Moonlight Shadow
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: On his return home Edward smells an unusual scent. What he discovers is a lot more than he bargained for. Feelings he never thought he would feel surface and discovery is near for the young vampire from this mysteries wolf. What are Jasper and Emmett hiding from him? This is a m/m story not your thing please don't read. NOW EDITED
1. Chapter 1

The air was cool. The wind blew softly, making the fall leaves rattle, almost drowning out the sound of the nocturnal animals. I had just finished hunting and decided to walk home at a sedate pace, having been away for over a week. The thought of being back made me sigh. Don't get me wrong, I missed my family, but I would miss the peace and quiet in my head. They all tried to block their thoughts, but it wasn't easy. I also hated the town my maker decided we would settle in for the next few years. It meant it was back to high school again for the… God, too many to think about. Tomorrow was the start of a new school year.

I smelled an unusual scent. Not unpleasant, but different. Normally all I could smell this close to the border was shape-shifters. As yet I had only met the alpha, Sam Uley, who agreed to talk to Carlisle about the treaty. Curious about the scent I picked up the pace. I could hear the water crashing down on the rocks as I got closer. Every now and again the slight change in rhythm let me know something was occasionally disturbing the flow. The moon was high and its reflection shimmered.

I jumped into the trees and moved closer to see where the tantalizing smell was coming from. At first I saw nothing when suddenly a man who stood six-foot four stepped out from behind the falls and let the water cover him, his arms out and his head back. I swallowed venom quickly, not understanding why I felt a stir between my legs. In my 109 years as a vampire not once had I had an erection. It was believed that I was too young when Carlisle changed me. In the distance I heard the howl of a wolf. The beautiful man dropped his arms and dove gracefully off the rock into the water.

When he surfaced, he jumped out and shook his body, his skin drying instantly, however his hair remained damp. Pausing he looked around, his nostrils flaring. I moved quickly to hide behind the tree, still able to see his strong back. I tried to listen to his thoughts, but I couldn't find anything coming from him. This was a first. I could always hear something from everyone. Like I said, it was hard to hide your thoughts. Another howl sounded and the man shifted into a wolf. His fur was a beautiful grey with a white muzzle. Lifting his head, he howled and took off through the trees and out of sight. I waited for an hour before I got down from the tree and made my way home.

"We were starting to get worried." Carlisle greeted me the moment I stepped inside our home.

"Why? Alice could have told you I was fine," I said, not looking anyone in the eye.

"That's the thing, Edward. I couldn't see you. I still only catch glimpses of you now and again," she said, taking my hand in hers.

This had me worried. Alice always knew each and everyone's future to a certain extent. She kept telling me I would find my mate here, but I never believed her. A girl with brown hair would catch my eye. This thrilled yet scared me at the same time. I looked at my said mother, Esme, and she smiled kindly, but I could see worry etched on her face.

"I should go get ready for school," I said, taking my hand from Alices.

Shutting the door of my room I walked to the large windows and looked out over the forest. I wondered what the wolf was doing. Was he running the border, protecting his lands, or was he now in bed sleeping? I shook my head. What did it matter? The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and if I was anything less perfect Alice would make me change. It must be nice to worry about such frivolous things. There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Jasper.

"Come in."

Jasper was the newest to our coven and still struggled with our diet. However it had been years since his last error in judgement. Stepping in, he leaned against the wall and just looked at me.

"What can I do you for?" I asked after several minutes of silence.

"Curiosity is a new emotion from you. It suits you well," he smiled. "If you ever want to talk..."

I trusted Jasper, but I didn't know what I was thinking about. Other than the beautiful man I saw only hours earlier. There was something about him that drew me in. His beauty was obvious. I was not blind to beautiful things, be it human or beast. I couldn't stop the small smile forming on my lips. The thought of his naked body that screamed dominance, but was graceful, intrigued me. My arousal wasn't something I could hide from anyone in the family. Jasper excused himself after reminding me that if I ever needed to talk, he would listen.

After several changes of clothes, Alice deemed us all acceptable for our first day at high school. We pulled up to the parking lot and could see already that everyone was curious about the new students. Emmett and Rose arrived shortly after the rest of us. The music blared from his stereo on the pretence of being normal, like any other teenager. Emmett jumped out and walked around to open the door for Rose. The perfect couple walked arm in arm through the lot. Girls were jealous of Rose's beauty and boys were envious of Emmett having her in his arms.

"And so it begins," Jasper sighed, getting out and walking ahead of me and Alice.

Since their break up, Alice and Jasper had remained friends. Even though Alice was hurt by his admission that she wasn't what he wanted in a mate, their relationship was close. Jasper had thought he would be asked to leave the coven, but no one wanted him to leave. He had become our brother and son. Alice linked her arm through mine as we made our way to the office to find our schedules.

At lunchtime we sat alone at a table. The students were curious, but not brave enough to introduce themselves to us. One girl kept staring at us more than the others. Her long hair was brown and dull, as was her face. Alice giggled and winked at me before nodding.

"No," I hissed.

"Edward, I've seen her in my visions. She is going to be your mate," she insisted.

I aimed my focus on the girl to listen to her thoughts. She was all but screaming in my head and I screwed my eyes closed, wanting her to shut up.

'_Rich, powerful, beautiful.' _

Excusing myself I headed to the restroom, not wanting to be in the same room as her. Even though I didn't have the need to use the facilities at all I walked into a stall and shut the door. I wanted a mate, but I wanted someone who loved me for more than what she saw. Maybe I was being too picky and needed to lower my standards. But she was human and would never be mine. The main bathroom door opened and several boys walked in.

"I would so bang that blonde," someone said.

"Dude, you have as much chance of banging that chick that I have of getting the blond dude to suck my dick. So stop dreaming, man," another guy scoffed.

"What, you gay now, Eric?"

"No, and that is my point, you idiot. You know that big dude she is with could squash you like a bug. The little one though, she is free. Imagine eating her out."

I hissed and opened the door, walking between the boys to wash my hands. They stepped aside and watched me. I was not as big them, being more on the small side, but they somehow knew I could hurt them. Without a word, I dried my hands with paper towels and threw them in the receptacle.

"Talk about my sisters like that again and I promise you won't know what hit you," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out, banging the door behind me.

It was going to be a long three years. Chemistry class was the last of the day and I wanted to head back to the forest to see if I could get a glimpse of the man from the previous evening. After the teacher had the students settled and was about to start class, the door opened and the meek girl walked in, holding a note.

"Isabella Swan. Please take a seat next to Edward. We are just about to start."

"Call me Bella," she whispered.

Everyone started talking again as she walked to the back of the class and took a seat beside me. She gave a smile as she pulled out her books. Gagging from her stench, I held my nose and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She held out her hand.

"Edward. And have you ever heard of mouthwash?" I asked, grabbing my bag and leaving the class without explanation.

"I can't believe you said that to the poor girl!" Emmett boomed as we raced through the woods, going for a hunt.

"Yeah, well honestly she reeked. Something in her blood is toxic and I couldn't exactly say _that_, could I?"

"So Alice was wrong, huh? Not like her," he chuckled.

"Emmett, what does it feel like to be in love?" I asked.

Emmett stopped running and grabbed my arm. "What do you know?"

"Well, I know that you love Rose. But what does it feel like?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

_Christ, I thought he knew for a second. _

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on. We gonna hunt or not?" Emmett asked, his thoughts now of him and Rose going at it like rabbits.

We had just found a herd of elk when Jasper joined us. None of us were hungry, having already prepared for the first day of school. It wasn't unusual for the three of us to leave the women at home just to get a break. Playing with the herd for a while we each caught one and drained it, dumping their bodies in a pile. Emmett had a bit of blood on his chin. As I was about to point it out, Jasper walked to him and rubbed his thumb over it and popped it in Emmett's mouth.

The scent of their arousal filled my nostrils. Emmett grabbed Jasper's wrist and pulled him closer, their chests touching as well as their groins. I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't. Emmett bent down and his lips met Jasper's. My cock began to grow in my pants. I couldn't watch. It was unnatural. It was wrong, but it looked so right.

"It's been too long," Emmett sighed as their lips pulled apart.

"You promised Rose we would never do it again, my darlin'," Jasper pouted, moving back.

"Jazz."

"Just go. I can't do this. She is your mate," Jasper said, suddenly running through the forest.

"Shit," Emmett hissed.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

Emmett looked shocked as though he'd forgotten I was there. He shook his head and started walking back towards the house. I didn't know if I should follow him or Jasper. In the end I did neither and took off to the waterfall. I climbed the tree and sat on the branch as I had the previous evening. I had just watched my brothers make out in front of me, and yet I was turned on.

Jasper sounded hurt and the mention of Emmett promising Rose it would never happen again made me curious. Did they have something going on? Was I the only one who didn't know? So much was going through my head I didn't notice that just below me the handsome man had returned.

It wasn't until he gave a yelp that I looked down. His head just breaking the surface. I tensed and wondered if he had hurt himself, but he was smiling and shook his head. The water must have been cold. I watched as he relaxed, lying on his back, floating. His flaccid cock was larger than mine, but seemed in proportion to his large body.

"I can smell you," was all he said before ducking under the water.

I panicked, wondering if he was ever going to surface again. He knew I was there, but didn't seem angry. After several minutes he still hadn't surfaced and I jumped down and dared to cross the border to save him from drowning. As soon as my feet touched the forest floor his head popped up. I stood still, my body so close to the line he might consider it a breach and attack me. I knew I could protect myself, but I didn't want the treaty broken. I pushed myself against the tree as he climbed out of the water and made his way towards me. Water trickled down his body, gliding effortlessly over his rippled abs. I tried to keep my eyes above the waist. but failed. They gazed down at his thick uncut cock which was no longer flaccid. My own cock grew, making my jeans uncomfortably tight. The man paused and drew in a deep breath before he smiled.

"I'm not breaching the line," I whispered.

"Neither am I," he chuckled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

I shook my head. It really didn't. "I should be going. My family will be wondering where I am," I said, pushing myself off the tree.

"You like what you see?" It was like he hadn't heard me.

I nodded my head and licked my lips. The man chuckled and ran his gaze up and down my body. "I should..." I stuttered, pointing back towards home.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered.

"What? No," I whined.

"Take them off," he growled.

Whimpering, I begin to slowly undo my buttons. His large hand wrapped around his cock and he began stroking himself. When my shirt was removed I folded it carefully and placed it on a low hanging branch, my eyes never leaving his. I hesitated at my jeans for a moment, but the glare he gave told me he wouldn't allow it. If I could blush I knew I would be. My dick was leaking and my briefs had a wet patch on them. He ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes never leaving my lower area. I kicked off my shoes and let my jeans pool at my feet before I stepped out of them. Letting out an unneeded breath, I placed my thumbs on either side of the band of my briefs and pushed them down. My cock hit my stomach when it was released and stood proudly. Even if I wasn't as big as him, I had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Touch it?"

I didn't need to be told twice. This was my first ever full erection since I had been changed. I had never touched myself when I was human. A shiver ran through my body at my slightest touch. With my thumb and forefingers I began to stroke myself. My balls, once low, began to creep up into my body. A pleasant coiling feeling was in my belly. I bit my lip and started stroking myself faster. I heard a growl and looked up through hooded lids.

"Keep the eye on the prize."

"Sorry," I said, having forgotten the man was there.

His hand was moving slower than mine. It seemed graceful as his wrist twisted and turned over the head, but continued to stroke himself. In all my years as a vampire I had never felt as clumsy or immature. I tried to imitate exactly how he was doing it.

"Come for me Red," he ordered.

"I... I don't know if I can," I admitted.

The man paused his ministrations and stepped forward, his toes on the invisible line, but I didn't stop my own. I felt no fear of the man. His presence actually calmed me, almost like Jaspers. He took his ball sack in his hand and I mirrored what he was doing. My eyes rolled back into my head as pressure began to build up and my cock started to twitch. Suddenly my body shuddered, and my cock spurted come onto the forest floor. I continued to pump my cock until I was completely dry. I opened my eyes and saw the man looking at the ground, my cum slightly sparkling as the moonlight hit it.

"Jesus, that was hot," he said, stepping back.

Suddenly his own come shot out the tip of his cock. His heart was beating erratically and his breathing was in short pants. Like me, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head before the lids closed. His legs shook and buckled slightly before he opened his eyes. He smiled at me and brushed his thumb over the bulbous head before placing it in his mouth and sucking it. I wanted nothing more than to drop to my knees and clean up his come, to taste his essence on my tongue. Instead I leaned back on the tree and watched as he walked away, his butt firm, making two large indents. He jumped into the water and quickly surfaced. Without a word he gathered his clothes and tied them to a cord around his leg. He was about to leave.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, cringing that I sounded like a girl who needed more from a boy.

The man shrugged. "You're a leech. Nothing good will come of this," he sighed.

My unbeating heart sunk. If I could cry I probably would have. I grabbed my clothes and got dressed, now embarrassed by our little encounter.

"Hey. It was fun, right?"

I turned, surprised he was still there. I gave a weak smile and nodded. He nodded and turned to walk away. "Thanks," I said. He turned, but continued walking backwards.

"Pleasure was all mine, Red."

"Edward. My name is Edward," I corrected him.

Again he nodded. This time he turned and phased mid stride. I heard him howl and then nothing. I looked down at the ground, his sperm just slightly over on his side of the treaty line. I could smell it and it consumed me like blood. I wanted to taste him so bad. I was about to lean over and scoop it up when I smelled Jasper approaching. Quickly tidying myself up, I jumped into the canopy and took off towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Also those who put on fav's and alerts. If m/m or v/w isn't your thing then walk away this isn't for you. If smut insults you please leave now just because its not your thing doesn't mean everyone else is against some sexy loving. **

**I don't own the characters but I do own my this story. All mistakes are my own. Reviews are always encouraged. **

Chapter 2

I forced myself to stay away from the border, not wanting to see the wolf again. Shame still flowed through my ice hard veins. Jasper kept giving me strange looks, but kept his thoughts to himself. I watched how he acted around Emmett, but to me they seem the same as always. There were no sideward glances or intimate touches. They were just Emmett and Jasper.

Rose was her usual bitchy self, demanding everything from her husband and of course being whipped, he did whatever she asked. School was laborious as usual; same thing, different year. I vowed this would be my last round of high school. College would not really be much better, but at least the students were more mature. Alice had given up on the idea of me and the silly brunette getting together, for which I was grateful. The weekend was upon us and we all decided to go hunting as a family; something we didn't get to do often, but all enjoyed.

As the fastest in the family I challenged them to a race. Jasper and Emmett, always up for competition, decided to take me on. I was leaning on a tree when they arrived several minutes after me. What I wasn't expecting was them tackling me to the ground. There was only one thing I hated in the world and that was being tickled. Even though to a mere human I was hard as marble and cold, to my family I was soft and normal temperature.

"I surrender," I hissed after twenty minutes of them both tickling me.

"You're getting soft, Eddy." Emmett chuckled, pulling me to my feet.

"Two against one is hardly fair," I pouted.

"I thought we were out to hunt," Rose grumbled coming towards us, not a hair out of place.

Emmett sighed quietly and brushed the dirt off his clothes before going to his wife and kissing her, whispering words of love and how beautiful she was. Rose was easily appeased.

_Vain much? _Jasper thought.

That was the first negative thought I had ever heard from Jasper. When I looked at him he just winked and moved to stand by our maker, Carlisle. We continued on our way and made the most of being away from humans and enjoy the sunny days. We hunted at night so we wouldn't scare the animals with our stupid sparkly skin. We ran home at a more leisurely pace on Monday, just as the sun came up on the horizon. We had to leave for school in a few hours so I had to change my clothes, then I could sit at my piano for a while.

Music was my life. While the happy couples went at it like bunnies at night I would sit at my piano and compose new music for Esmee. She loved music, but never had the desire to learn to play. She would rather sit and appreciate the notes I brought to life. Esmee sat beside me while I started playing a new tune, which was not unheard of, while she waited for her mate to come home from the hospital.

"This is going to be beautiful," she sighed.

"I don't know. I'm just tinkering," I said, shutting the lid.

"It's lighter than usual... more caressing. I like it very much." She got up after kissing my cheek.

Caressing? I didn't have time to ponder what she meant as it was time to leave for school. Alice, Rose, and Emmett said they would take one car, leaving me and Jasper to take mine. Jasper was your strong silent type, so when he spoke it was quite a treat to the ears. His voice was very soothing.

"Why do you feel guilt and disgust?"

"I do?" I asked, pretending I didn't understand the feelings I was emitting to him.

"Want to talk?"

Did I? I wouldn't know what to say. What would he think if I told him what I had done? Not only with a wolf, but a male? Again disgust raged through my body making poor Jasper cringe. I couldn't help how I felt, but I hated to cause him any sort of discomfort, or even worse, pain. When fear took my emotions Jasper ordered me to pull the car over. Turning the ignition off he put the keys in his pocket and crossed his arms. If I wanted my keys back I had to talk. There wasn't a hope in hell of me being able to get the keys from him. Taking a much unneeded breath, I told him what happened at the waterfall the previous Sunday. Jasper didn't say a word until I had finished telling him about scrubbing my self clean once I was home, and how disgusted I felt about myself.

"What are you disgusted about, Edward? The fact that you pleasured yourself or the fact you did it in front of a male wolf?"

"Both," I admitted.

"Edward, for the first time in your life you experienced one of the true pleasures a human can have. That alone is nothing to be ashamed of. As for it being with a male, it's not unheard of for boys to explore the wonderous world of masterbation together." Jasper brushed his fingers against my cheek, a very rare smile gracing his face.

"I'm not a teenager, Jasper I'm one hundred and nine years old." I whined, sounding exactly like the teenager I was trying to deny I was.

"You keep believing that, Edward. Look - so what if he was a wolf. They are just human too, at the end of the day. They are only what they are to protect their people. It's our fault they are what they are. Don't hold that against them."

He pulled the keys out of his pocket. The rest of the journey was in silence. I had things to ponder over, but already I felt a huge weight off my shoulders. Jasper didn't think any less of me and was actually happy I had finally gotten to experience the joys of sex, even if it was with my own hand. By Thursday I was restless and Jasper encouraged me to go hunt close to home. Asking him to join me, he declined saying maybe next time.

"_Go seek the wolf," _he thought to me.

With a nod I raced out the door, not letting anyone else offer to join me. Jasper challenged Alice to a game of chess when she thought she might like to hunt as well. Alice never missed a chance to spend time with her former husband. It didn't take me long to get to the waterfall. I jumped in the tree and waited to see if the wolf would come back. Maybe it was a one-time thing, like he said. Nothing good would ever come out of this. The night turned to day and there was no sign of the wolf. I had to get back home to get ready for the last day of school.

"_Stupid Leah. Why can't she just get over him? Emily is nice, and is the best cook." _

I sat still and waited for the wolf to come closer. His thoughts were childish, but mature at the same time. His thoughts were going from angry to upset that someone was hurting, mainly his sister. Then he would think about someone called Emily, then to Sam, the alpha of the pack. The wolf finally stopped thinking and sniffed the air. He had picked up my scent. I was impressed as I was down wind from him and he really shouldn't have picked it up that easily.

"_Wow, a vampire. Wonder if I will see them. They can't all be bad, as the elders and the pack say." _

He didn't seem afraid and went to the waterfall and walked under it. When he stepped out, he was a boy. Not as old as the other wolf, but this one was all of fourteen at the most. His body betrayed him and he looked about eighteen, if not younger. He finally looked up and waved. I quickly waved back and turned around, as I noticed he was naked.

"Sorry. I'm dressed now," he said a few seconds later.

Turning back and looking down he was indeed dressed. Well, dressed as much as a wolf seemed to think descent. He smiled at me and again waved. I jumped down. I could easily out run and fight the young wolf, but knew he wasn't anything but curious about me. A thousand questions ran through his mind. He was trying to figure out what to ask me first.

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said, deciding to give him the easiest answer to his list of questions.

"Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you," he said, stepping forward holding out his hand. At the last second he thought better of it and let it drop to his side.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nah. I only phased three days ago. I'm not allowed back until I'm deemed safe. So I get a long extended holiday, I guess."

"_Wow, they really are beautiful. And they don't smell that bad, either." _

I took in a breath and I had to admit he didn't smell as bad as Sam, but he wasn't as nice as the wolf who was here the other day. Seth was not shy and began asking me questions, which for the most part, I happily answered. Like what was my favourite hunt. How often I hunted and who was in my family. Of course there were a few that I wouldn't answer, like how many people I had killed. But I assured him that I hadn't harmed a human in a very long time, well before even his parents were born. That opened a flood gate. He wept as he told me he phased for the first time when he heard about the loss of his father. I felt uncomfortable as the boy grieved, and he looked like he needed comforting. But I never moved from my spot or said anything.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to look weak. I'm just scared of what I'm supposed to do now that I'm the man of the house."

"I'm sure you are more than man enough, Seth. Just keep going to school and making your mom proud," I said, wishing Jasper was here with me.

"Everyone in the pack tells me I'm the man of the house now. We are expected to. It's the way of our people," he sniffed.

"Tell me about your pack," I said, patting myself on the back for managing to ask.

He perked up. I didn't need Jasper here to tell me Seth loved his pack or how proud he was to be a member, even if they did call him cub. But I could see why they called him that. He was smaller than the others and also younger, compared to the other two that I had met. He seemed so innocent I couldn't imagine him hurting anyone, but he was born to protect his people - so he would do it without a thought.

"Well I'm the youngest by two years. Then my sister, Leah, well she was a surprise 'cos she is a girl. But she is faster than anyone in the pack. She hates Sam, our alpha, 'cos they were almost engaged to be married when he imprinted on Emily, our second cousin."

"There were only three in the pack when we were here last," I said, sitting down since Seth had sat down on the dirt crossing his legs.

"Wow. That is so cool! You must have met my great grandfather then, Peter Clearwater. I wonder what he was like?"

"You look like him. He was very shy," I said, never really getting to know the pack. He had kept his thoughts well hidden.

_Wow he must be old,_ Seth thought.

"I'm a hundred and nine," I admitted.

"Pardon?"

"I can read your mind. I'm sorry, Seth. I should have told you sooner."

"Nah, all good. I don't have anything to hide," he smiled. "Where was I? Oh... then there is Quil. He is the next youngest. His grandfather, Old Quil, is one of the elders of the tribe. He imprinted on a two year-old. Its weird, but he only wants to protect her."

_Imprinting?_ I thought to myself.

"Then there was Jacob. He was supposed to be the alpha of the pack, but didn't want the job. He said he didn't want the responsibilities. Sam is doing a great job, anyway."

Of course Jacob should be, since his great-grandfather was alpha of the first pack when we arrived, and the one to make the treaty with us.

"Then there is was a shock as well, but now everyone wants to know who his dad is since no one knows. Obviously either Sam or Jacob, or even Quil could be his half-brother. As far as I can guess, it's Sam, since they kinda look the same. But who cares? He is part of the pack and that is all that matters."

I wondered as well. The pack was like a novel the way Seth was describing them all.

"Then there's..." a howl broke the silence of the forest and Seth jumped up. "I better go. That's Leah, and she sounds annoyed."

Seth stripped his shorts off and tied them to his leg. "Nice meeting you, Edward. Might see you around."

"Same here," I said as he shifted into his wolf form.

"_I'm coming Leah. Geez don't get your tail in a knot_," he thought, taking off.

I raced home, already late for school. No one was around when I arrived and saw that I had already missed the first hour of school. No point in going now. Since I hadn't hunted I decide to head out and go to my favorite spot. It was in no mans land, and the view looking over the hills was pleasant. I hunted an elk before I arrived and broke through the tree line when his scent hit me. My non-beating heart leapt in my chest as I took him in. He was sitting naked on the grass with his legs crossed, just like Seth had done not so long ago. The difference was obvious. Where the young wolf was toned, this man looked bulkier and a lot stronger. His back muscles twitched as he turned his head slightly.

"Morning, Red."

"Hello, Wolf."

"Don't just stand there, come join me."

"I should go. I didn't mean to disturb you," I said, turning to leave.

The wolf laid down his hands behind his head. In his mouth was a piece of grass that he played with, using his tongue. He held no fear that I could snap his neck before he could even blink. I should have left him, but my feet led me to where he lay. I kept my eyes averted from his groin area. Slowly I sat down just in front of his knees, facing away from him. I pulled my legs up and rested my hands on my knees, not fully relaxed.

"Relax, Red. I don't bite," the wolf chuckled.

"The name is Edward," I muttered.

"So you told me," he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"Can't. Plus school's been over for me for a number of years. I was never a scholar. Now the pack takes up all my time."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard."

"It is what it is." I could feel him shrug.

"Do you normally run around with no pants on?" I asked after a long silence.

"Out here, yes. Do you normally go around fully dressed like an old man?"

"I like to be presentable," I huffed.

"God, would you relax, man? It was a joke. You're kinda cute."

I turned to face him, but he looked away from me. If I could blush I know I would be right now. No one had ever called me cute. Maybe I should take it as an insult, but I couldn't. Coming from him it was nice. I quickly looked back to the front and rested my chin on my knees. Again an empty silence grew, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I jumped slightly when he spoke.

"Why don't you undress? Let the air on your skin?"

"I'm fine."

"Seriously, take your clothes off. I like seeing you naked."

"What if someone comes?"

"Well, we would hear them before they see us, and I haven't anything to be ashamed of. My pack doesn't come this way and it's off the beaten path for most hikers. Come on, Red. I know you want to."

I felt his hand on the small of my back. The heat radiating off him was so intense I could feel it through my two layers of clothes. It was still hotter than a human, but not unpleasant. I began with my shoes and socks, the grass slightly damp between my toes. I couldn't remember the last time I had been barefoot. Probably when I was a child, or possibly not. Next I took off my jersey and folded it up neatly on top of my shoes so it wouldn't get wet. The wolf crossed his legs, but didn't say a word. Slowly I started undoing the buttons of my shirt as I pulled it out of my pants. Again, I folded it. I felt his hands touch the small of my back. I couldn't deny it felt amazing and it took all my willpower not to lean back into it more. His large thumb brushed up and down my back. My cock twitched in my pants.

"Your doing great, Red."

Biting the bullet, I stood up and unbuckled my belt. He had already seen me naked; it wasn't as though he was seeing anything new. My body would be like this the rest of eternity. Stepping out of the pants, I put them on top of the other items of clothing that I had discarded. I stood there in just my Calvin Klein's, still facing away from the wolf. I was shocked when I felt heat against my back. The man was now standing behind me, his body pressed against mine.

His warm breath on my neck calmed me even though I knew I should run. I closed my eyes instead and bared my neck to him. His wet tongue licked my earlobe before he gently bit on it. My cock was now fully erect with desire. This isn't me; not having any control of my body and my born enemy standing behind me. My body shuddered uncontrollably.

"Relax, Red. I'm gonna make you feel so good," he purred in my ear.

Wolf ran his thumbs along the waistband of my briefs, his overheated skin touching mine. I let my head slump forward and saw the tip of my cock escape from the confines, leaking come. If I was human I knew I would be blushing when I felt his hot dick press against my back. Instead I whimpered quietly, hoping the wolf hadn't heard. When he chuckled, I knew that wasn't the case. My briefs were pushed down just above my knees.

"Please," was all I could get out.

"Please what, Red?"

"Touch me."

Wolf grabbed my hand and put it behind me, making me touch his cock. I gasp at the heat that radiated off it. So much heat it was almost as hard as my own skin. My fingers eagerly wrapped around it. The wolf growled.

"Easy, Red. I can brake."

I loosened my grip slightly and began to stroke him. I tried to turn to see what I was doing, but the wolf was having none of if. He was strong. Stronger than the average human and even though I could have easily gotten out of his hold on me, I didn't. He rutted his hips forward, my hand sliding smoothly over his thick length. I could feel every vein and ridge on his cock, blood pumping almost angrily. My own cock twitched and more come oozed out the tip. Wolf moaned as he continued to fuck my hand. My head tilted back and rested on his shoulder, my eyes closed.

When he touched my cock I gasped. His thumb rubbed against the tip before his nail slipped into the slit. Taking his hand away I felt him put his hand to his lips, tasting me with his tongue. Moaning, I decided that I wanted to taste him more than anything, and followed his lead. His juices were thick and salty. Not overly pleasant, but not disgusting. My hand quickly went back to his cock and we stood there masterbating each other, me following his lead with speed and grip. He was panting, his breath brushing against my neck. Every now and again his lips would connect with my skin, sending shivers through my whole body. Wolf's heartbeat accelerated, as did his hand.

When he pulled away I wondered what I had done wrong until he turned me around to face him. His forehead pressed against mine, our dicks touching. Even though I didn't need to breathe, I too, was panting. He wrapped his hand around both our cocks; my cold one against his overheated one, the two complimenting each other. My legs began to buckle and I grabbed hold of his shoulders to stop myself from falling to the ground. Our ball sacks knocked against each other from time to time and I started thrusting my hips forward to get more of the sensation.

I wanted to kiss Wolf so bad, to taste him on my tongue. But I wouldn't dare to, his sole focus on our dicks. The sun peeked through the clouds and my skin began to sparkle. The wolf didn't seem to notice - his eyes must be closed. I was so close to coming that I got out of rhythm with him, and a hand circled around my waist to hold me still. Wolf squeezed harder and the now familiar coil raised in my belly reared its head. I wanted to last longer, enjoying the touch of the wolf. As though sensing how close to release I was, the wolf started fucking our cocks faster.

"Gonna come," I moaned.

"Come for me, Red. Let me watch you come on my big fat dick."

I felt the come rush through my cock and spurt out, covering his chest and hand. The wolf continued to pump our dicks together for a few more strokes and he shot his load over my stomach chest and some even hitting me on the chin. He only stopped when I hissed because my member was super sensitive to his run his hand over my come on him and licked his hand clean. I cringed at the thought of tasting so much. But he had other ideas and wiped his come off my chin and pressed it against my lips. I opened my mouth and let him rest his finger on my tongue before closing my mouth and sucking.

As soon as it touched my taste buds. I sucked harder. The taste was exquisite I wanted more. NO I needed more. I run my hand up my body and gathered all he gave to me and greedily licked my hand clean.

Wolf let me go and I fall to the ground with a thud. I watched as he untied his clothes from his leg and took the shirt and wiped himself as best he could before throwing it on the ground. He made to leave. I didn't want him too I wanted to find out more about the wolf. I managed to get my body to do as I wanted and stood at my vampire speed. As I go to grab his arm he pulled it back.

"Its been fun Red." he said brushing his hand over my cheek.

"Stay"

"What for? You think we can be friends or something? Lets leave it at this shall we. Like I said it was fun."

"Why won't you tell me your name at least?"

It was the first time I saw weakness in the wolf some doubt of what we had done. He wrenched his arm from my grip and took off phasing as he hit the tree line. I wanted to follow but knew he would not like it. I quickly dress hoping no one would be home yet so I could shower and destroy my clothes. Leaving my shoes off I took off home following the wolf's scent until he crossed the border to the Quileute lands.

"_Paul you're late," I heard Sam's voice. _

No one responded. "_Take the north side I will do the west. Make it quick so we aren't late for Harry's funeral." _

Again no response but seemed like Sam could hear his replies. Was that my wolf? Paul it sounded nice on my lips. I couldn't linger my family would be home soon.

**Well there you go. Got a bit carried away with this chapter but a story is building in my head. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Let me know. **

_**Hugs**_

_**EMW4M **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Want to thank those who have taken an interest in this story. You may have noticed my absence this last week or so. Forgive me but son's sports has us travelling the country and just kinda beat at the moment. But so worth the effort at the end of the day. So please enjoy this chapter. **

**Please remember to review! **

Chapter 3

Jasper had become restless. He gathered us all for a family meeting, something normally reserved for important business. It had been a week since I had been with the wolf, in the meadow. If I could sleep, I knew I would have dreamt about our encounter over and over again. My enemy was nothing like I ever imagined. Even after meeting the first pack long ago, and having their treaty agreement that our coven had with the Olympian pack, we were never friendly in any way.

"Son, the floor is yours," Carlisle said after everyone was gathered.

Jasper nodded and stood, his arms behind his back as he started to pace back and forth. The major in him still possessed the vampire till this day. When he first arrived, I didn't care much for the older vampire, but as time went on I couldn't not imagine him being part of our family; my big brother. He stopped and tugged on his shirt, and gave a cough.

"I am leaving the coven."

"WHAT?" Alice screamed.

"Are you so unhappy?" Esme asked.

"Son?" Carlisle questioned.

Jasper shook his head. "No. I love being part of this family, but I need to go away for a while."

I tried getting into his head to see why, but he had put up his walls. Rose was picking her nails, her leg bouncing on her knee. Emmett just stared at Jasper as though he hadn't heard right. His eyes lowered to the floor, his foot scraping at imaginary marks.

"Is there anything we can do to persuade you to stay?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper shook his head. "If there was any other way I would stay. But there is something important I must do. This isn't goodbye, it's more a 'see you later'," he said, allowing Esme to pull him into her arms.

"Oh," Alice said.

"Oh? Just OH?" Emmett shouted. "He gets to walk away without so much as explanation? And you expect me to accept this?"

"Emmett!"

"NO, don't Emmett me." Emmett stood up and looked down at his wife.

"I want a divorce," Rose said.

Everyone gasped. She was still picking her nails, as though bored. Emmett pulled something out of his back pocket and placed it in front of her. Rose picked up a pen from the centre of the table and scribbled her signature on it. Emmett took the pen from her hand and signed as well.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have some packing to do." She stood and walked out without a backwards glance.

Carlisle looked at me and I shook my head. I had no idea that was going to happen. Alice was silently sobbing dry tears and was of no use to anyone. The news of Jasper leaving had really rocked her.

"Anyone else?" Esme asked.

Me and Alice were the only ones not to make any comment. We were sticking with our maker and his wife. Emmett sunk back down into his chair and looked up expectantly at Jasper. Was he waiting for him to ask him to join him?

"When do you leave?" I asked Jasper.

"Tonight." I will only be taking one bag with me. The rest of my things I wish to keep here. I promise I will return. But it will be a few years at least. When things are ready."

I excused myself and jumped out the window. Instead of racing off through the trees I climbed to the roof and looked out over the forest. Down below, I could hear my family saying their farewells to Jasper before Esme and Alice raced upstairs to Rose. Carlisle and Emmett flew out the window, heading out to hunt. If I could cry I would be screaming as I watched my family fall apart around me. We had been together for over fifty years, not once fighting. Sure, we had disagreements, but nothing had prepared me for this. I felt an arm around my neck and was pulled into Jasper's chest.

"You're gonna be okay, Edward."

"Can't you stay?" I whispered.

"If I could, I would in a heart beat. But I have to go. When I come back you will understand. I promise to stay in touch and let you know where I am. Just know I'm just a phone call away if you need me." Jasper kissed my hair.

Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him, sending him all the waves of love and understanding that I could muster. I didn't understand why he had to leave, but knew only that something important was taking him away from us. In the distance we heard the howl of the wolves. They were due to change shifts. We had gotten used the howl every three hours. Jasper gently pushed me away from him and took my face in his hands, making me look at him square in the eyes.

"Go. He is out there. Sitting here is not going to make this any less painless."

"It's just sex." I shrugged.

"Is it, Edward?"

"He never talks." If I could blush, I would this very second.

Another howl echoed through the forest and with a quick kiss on the forehead, Jasper jumped to the ground and took off through the forest, his backpack slung over his shoulders behind him. I could hear the women of my family all talking as they folded clothes and made promises to keep in touch. Rose and I were never close, not since I refused her as a mate. At first she was angry about her failed advances, but soon realized that we would have both been miserable. But I was still saddened to see her go.

Rose would be here for a while and I decided to go for a run. I didn't need to hunt, but wanted to clear my head. I called to Esme that I would be back before dawn. Before she could reply I was racing through the trees. The earlier rainfall had made the forest its best. The smell of rain on the dirt calmed me while drops still falling from the leaves made the forest seem alive. Without thought I raced to the waterfall and sat in the tree. I wondered how Seth was doing. Whenever I thought about my long lost parents, it still hurt. I couldn't remember much about my life as a human anymore, nor could I even picture what my family looked like. But I knew I was loved. Otherwise my mother wouldn't have asked Carlisle to change me.

It was nearing midnight when the howl came again. I hadn't seen a wolf the whole time I was there. Maybe they didn't run this far on their nightly patrols. I was about to leave when I heard two voices and recognized one as that of my wolf. The other one I didn't know, so hid behind the tree.

"_I don't know why you are so against imprinting, Paul. Look how happy Sam, Jared and Quil are." _

"_Exactly my point, Embry. Who the fuck imprints on a two year old? I'm sorry, but that's just fucking creepy." _

"_Ugh. He doesn't see her as anything more than a child, you know that. He just wants to protect her. When she is old enough, maybe they will have a relationship. Until then he will be the big brother she can count on." _

"_You mean free babysitter." _

"_Okay, bad example. Emily is totally perfect for Sam." _

"_And look where that left Leah. She can't even see him anymore. Sam broke her heart." _

"_Jared?" _

"_He's whipped." _Paul made a noise that sounded like a whip being lashed.

Both men were laughing when they shifted to their human form. Neither of them worried they were naked as they walked to the waterfall. The younger of the two jumped into the water, leaving the other to look over at the tree.

"Red, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to think," I said, not revealing myself.

"Meet you later. Same place as last time." It wasn't a question, it was an order of sorts.

Embry's head broke the surface and Paul jumped in, pulling the other down with him. I quickly jumped through the trees before landing gracefully on my feet and walked to _our place,_ as I had come to call it. Visions of a cabin overlooking the view came to my head. Me, in the kitchen, cooking food for a hungry wolf while he was out protecting his land.

"_What the hell?"_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, but the image wouldn't leave. Once I got to the spot I could picture it even clearer. It would be a small cottage made out of wooden logs, a rustic charm about it. Large windows letting in light and warmth. Rugs scattered on the floor throughout and a sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace. Out in the back a vegetable patch, growing everything the wolf liked to eat. Maybe a few chickens.

"Edward, you're an idiot," I chuckled to myself.

"Red!" My head whipped around and there he was, in all his glory. This time he was wearing clothes.

"Hello, Wolf."

Paul walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. At first I stood there frozen,but soon I began to relax. All the events at home caught up to me and I began to sob. Paul just held me closer, not saying a word until I had cried myself out.

"Wanna talk?" he asked, sinking to the ground, taking me with him.

"My family is falling apart."

"Seriously?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

Paul shrugged and looked away. "Never thought of you as being part of a family."

"Yeah, well I am." I stood up, angry that he thought that of us.

"Red, sit down."

"Stop telling me what to do, Paul." I hissed.

"What did you call me?" He growled, grabbing my ankle and pulling me down where I landed with a thud on top of him.

"That's your name, isn't it?" I said, grabbing his chin and making him look me in the eye.

"You shouldn't have done that, leech." Paul threw me off him and took off, phasing. His howl echoed around the forest.

I laid on the ground, looking up into the star-filled sky. I had lost one of my brothers. And my sister, even though we weren't close, was leaving the family home. Worse of all, I had lost Paul. Out of all of them, Jasper was the one I was mourning the most, but the wolf was a very close second. Dawn came and went yet I had not moved. My family could see I was okay, thanks to Alice's visions. I should leave and say goodbye to Rose, but I wasn't ready to speak to anyone.

It wasn't until I felt the need to hunt that I finally pulled myself off the ground and made my way home. I needed to change. The rain had soaked my clothes two days ago and they were all but ruined. I was grateful the house was empty and raced up to my room and stripped. Pulling out clean, dry clothes, I threw them on the bed and went to shower. Not that I needed to, but because I wasn't ready to face the world just yet, no matter how thirsty I was.

Letting the water flow over my skin I closed my eyes for a brief second, only for them to quickly open when images of Paul flashed through my head. My cock had already gotten hard, the head weeping pre-come. Angry with myself, I stepped out of the shower and ignored the pain now throbbing through my dick. The last thing I wanted was release even if my body didn't agree. I made my way to my room and got dressed, refusing to acknowledge my needs. When I pulled my shirt on it was then that I noticed the letter addressed to me, written in Rose's elegant scroll. Sitting on the bed, I ripped it open.

_Dear Edward, _

_I know you think so little of me and consider me vain. You would be right on that score, but don't think less of me for it. You are a good man, brother of mine, and one I am proud to say is family. Emmett has finally admitted to himself who he truly is and I love him enough to let him follow his heart. Please don't judge him or who he will end up with. He was born this way and nothing anyone would have done could change that. _

_Now we get on to you, little brother of mine. Don't get tangled up with feelings for that wolf. He is not for you. I can see you have fallen in love with the mutt. Get away from Forks and never return. It will only bring you pain if you do. I do love you no matter what you think. Take care of YOU, Edward, because you're so worth it. _

_Yours lovingly, _

_Rose _

She knew about Paul? I hadn't spoken of him to anyone and knew for a fact that Jasper would have kept my secret. But how did she know? I hadn't fallen for the wolf, that was stupid. Love was not for me; I would walk this earth eternally alone. Throwing the note on the floor, I jumped out the window. I needed to hunt. Running for hours, I came across a herd of elk and drank to dull the ache before I made the long trip to the rocky mountains to find the cat I had craved for so long. It wasn't until I had finished my second that I realised I hadn't brought my phone with me. I was truly alone. Burying the drained beast, I headed towards home. I was selfish, but I needed my family to know I was okay.

The moment I walked in the door I was greeted by Alice, who dragged me to the lounge and held my hands in hers. I saw her eyes roam my body, checking for any injuries I may have sustained. Seeming satisfied, she opened her mind to me.

"_One of the mutts is sick. Carlisle has been asked to go to the reservation to see if he can help." _

If I had a heart it would be pounding. Was it my wolf who was sick? Alice squeezed my hand and shook her head.

"It's their youngest, Seth, I believe."

"I know him. He is so young and doesn't hate us for who we are. So pure of heart," I said, pulling my hands from Alice's.

"Is he your wolf, Edward?"

I shook my head and got up and paced. "He is a mere child, but I consider him a friend of sorts," I admitted.

"They don't hold much hope for him, Edward. No one understands why he is sick. Carlisle isn't going to be able to help him," she said looking down at her hands while they twisted nervously. "I'm losing everybody."

I raced to her and pulled her to me. "You still have us. And what is it about Seth? Is there something I should know?" I asked, pulling back and looking into her head.

_I've never seen the wolf. No, it's not him I am worried for. I can't see you anymore, Edward, and Jasper keeps flicking in and out. It's as though I can't tune in to him. Like something is blocking him at times. But you're not there at all. Emmett has gone as well. _

I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I'm right here, see?" I begged her.

"_Oh, Carlisle is coming with the cub. We need to ready his room for him." _

We went to the room that Carlisle had set up in case any of us got injured. We never had to use it as we were all but indestructible, but it was there, just in case. Alice readied the bed as I pulled out all the things that Carlisle was thinking of to me. I could see he was being followed by a number of pack members in wolf form. Esme was at the door to greet them as Carlisle came in with a very sick looking Seth. He placed him gently on the bed.

All the wolves sat on their haunches except for two who phased, uncaring about their nudity, and walked inside. Slipping on their shorts, their dirty feet soiled the white carpet. Sam, the alpha, nodded as he followed Esme to the room while the younger boys stood at the door, seeming unsure what to do.

"_Won't you come in, Jacob?" I asked. _

"I'm fine," he said looking back at his pack before looking at me again, his hands going into his pocket and looking at the ground. "_Get out of my fucking head, leech," _he growled_. _

The pack tensed and I knew that Emmett was close. I could hear his jeep coming up the long driveway. Jacob turned and went to his pack. "We don't attack. They are helping us. Go patrol with Jared and Quil. Leah will be here soon, with Sue. The rest of you behave." Jacob walked inside the house and straight to the room where his young brother lay.

"I like him." Alice smiled and headed upstairs.

Emmett pulled up and jumped out of his jeep and walked casually through the wolves, who were all growling, but none of them had any intention to attack.

"Edward, what has Esme told you about bringing home puppies?" he chuckled as he stepped towards me.

One of the wolves stood and growled. It was then I noticed that it was Paul in his wolf form that was inching closer to the door. Grabbing Emmett, I pulled him in and slammed the door.

"_Why is there a pack of mutts outside?" _

"One is sick... young Seth," I sighed.

"_He is physically fine, but he is so sick! What is wrong with you, my precious child?" _Carlisle was thinking hard. Years of medical knowledge had left him stumped.

"_Oh no…" from Jacob. _

"_Leah is never going to get over this. Already she has lost her father and me," Sam was thinking. _

I turned my attention to the boy on the bed. All I saw was him running through the forest. The sun was out and he came across a meadow, not unlike the one me and Paul had been at. He suddenly seemed startled and backed up to hide in the tree. Something lit the meadow making it seem unearthly. I knew in an instant what is was.

"_Angel." _

His heart rate accelerated as he watched Jasper walk slowly to the center and raise his arms to the sky. The young wolf seemed transfixed and just laid on his belly and watched as Jasper stood still, enjoying the rare sun hit his skin, making him sparkle.

"_My guardian angel." _

I chuckled at the idea of Jasper being a guardian angel. The sun was suddenly hidden behind a cloud and there stood Jasper. His attention seemed to turn to the young wolf as though only noticing him for the first time. Slowly he sat down and faced young Seth, who still hadn't moved. The cub slowly stood as though not wanting to startle Jasper and tentatively walked from the tree line. When Jasper didn't move the wolf got braver and walked forward, his head down in submission, but ready if need be.

"_So beautiful. He smells so good." _

"_Hello, wolf. Aren't you just so cute?" Jasper said. _

Seth seemed offended at being called _cute,_ but his tailed wagged to and fro, his eyes never leaving the ground. Jasper chuckled and patted his leg as though Seth was a dog. Much to my surprise the young one trotted forward and sunk to the ground mere inches away from Jasper, his tail still moving. He lifted his eyes when my brother held out his hand for him to sniff, to show he meant no harm. Slowly Seth lifted his head and sniffed the hand and looked into Jasper's eyes. Suddenly I'm on my backside, on the floor in the living room.

"What the fuck," Emmett said, picking me up.

"Imprinting."

"Da, what?"

The room where Seth was being held slammed open and Jacob raced towards me and grabbed my arms, shaking me violently. If I wasn't a vampire I would have been dead the way he was attacking me. Emmett pulled Jacob away from me, just as the rest of my family and Sam came running towards the three of us.

"Jacob, stop!" The alpha order was strong and Jacob instantly let me go, making me stumble.

Jacob turned and buried his head into Emmett's large chest. The big guy just stood there, not knowing what to do with the boy in his arms. He gently wrapped his arms around Jacob and lead him to the couch.

"Imprinting... how does it work?" I asked looking at Sam, who was watching his beta and Emmett sitting together.

"That." He pointed to the couple.

"What happens if they are drawn apart from one another?" I asked, keeping myself in check.

Wait, what? I looked at the couple on the couch.

"We can't be away from them long. Our wolves can't be way from our imprints for more than a few days, even hours when it is new. Why do you ask?"

"I think maybe Seth has imprinted on Jasper," I said, looking at my maker.

"Impossible. Seth is too young to imprint. We imprint to find our other half; our soul mates, the one that we can produce cubs with."

"Son?" Carlisle questioned.

"Does it feel like nothing holds you to this earth other than them? A force that screams for you to protect, no matter what?"

"It is. But if you think that Seth has imprinted on someone, you must be mistaken," the alpha said, looking away from Emmett and Jacob as their attention was now on me.

"It sounds like our bonding."

"Who would Seth have imprinted on, though?" Jacob was now beside me, Emmett right behind me. I wasn't the only one who noticed the way that my brother's arm was protectively around his slim waist.

"HE'S TOO YOUNG!"

"Why, Sam? We are what our imprints want us to be. Maybe whoever he imprinted on just wants a young brother, or a friend. Why does he have to be the one that…" Jacob shouted back just as loud.

"Jasper!" Esme whispered.

I looked at my mother and nodded. "But why did he leave?"

"Does Seth know about imprinting?"

"Of course. Four of us have imprinted. We can't hide our feelings of our mates when we are in wolf form."

"And they are your mates only?" Carlisle asked, now catching up with the idea of what was happening.

"Not always. Like Quil, he imprinted on a two year old. Right now he just wants to protect her, and Claire sees him as an uncle. But one day it will turn into her wanting more with him," Sam explained.

"Paul only imprinted the other day. Seth knows what it feels like. He was with Paul when it happened," Jacob sighed.

My non-beating heart ached. Paul had imprinted on someone else - a woman, Jacob's sister. My mind was spinning as I tried to not think of him holding another, loving her for all of her born days. Yet it was clear that he could have imprinted on me, the same way Jacob had imprinted on Emmett. But his wolf didn't choose me. I sank to my knees and clenched my chest.

"Edward?"

"I'm fine. We need to find Jasper and bring him back. It's the only thing that will save Seth."

Alice came down the stairs with the phone on her ear. "Jasper, call me as soon as you get this message. It's life or death."

"Did he leave any clothes behind?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they are in his room," Alice said.

"Give me something of his, please," Jacob asked, already racing behind Alice, who already knew what he wanted.

And so the planning began. Jasper was obviously out of signal range, so we would have to guess that he was out in the wild somewhere. Sam and Carlisle were looking over a map, deciding where to look and where to discount. Sue and Leah were sitting on either side of Seth while the young wolf hugged the shirt belonging to Jasper to his chest. It eased the pain only slightly and we hoped it was enough to keep him alive until we found his mate.

Jacob and Emmett were the first to go out the door. I waited to see who I was partnered with, as it was decided to go with one each from the pack and the coven. One by one, they started leaving. It was Sam, myself, and Carlisle left. Rose was meeting Embry and Quil in Seattle, and they were heading east. Sam slung a pack onto his back, mine was at my feet. Paul was the last wolf, and I prayed I was not going to be left with him to go to God knows where.

"You stay and keep an eye on Seth. Paul is going to stay to protect the land," Carlisle said.

"Wait, I'm the fastest. Why didn't you have Esme stay here?" I asked.

"You have the best medical knowledge, Edward." Carlisle explained what I needed to do in case Seth got worse.

Sam spoke to Sue and Leah, and said a pray over Seth.

"Dad, please don't leave me behind."

"Son, this is for the best. We will get him home soon, I promise." With a nod, he and Sam raced out the door. Sam phased in mid-air, his clothes fluttering to the wet earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed you guys rock. I'm sorry updates on all my stories are slow. RL is full on and with Easter break I have less time to spend writing. My other story Hale Storm has another chapter half done and hope to have it finished by the weekend at the latest. This isn't a long chapter but I hope you like it and take the time to review. This chapter isn't beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. As soon as I find my amazing beta I will update the corrections. **

**Now Pleas for the love that is all good review please. **

**Chapter 4 **

Edward sighed and went to the room to the Clearwater family. He quietly worked around Leah checking that everything was still working. The drip was giving Seth much needed fluids and nutrition but it wouldn't be enough to sustain the young wolf for very long. After checking Seth's paulse I excused myself as there was nothing more I could do in the room. Leah was struggling to keep her wolf at bay.

Standing at the window I look out over the yard and see the remains of Sam's clothes scattered around. I would go pick them up but really didn't want to touch something of the alpha's. It had gotten dark and was time for me to go check on the patient again. Just as I was about to open a door I heard a car coming up the driveway. I wasn't expecting anyone I waited till I could hear thoughts.

"_Wow this is beautiful. Must of cost a bomb. Guess being a leech isn't so bad. Paul would never give me this." _

"_Can't believe we are letting the leeches look after one of our own." _

I recognized the second person as Billy Black chef of the La-Push tribe. The other a young woman he guessed was Paul's imprint. He wondered what they were doing here. He went to the room and told Leah to go invite them in while he sorted out her brother. Huffing Leah left the room only after her mother nodded.

"How is he?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"There has been no change. But I think I will go get him a new item of clothing as the scent is fading on the shirt he has." Edward said patting Seth's arm.

"Seth told me about you. Said you were nice and talked to him. You know you're supposed to be enemies but Seth doesn't' hate anyone. Been like that since he was a baby. Stranger danger was not something he lived by no matter how many times we told him. He loves everyone." she smiled.

"He's a great boy. I'm sorry for the loss of your husband. Seth told me how much he loved his father."

"My sweet Harry. That is where he gets his kind heart from. Never saw the bad in anyone. I miss him."

Outside I heard voices.

"What are you doing here Rachel. I told you not to come. I would pick Billy up and bring him over after my patrol. Leah go take over I will be out soon." Paul ordered.

"Dad asked me so I thought why not. If Sue and Billy are safe then I must be too. Stop being over protective Pauly."

"Ahhh young love." Billy chuckled. "Now let me see this cub."

"Sir."

_Wow this is better inside. Wonder if I could have a look around." _

I greeted Black's and Paul at the door. I kept my eyes from looking at the wolf. His arm was protectively around the young woman's waist. Billy looked at me and nodded before asking Paul to take him to the boy. The woman known as Rachel looked me up and down before quickly following the others.

"Billy." Sue sobbed the moment they entered the room.

"Now, now Sue. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure there is a explanation for all of this. I have old Quil looking through the books as we speak."

"What they can rid the imprint?" Paul asked.

"We're not sure. But if there is a way we will do it. Its not natural for a male to imprint on another male. And worse a leech."

"What will happen if you can't break it?" Sue asked.

"I'm sorry Sue we will keep Seth as comfortable as possible. The council have already agreed that they won't accept Seth's mate. You know our people don't accept homo's."

I heard a growl that was unheard from the humans. Paul was not happy. Sue wailed and threw herself over her son.

"Come on now Sue why don't I take you home and let you get some sleep?"

"Excuse me I think it would be best if you leave Mr Black you are clearly upsetting Seth's mother in turn will upset Seth." I said moving in and gently sitting Sue up so she wasn't leaning on her son.

"How dare you tell me what to do leech." Billy snapped.

"I'm in charge of Seth's well being and as such I am doing what is in the best interest of my patient. Now please." I gestured to the door.

"Paul are you going to let this leech speak to my father like this?" Rachel asked.

"Like what Rachel? He wasn't rude he asked you kindly to leave so he can take care of Seth. I think it is best you leave." Paul said.

"Dad can he speak to me that way?"

"Rachel somethings you need to understand." Billy sighed pinching his nose with his fingers his head bowed. "Paul's first priority is to the pack. His wolf demands that he does his duty first and foremost as demanded by his alpha. Him protecting Seth is even above the imprint. Come lets go we may have to think of another way to do this. Paul if you would kindly take me down the damn stairs."

"Sir." Paul said as calm as humanly possible but I could sense a hint of victory in his voice.

Sue sat quietly sobbing holding her son's hand. It reminded me that I needed to get some new items of clothing for Seth to smell. Just as I was about to head up Paul came back inside.

"Red you got anything to drink. Sue has been here all day and will need water at least."

"Oh yes of course. We have food and such in the kitchen. I'm sorry I have no idea what to do with it or if its any good." I admitted.

"Why you have food?"

"We try to keep up appearances in case a human comes around. Plus Esme does charity work and provides food for sales and for the homeless." I say heading towards the kitchen with Paul on my heels.

"Holy shit." Paul says opening the fridge. Inside was full of fresh fruit vegetables and other things.

"Please help yourself to anything you like. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind. There is a freezer as well. Excuse me I need to get back to Seth." I said pushing past him.

"Red wait." Paul said.

"Congratulations on your imprint Paul. I'm sure you're going to be very happy." I said racing at full speed up the stairs holding my sob in until I reached the privacy of Jasper's room.

I pull out Jasper's favorite jacket surprised he didn't take it with him. I press it against my nose and take in his scent. I miss him so much and hoped that he would come home soon to save not only Seth but me as well. I knew I needed to leave Forks and him being home would easy my makers and Esme's pain. Taking a unneeded breath I calmly walk back downstairs and enter the room.

Sue was struggling to keep her eyes open. Just when I try to take away the shirt that Seth is holding he lets out a very loud growl and holds onto the shirt with a death grip. Paul comes racing in and looks around for the danger. He pushes me against the wall making plaster crumble on the floor.

"Paul Lahote put that boy down." Sue snapped.

Paul looks at me his nostrils flaring it was the first time I got to have a real look into his eyes. They were grey flecked with green in them. His arms relax and my feet touch the ground gently. He steps back not taking his eyes off me while I do the same with him. He lets me go completely and steps back.

"Apologies this instance." Sue ordered.

"Sue."

"Now young man."

"Its fine Mrs Clearwater Paul was only doing what he thought was necessary. All is forgiven." I say brushing myself off. "Paul could you please try giving the jacket to Seth its covered in Jaspers scent." I say picking up the jacket now on the floor.

Paul nods and picks up the jacket and walks to the bed. "Hey pup. So you got yourself a sexy man I hear. But he had to go away for a while but he asked me to give you his jacket so you can remember him by."

Seth whimpers and lets go of the shirt and accepts the jacket without opening his eyes. Paul is gently brushing the hair out of his eyes before stepping back handing me the shirt without taking his gaze off Seth. Sue smiled lightly at the interaction between the two wolves. She asked to use the bathroom. I offer to take her leaving Paul and Seth alone for a while. When Sue had finished I asked if she would like something to eat or drink. Thanking me I head to the kitchen. On the counter is food that looks half prepared. Seth must have interrupted Paul from making sandwiches.

"Seth stay with me man come on." Paul shouts from the other room.

Racing to the room where the sick was laying I see Paul shaking Seth vigorously. The heart monitor was flat lining. I pushed Paul away and lay Seth down and start heart compressions. I had never done this on a real person before and hoped all the years of redoing my medical training paid off. Paul stood there trembling and I told him to get out and keep Sue away. Nodding he went out and left me alone with Seth.

"Come on kid. Think of your mom and sister. You're not going anywhere on my shift." I sobbed. Doing the counting in my head.

Nothing the line was just one continuous line the noise piercing my ears. I stood back to hit his chest hoping to give his heart a jolt. I hesitate for a few seconds scared I would hit to hard and shatter his rib cage and ruin any chance of bring him back to life. Closing my eyes I hit his chest directly over his heart with a closed fist. His heart jumped and the machine started beeping again. It wasn't a strong beat but it was a beat. I watched his chest raise up and down his breathing slow. He wasn't out of the woods but he was alive for now. I didn't think I just did what I needed to. I checked his pulse and vitals before allowing Sue and Paul to enter again.

I watched as Sue went to her son taking his hand in hers and brushing it against her lips. I walk out of the room and looked down at my shaking hands. I had just saved a life with them and now I stood here unable to control them. I was so shaken I didn't notice that Paul was standing behind me until his strong arms wrapped around my waist his hot breath by my ear.

"Thank you Red." he gently kissed my neck before leaving me to go back inside the room.

"Your welcome my wolf." I whispered.

My phone shrilled in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Jasper's name flash up. I quickly answer it before it could ring the second time.

"Jasper where are you?"

"Look out the back window some wolf isn't letting me in."

I threw the phone on the ground and raced to the door. "Leah its him its Jasper." I called.

Leah whined and laid on her stomach. Jasper raced past and rushed in the house straight to Seth. I could hear Seth's heart race and for a brief moment I thought it was going to explode. A wave of calm hit me as well as everyone in the house.

"Angel you came."

"Yes my sweet puppy and I'm not going to leave you again." Jasper sighed.

Leah came in looking rather sheepish and I give her a smile. She winked and raced to her brother and mother. Paul came out shutting the door behind him.

"Too much love floating around in there." he mumbled not looking at me.

I shook my head and laughed. I knew there was something I had to do but for the life of me I couldn't think. I started pacing it was not like I should I'm a vampire and we don't forget these things. I was grabbed by the arm and pressed against Paul's very large warm chest. Without thinking I leaned my ear on his heart and my hand on his stomach. The sun was beginning to raise the beams of light coming through the window. My skin began to lightly sparkle. I could hear Paul's heartbeat begin to race and he pulled back from me holding me at arms length.

"Um dude your sparkling."

I tried to step out from the sun but Paul pulled me back. The higher the sun got the more I sparkled. The wolf let me go and stared at me his eyes wide.

"Well that is fucking gay." he laughed.

I took off up the stairs to my room. I hated how my skin sparkled we didn't burn when sun hit us like human's believed. We sparkled hence why we couldn't be out during sunny days and we found towns across the world like Forks where the sun doesn't shine often. I felt Paul phase and I look out the window making sure I wasn't visible and sparkly. I watched as he paced back and forth for a few minutes then he phased back to his human form. I felt my cock twitch there was nothing more beautiful than the man in front of me. Paul must have smelt me as he looked up and chuckled.

"Still sparkling there Red."

"Go away." I pout.

"Awww come on Red you're beautiful don't hide yourself."

Paul finally pulled his shorts on and walked back into the house. I heard him heading up towards my room. I backed myself into the wall as the door swung open.

"Take your clothes off."

"But your imprint Rachel."

Paul pinched his nose with his fingers just like Billy had done. I quickly took my clothes off and left them in a heap on the floor. Paul walked towards me holding out his hand. I reach out and take it. My hand the only thing in the sun. Pauls thumb brushes over it and smiles. I've decided I love his smile. When his eyes finally looks up he pulls me closer to him and now I am totally cover in sunlight. As though there was music playing Paul wraps his arms around me and dances in circles. Both of us are sparkling from my skin. My hand goes to his hair and pull him down. I wanted to kiss him so bad. His lips met mine gently. Soft plump lips that didn't seem to belong on such a strong man joined mine lightly at first soon becoming rougher and more demanding. His teeth take my bottom lip and pull at it with his teeth making me gasp. His hot tongue pushes into my mouth allowing him to explore. His body presses against mine letting me know that he is hard. I open my eyes when I smell tears.

"I'm sorry Red. It was fun while it lasted right?" he pushed me away and jumped out my window landing on the grass below.

Without stripping he started running towards the trees and phased. Not long after I heard a howl which shattered my heart. My wolf was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey surprise! I know I said I was going to post my other stories but this came out first. I want to thank all those who have taken the time to read and review. My beta is still MIA so will hang off with the others until I can get her to go through them for me. **

**I have a request I'm looking for a story. Its a story of Embry and Quil. I read it several years ago and want to reread it again its so good. Anyway Quil had imprinted on Claire but he and Embry continue been together since it was going to be years before she grows up. Quil starts feeling guilty and calls it off with Embry. Feeling hurt he goes and joins the army. He comes back with a brain injury even his wolf is struggling to heal. Anywho that is the guts of it. If you have read the story please can you let me know the name of it please its killing me I can't find it. **

**If you haven't already I did a one shot story of Paul and Brady called Deep Within. **

**Also you should check out a story called Diamond Heart by She Whispers. Its gonna be awesome. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember review it does help. **

Chapter 5

Edward dressed and went downstairs to check on his patient. Seth was already showing signs of improvement as he laid on the bed resting his back against Jasper's chest. Sue was chatting away telling the vampire about her youngest growing up. While Leah stood by the door watching her arms crossed. Her expression unreadable.

"Excuse me. I should call the others to say Jasper is here." Edward said finally remembering what he had to do.

"Paul did that already." Leah said pulling the young vampire out by the arm. Once they were outside she let Edward's arm go and began pacing.

Edward didn't say a word and because her thoughts so jumbled he couldn't make sense of them. Every so often she would stop and open her mouth before snapping it shut and began pacing again.

"Okay look here's the thing. The elders are not going to let Seth and Jasper be together. And Jacob has imprinted on your brother. Once the elders find out they are going to do everything in their power to break them."

"Is it possible?"

"That's the thing I don't know. I can't see how though. It will be dangerous for all four of them. You've seen how Seth is and he was only away from his imprint for a matter of days. The elders would rather losing a pack member than have the disgrace of one of the pack being with a leech. And a male one at that. We are supposed to imprint to make better wolves."

"They would rather see them die?" Edward whispered.

Leah looked at the house and back at Edward. "Please take him away. Take him where he is safe. If you love your brothers like I love mine you would do anything for them. Jacob can become the alpha its his rightful place." Leah whispered tears running down her face.

"Its not my decision I will have to speak to my maker and the rest of the family. But I'm sure that they will accept your brother and Jacob into the family. But what about you and your mother. Will you be alright?"

"We'll be fine. As long as we know Seth is happy and safe we will manage. Please Edward for the sake of us all. If the elders order your families destruction we won't have a choice to fight. I'll be honest I don't think we would win. How many more pack members would we lose?"

"I promise I will do all I can. Why don't you and your mother come with us?" Edward asked.

"Because this is where we belong. It is our home. I am a protector of my tribe. And before you say so are Jake and Seth its true. But their home is where their hearts are. I can delay the pack and elders for a few days. That is all I can offer in the way of help. I just ask that you run and never look back. Once you leave you can never return. EVER!"

Edward hung his head. He would never get to see Paul again. Not even at a distance. But he refused to let anyone hurt anyone in his family including Seth and Jacob who will be considered family. A howl in the distance caught their attention. Leah looked at Edward who nodded.

"I will take care of everything. Please if you ever want to visit or contact Seth my phone number is."

Leah shook her head. "You can't tell me I couldn't keep it a secret. Once you leave all contact will be severed. Look I really have to go Paul is alone with a new cub. I will see you before you go." she took off to the woods in human form.

Edward pulled out his phone he had to talk to Carlisle. Hopefully he would be able to figure out how to talk to him without Sam overhearing. He knew that Jasper would have heard everything and would do everything in his power to keep his mate safe. Emmett and Jacob would have to come back and try and pretend that nothing was afoot. If they stayed away the elders wouldn't give Seth a chance to make his escape. Already they were wanting the young boy back in La-Push. Edward had no idea how long he could hold them off coming and collecting him.

Sue had drifted off to sleep sitting in the chair in the corner. Jasper was carding his fingers through Seth's hair while he slept a small smile on his face.

'_I heard everything. Is it true do you think?' _Jasper thought. Edward just nodded.

'_And they say we are monsters. How could they do that to this child. And what is this Emmett has a imprint too?" _

Edward hung his head and nodded. Jasper sent a wave of calm to his brother but it didn't stop the ache he was feeling. Why had everyone else found love. They already had it once before and here he was still with no one to love him.

'_Maybe they will find away to break the imprints. Your wolf.' _

Don't Jasper please. He has a woman who will bare his children for him. I have nothing to offer. Why would he give up her for me. Besides it is just a phase I'm going through." Edward never looked his brother in his eyes. "I need to contact Carlisle. But are you sure that you want to be with Seth Jasper? he is still a child."

"The moment I saw him I knew even as a wolf. I'm an empath and I can't even describe how it feels. But know I have never ever felt so at peace in my life. If we are just friends from now till the end of time I will be happy."

Later that evening the family and the wolves turned up. Once Sam saw that Seth was indeed safe he ordered the pack home. Jacob hesitated but Emmett pleaded with his eyes for him to go. They had a new pack brother they had to meet anyway. Carlisle was already on the phone making plans for the house to be locked up. Nothing would be taken accept personal belongings. The furniture would remain in the house and get sold together.

They could be on the road at dawn if it wasn't for Seth who was still recuperating. Once Edward had packed everything he needed he headed out to hunt. There was nothing more they could do until they had Jacob across the line. Edward decided to go back to the meadow the waterfall was to close to the treaty line and with a new shifter around it wouldn't be safe for anyone.

All traces of the wolf had gone. Edward sat in the middle and curled his legs up to his chest and crossed his arms. Tearless sobs filled the meadow as he let all his pain out. There was no need for him to question why he couldn't find someone to love him. There wasn't an answer. Of course he had killed people when he rebelled against his maker. But he ruled that out since Jasper and Emmett both had as well. Had he done something in his human life. He very much doubted it. He was just a young school boy dreaming of joining the army.

"What's the point on living?" he screamed out to the empty valley.

Of course he had no answer. Forcing himself up he hunted. The last thing he needed was his family worrying about him as well. But he knew that he couldn't stay with them once they settled into their new home. Two happy couples as well as his parents. No it was time for Edward Cullen to go out on his own.

When he got home the house was looking half empty. He would miss his piano. They would take that with them along with a few precious pieces of art. Emmett would drive the truck which will also have a few of the cars in it. Everything was covered in dust covers that was staying. Carlisle and the others were already loading the truck. Edward picked up his piano and took it out to the truck. No one else was allowed to touch his beloved. Tinkling the keys one last time he covered and strapped it in.

Two days later they were beginning to worry about Jacob. He had not been in contact at all neither had any of the pack. Carlisle was ready to make a call and leave the area with the others. Emmett and Edward would follow with Jacob. Secretly they started making plans of crossing the border to get Jacob themselves.

Edward had agreed to go to the waterfall to see if he could hear anyone from the pack nearby and see if he could gather information. He had been sitting in his tree when a new shifter and Paul came to the fall.

"Brady we explained this to you. Imprinting on the leeches is rare and besides I think they will be gone soon. The elders think they have found a way to break the imprint. If that is so then Seth and Jacob will not want to have anything to do with them."

"But they will be so sad."

"Fuck you think they want to be stinking leeches!" Paul snapped at the young boy.

"If they loved them then yes. Just because you don't love Rachel." Brady whispered.

"Paul sighed. "We've been through this. Its our wolves that choose our mates. In time I will learn to accept her as my mate. They are never wrong."

"Then why are they not allowing Seth and Jake to keep their imprints? If they are never wrong." Brady asked confused.

Paul stared at the young boy and shook his head. "I have no fucking idea."

Edward couldn't bring himself to move he had heard enough. Paul had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him any more. But hearing it pass his lips hurt. The wolves sat on the side of the waterfall and dangled their feet in the cool water. Neither of them said a word. Brady lean his head against Paul's shoulder.

"_Will they make me leave my imprint? I don't want to give him up. But he might reject me anyway. He's not even gay. Maybe he will be happy to be my friend. Yeah that's it. Maybe Paul would understand." _Brady had images of Embry Call in his head.

If the elders found out then they would try and break his imprint as well. It was a cruel world these boys lived in. A tribe that refused to acknowledge love is love no matter who it is. Suddenly Paul pushed unexpecting Brady into the cold water.

"Red you're pushing it. Meet me here at midnight and bring the big fella with you." Paul whispered as Brady came up coughing and spluttering.

"What was that for." Brady whined.

"Cos you were getting horny. You fancy me cub." Paul laughed jumping in and taking Brady back under the water with him.

Edward made his escape before they resurfaced. Midnight wasn't more than a few hours away. Hopefully Carlisle hadn't made the call for them to leave and that Jacob would be with Paul and let them take him with them.

"Well?" Emmett asked before Edward emerged from the forest.

"Midnight at the waterfall. Paul didn't have time to explain but he said to bring you. The others have left?"

"Yeah about twenty minutes ago. They wanted to drive through the night tomorrow is supposed to be sunny and with Seth needing to stop for breaks they wanted to put as many mile between here and pack before they stopped for the day. Did the wolf say how Jake was?" Edward shook his head.

Only Edward's volvo reminded in the five car garage looking forlorn. To fill in time he decided to go fill up with petrol and grab food for Jacob to eat. At least the truck had a sleep cabin where the wolf could sleep meaning other than bathroom breaks and gas stops they could keep moving hopefully beating the others at their new home in Alaska. Not really knowing what Jacob liked Edward bought chocolate and chips along with bottles of water. He was thinking of getting him nacho's but didn't think they would taste so good cold. But he did buy some fried chicken and some sandwiches. It would last Jacob until they had their first stop for gas anyway.

Emmett and Edward made their way to the waterfall half an hour before they were due. Emmett was pacing on the forest floor while Edward sat on the branch where he first saw the wolf known as Paul. This would be the last time the man/boy would see the man who stole his heart unintentionally. It was 1am when Edward heard some thoughts.

'_I can smell him. I'm so close am I dreaming.' _

'_If they catch us we are going to get banished.' _

Emmett just about crossed the treaty line just as three of the pack came into view. Paul was carrying Jacob and Leah on his back. A wolf that Edward knew as Embry Call was in human form carrying a bag. Edward jumped down and held Emmett's arm to wait. Even now he wasn't sure if they could cross the line and didn't want to risk it. Embry passed the bag to Edward before helping Leah get off Paul and together they lifted Jacob off. Not caring for the treaty line Emmett ran to his mate. Paul gave a growl making Emmett step back.

"Paul get over it you idiot." Leah snapped. The wolf gave a huff.

"Thank you for bringing him to me." Emmett said lifting his mate up bridal style.

Jacob rested his head against Emmett's large chest and let out a sigh. He walked backwards keeping his eyes on Paul in case he decided to attack.

"Tell Seth I love him and to remember us. We will be thinking of him everyday." Leah said.

"Of course." She turned trying to hide her tears.

"Look you guys need to get going for all we know they have already figured out we have brought Jacob to you." Embry explained.

"We will be out of Forks within fifteen minutes." Emmett said allowing Leah to step over the line and place a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

"Take care of Seth. I will hunt you down if you don't Black." she growled but there was some humor in her voice.

"Okay we gotta go. I don't want to push our luck. Good luck guys and god speed." Embry said.

Emmett left racing towards home. Leah and Embry went to leave. "Embry talk to Brady." Edward said just as he heard him and Leah phase so he knew he could hear him still.

He took one last look at Paul who had not moved. Edward went to cross the line but was stopped by Paul's growls. Edward bit his lip and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Its been fun right?" he tried to smile. "Remember the meadow Wolf. Just remember the meadow. You will find me I promise." Edward walked backwards and only turned when Paul made to leave.

"I love you my wolf." Edward whispered into the wind.

_'You to Red' _Paul thought to himself. _'You too my leech' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers :D You make my day. Those who put it on alerts and favourites I hope you continue to enjoy. This chapter is the longest I have done on this story. But its important. Found my beta but she is up to her eyeballs in work so will have to wait a while for her to catch up to me. I'm to excited not to put this up. If I get enough interest I will post the next chapter tomorrow. **

Chapter 6

Emmett already had the truck idling when Edward arrived back at the house. Jacob was wrapped in his arms sobbing. The wolf was confused as to what was happening and fought to get out saying the elders would change their mind. Once he left La-Push he wouldn't ever be able to return and lose the connection with his friends. Edward jumped in the cab.

"Jacob your friends have risked everything for you. Now come on we have to leave."

In the distance many howls were heard. The treaty had been breached and the pack was out for blood. Jacob tensed and released finally that he and his mate were in danger. Scrambling out the cab Edward jumped in the car. They would travel through the morning getting as much distance as they could from Forks. Just as Edward shut his door wolves emerged from the forest. Emmett had already driving down the drive Jacob hidden behind the curtain. But his scent strong. The wolves were no match for the massive Kenwood truck but Edward's car was a different matter.

"_Give us back our brothers." _Sam demanded jumping on the bonnet of the car.

"No Sam. We are doing what you should have done and protect them." Edward said pressing his foot down on the accelerator. Sam's large claws dug into the metal and ripped a hole right through the metal as though it was paper.

"_The elders haven't made their decision. You leave and they will be banished for entirety. Is it really what they want?" _

"They want to be with their mates. Sorry Sam." Edward suddenly slammed on his breaks and Sam went flying through the air landing on his back on the gravel.

Carefully swerving the pack as they all tried to lunge at Edward's car he floored it. Looking through his rear view mirror he saw Paul standing there watching as he drove away. That was the last time thing he saw in Forks.

Three days later Edward pulled up to the Cullen's new home. It had only been forty years since they had last settled in the sleepy town. But it was a risk that they were willing to take. The town folk tended to keep to themselves which suited the vampires. Snow was lightly dusting the ground as winter was just around the corner.

Edward was the first to arrive not needing to stop other than gas. Emmett would arrive later that evening since Jacob was happy to sleep in the cab if he needed to. Just being near Emmett Jacob had almost fully recovered. Seth was now fully recovered but they took their time so he could see some of the sights since he had never been further than Forks in his young existence. They would be arriving the following afternoon. Edward would have to get his car replaced soon the body work a total mess. It was time to get another one anyway.

The house would need modernising but it was liveable for the time being. It wouldn't take long for Esme and Alice to stamp their style on it. There was nothing for Edward to do so decided to go hunt.

When Seth and the others arrived the following afternoon Jacob pulled his friend into his arms and dragged him away when the young cub started crying. Jasper stood at the door and watched as his mate and Jacob comforted each other. Edward squeezed his shoulder in support he knew his brother felt guilty for not giving Seth a say in leaving his family. It was decided that it wouldn't be wise to tell him the truth until they were in Alaska itself.

The vampires were needing to hunt their eyes black. Leaving Edward and Emmett with the wolves they took off. Jasper would be back in a few hours so he could be their for his mate. But it was too dangerous to take him with him. In time they would hunt together but not yet. Jacob had yet to phase but needed to talk to Seth to make sure that this was what he wanted.

Together they shifted. Edward relayed the conversation that Jacob was having with Sam. He was surprised they had the mind connection even this far apart. Embry and Brady were doing patrol together.

'_Jacob. Oh my god how are you. Where are you?'_

'_Embry I can't say but guess me and Seth are still in the pack?' _

'_Yeah Sam is to order you and Seth home. They have found a way to break the imprint without you being hurt. Not that I believe them.' _

'_Neither do I. Besides I want to stay with my mate and so does Seth.' _

'_I understand I feel the same about mine. Although I haven't imprinted back I've accepted my mates imprint.' _

Seth started jumping up and down at the news that his friends were together. He stopped when Embry continued however.

'_We won't' tell the pack we won't risk being banished from the pack. But we are ready to run if we need to.' _

'_Where will you go?'_

'_My mothers tribe will take us in. We will stop shifting they know nothing of the pack.' _

'_You could join us if you want.' Seth said hopefully. _

'_No Seth we don't belong around leeches. We will stay here as long as we can. Hopefully Brady can finish school and we'll head off to college. Please lets change the subject we are risking talking. I will summon's Sam for you. But good luck guys we miss you. I guess this is goodbye for good.' _

Before either Seth or Jacob could reply Embry howled the alpha. Brady and Seth talked about movies they had gone to see before Seth had shifted. Jacob's mind was closed as was Embry's. It was only minutes later when Sam and the rest of the pack entered their minds. Edward hated so many thoughts shouting into his head. Everyone thinking at once over riding each others.

'_Quiet' _

'_Jacob I'm glad you are safe. The elders have found a way to break the imprint. If you return at once they can fix the matter.' _

'_Sam me and Seth are not coming back. We want to be with our mates. So the answer is no.' _

'_What about the pack your people Jake your the true alpha and this is where you belong. I've been given their word that you will not be harmed.' _

'_What of our mates?' _

There was silences from Sam. The rest of the pack started shouting again. Leah being the loudest. Seth laid down on the ground his paws over his ears as though trying to block everyone out.

'_I order you to come home Jacob Black.' _

Jacob phased suddenly not caring for his naked form he went and crouched down by Seth.

"Pup this is not my decision alone. You can choose to go back home to your family where you will be safe and protected and stay in the pack. Or you can stay here with Jasper where you will be in my pack. I know that this is a huge decision for you to make brother but you have to decide now."

Seth whined his mind confused however the second that Jasper came to mind he made his mind up. He licked Jacob's face and nodded, Seth rolled over in submission. Jacob stood back and phased before going to Seth and nipping his neck gently.

"_Welcome to my pack Seth. Guess you are my beta.' _

"_Sam I won't follow you anymore. I am the alpha of my own pack.' _

'_Jake I wish you well my friend. I guess this is goodbye. But I warn you now that the treaty is null and void. The Cullen's and your pack are no longer welcome.' _

"_Tell my dad I love him." _

The connection stopped between the two alpha's. Edward could only hear Seth and Jacob's thoughts. Both stood and howled in grief. They took off together into the forest. Edward shook his head and went inside. They were too far for him to hear anymore.

A week later the house was almost done. Seth and Jacob were enrolled at high school as well as Alice. Emmett wasn't going to be attending school this time round. Edward was going to travel alone. He wanted to go to Paris for a while. Maybe study music. He just knew he had to leave the family. Jacob and Seth reminded him to much of his wolf. Tonight they were going to have a farewell party. If it had been just the vampires they would have gone hunting together. But because the shifters needed to eat they were having a party. The Delanies were visiting Seth and Jacob seemed comfortable with them around although Jasper was using his talent on them to keep them calm.

With no need to patrol Seth and Jacob would just phase and play in the forest. Jacob teaching Seth how to fight. However the cub refused to hunt.

As yet he had to go out when Jasper was hunting so Jasper mainly hunted at night while Seth slept. Their relationship was that of friendship unlike Emmett and Jacob. It only confirmed to Edward that he needed to get away.

* * *

Paris suited Edward his love for music and art was a welcome distraction from the broken heart he had. Even after four years away, a day wouldn't go by without thinking of Paul. However it was time for him to move on. London seemed appealing to him there he would go see where his maker was born and changed. Carlisle often talked of the small village he grew up in. Of course the family owned a home there everything was taken care of by the caretaker for times when some one in the family decide to have a holiday. Normally it was Alice who would use the house when she came over to fashion week or just shopping.

Edward was enjoying a opera when his phone went off. Quietly he left so not too disturbed the rest of the patrons. He had rented a box for the season making the most of he was alone. Sometimes he would bring a friend along from college he had been attending. Of course he wasn't fooled that his guests had been hopeful that the evening would become more than just friends.

Edward frowned when he looked at the screen. Only his family had this number but this was unknown. At first he thought of ignoring it thinking it was a wrong number. It happened from time to time. The phone stopped when the answer phone picked up. But less than a minute later it would ring again. This happened several time. Edward had walked out of the building and was standing on the street when he finally answered it.

"Hello Edward speaking."

"Oh thank god Edward its Leah."

"Leah? How did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter listen we need to talk. Can we meet up?"

"Leah I'm in Paris. We can talk now."

"No it needs to be in person. Look when can you get to the New York?"

Edward pulled out his other phone and looked up flights. He could catch the red eye the following night and be in New York the following morning.

"I can meet you first thing I've booked the red eye. Leah should I get my family to meet us?"

"No! Just you. Promise you won't tell the others. But how is my brother and Jacob." she asked.

"They are both well."

"Thank god. Listen I've got to go see you soon." Leah hung up not before Edward shouting in the background.

The Opera forgotten Edward went and packed his suitcase. Leah sounded desperate and wondered if something had happened on the rez. Surely the pack wasn't still phasing after all these years. He booked a room for when he got to NY hoping that the weather was correct saying it was going to be raining. He wouldn't ring Alice to ask as she would look to his future. As it was the possibility of her finding him leaving Paris and heading back to the states was risky.

Landing in New York Edward made his way to baggage claim. There were too many people to pick out Leah's thoughts or scent. As he pushed his trolley through to the terminal however he instantly saw her standing at the front. Dressed in winter clothing and by her scent he knew she had stopped shifting. Leah gave a small smile when he reached her.

"Do you need to hunt?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No I'm good for a few days." Edward said picking his suitcases from the trolley and followed Leah out into the cold raining New York air.

"Let's get a coffee."

"I've booked a room at the plaza we can talk in private there."

"Good thinking. After giving the directions to the driver Leah and Edward were both silent during the trip. Leah was blocking him from her thoughts.

Once in the room Leah took off her coat walking around admiring the opulence of the room. Picking up things and looking on the bottom. Edward sat down hoping she would get the message he was ready to listen.

"Do you know how many meadows there are in no mans land?"

"Sorry?" Edward asked confused.

"Meadow's. I quote You will always find me at the meadow." Leah sighed.

"Paul?"

"Yeah Paul. There was an accident two years ago. Paul and Rachel were the only occupants of the car. Rachel was drunk and ran the car over a cliff."

"Are they alright?" Edward asked.

Leah took Edward's hand in hers. Her warm hands not that of a shifter didn't ease his pain. Why had she brought him back to tell her that his wolf was gone. Why did she feel the need for him to know.

"Rachel died instantly. Paul survived but only just. Somehow his wolf kept fighting for him."

"Oh where is he? Can I see him?"

"Wait Edward you need to listen to me. Please it will explain everything." Leah watched as Edward got up and started pacing at a inhuman speed. "Okay please sit down you're making me nervous."

Edward nodded but didn't say a word instead he went to the phone and ordered up coffee and sandwiches. Leah smiled but thanked him. Edward couldn't think didn't want to believe that his wolf was free for two years and hadn't found him. He needed time to absorb this news. It wasn't until Leah had eaten that he was ready to listen.

"After you left the elders wouldn't let the pack do anything without their say so. It was terrible. None of us had any freedom. We were only allowed to phase when it was our turn to do patrol and none of us were allowed out of La-Push. Not even to Forks. Sam was punished and they removed his imprint on Emily." Leah let out a sob.

"So they did find a way to break an imprint?" Leah nodded.

"It was painful to watch. Sam felt so much pain we thought we were going to lose him. All Emily could do was watch from afar. With each string of the imprint breaking she felt it. Once the last string broke Sam slipped into a deep sleep. The elders forgot that even human's can find love on their own. When Sam woke up the first thing he demanded was that he see Emily. The elders couldn't see a problem with that and so allowed her to come back to the rez and see him." Leah smiled.

"The moment they laid eyes on each other it was like they had never parted. Imprint or not he loved her with all his heart. Just like she loved him. That day was the day the pack disbanded. We had no faith in the elders so we rebelled. Jared and Kim were the first to leave not daring for the elders to test the theory on them. No one has heard from them since."

"So love won out?"

"It did. It was only then did I accept that me and Sam were never meant to be. Rather that Emily was truly his soul mate. He chose Emily over me and I'm okay with it. They now live in Seattle and have two children."

"What about Embry and Brady?" Edward asked.

"Ugh so disgustingly in love. They live here in New York now. Brady is studying to be a doctor. They kept their relationship a secret till the day they left. That is where I've been staying the last few days."

"Did Embry imprint on Brady?"

"Nope, double imprints are not heard of. We have read every single book we could find about imprinting. Two men imprinting was common though. That is another story on its own. I will let Brady explain that one. Quil is still in La-Push he is happy waiting for his imprint to grow up. Although he is now dating and will only be Claire's favourite uncle. They were never meant to be mates."

"And you Leah? Are you happy?" Edward asked still avoiding talking about the last member of the pack.

"Me? Yeah I am. I imprinted on the last cub. Colin he is only eighteen so I feel like a cougar. But we are happy and live together in Port Angeles where we both go to college."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy Leah. Just like your brother." Leah pulled out her phone and showed a photo of her and Colin. They did look happy and in love.

"Are you ready for me to talk about Paul?" Leah asked. Edward nodded.

"Okay this is going to be rough. I don't want to you to be upset and don't interrupt I will answer all your questions after. Okay?" Edward let out a unneeded breath.

"I promise."

"Rachel had big dreams. She felt she was owed so much. Giving up her life in Seattle to stay with Paul while he did his duty to the tribe. She demanded that Paul bought her a house but not any, but your former home. Paul didn't even have a job but because Rachel wanted he found a job in construction. The hours were long and on top of his pack duties he would work eighty hours plus a week.

"The elders leant them the deposit on the house which they had to pay back plus the mortgage to the bank. At first Rachel worked at the hospital in the office. But found it boring and left saying she wanted to be a homemaker. Paul had no option but to get a second job at a bar at nights. Luckily the pack stopped patrols and slowly we all stopped phasing and let our wolves go"

"But it wasn't enough for Rachel she wanted more and decided that they would get married. Being the chefs daughter she was expected to have a big wedding. Which Paul had to pay for. Billy couldn't afford anything as he only lived on his disability. Paul couldn't refuse because of the imprint. They got into more debut so it was to be a long engagement."

"It was the night of the engagement party when the accident happened. Paul was tired and slipped up to the bedroom and laid down. When Rachel found him an hour later they had a big argument. She didn't care that everyone at the party could hear them."

"She had been drinking the finest champagne money could buy and was drunk. She grabbed the keys to Paul's truck. Everyone tried to stop her from leaving but she wouldn't listen. Paul jumped in the truck while it was moving. That was the last time anyone saw Rachel Black alive. We don't know what happened after that."

"The truck was found the following morning. Rachel hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and was thrown from the cab. Paul had been hanging upside down unconscious. No one held much hope when they came to take him to the hospital. His parents were told to call any family when they arrived at the hospital. He broke nearly every bone in his body. They took many hours operating and resetting his bones however Paul's parents refused to give up on their son. I think they secretly hoped his wolf was still able to help, since the doctors couldn't see how he survived. He had ruptured his kidney and lung. He was bleeding internally."

"They patched him up and it was now a game of wait and see. Three times he was taken back to surgery. Each time they said not to get their hopes up. Two weeks later I was sitting with Paul even though he wasn't awake they believed that he could hear us. So I was telling him about Colin." Leah giggled and rolled her eyes.

"His first words were _Red is in the meadow_. I was sure it was his injuries that was making him a bit funny. They induced him again to make him calm down. But every time someone from the pack went to visit that was all he would say to them. Over and over again. It was Brady who figured out it had something to do with you. Even though he never met you he sometimes saw you in Paul's thoughts. The two had gotten very close when Brady told him his secret so Brady kept his."

"No one knew that you two even knew each other. Let alone meeting up. But it explained why Paul asked the elders to try remove his imprint instead of Sam's. Everyone could see he was miserable with Rachel. Even Billy but they refused and he to was punished along with Sam. Just because of their stupid prejudice. Anyway where was I. Oh yeah."

"We knew you hadn't returned because either we or the next generation of shifters would have known. So the hunt begun for some clues. It took us eighteen long months to find your number engraved on the rock over looking a valley. Thanks by the way. You know our eyesight isn't that good anymore. It was by chance that Embry found it when Brady sat on the rock to rest." Leah rolled her eyes again.

"Now we had your number it was do we ring or where we just barking up the wrong tree. Paul had brain injury and his memory wasn't the best. He never mentioned Rachel or asked of her. The imprint seems to be null and void because he doesn't remember the pack or that he used to be a shifter. He remembers you though that we are sure of. He called you Red didn't he?" Edward nodded.

"He doesn't believe in the legends so he doesn't know you're a vampire. All he remembers is the name Red who he says seemed like a shadow in his memory. At night he could be heard talking in his sleep. It was always about his leech. When he was asked about the leech he would look confused and say they were blood suckers."

"He is here in New York Edward. He doesn't know you're here. We don't know if you feel the same way about him. But you must have meant a lot to him."

"My wolf. He called me Red and I called him Wolf. Leah I have mourned him for the last four years. I ran to Paris to try and forget him. I love him." Edward whispered.

"Edward there is something you need to know about Paul that I haven't told you yet."

"Oh?"

"Paul isn't' the man he used to be…" Edward held up his hand.

"Please take me to him. Nothing can stop me loving him."

Leah took a deep breath. "Okay."

**I know it was long sorry about that. But what do you think. Not to confusing I hope. Yay Edward can go to his wolf. I've already just about finished the next chapter and will get it done today. When I started writing this story I had no idea where it was going. But I do now. There is a huge shock ahead. Will Edward get his Wolf? **

**Please review :D **

**Hugs EMW4M **


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to say a HUGE thanks to my amazing reviewers. Honestly if your not a writer you can't know how much they mean to me. Okay as promised the next chapter. **

**We just had a huge hail storm and it reminded me that I have to update my other stories. But I'm having so much fun with these guys. I WILL get to it promise. **

**I don't own any of the characters but use them to my own advantage. :D **

** Hope you enjoy. Please review! **

Chapter 7

"How do I look?" Edward asked when he came out of the bedroom.

"You really think he is going to care what you look like?"

"No I guess not. Okay I'm ready to go." Edward said picking up his winter coat.

"We will catch the tube. I promised I would stop off and buy lunch from Embry's favourite bakery." She hooked her arm in Edward's and together they made their way out.

"So tell me about Seth." Leah asked as they made their way through the streets.

"He's doing well in school and looking at colleges. He wants to study American history. He has his own historian in Jasper. They became mates two years ago. Jasper tried to hold him off and everyone was surprised that he held off as long as he had. Seth used Jasper's talent against him." Edward chuckled. "He misses you and your mom. We speak once a week. I left the family not long after we escaped Forks."

"Yeah trust Seth to get his way. He was always able to get away with things as a kid because of his puppy eyes. Always mom and dad's baby. I would have thought him and Jacob would have become a couple to be honest. Seth thought the sun shined out of Jacob's butt." Leah giggled.

"He still does from what I've heard."

"I can't wait to talk to him. But first lets see Paul." Leah said.

Embry and Brady lived near the campus in a small two bedroom apartment. The area was rough not that Edward noticed. He was excited and nervous about seeing Paul. Leah pushed the intercom to get entry into the building. They were on the fifth floor. Leah took the bag of baked goods off Edward they had stopped off at on the way. She ran her hand through his messy hair and smiled.

"Much better." Leah said before knocking on the door.

Edward could hear three heart beats. Two sounded accelerated the other calm and slow. The door was opened by Brady.

"Hey guys come on in. We were wondering when you would get here Leah." Brady smiled at Edward and stepped back to let them both in.

Embry was standing in the small kitchen area pulling out plates. But Edward's eyes only saw one thing. His wolf sitting on the couch looking straight ahead looking at the television. Leah gave Edward a nudge to make him go forward.

"Hello Wolf." Edward said his voice quiet but clear.

Paul turned to face him. "Is it really you Red?"

Edward smile and nodded. "It's really me Wolf. I've missed you."

As though not believing what he was seeing. He looked between all three of his friends who were all nodding. "Embry take me to my room." Paul snarled.

"Paul, Edward just flew in from Paris."

"Now!" he demanded.

Embry sighed and went to his friend. Paul wrapped his arms around Embry's neck as he went and picked him up. Edward's eyes went wide. It was only then that he noticed a wheelchair folded under the window.

"Well now you've seen me, I ask that you leave." Paul said refusing to look at Edward.

Edward went to say something but Brady held his arm and shook his head. When the door closed Brady let his arm go. Edward sunk to his knees. His wolf was paralyzed from the waist down. Why had Leah not have warned him? Did she think he wouldn't want to see him if he knew? He covered his face in his hands and quietly sobbed. Why was the world so cruel what had Paul done to deserve such a horrible fate. And worse he didn't want to see him.

Leah crouched down beside him rubbing his back. "I'm sorry Edward. I couldn't tell you. We would understand if you wanted to leave."

"Why would I want to leave? I love him. Nothing will ever make me change my mind. I won't let him push me away this time." Edward sobbed.

"Good man." Leah said helping him up from the floor.

"Now we need to get Paul to understand that." Brady smiled and patted Edward's back before going and setting the table.

Leah offered to take Edward's coat before going and serving up their lunch. Brady had set it for five. Edward was about to tell him that he didn't need food but thought better of it.

He could have listened in on Embry and Paul but believed they had a right for privacy. Already he knew that he still couldn't hear Paul's thoughts. Leah handed him some plates full of food to place on the table.

"Why don't you go let the others know that lunch is ready?" Brady asked.

Edward looked doubtful but had no choice when Brady gave him a small push. Taking in a deep breath he could taste his wolf on his tongue. The most delicious thing in the world. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Lunch is ready. Brady asked me to come tell you." Edward's heart broke as he saw Paul looking out the window with Embry's arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Edward we'll be out in a minute." Embry turned and smiled.

Edward nodded and shut the door. He wanted to be the one sitting on the bed with his arm around Paul. No better yet he never wanted to see Paul upset again. He wanted the cocky sure of himself man he had grown to love.

"You do know I don't actually eat?" he asked Brady.

"Of course but he doesn't." he chuckled.

Brady explained that the doors weren't wide enough for the wheelchair. Paul had only been out of the rehabilitation place a month and was awaiting a specially designed house to accommodate his disability. True to his word Embry came out a few minutes later with Paul.

Paul huffed as he was sat on the end chair. He helped himself to the food not saying a word. Edward tried to act naturally and followed Embry and Brady's lead. He didn't know how much food he should put on his plate. He would eat it and then bring it back up later. It wasn't a pleasant experience but he didn't care. He was in the same room as his wolf.

Edward was thankful when conversation was started by Leah asking Brady how medical school was going. It gave Edward a chance to take a real good look at Paul. He had aged but not a lot he still looked to be in his early twenties and he supposed he was. His shoulders were still broad and strong looking. His arms as well when he cut into the food on his plate. He had a scar from his forehead above his right eye right down to the side of his nose. It would be hardly noticeable to the human eye. The plastic surgeon had done a good job.

"So Edward I heard you were in Paris. What have you been doing there?" Brady asked.

"I went to college studying music." he smiled.

It was the first time Paul looked at him since he came out for lunch. If Edward had a beating heart it would have fluttered. It was like he was noticing Edward for the first time. He tried to keep his eyes locked on Paul's but instead he lowered his eyes.

"So what is the plan now you're back in the states?" Paul asked.

For a second Edward was at a loss. He didn't know what he was going to do. If he had his way he would be with Paul but he couldn't just come out and say it. Leah shouted in his mind.

'_Staying in New York. He wants to live in New York.' _

"I'm waiting for my house to be ready here actually. Maybe get a job at Juilliard or NYU."

Paul just nodded and continued eating. Leah patted Edward's hand and gave him a wink.

'_Your doing great Edward, he's talking. He likes to go to the park everyday and he hasn't been today.' _Embry thought to him.

The rest of the meal went by without Paul saying much but listened intently to everything that Edward answered from his friends. By time Leah stood they had been talking for two hours. Paul started to fidget in his chair. Not wanting to point it out to anyone but Edward knew that Paul must need to use the bathroom. He nudged Brady under the table and discreetly pointed to Paul. Brady excused himself and without saying a word picked Paul up and took him to the bedroom.

"Thanks Edward. He's a stubborn man. To fucking proud. We have seen him crawl on his hands at times. He won't let us take time off work or school to be here for him. In fact he could have left the hospital months ago but he had nowhere to go. His parents are too old to care for him and he didn't want to leave NY. In the end the hospital kicked him out needing the room."

"I may have a solution if you are happy to let me help." Edward smiled. "My family own a house looking over central park. Its five bedroom. It would allow for Paul's wheelchair and it has a wet floor so he could shower himself. Any thing else I could get done to make life easier. You would be both welcome to come and live there."

"The offer is generous but we can hardly afford this place." Embry sighed.

"We wouldn't expect you to pay rent. Consider it a gift while Brady is studying. Myself and Carlisle know how stressful medical school is without having to worry about money. Please say yes. Then I know that Paul would be more comfortable as well." Before Embry could say anything Brady and Paul came out.

"Thank you for lunch guys. I thought I might go to the park before it gets too cold. I'm not sure how to get there from here though."

"You like the park?" Paul asked.

"I love the park. Reminds me of home." Edward smiled. Leah was standing behind Paul and gave a thumbs up.

"I could show you if you like." Paul said sounding excited. "That is if you don't mind being seen with a cripple?"

"Paul Lahote! How many times have I told you that you're not a cripple." Embry argued.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. If you take the tube it will get you right near it." Paul huffed turning on the television.

Edward went and sat beside Paul and gently took the remote out of his hand. "Please Wolf I would love to go to the park with you. And maybe when we get back we could skype Seth and Jacob." he said looking at Leah to see if she was comfortable with that.

"Yeah sure whatever. Would hate for you to get lost Red."

"Great so you guys going to come too?" Edward asked the other three.

"I wish I could but I've got to study for a mid-terms." Brady sighed.

"I wouldn't mind watching the game." Embry said.

"I'm in." Leah said smiling.

Edward thanked Leah silently he wasn't sure he was ready to be alone with Paul just yet. As much as he wanted to maybe being just the two of them was pushing it.

"Well we better go now." Paul said.

Embry and Brady seemed to have a routine with getting Paul ready to go out. In no time at all they had Paul in the chair in the hall. He was wrapped up against the cold. '_Don't push his chair he can manage on his own.' _Embry warned. Nodding Edward went and pushed the lift button. Paul never spoke until they were on their way to the tube station. Leah walked behind while Edward walked beside the chair.

"You haven't aged a bit Red."

"Don't you think so?"

"I know so. I remember us talking in the meadow you know."

"What else do you remember Paul?"

"Ladies present Red." Paul chuckled and winked.

Edward looked away knowing he would be blushing if he could. Instead he lightly chuckled. Again silence ruled as they made their way to the park. Paul had Leah and Edward jogging to keep up. They only stopped when Leah complained she was out of breath. Of course she wasn't she was still as fit as she was when she was shifting. Paul stopped by a park bench so Leah and Edward could sit down.

"Anyone fancy a coffee. I saw a coffee vendor back there." Leah pointed the way they had come.

"Read my mind Leah." Paul smiled.

"Edward want one?" Leah asked. Edward shook his head. "Okay be right back."

Both men watched as she walked back away. She seemed in no hurry. Once she was out of sight Paul turned to Edward. Without thinking the vampire took Paul's hand in his. At first Paul tried to take it back but Edward wouldn't let him. He didn't miss the small brief smile on his wolf's lips.

"Damn your hands are freezing. Don't you own gloves." Paul complained.

"I left them at the hotel. I will remember them next time."

"So why are you really here Red?"

"Leah contacted me yesterday and I caught the first flight home. But I was ready to leave Paris. Paul what happened?"

"Drunk driver. They were killed on impact and I was left like this. I'm only half a man now." Paul said looking away.

"That's not what I meant. Why did you send me away?" Edward whispered.

Paul pulled his hand away this time Edward let it go. "Look at you Edward. You have the world at your fingertips you're everything I could never be."

"What's that supposed to mean. Paul I loved you so much. I don't care that you're in a chair or aren't rich. I have my own money."

"That isn't what I mean Red. Your sophisticated you live in a different world from me. You're just too good for the likes of me." Paul lowered his head twisting his hands on his lap. "Now its even more obvious."

"Paul I love you. Maybe you don't love me and I'm not good enough for you. But you are not going to send me away again. I want to be here with you."

"Stop saying you love me. You don't know what love is." Paul growled.

Edward got angry. "How dare you Paul. I've lived a long life and I have never felt what I feel for you with anyone else. I've not looked at another in four years. Everyday it was you that filled my thoughts. It was you Paul its always being you. Please don't push me away again. Please." Edward sobbed.

Paul never said a word. The silence between them grew. Not for the first time did Edward wish he could hear Paul's thoughts. His face never gave anything away either it was like a blank canvas. Leah came back and looked between the two men. She had hoped they would have talked. But it looked like nothing had happened. She handed Paul his coffee and sat beside Edward.

"It's hard to believe we are in the middle of a city. It's so peaceful." Leah said breaking the silence.

"I remember coming here as a child in summer. Kids would bring their toy yachts and have races. People riding their horses showing off." Edward chuckled at the memory. It was something he could remember from his first life.

"Wouldn't get away with doing that now." Paul shrugged drinking his coffee.

"Probably not. Almost got trampled on once. Dad tanned my backside though for scaring the life out of him."

"I bet it glowed a nice colour pink." Paul chuckled flirting. Edward didn't even know if Paul knew he was doing it.

"God Paul you have a one track mind. So are we really going to skype Seth when we get back?" Leah asked.

"Yep I checked that they were home but Jasper promised not to tell him or Jacob we were going to skype." I think its time you got together again don't you?" Edward asked.

"What happened? I can't remember." Paul sighed.

"Stupid elders thinking they had the right to tell Seth and Jacob who they could and couldn't love." Leah explained.

Paul thought for a few minutes and nodded. "They were always idiots. Remember those stupid legions about cold ones and werewolves." Paul rolled his eyes before draining the cup, throwing it at the trash can on the other side of the park beach.

"Bloody show off." Leah snorted when she tried to throw hers and it landed on the ground. "Come on I'm cold." she shivered.

The way back was slower. Paul pointed out some area's on one of the many maps he had yet to explore. Edward was happy to see that most of them were wheelchair friendly. An hour later they were back at the apartment. Paul hated being fussed over and Embry and Brady knew that he liked the no nonsense approach. They needed to skype Alaska soon. Brady set up the laptop and they gathered around the table.

Edward was going to put a call through like he usually did once a week to his parents. So Seth and Jacob wouldn't be suspicious. Leah and the others were off screen. Seth's cheery face appeared.

"Hey Edward you're early today!"

"Hello Seth. I know been a bit of a change in plan. Hey can you get Jacob? I need to talk to you both." Edward asked.

"Yo Jake got a sec?"

"Hang on just wasting Emmett in Halo." Jacob called out.

"Hey where are you? That's not your apartment." Seth asked frowning.

"Nope its not, I'm visiting friends." Edward smiled.

"Whatup Eddy?" Jacob's said sitting down beside Seth.

"I was telling Seth I am visiting friends and they wanted to say hi to you guys."

He turned the computer around where Paul and Leah were sitting with Embry and Brady behind them. "Surprise." They all shouted.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Seth chanted before bursting into tears.

"You tricky bastard. Hey guys how are you? Where are you? Jacob chuckled rubbing Seth's back.

"New York. God its great to see you Jacob." Embry said wiping his own tears way. Jacob and Embry were best friends along with Quil.

"Paul man where's my sister?" Jacob asked.

Paul frowned looking confused. "Long story will tell you later." Brady said Leah to busy staring at her brother the pair were having their own private conversation quietly.

"We should come visit you guys. Are all of you living together. And how the hell did you find Eddy?"

"Leah lives in PA now with Colin. Brady is in medical school can you believe it." Embry said kissing Brady's cheek."

Edward hadn't taken his eyes off Paul the more they talked the more confused he seemed. The others were just excited to see their friends. Edward wanted to kill the call. Using his vampire speed he went and pulled the modem out of the socket and the screen went blank just as he sat back down.

"What the fuck?" Leah cried out.

Embry and Brady tried to figure out what went wrong. Edward moved his eyes to Paul who was still sitting there frowning. Leah sighed and nodded.

"Why don't we go out for dinner. Must be Edward's turn to buy since he's been away so long. Hey we should show these guys your suite."

Embry and Brady muttered still focused on the laptop trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Edward looked at Paul.

"I'm kinda tired. You guys go." he said.

"Nope you're coming we haven't been out in ages. Time to put your glad rags on." Embry said leaving Brady to it.

"I said no," Paul growled.

"Well tough shit dude. Edward has come all this way to see you and you are going to spend time with him." Without asking permission he picked Paul up and took him to the bedroom.

"Have I ever told you that you're an asshole Call." Paul muttered.

Edward went and plugged the modem back in. Calling back Seth and Jacob he left Leah talking to her brother. Brady shook his head. And said he was going to go get changed. An hour later all four men were waiting for Leah. She didn't want to hang up on Seth and in the end they promised to talk the following day.

They got a taxi this time but Edward could understand why Paul preferred the tube. There was less hassle for him getting in and out of his chair. He still wasn't happy about going but Embry and Brady wouldn't listen. The former shifters tried to look unimpressed with the lobby. But were all failing miserably.

"Want to eat in the dining room or shall we get room service? Edward asked.

"Room service." they all agreed.

The doors were all wide enough for Paul and his wheelchair and was able to easily maneuver around the furniture. While the others talked excitably Paul checked out his surroundings. Edward offered to show him around not that he needed to but it would give them some more time alone. When Edward opened the bedroom door he wondered if Paul was thinking the same thing as him. Paul wheeled himself over to the bed and leaned over and grabbed the chocolate off the pillow and ate it.

"Nice place you got here Red."

"It's only for a few days. I've got use of an apartment. Its just needs stocking up on some things then I will move there."

"Nice for some." he sighed. "I'm starving lets go order shall we?"

Edward stepped in front of Paul's wheelchair and put both his hands on the side of Paul's face. Without warning he leaned down and kissed Paul. The wolf didn't respond his eyes wide. Edward pulled back.

"You had a bit of chocolate just their." Edward pointed to his own lips before turning around and leaving a still stunned Paul.

**Wow has Eddy grown some balls? Paul is still a stubborn ass. But that is what makes me love him. **

**Views loved ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter. I know this is a quick update but the next couple of days I am going to be busy so wanted to give you something while I'm away. To those that are reading Hale Storm there is a small chapter as well. **

**This story is my favourite and kinda sad its not as popular as my other stories. **

**Please take the time to review it means a lot to me. **

Chapter 8

Edward took one last look around the house happy with the changes that were made. It had cost a lot of money for the renovations to be done. But now the house was fully accessible to Paul. Carlisle had given Edward permission to make all the changes to the house and they had talked hours about Paul's injuries. Carlisle had made his own enquires about Paul and said that there was nothing humanly possible to fix his severed spinal cord. Paul would never walk again.

Leah had left New York promising to be back soon. She was missing her imprint and she had to get back to college anyway. Edward had visited Paul everyday going to the park with him. He always made sure he had his gloves but the opportunity to hold Paul's hand never happened.

The intercom sounded and Edward saw his friends standing at the door waiting for him. Running his hands through his hair he went to open the door.

"Nice house," Embry said in greeting.

"Thanks. Come in don't want to let the heat out." Edward said opening the door further allowing them access.

Paul came in last and looked around. The foyer itself was bigger than Embry and Brady's whole apartment. Brady gave a whistle as Edward took their coats and hung them up in the small cupboard by the door.

"Hello Wolf."

"Red." Paul nodded

"Come on I've made coffee and have ordered lunch." Edward led the way to the large kitchen which held a smallish dining table.

Embry and Brady had finally agreed to move in but only if Paul was happy to do so as well. It was now up to Edward to persuade his wolf that this was the best place for him to be. Edward had made his own changes with the dacor putting a more manly stamp on it and getting rid of the delicate furniture that Esme had chosen for the Victorian house.

Edward poured them all coffee having had Esme on the phone every step of the way. He wrapped his hands around his own hands to try and warm them up. In hopes that he got to touch Paul.

"This place must of cost a mint." Paul said accepting a cookie from Edward their hands touching briefly.

Both men gasped when an electric shock sparked between them. Paul quickly removed his hand and suddenly seemed interested in the painting hanging on wall opposite him. Brady and Embry happily chatted not noticing what had happened.

"Want to have a tour?" Edward asked after they had finished their coffee.

It was three stories they were on the lower floor which consisted of the kitchen area and a informal dining, lounge and an office. When Carlisle bought the house it already had a lift installed but of course they had no use for it. However Edward had it serviced and was in working order. Brady and Embry decided to walk up the grand staircase while Edward took the lift to the second floor with Paul.

This floor would probably hardly get used the bottom floor more homely. This was the formal area of the house. The men looked impressed but felt uncomfortable. They were men of simple means. A baby grand piano sat to the side. Brady went and ran his fingers along the keys. Making Edward promise the he would play for them later. Edward hadn't touched this floor. Carlisle and Esme's bedroom was also on this floor. Edward was excited to show them the top floor where they would sleep.

Edward showed Brady and Embry the room he had decided they would like. The large room had its own separate bathroom and walk in wardrobe. It had once been Rose and Emmett's room. It was the most private of the rooms.

"Feel like a prince." Brady chuckled running his fingers over the silk drapes that hung from the four poster bed. "Its perfect. I could put my desk in the corner while Embry reads by the fire." he smiled.

"When can we move in?" Embry asked.

Paul snorted and turned to leave. No one had told him yet of the offer of them moving in. Embry warned that it would be hard to convince Paul. Edward showed them his own room. He had his personal belongings brought out of storage and spent the day setting it up. Paul didn't take much of the surroundings in but went and stood by the window looking over the park. The view was amazing even in winter. But autumn was Edward's favourite season liking the rich colours of the leaves.

The guest bedroom was no less luxury but it didn't have the view of Edward's room. There was a main bathroom that held a large claw bath that even Emmett could comfortably lay in with his just as large mate Jacob if they chose to. They came to the last room Brady and Embry excused themselves saying they would go heat up the food.

Edward stood back after opening the room he had made into Paul's. The large floor to ceiling windows opened up onto a small balcony looking over the park. This was the best view of all and one that alone made the house cost more than most others in New York.

"Paul this could be your room. Its set up with you in mind. See the bathroom.."

"Why you doing this Edward? You think I'm going to fall into your arms and we become something? Well think again. This is bullshit. I'm going home." he turned and headed towards the lift.

"Paul wait."

"Just no. Christ get the hint Red. I don't want you. Think your money can impress me?"

"What? No. I just want you to be comfortable. Why won't you accept my help Paul?"

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." Paul swivelled his chair around and glared at Edward. "I don't need your pity Edward. Just stay away from me."

Edward let Paul go to the elevator he wasn't going to let him get away this time. He raced down the stairs and waited for the door to slide open. As Paul was about to get out Edward pushed him back in pushed to go back up to the top floor.

"I will fucking hurt you leech." Paul growled

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing doesn't matter." Paul looked away. "Just let me go Edward. I can't give you what you want."

"So you know what I want, do you Paul?" Edward hissed

"You're a man of course I know what you want. Well guess what its not only my legs that don't work."

Edward hung his head. "I know, but I don't care Paul. Sex isn't everything and there are other ways we can pleasure each other in other ways."

The intercom interrupted them. Paul pressed the elevator door again and took them to the bottom floor. Embry had already opened the door admitting his best friend and Seth along with their mates. Everyone hugged each other Paul sitting there just watching. Suitcases covered the floor blocking the exit. It was Seth that finally pulled back and seeing Paul. He raced to his former pack brother and threw himself on his knee hugging him. It was the first time that Edward had heard Paul's true laugh and had to admit he loved it.

"Get off you idiot." Paul said not pushing Seth off him.

"Nope always wanted a ride on one of these things." Seth said getting himself comfortable.

"You going to introduce me to your friends first?" Paul asked.

Seth looked confused for a minute. "Oh sorry Paul." he jumped up and went to stand by Jasper taking his arm in his hands. "This is my mate Jasper Hale." Paul held out his hand which Jasper stepped forward to take.

"Nice to meet you Paul. Seth's told me a lot about you." Jasper said quickly dropping Paul's hand.

Emmett stepped forward and held out his hand. Paul pushed back taking Seth arm and pulling him back with him. "YOU!"

"Sorry?" Emmett looked confused.

"Paul this is Jacob's mate and Edward's big brother Emmett." Seth explained.

"Forgive me you must remind me of someone I once knew. Nice to meet you." Paul said.

"You guys eaten we were just about to serve lunch."

"Actually me and Jasper have, but we have an appointment. We will catch you guys later." Emmett said kissing Jacob's cheek. "You lot enjoy your lunch."

Jasper pulled Seth into his arms and kissed him as though it was the last time he was going to see his mate. Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "Okay guys you will see each other in a few hours. Put him down and go. I'm hungry."

Five minutes later the shifters were talking over each other catching up with their news. Edward kept himself busy in the kitchen feeling a bit out of place. When he started taking the food to the dining area Paul offered to help.

"It's fine catch up with your friends." Edward said patting Paul's shoulder.

Paul followed him to the kitchen however. "Something is odd about you and your brother. That Jasper as well."

"How, how do you mean?" Edward stuttered.

"Your eyes are like cats eyes. I thought you must wear contacts. But all three of you have them. And bloody cold hands. Your pale and have purple under your eyes."

Edward didn't know what to say. Sure they were different but people were normally fooled by their beauty not their differences. Jacob heard everything and came in asking for a beer. Paul sighed and left them to it going back to the others.

"Why did he have a go at Emmett? He seemed to recall him." Jacob asked snagging a beer out of the fridge that he really didn't want.

"I don't know. I can't hear his thoughts. I can hear everyone elses but he has a natural block. I've heard his thoughts once when he was out in wolf. But that was when he didn't know I was there. He soon blocked himself again though. As for why Emmett the only thing I can think about was when he crossed the line when he came to get you. Jake I'm sorry about Rachel."

"Yeah me too. But to be honest the way she treated Paul was totally her. As much as I loved her I knew she was selfish. I was talking to Leah and she says he has no memory of her at all. You know it wouldn't surprise me if she gave Paul love potion to make him think he had imprinted on her." Jacob said.

"Seriously, you think that is even possible?"

Jacob shrugged. "Before I became a shifter I would have said impossible but nothing surprises me now. Carlisle and I have been talking. We will talk when we are alone. I think you might be interested."

After lunch Seth and Jacob wanted a tour of the house. They were going to be staying in New York a few weeks before going to Seattle to meet up with Leah and the others. Seth didn't forget his ride and insisted that Paul take him around. Edward let them go up to the third floor while he stayed on the second and played his piano. He listened to the others talking. When they went into Paul's room the door was shut behind them. The house had been soundproofed so even with his vampire hearing.

Emmett and Jasper returned just before five. The others were watching a game on television.

"Guy's I'm gonna head home." Paul said to no one in particular.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked noticing that Paul was looking a bit peck.

"Just tired." Paul admitted.

"Why don't you go lie down upstairs. Its snowing out there now Wolf."

"Thanks for the offer but…"

"We have ordered pizza if you go Embry and Brady will have to miss the game. There is a perfectly good bedroom upstairs."

Paul sighed. "Fine."

"Do you need anything or are you okay on your own?" Edward asked.

"I'm just going to lie down. Just need my medication, so some water would be good thanks." Paul said reaching to the satchel on the back of his wheelchair.

Brady came over and took out the ones he needed not that Paul seemed to have any problem sorting it out on his own. It was Brady's way of taking care of his friend. Excusing them both he took Paul up to the bedroom. He was down five minutes later saying that Paul was running a slight temperature but was out like a light.

"How long will he sleep?" Jacob asked.

"Probably a few hours." Brady said.

Jacob went and turned off the television and stood in front of everyone. "Carlisle and I have been trying to find out if there is anyway that Paul could shift again. Maybe his wolf could heal him. But even if he shifted it wouldn't fix him enough to let him walk again. The damage is just too much. Not many things can kill a shifter but they cannot heal his cord."

"So I don't care that he can't walk." Edward said.

"Edward no one doubts your love for Paul. But can you see yourself watching him die. Do you think Paul will let you staying around as he starts to age and you don't? We can't tell him what we are. It goes against everything we are taught. Rule one oh one human's mustn't know we exist." Jasper explained.

"But he is a shifter. He should know. I won't lose him again." Seth raced to Edward's side and rubbed his back.

"We don't want you to lose him either. But he is human Edward. If he was in full health he would be lucky to live another seventy or so years. Paul's not healthy, his body will give up on him." Brady said sadly.

"So that's it. I just give up on him?. Walk away and let him hide away believing that I never loved him? I can't and I won't."

Edward snarled and left the others to go be with Paul. For two hours the vampire stood watching his mate sleep. His mind still blocked so couldn't even see his dreams. But it didn't matter, to watch his mate sleep was the most peaceful thing imaginable.

"Mate!"

Edward raced out the door only to be greeted by Jasper leaning on the opposite wall.

"Took you long enough brother."

"I have a mate!"

Jasper chuckled and let his brother sob on his shoulder. How had he not known he had found his mate? The man who he was forever bonded with. Would die a thousand times to make sure he was safe. Paul was what he had waited over a century for. But how could he get Paul to understand? Edward needed answers and the only person he knew that could give them to him was Jacob.

Jacob smiled sadly when Edward came down. "Come on we should go for a walk."

"Don't forget your coats." Embry reminded them. They still had to keep up the pretence that they could feel the cold.

They walked through central park passing the odd runner. Of course nobody took any notice of the two men. Finally they sat down on a snow laden seat. Jacob hot hand took Edward's in his and brought it up to his lips. Edward wanted to cry remembering that was how once Paul had felt to him. The power of the shifter coursing through his body. Edward wondered if Emmett and Jasper felt the same content and safe.

"Why can't we have what everyone else has?" Edward asked the alpha.

"I don't know. Edward Paul can never know about the pack. Like you we have our own laws which cannot be broken. If we break the law then Seth and I could lose the power to shift meaning that we would lose our mates. The rest of the pack were alpha ordered never to tell a living soul. I'm sorry but I can't see anyway around this. I thought of getting him so angry that he would phase. But how cruel would that be? Then I thought if he was changed. Besides he must still have shifter blood in him. In that case it would kill him. All you can do Edward is love him. Love him like no other. Show him what true love is. A decade is surely better than none?"

"A decade?"

"Edward how are you going to explain your not aging."

"How can I get him to even notice me? He thinks I'm too good for him. Yet I feel I'm not good enough for him."

"He's your mate Just be you. Paul is a stubborn ass. We all know it. They say his wolf saved him. But I honestly think he saved himself just being stubborn."

Edward chuckled. "Thanks Jacob."

"I've got an idea." Jacob said pulling out his phone.

"Sup Jake?" Embry said answering his phone.

"Embry you're my best friend right?"

"Oh god. Whenever you ask that you're going to do something I'm either gonna regret or pay for." Embry sighed.

"Em?"

"Yes Jake your my best friend." Embry moaned.

"Take your clothes off and go out the back and make a snow angel. When you are finished I want you to sit on the back step and bark like a dog. You do not talk to anyone until I give the order for you to speak." Edward stared at Jacob.

Pulling Edward up they raced as the humanly could without getting attention back to the Cullen house. Embry was sitting on the back doorstep naked and barking as Jacob had commanded him to do. Brady glared at the alpha trying to get his boyfriend in from the cold or at least covered.

"Embry go get warmed up and tell your sweet man that your best friend is the best guy ever." Jacob laughed,warding off the fists that Brady was swinging at him.

"Don't you dare alpha order my mate again." Brady pulled his mate into the house and took him upstairs to have a shower and warmed up.

"I don't understand." Edward said confused.

"I can order Paul to take your offer up on living here."

"You can't do that."

"Wanna bet. Emmy bear. Hold your brother down till I get back." Jacob said pushing Edward into Emmett's arms.

"Damn it Jake don't do this. Paul has a free will. You can't do this." Edward shouted as Jacob ran up the stairs taking four at a time. "Emmett let me go. So help me I will hurt you."

"Not gonna happen little bro. You see that is my mate and what he wants he gets. You will learn that very soon believe me. Oh and by the way. Your wolf is pretty hot." Emmett winked and clicked his tongue.

"Ugh. So hate you right now." he huffed.

"Welcome to my world." Seth sniggered.

"Hey guys think you better come here." Jacob called a few minutes later.

Edward was first up to Jacob. He was leaning over Paul who was pale as a vampire his body shaking uncontrollably his lips blue. Brady pushed his way through.

"Call an ambulance now." he shouted turning Paul on his side. "Stay with me buddy. Come on."

"Where's Carlisle when we need him?" Emmett said going and comforting his mate.

"Brady what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"He's on new meds. Seems he has had a reaction to them."

Edward stood there frozen. His mate was dying his heart rate slowing dangerously.

"The ambulance is being delayed they want to know the status." Embry said.

"Wrap him up as much as you can. Edward snap the fuck out of it. You need to get your mate to a hospital asap." Brady shouted.

Everyone moved the shifters moved out of the way letting the vampires prepare Paul to the harsh cold weather. Edward had his mate in his arms. Take these tell them that these are his meds and they are new. Now go. I'd guess you only have minutes."

Edward was flying through the streets with his mate in his arms. Jasper and Emmett on either side of him. Thankfully the private hospital their father had worked at years ago was close. The automatic doors slowed their progress. As soon as a nurse saw Edward holding Paul she rushed over.

"Bring him through here." he said opening one of Paul's eyes.

Edward gently placed Paul on the bed and was asked to wait outside. Someone would be with him shortly. Jacob and the others came through the doors a few minutes later. Brady said he was Paul's brother and next of kin. Emmett threw his credit card on the counter when they asked about insurance.

Doctors and nurses were working on Paul frantic to keep the man alive. Edward remembered the pills and handed them to a nurse coming out to get something. She looked at the pills and went back inside.

Nothing had prepared Edward for the noise of the heart machine.

"Clear."

Silence prevailed for what seemed a lifetime. The only sound was the constant scream of the monitor. A doctor was giving out orders that Edward ignored. All he could do was listen to the silence of his mates none beating heart.

"Clear."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Okay so maybe not but I'm still working on this story because I love it and that is all that counts. **

**I want to thank She Whispers for her help with a part of this chapter. Without her thoughts I wouldn't have been able to finish it. **

**Thank you to my reviewers but I wish there was more of you. It only takes a minute to give me your thoughts. Hale Storm is coming along but I'm going to do a chapter of Stay with Me that is supposed to be running alongside Hale Storm. **

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 9

"Time of death 9:34pm" the doctor declared.

"No, no,no," Edward fell to his knees and sobbed.

The shifters stood there not believing that they had lost one of their pack brothers. Not after he had fought so hard to live. Doctor's and nurses started coming out of the room whispering quietly to each other. Jasper pulled his brother off the floor and held him in his arms. He wouldn't send him any false feelings. Now was the time to grieve no matter how painful it was.

"Why? What have I done so wrong to lose him when I just found him." Edward asked.

"You did nothing wrong Edward. Life is just sometimes cruel." Jasper allowed his brother to hold him tight and sob.

The hospital seemed deathly quiet an eerie silence that was only death could bring. The doctor who worked on Paul came out of the room and headed to Brady who was wrapped in Embry's arms both mean had tears running down their faces. Seth was holding onto Jacob as though to scared to let him go.

"Mr Fuller, I'm Doctor Crane." Brady looked up from Embry and nodded.

"I'm sorry we tried everything. His heart just wasn't strong enough. I would like to see his records to help determine the cause of death." Edward switched off then.

What was the point in knowing how his mate died. All that mattered was that he had. He pushed himself off Jasper and walked to the room that held Paul's body. Inside two nurses were tidying up the equipment. Edward didn't notice them his eyes only on the man he had loved. Paul's upper body was bare the skin no longer the rich brown he once had. Bruisers covered his chest no doubt from the shock pads they placed on his chest to try and get his heart to beat again.

"We'll give you a few minutes." one of the nurses said kindly.

Nodding Edward walked to the bed and took Paul's hand in his. He was still warm but as every second passed it was getting slightly cooler. Taking his mates hand in his Edward held it against his lips and brushed it gently against them. Edward breathed his mates scent in one last time imprinting it into his heart, body and soul. Tear's that would never fall welled in his eyes.

"You can't leave me Paul. You are my everything." Edward whispered brushing Paul's hand against his cold cheek.

The others quietly came in. Jacob stood at the side of the bed his hand on Paul's chest over his heart once beated. He was alpha to the pack and although he never took his rightful place within the La-Push pack he still felt the need to protect his brother. But now it was too late. Jacob began to say a pray in Quileute one that the alpha says for a fallen brother. Having no recollection of being told this somehow the alpha knew. Embry,Brady and Seth placed their hands on top of their alpha's.

Slowly a soft golden glow began to form beneath their hands. The vampires watched as the glow began to get brighter and heat filled the room. Each shifter was calling to their wolves to help with their fallen brother. Jasper had to leave the power of love coming from the men to much. Edward had seen some things in his life but he stood in awe as he saw the shifters wolves pull out of his friends bodies and circled the bed. They were transparent. He recognized each of the wolves. Emmett pulled Edward back as the spirit wolves became faster. A few seconds later they were going faster than even vampires could see. The ring they were making was a mass of colours each from the different wolves.

The room changed no longer in a hospital room rather they were in a forest. The smells sounds and colours were nothing but pure and perfect. Edward was standing in a meadow but not just any meadow but his and Paul's meadow. The meadow was empty no one around. Emmett who was holding his arm was no longer beside him. Looking around Edward wondered if he had finally died. Had Emmett swiftly taken his life without him even knowing it? Was he in heaven?

He heard a rustle of leaves and watched as a large wolf walked out of the forest. Edward stared as the wolf he knew anywhere began to walk towards him. The vampire held out his hand carefully allowing the wolf to sniff him.

"Paul"

The wolf shook his head but licked Edward's hand before sitting down on his hunches.

"I must be dreaming. You look like my mate." Edward sighed.

"_My name is Taka I am a spirit wolf_. _Your mate was my carrier as I chose him to be worthy of my strength." _

"Paul is dead his body grew tired. He is my mate and he has gone." Edward sobbed falling before the giant wolf.

"_He will never be gone young Edward Cullen. He will always be in your heart." _

"I have no heart."

"_Do you not love?" _

Edward nodded he did love. He loved Paul with all his heart even though it didn't beat it didn't mean he didn't feel.

"I can't live without him. My life would be just a world of nothingness. Will you destroy me so I can be with my mate?"

"_If it is Paul's will. I can destroy you but his imprint is in the afterlife waiting for her mate." _

"She didn't love him like I love him. If she hadn't have turned up in his life he would have chosen me."

"_Then a test to see who he would choose. The afterlife to be with his imprint to walk the earth as spirits hand in hand for the rest of a eternity. Or would he choose you a vampire that is my sworn enemy." _

"I mean you no harm Taka. I loved not only Paul but his wolf too. But this test it will surely fail me the pull of the imprint is so strong. You are setting me up to fail." Edward sighed.

"_We all have choices cold one. Are you willing to see what he would choose. Once the decision is made there is no going back." _

Edward nodded he had to have faith in his mate, surely Paul would feel the bond that they had together. Before he could ask how he could prove that his shifter Rachel walked out of the trees. She was unnaturally beautiful like an angel. Her hair floating around her face as if the wind had caught it. Her head held high she glided towards them. Her eyes on Edward's they weren't the warm chocolate brown that he remembered. But rather a black giving her a menacing look that didn't suit the rest of her beauty.

"_I remove the imprint and the bond of the cold one. It is up to Paul to see you as equals. He will choose his mate. If he decides on his former imprint then he will rest in peace here in the spirit world beside Rachel Black. However if he chooses Edward Cullen he will return to the world as a man with the power of a shifter once more where I will protect him to live with his mate for eternity." _

The wolf began to tremble and where the wolf once stood was now Paul. He looked like he did before Edward was sent away. He was standing on his own. His legs strong and powerful. A aura of gold surrounded him.

"I have been given the choice by my spirit warrior. The choice is easy for me to make. I met and go to know my natural enemy. We should never have found each other it is wrong and forbidden." Paul shook his head and looked at Rachel "My spirit warrior chose the alpha's sister as my mate. Someone who I should love and protect for all of my life. To produce cubs with to make the pack stronger than ever to protect our people."

Rachel went to step forward to take Paul's hand in hers. Knowing she was the one that he would pick. The shifter held up his hand to stop her.

"I am Paul Lahote protector of our people. I loved you Rachel you were made for me. But it was a false love. The imprint was a mistake. I knew that the moment I felt the strings that bound me to you. We are destined to be together." Paul looked up at Edward and shook his head. " You are a cold one. How can I be with you? We were never meant to be. Yet here I stand before you and all I want is to be with you. But I'm not worthy of your love Edward. l have made my choice.

Rachel went to step forward. Edward fell to his knees and covered his face. He couldn't watch his mate in the arms of another. Warm arms wrapped around Edward and he was pulled up. He opened his eyes and was looking straight into the eyes of his mate.

"I choose you. I am yours if you will have me Edward." Paul smiled putting his forehead against his mate.

"Paul? Someone get a doctor. A buzzer sounded and shouts from the room."

"Get everyone out of here. We have a patient to take care of." Doctor Crane ordered.

Edward was in a daze not sure what was happening. He found himself in waiting room. The shifters all looking tired. Emmett and Jasper were holding their mates worried for them.

"What happened?" Emmett finally broke the silence.

"I called upon our spirits. I don't know how but it seemed to work." Jacob said yawning.

"But what happened to Edward? He just dropped like he wasn't in his body."

"I was with Paul in the spirit world. He had the chance to make a choice." Edward whispered a smile on his face.

"You were in the spirit world?" Brady asked.

"I believe so. I meet Paul's wolf He has given Paul back the gift of shifting. He chose me. He chose me!" he cried.

"So what does this mean? Are you two mates? Won't he be still paralyzed or what?" Embry asked.

No one said a word because no one really knew. Emmett left his mate and went to find food for the human's their stomachs all growling. Edward began pacing wanting to go to Paul to see if he really did want them to be together. That it wasn't just some dream he had.

It was coming on dawn when Brady was given permission to go see Paul. Edward wanted to go but the doctor would only allow one and Paul was sleeping. Brady opened his mind so Edward could see his mate. Tubes and monitors were attached to his body. But he was breathing on his own. His colour was back although not fully. Brady touched his hand and it felt warmer than a normal human but it was still not that of a shifter.

All too soon a nurse came and told Brady he needed to let Paul rest. He could come back in a few hours after he himself got some sleep. He would be taken care of and someone would ring him if there was any change but his vitals were looking good. Thanking the nurse Brady kissed Paul's forehead and walked out. Not before touching Paul's foot. Brady had missed it but Edward saw it twitch. Not much but it moved.

"We should go rest. You won't be much use to Paul if you're tired and Edward you need to hunt." Jasper said quietly.

"I'm fine." Edward sighed.

"Edward you can't lie to us. We can see you are thirsty. Go hunt" Jacob ordered.

Never before had Edward felt the power of an alpha order. "How?"

"Your a shifters mate. I am his alpha and you must do what I say as much as Paul. Now go hunt. Emmett will go with you." Nodding Edward left they would have to go out of the city to find food but could be back by evening.

**Please, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Hearing that you loved the last chapter really made me happy. I loved writing it too. This chapter is shorter than usual but because I'm having trouble with formatting I thought it best to leave it where it is. Hope you are still all enjoy and remember I really really love reviews. **

**I own nothing but my imagination. **

Chapter 10

_When Paul woke up he remembered nothing. He didn't even know he had been taken to hospital. Last thing he remembered was meeting Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle had arrived and took over his care. He was about to be discharged as long as he remained in bed and be nursed back to health. The nurses only to gladly agreeing to let him go. He was a handsome devil but a devil none the less. He was stubborn as a mule and it wasn't until Carlisle threatened with him remaining in hospital until he was completely recovered he started to behave. _

"Oh god! Would you all stop fucking fussing." Paul snapped.

"No we won't three days ago you were dead. Now shut up and let me push you." Jacob growled.

"You're not the boss of me Black,"

"You wanna bet?"

When they arrived at Edward's place Brady and Embry greeted them at the door. Edward desperately needed to hunt. Been in a hospital made the need even greater than normal. Paul's attitude to the vampire hadn't changed either. Paul's temperature was back to a normal human's but Jacob assured Edward that he was sitting dormant at the moment he could feel the power inside his friend. As for the his legs they moved. He had felt movement when Carlisle ran a pen down his feet. But after so long without the use of his legs he had to work on building the muscles up. It was going to be a long and painful process but everyone knew if anyone could do it Paul could.

Brady and Embry had moved in the previous day having paid up their last months rent. The Cullen house was a better place for Paul and he wasn't given a choice but to move as well. Paul's eyes roamed the foyer and his shoulders sag a little.

"Edward won't be long he had to run some errands." Brady said patting Paul's shoulder.

Paul just nodded. "Come on you off to bed." Jacob said again taking hold of the wheelchair.

"Like fuck I'm hungry and I want to eat sitting up." Paul growled.

"God I pity the poor person you end up with." Embry chuckled.

"Well be thankful it isn't going to be you then Call." Paul sighed.

"Wow what has your panties in a bunch today." Seth said coming through the door Jasper and Emmett right behind him.

Paul shook his head and wheeled himself to the elevator. "Just give me some space." he said hitting the button.

No one followed him it was obvious he was upset about something. Jasper pulled Seth into his arms and rested his chin on his shoulder. "He may come across as a tough guy but deep down he is a scared little boy. The sooner Edward gets here the better."

"Well he doesn't exactly give Edward the impression he wants anything to do with him." Emmett said.

"That's Paul for you." Embry chuckled.

"Only a few of us have ever seen the true Paul." Brady smiled. "Let's go make some lunch Paul will be hungry because I know I am.

Edward didn't even greet the others when he came into the house he raced straight upstairs to Paul's room. Without even knocking he went over to the man who was in his wheelchair facing the window. Paul had fallen asleep his head slumped to the side. As gently as possible Edward picked up his mate and laid him on the bed carefully removing his shoes.

"Hey when did you get home." Paul asked not opening his eyes.

"Hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you. You okay?"

"Yeah," Paul said but tears rolled down his face.

"Hey love what's wrong." Edward said climbing onto the bed and wiping away the tears.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Rachel. I can't believe I forgot her. I killed her." he sobbed.

Edward pulled the tearful man into his arms rocking him. Carlisle had warned that his memory could come back. The vampire didn't say anything as he let his mate cry himself out. Paul's strong arms held on for grim death. No one had ever thought of blaming Paul for her death it was her that decided to get behind the wheel of a vehicle not Paul. In fact he had tried to stop her. Because Edward didn't know the full story it was going to be up to Brady, Embry and possibly Leah to tell him the whole story.

When Paul had finally stopped crying Edward gently laid him down and laid beside him brushing his hair away from his eyes. Paul took in big calming breaths and closed his eyes.

"Don't leave me tonight Edward." he whispered.

"I won't I promise," Edward said lightly kissing Paul's forehead.

Carlisle came in an hour later bringing food. Edward went to get up but Paul made him stay beside him. Smiling Edward happily obliged but sat up and helping Paul sit so he could eat.

"By the end of the week you should be well enough to slowly start building up your leg muscles. I've made you an appointment and you are scheduled to go twice a week. I've spoken to you therapist and he knows your history. He is very good at his job. I want you to promise me you will listen to all his advice." Carlisle said sternly.

"How long do you think it will be before I'm walking again doc?"

"Paul I've explained this before you know there is no guarantee that you will walk again unaided. It depends on how weak your muscles are. I'm sure your therapist will be able to give you a better indication when you see him at your first meeting. If you like I can come with you." Paul thought for a minute then nodded.

"Edward can you give me a minute with doc?"

"Sure love I need to change anyway I won't be long." He was just about to get off the bed when Paul grabbed him. Turning back to Paul he was shocked when he was pulled into a kiss before been let go. That was the first time that Paul had ever instigated any sort of intimacy in front of anyone. Brushing his cold finger down Paul's cheek Edward left him alone with his father. By time he shut the door Jasper was at his side as they walked down towards Edwards room.

"He kissed me." Edward whispered not able to get the stupid grin off his face.

"I wondered how long he would hold out. That man loves you Edward."

"I guess its the bond huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. He has a way to go though. He is still confused about his feelings for Rachel though. He might have mood swings but at the moment he is craving to be loved." Jasper patted Edward's shoulder and left him to get changed.

Edward wondered what Paul needed to talk to his father about. As much as he wanted to give them privacy he shuffled through everyone's thoughts till he had Carlisle clearly. However as soon as the doctor felt Edward in his thoughts he put his mental block up. Huffing the vampire changed. When he returned to the room Paul was sitting up eating his food. If Edward wasn't mistaken there was a slight blush on his wolf's cheeks.

"Your dad told me what you are." Paul said finally putting his tray beside him on the bed.

"He did?" Edward asked shocked. It was agreed that they wouldn't tell Paul about anything until he phased again.

"You know there is nothing to be embarrassed about. We all were once." Paul said pulling Edward towards him making them both bounce slightly from the weight.

"What exactly did my father tell you?" Edward asked confused.

"That your a virgin." Paul said nuzzling Edward's neck.

"You knew that Wolf." Edward chuckled.

Paul pulled back from Edward and looked him in the eyes. "Red we haven't seen each other in four years. Why would I think you hadn't been with another man?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'll try." Paul admitted smiling.

"I've always hope you would be my first." Edward was grateful he couldn't blush at the moment.

Of course Paul bursts out laughing. Edward tried to pull away only for his wolf to pull him closer into his arms. "I'm sorry Red but that is just too precious."

"Then why are you laughing at me?" Edward asked.

"Because if I don't laugh I would cry. Red I promise when the time is right I would love to be your first."

"Really?"

"I would be honoured." Paul said kissing his way down Edward's neck pulling on his collar to expose more of his skin.

"I love you Wolf," Edward whispered.

Paul's head snapped back and Edward thought he had ruined it. "I don't get what you see in me Red but I really don't care. I honestly can't tell you I love you yet. But I like you a lot."

"I can work with that." Edward smiled. "Now where were we?" He said exposing his neck to Paul once again. Chuckling Paul went back to teasing the vampire's cold hard skin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone who reviewed. I throw you candy through the screen. **

**To those who put on alerts and favourites thanks *mwah* **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review. **

**Oh by the way if m/m isn't your thing don't read although if you've read this far I'm pretty certain its something that floats your boat. ;) **

Chapter 11

"Red stop staring at me." Paul huffed when he woke up but the smile on his face said something different.

"I'm not staring my Wolf," I said leaning in and accepting his kiss.

Paul brushed his finger down my cheek his eyes closing again. "God you're beautiful." he sighed before he drifted off to sleep again.

Jacob and Seth along with my brothers had left that morning heading to Seattle. They promised to come back before Paul showed more signs of shifting again. Our relationship was no more than kissing and cuddling. Embry explained that wolves were affectionate creatures and their wolves liked to touched. Paul stuck to Carlisle rules of staying in bed and resting. Once a day I would carry him down to eat with the others. At first he protested but after the first meal he stopped as he was to tired to even keep himself upright.

He spent hours talking quietly with Jacob about Rachel which seemed to allow Paul to grieve in his own way. However he never pushed me away like I thought. If I went out for more than a few hours he would become agitated according to the others but I never saw any of it. He was always his usual self if not a little bit more demanding of my time when I got back. Often he would ask me to go down and play something for him on my piano. Brady and Embry were back at school and work leaving myself and Carlisle alone with Paul most of the day. Not that we saw Carlisle unless he was checking on Paul.

"Love you have your appointment this afternoon." I reminded him before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I know." he sighed.

"Do you want me to ask Carlisle if we can postpone it till you're feeling stronger?"

Paul shook his head and opened his eyes. "Do you want to come?" he asked.

"If you want me there love."

"Nah all good. I'm sure doc will fill you in with what is said. You should go get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in here with me all week."

"Maybe tomorrow you will feel up to going to the park. But only if you allow me to push you." I chuckled at his wrinkled nose.

"How long have we got before I need to get ready?" he asked.

"A few hours. Why don't you rest some more?"

"I kinda would like to have a bath."

I leaned down and kissed him. He knew I was the only one in the house at the moment. Since I returned into his life I hadn't seen Paul naked below the waist. When he needed help with anything he would usually ask for Brady or Embry.

"I'll go draw the big bath for you. Back in a minute." I said leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Mmm don't be long," he said squeezing my crotch.

That was as far as he would go. Once I tried to touch him there but he had pushed my hand away and asked me to let him sleep. After that day I decided that Paul would have to make the first move. Smiling into the kiss I pushed myself closer to him.

"Go run me a bath or I won't be responsible for my actions." he chuckled pushing me away.

Paul was picking out his clothes when I returned to take him to the large main bathroom. Taking them off him I let him wheel himself down and start stripping. I removed my shirt so it wouldn't get wet. I had planned on getting a special harness installed but Paul refused to allow me to spend any more money on the house. He wouldn't be long before he would be walking on his own. When he was ready I picked him up and placed him in the perfect water. I had made put bubble bath in as well. Knowing that he would be more comfortable with his legs hidden. Once he was in I grabbed the shower gel and squirted it on my hands. Neither of us spoke while I washed his upper body and hair.

"Thanks Red."

"I haven't done the bottom half yet." I winked.

"Edward."

"Paul don't please. I don't care what your legs look like. When are you going to trust me?"

Paul grabbed my wrist and pulled me down so we were looking each other in the eye. "I do trust you Red. It's me that I don't trust." he growled making my cock twitch.

"I trust you Wolf." using his nickname trying to lighten the moment.

Next second I was in the bath on top of Paul. My jean's clung to my legs and I could feel the shrinking in the hot water. My suede shoes would be ruined but I didn't care. We both laughed before I was kissing my wolf my body laying on top of him. His large strong hands grabbed my ass and pressed me against his crotch. My eyes flew open when I felt his hand undoing my jeans. His breath hitched as he fumbled with the zip. Between the two of us my jeans and briefs were down by my knees. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but it didn't matter as far as I was concerned, it was perfect.

Paul attacked my lips with his demanding entrance with his tongue. His hand took my cock in his hand and started tugging at it. I let my hand snake between us and took his in mine. Paul thrust his hips from him but hissed. He was dry because of the water. I didn't want to hurt him so put a hand under his ass so both of our dick were out of the water.

"Shit I'm not gonna last long," he pants.

"Me either." I said just as I came all over his stomach and abs.

I couldn't take my eyes off my mate. His eyes closed as he bit down on his bottom lip. His body going rigid beneath me. I could tell he was trying to hold on as long as he could.

"Come for me love." I whispered in his ear.

As if on command. Paul lets his body relax and stings of his come shoot out of his cock landing on both our chests. My wolf moans are music to my ears. I let go of his backside and let him sink to the bottom of the tub. Kissing him gently not caring for the sticky mess between us. The water weaving its way between us washing it slowly away. Paul's arms snake around my waist as he pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm should take a bath more often," he said finally pulling back and turning me around.

With my still shoe clad foot I turn on the tap and lean back onto him my legs between his. Paul hold leans back and grabs the bottle of shower gel and dribbles it on my stomach like it was maple syrup drawing a heart. With his free hand he gently destroys the picture cleaning off the last remnants of his come. Much to my surprise Paul's cock is still rock hard poking me in the back.

"Maybe I should get you out." I said turning around so I was faced him and kissed his stubbled chin.

Suddenly he slaps my ass really hard making water go everywhere and laughs. "Did I ever tell you I loved your dad?"

"Well good to know you love someone." I chuckle. "But why do you love my dad?"

"Tell you later. Right now I have a small problem he says moving his waist so his cock rubs against my dick which is already starting to get hard.

Quickly kicking off my shoes and jeans I jump out of the bath to fast for a human I almost slip on the now wet floor. Paul bursts out laughing at my less than graceful exit. Poking out my tongue I grab a towel and wrap it around myself before I scoop down and pick him up. Not caring about his wheelchair I let him grab a towel to cover his cock and as slowly as my body would allow me I carry him up to his room. The whole time my lips never leaving his.

Placing him on the bed I get a towel from his bathroom and come back and dry his legs and crotch before throwing it in the corner along with the one he had just discarded. I unashamedly admire his cock. Paul chuckles.

"You know it won't bite. He says before it twitched. "Every sucked a cock Red?" he asked grabbing his thick member.

I shook my head. "May I?" I said placing my hand above his.

"I think I will allow it," he said his hand going behind my back pulling my face towards his dick.

His scent was the most delicious thing I had ever smelt in my life. I tentatively licked the tip of the now angry purple head. Pushing his hand away I wrap my hand around the base and began to suck and lick his manhood. Paul's fingers run through my hair his nails scraping my scalp.

"Fuck even your mouth is cold." he hisses when I finally brave taking him fully in my mouth.

I try to pull back but Paul hand pushes me further down on his cock hitting the back of my throat. Another advantage of being a vampire is we have no gag reflex so I take him down all the way but simply relaxing my throat. I love the feel as his dick twitches in my mouth his pre-cum lining my insides. I dare to take his testicals in my hand and gentle roll his balls between my fingers.

"Christ you sure you haven't done this before?" Paul groans.

I can't talk so I hummed around his cock. Sucking my mate off was the best thing I have ever done and if I had to permittedly keep my mouth wrapped around his cock for the rest of my existence I was not going to complain.

Paul's hand takes grip of my hair and starts controlling my movements. I could feel his sack begin to move involuntarily and I knew he was about to come. "I'm I'm I." Paul shot his load down my willing throat. My insides warming up making me feel almost human again. My mate slumps down and lays panting on the bed his cock finally going soft. A smug smile on his face his eyes closed.

"So.." I say kissing my way up his sensitive body."

"So what?" he chuckles. I pout before kissing him letting himself taste his essence.

"You going to show a novice how its really done?" I ask knowing full well I would be blushing if I could.

" _Sorry for interrupting Edward, but we have to leave in five minutes if we are to make the appointment on time." _

Damn it. I hadn't realised how long we had been. It only seemed like minutes but I saw it had been nearly two hours.

"Hold that thought my love. We have to get you ready you have to leave very soon." I said getting off the bed my towel now laying on the floor.

"Shit." Paul says swinging his legs off the bed with the help of his hands. "Red I'm sorry we didn't finish what we started. But I'll only be gone a few hours." he winked. I kissed him deeply knowing he was good on his promise.

I helped Paul slip on some sweats and hand him a shirt before putting shoes and socks on him while he. It was four minutes later that Carlisle lightly knocks on the door and tells us he will be waiting in the car. Thanking him I throw on a pair of Paul's jeans and take my wolf to downstairs stopping so he could grab his jacket. Thankfully Carlisle had already taken his wheelchair. Kissing him once he is settled I promise I would be waiting for him when he gets home. I had intended to go hunting but I had a small problem I had to deal with first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) **

**I own nothing. **

**Please enjoy! **

Chapter 12

I needed to head out of the city to hunt. It had been too long since I had been away and had a proper hunt. My plan was to give Paul a few days warning and head away so I could go out of state. I arrived home just as Carlisle pulled up. I went to open the car door only to find a sulking Paul who refused my help.

'_He is tired just leave him. He expected a lot from himself today.' _Carlisle explained.

"Why don't I make you dinner while you rest? Then you can tell me all about your day."

Paul just grunted and went up to his room. I was becoming better in the kitchen but often I would secretly call in a catering firm to bring prepared meals. Embry and Brady would both come home tired from work and school. Brady was struggling with his studies and was grateful to have Carlisle around but knew he couldn't rely on him for to much longer. Paul was getting fit enough to not need full time care.

I could hear Paul's breathing change and knew he had fallen asleep. I went up to check that he made it into bed. He tended to be able to fall asleep anywhere when he was extremely tired. I watch him sleep he had managed to get himself into bed although I slipped his shoes off and pull the covers over him. He didn't stir from his slumber. Brady and Embry came home and I went to greet them. They would disappear for an hour or so to make up for being away from each other so long. The imprint was as strong today as it was when they were wolves.

"How is he?" Brady asked.

"Tired he is resting. I've ordered dinner for seven so you have time to do what you do." I said winking.

Embry came out of the bathroom. "What the hell happened in there?" he asked.

"Oh um sorry I will go tidy up." I said not looking either men in the eye.

"Oh my god did you two finally do it?"

"Do it? Baby you're about to become a doctor and you still can't say fuck."

"I can say fuck I am just been polite. But okay. Edward did you and Paul final fuck?"

I lowered my head and shook my head. "Not that far."

Brady gave a very unmanly squeal and dragged me into the lounge pulling me down on to the couch beside him. "Give me dets." he said getting comfortable.

"I'm going to shower." Embry chuckled kissing his mate on the head.

"Its times like this I wish you could read my mind." I sighed.

Brady scoffed and listened as I retold what had happened earlier. By time I had finished I could smell his arousal and told him to go wash his mates back. Without arguing he took off up the stairs. I let Paul sleep another hour before going and waking him up.

"Hey sleepyhead time to wake." I whisper.

Paul groaned and rolled to his side something he hadn't been able to do in a long time. I couldn't help but smile. He may not see the progress he was making but I could. I gently shake his shoulder. Next thing I knew I was flipped over his body and laying beside him.

"Hey." I whisper

"Hey you." he kissed my nose before rolling on to his back.

"Dinner will be ready soon you care to join us?"

"Red why don't you eat?"

"I do just I have a different diet than you guys."

"Something is going on. You're always cold and so hard... like marble. You seem to know what others are thinking before they say it."

"Wolf believe me when I say you don't want to know right now. When the time is right I will explain everything. Just promise me to remember I'm still me okay." I said getting up.

"Yeah that has reassured me Red." he sighed. "I want you to be honest with me. Its not that hard is it? You haven't killed someone have you?" he chuckled.

I looked out the window do I lie and tell him that I had never killed anyone? I wasn't perfect I never claimed to be. I believed the men I killed didn't deserve to live. They were murderers and rapists. At the time I thought I was doing the world a favor by ridding them. Now I know I was taking away what wasn't mine to take.

"Hey Paul." Embry said walking in and patting my shoulder.

"I need to get back downstairs dinner in half an hour." I said walking out.

"You think its time we come clean" Brady asked leaning on the door frame of the dining room.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed. "You all know him better than me."

"I think its time we call Jacob back. If he is gonna find out and doesn't like it he will phase."

"What if he hates me Brady? I can't imagine my life without him not again."

Brady pulled me into his arms and held me tight as sobs racked my body. I wanted so bad to just pretend that I was a normal guy who fell in love with a normal boy. But it couldn't last forever I knew that but it still fucking scared the hell out of me. What if he told me to leave and never see him again. Or worse phase and kill me. Although if that was how he felt I would rather be a pile of ashes than live knowing that the man I consider my soul mate hated me with such passion. Brady just held me until the evening meal arrived. Letting them in the quickly got to work placing the meal on plates making it look amazing. Thanking them I let them out with a generous tip.

"I'm so going to have to teach you how to cook." Brady chuckled before racing up to tell Paul and Embry that dinner was served.

Carlisle joined us at dinner as Paul discussed his appointment. He had a lot of pain and hard work to go through but we all assured him we would be there every step of the way so to speak. Everyday he had to do exercises and have massages which I wanted to learn how to do. At first Paul was protesting saying that his insurance paid for help.

"How's your chicken?" Paul asked Carlisle.

"Fine thank you."

"Mine was dry." Paul pushed himself from the table and put his plate on his knee. "Someone had better do some explaining around here." he made his way to the kitchen and threw his plate in the sink miraculously not breaking it.

Embry excused himself. '_You better get Jake back I can feel his wolf getting close.' _

"So can I." I sighed.

That night Paul refused to let me help him get ready for bed. Embry told me it would be best if I kept my distance. I had phoned Jacob who would return in a few days as he had decided to go see his father. It was time the pair forgave each other for their past mistakes. Seth however was going to catch a flight with Jasper and Emmett first thing. My hunting trip was moved forward and Carlisle and I decided to head to Virginia to hunt in the vast woodlands there. Making sure I had my phone fully charged I promised Brady that I could be contacted when I wasn't hunting and would check whenever I could. I chose not to tell Paul but left him a note explaining that I needed to go visit family urgently and be back in a few days. We left at midnight when I could finally peel myself from watching my mate sleep.

I hadn't realised how thirsty I was when we got into the forest. I left Carlisle behind taking off to find some decent blood. It wasn't the time to play with my food like I usually do rather I caught snapped its neck before draining the poor beast of all its blood. It wasn't until the following day that I finally felt sedate. Carlisle had finally caught up to me and we rounded up a herd of deer for the sheer pleasure of it. We headed to a hotel to change our clothes and to check that everything was okay in New York.

"Hello."

"Emmett its Edward."

"Sup bro?"

"Not much. How is Paul?"

"He's fine Brady took the day off school and took him to the park. Someone had promised to take him today." he chuckled.

"Is he mad at me?" I asked worried that he would hate me even more now.

"Let's just say your not the top of his list of best friends at the moment. But he is fine. Just your usual pissy Paul."

"Great."

"Chill bro he's fine actually. He is thinking more positively today according to Brady."

"Okay well can you tell him I called to check in?"

"Yeah no worries dude. Jacob is going to be here in a few days. I take it you're gonna be here when he tells him?"

"Yeah I think so." I gulped.

"Okay well see you in a few. Oh and Edward."

"Yeah."

"Get a bear for me would you." With that Emmett hung up the phone.

Two days later we headed back to New York. The house was quiet accept for the sound of Emmett playing on the xbox and Jasper flipping through the pages of a book while laying beside his lover. Embry and Brady were in deep sleep their light snores sounding steady and peaceful. I listened to Paul's breathing to see if he was sleeping.

"He hasn't slept much these last few days." Emmett admitted. "He was up just a few minutes ago by the sounds of it."

"Son why don't you go take your suitcase up to your room. I'm going to go in and check on Paul. If he wants to see you I will let you know." Carlisle said patting my shoulder.

Agreeing I went to my room having to pass his on the way I couldn't help but stop and take big gulps of air. His scent seemingly wrapping around me like a cocoon. I had quenched my thirst now I needed to sedate my hunger. Hunger for the man who I loved with my very being. Carlisle came up and patted my shoulder and knocked lightly on Paul's door before entering. I heard Paul greeting Carlisle meaning he was awake. I headed to my room and tried to focus on Carlisle thoughts. However Brady was having a very erotic dream.

_Two wolves were running through the forest both nudging into each other playfully. The biggest one phased and there stood naked panting while the small wolf walked slowly to him his large tongue started licking his face moving lower down slowly not missing a single inch of the panting man. _

"_Phase puppy." _

_Brady threw himself at his mate. Their bodies molded into each others like a puzzle. Embry lifted his lover up wrapping his strong legs around his waist. Their lips never leave each others their shared their own air. Pre-cum oozed out their dicks mingling together their scents seeming to fill the whole forest. _

"_Mine" Brady growled his teeth sinking into Embry's neck. _

I had never been more grateful to get out of someones dreams. Painfully hard I make quick work of my need and come within minutes. Brady's dreams were very graphic and to have tasted Embry as though I had was rather disturbing but interesting. I could hear that Brady had woken his lover and sighed. They certainly had a healthy sex life. But kept it to their room they were not into flaunting their relationship like his brothers especially Emmett with Jacob.

"Edward I have given Paul something to help him sleep."

"Is he okay?"

"Sore he has been overdoing it. But he is fine." Carlisle smiled and left my room.

I walked to my mates room and opened the door. He was sprawled out across the bed the covers once again off him. I can't help but brush the hair out of his eyes. He didn't flinch this time he was well and truly in deep sleep.

"I wonder what you dream of my wolf?" Covering him up I watch over my mate keeping him safe.

**I know I know not much happened. But everything is here for a reason. Anywho please take the time to review. Please and thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all those that reviewed. **

**Um its a really short chapter. But I'm trying promise. Anyway hope you enjoy it **

Chapter 13

Everyone was excited when the front door opened and in strolled Jacob. Emmett threw himself at his mate and wrapped his large frame around his wolf. No one got a word in as Jacob whisked his vampire up the stairs to fill him with his seed. Because Jacob couldn't mark his mate he always put his scent in him. No one would dare stop the alpha doing what he needed to do.

"Horney fuckers." Paul chuckled.

Everyone just laughed and agreed. Emmett came down an hour later reeking of his mate and looking sadate. Excusing himself he raced off to hunt. Jacob was going to tell Paul about his heritage and everyone was needed to be on high alert. It was decided that Embry and Brady would not be present in case things go bad. Brady protested loudly saying that Paul would never hurt his friends no matter what. But it wasn't something that anyone else was willing to chance.

"Do you want to rest?" Edward asked Paul just after lunch.

Paul shook his head and flicked on the television. Embry and Brady reluctantly went out. Jasper and Emmett had moved the furniture out of the formal living area on the second floor including Edward's piano. Jacob flopped himself down beside his friend and patted his leg.

"Its time I answered a few of your questions brother." Jacob said taking the remote off Paul "Come on we'll do it upstairs." Paul smiled.

"Why not here Jake?"

"Just trust me Paul." Jacob stood and without saying anything more took his brother's wheelchair and led him to the elevator.

Carlisle was going to explain the vampires side of the story after Jacob explained shape-shifters and that Paul was one. Edward and the others were going to be in the room just in case it goes bad. As much as Edward wanted to tell his lover what he was it was agreed that it would be better coming from the older man who Paul had great respect for. Once they were in the living area Paul tensed. He looked at everyone confused.

"Are we moving?"

"No this is just a precaution Paul. Just remember we are your friends." Seth said smiling.

"Do you remember the legions we were told when we were kids?" Jacob asked. Paul rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well there true."

"Oh for fucks sake." Paul growled and grabbed his wheels to leave.

"Paul stop running away you want to know why things are like they are. Well I'm trying to explain." Jacob growled.

"You know what? I admit I'm not the brightest bulb in the box but I'm not fucking stupid Jake. I thought you were my friend. Yet here we are in a room and you are telling me that people turn into fucking wolves. God you must think I'm stupid."

"Seth shift!"

Seth walked over to the middle of the room as Jacob pulled Paul's wheelchair to the side. The alpha gently places his hand on his friends shoulder and gives a nod to Seth who began to strip. Paul chuckled quietly shaking his head. As soon as Seth threw his jeans at Jasper he began to tremble and in a blink of an eye phased to his wolf form.

Paul began to laugh and turned his chair making his way to the door. Seth whined softly as his friend chuckled.

"Great trick guys."

"Paul its not a trick this is true. You were part of the pack until the Cullen's left and everyone started giving up their wolves." Jacob sighed.

Paul looked between Jacob and Seth who had lowered himself to the ground. "Can I touch him?"

Seth's tail thumped on the floor, his tongue hanging out panting. "Yep he won't hurt you. Seth is in control of his wolf." Jacob clicked his fingers and Seth crawled on his belly towards his friend. Tentatively Paul reached out and let the wolf sniff his hand before he rubbed his hand between his ears. A happy rumble filled the room. Paul chuckled.

Carlisle stepped forward. Paul growled making the vampire stop in his tracks. Jacob opened his mind to Edward.

"_His wolf is awakening. He wants to protect the submissive." _

Carlisle stepped back holding his hands up in a peace offering gesture. "Forgive me Paul. I mean no harm to Seth. He is like a son to me."

Jasper steps forward worried that his mate was to close to Paul. However Jacob waved him off when Paul bared his teeth. His hand still resting on his friend he felt the heat coming from the man.

"Jasper is Seth's mate and as such you are not to harm him. Emmett is my mate and the same rules apply. The most absolute law in a pack is we don't hurt anyone's imprint."

"Rachel was my imprint." Paul whispered not as a question but as a statement.

"Yeah she was." Seth licked his friends hand that rested on his knee.

Paul started trembling and Jasper and Emmett raced to their mates and pulled them back. Edward however refused his mate should be alone in his grief. As soon as he touched Paul's shoulder Paul pushed him away.

"Don't fucking touch me leech."

Paul let out a howl and next second he was laying on the floor in wolf form. The wheelchair destroyed. Jacob phased the room now feeling very small. The vampires moved as far away as possible.

"_Welcome to my pack Paul." _

Paul whined but as always Edward couldn't hear his thoughts.

**I told you it was short. But now what? Is Paul hating Edward? Will he imprint on him. Will he be able to walk again?  
****Stay tuned and remember I love reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. OMG writers block sucks. Never thought it would happen to me so bad but it has. This has taken me weeks to write and its not a long chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy next chapter of all my stories soon. Fingers crossed. **

**Please remember to review. **

Chapter 14

Edward tried to follow the minds of the wolves but they were so intertwined with one another's it was impossible. Jacob went to Paul who was still laying on the floor and nudged him with his snout. Paul whined and push up on his front legs. Edward wanted to cheer but kept quiet. On very shaky back legs Paul stood up and shook his fur before flopping back down. Seth chuckle barked.

Paul tilted his head back and howled. The whole house vibrated. Jacob growled and Paul bowed his head but he was chuckling. Again he stood up this time he managed to shake his fur without falling over, thanks to Seth who was on his side when he did stumble.

Edward hadn't moved an inch not sure what reaction Paul would have to him and his family. The wolf hadn't looked in his direction as though avoiding him. Jacob went over to Emmett and rubbed against him a happy rumble vibrated the floor.

Paul slowly walked towards Edward his head down. Seth and Jacob suddenly shifted, and silently pulled their mates and Carlisle out of the room. Edward tentatively held his hand out. The wolf stepped back and whined. The vampire just stood there not sure what his wolf was thinking. Again Paul stepped forward and sniffed Edward this time he didn't step back rather he stepped forward and nuzzled into Edward's neck. His long thick tongue licked Edward's neck.

The vampire turned his head and lean over more to give Paul more access. Without warning the wolf sank his teeth into the hard marble skin. Edward hissed fear for his life but he couldn't move. What's more he became sexually aroused.

'_Mine," _

"Paul I hear you!"

"_Mate." _

Paul stood back and looked Edward in the eyes. The pull that the vampire had felt towards the wolf intensified tenfold. Paul had imprinted on him. Something the vampire had wished with his whole being.

"_Mate, mate, mate_." Paul growled and lifted his paws before he ran his claws right down Edward tearing his clothes from him.

Edward whimpered his clothes now in tatters. Paul started panting pacing back and forth in front of his mate. Trembling like he was about to phase himself Edward stepped away from Paul. The wolf growled and stepped forward as the vampires back hit the wall. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

"You are so beautiful wearing my mark Red." Paul's hand cups Edward's cheek in his hand.

Edward opens his eyes and leans onto his mate's big solid chest. His fists came up and repeatedly hit against the wolf. Strong arms wrap around Edward keeping him within his hold Paul allowed the vampire to hit him. He only pulled back when he felt something wet against his hot skin.

"Carlisle." Edward shouted.

Carlisle was beside Paul in a blink of an eye. The rest of the coven and pack right behind him moments later. Gently the wolf pushed his mate from his chest and lifted his chin. Carlisle stepped back when he looked into his son's eyes.

"How is this possible." he whispered.

Edward lifted his hand up to his cheeks and felt them wet. His body sagged into his mate and he sobbed soaking the remainder of his tattered shirt and Paul's chest. Jacob stepped forward and smiled.

"The mates mark. But how did you mark him?"

Paul moved his mate and bared his neck showing the wound that was not healing at all. "I was in wolf."

"But how is he crying?" Emmett asked.

"It's believed that the magic from the wolf can go to the mate. But I thought it was only humans, it's to let the wolf and his imprint live longer than the average human giving them decades more together. But no one in our pack has ever tried it. Emily lived though when Sam tore her face by accident."

"But the tears?"

"I honestly don't know. Edward how are you feeling?" Jacob asked.

Edward just clung to Paul hiding his face in Paul's neck now they had sunk to the floor. Carlisle went to take Edward but Paul's wolf had other idea's. He snapped his teeth at the vampire. Jacob pulled the doctor back knowing that Paul's wolf would not allow anyone to touch his mate until he had finished the mating ritual.

"Paul you need to let Edward go." Jacob said touching his pack mates shoulder.

"Mine." he growled.

"Yes your's but you need to rest."

"I can't feel my legs." Paul whispered pulling Edward closer.

"Okay hold onto your mate. I will not touch him I promise but let me get you back to your room." Jacob looked around. "Emmett give me your shirt."

Emmett stripped his shirt and handed it to Paul who helped his mate put the shirt on to cover himself up from prying eyes. With ease Jacob picked up Paul and Edward in his arms and carried them to Paul's room where Seth had already turned the blankets back.

"Rest the ritual can wait." Jacob kissed Paul's forehead and turned off the light before leaving the couple in privacy.

* * *

"So he stood and walked in wolf?" Brady asked.

"And in human but only a short while. His legs are still weak but he felt something. I think we should get him to phase everyday until he get's his strength back." Jacob said smiling.

"I'm still confused about the tears." Emmett admitted.

"He won't shed tears again. Embry when you marked Brady did anything unusual happen?"

Embry looked at his mate who blushed but nodded. "Yeah something happened, but it didn't stop after the mating ritual."

"But we don't know if it's because of the mating mark." Brady quickly stepped in.

"Why do you say that?"

"Seth can I have a private word?" Brady asked.

Seth nodded. Kissing their mates they both grabbed jackets and headed out the door. Whatever Brady wanted to talk about he didn't want the others to hear.

"It's awfully quiet up there. I was expecting them to be destroying the place." Emmett chuckled.

"The wolf needs all his strength and until he can do it he won't mate." Jacob sighed.

He wondered if he could do it to Emmett but doubted that Emmett would willingly let his wolf bite him. Edward was a submissive through and through. And even though Emmett bottomed for his mate he wasn't a submissive as such.

Seth carried the mark from Jasper much to the surprise of everyone. Jasper would have had to have great control not to drain his mate. Jacob and Carlisle had ordered both wolf and vampire that Jasper was not to bite his mate again. The risk was just too great to both wolf and vampire. One because Seth could die from losing his blood and Jasper being destroyed by Jacob for hurting his pack brother.

Embry's phone beeped. Taking out his phone he quickly read the text then sent a reply.

"Seth and Brady have gone for coffee. Brady asked I tell you what happened when I marked him."

"Why aren't they here is it bad?" Jasper asked worried.

Embry smiled and shook his head. "Brady's body accepts me as his mate and he doesn't need to be prepared."

"You mean he opens for you?" Jacob asked frowning.

"No um…" Embry scratched his head and looked at Carlisle for help.

"That is incredible." Carlisle said.

"Care to share what is incredible?" Emmett huffed.

"Brady produces natural lubricant. Just like a female does when she is aroused."

Jacob looked at Jasper who shook his head. "So it is a wolf thing that Edward has tears but does Brady still… you know." It was Jacob's turn to blush.

"Yeah he does. We also use protection so he doesn't get pregnant. We doubt he can now but we need to be sure. Brady wants to finish his studies first."

"Whoa back up there. Did you say that he can get pregnant?" Emmett asked.

"It is said that a submissive wolf male or female can have cubs yes. However there is no actual proof that it has happened." Embry explained.

"Could Seth?" Jasper asked.

"Not with you no." Jacob chuckled.

"But he could with say... you?"

"I guess but that will never happen." Jacob growled.

"This just gets fucking weirder and weirder." Emmett chuckled.

"I would like to do some tests on Brady," Carlisle said looking at Embry.

"That is up to Brady but I wouldn't hold your breath. Pardon the pun. Its not something he is happy about. Besides we don't phase any more remember. We discussed this before we stopped."

"Of course of course." Carlisle nodded. "You are truly incredible creatures." Carlisle left the room heading to his study.

"Jazz want to find our mates?" Embry asked.

Nodding they headed to the door leaving Emmett and Jacob alone. "Did you know Jake?"

"Its only a legion Em's. It's kinda freaky though. I'm wondering how the hell it would get out."

"It would be like having a massive dump." Emmett chuckled. "Come on lover boy lets go practise making babies. Or should that be cubs."

"Idiot. Race ya."

Upstairs two men were tangled in the sheets both fast asleep.

**Phew got it done. Anyhow review anyone? **

**Please help me get my muse back. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow I'm glad you guys are still following this story. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 15

Paul woke with his mate laying his head on his chest. If he didn't know better he would have thought Edward was dead. His chest didn't raise up and down nor did his warm breath tickle his hot skin. He ran his fingers through Edward's messy hair while he remembered the pervious night.

In the back of his mind he knew exactly what the Cullen's were but refused to believe it. When he saw Seth phase in front of him everything came rushing back. The day he met his mate for the first time. The private times he spent with Edward getting to know his perfect cold body under his hot hands. Yet he couldn't look at him. He knew exactly where he was standing but when he ran his hand over Seth's fur he remembered the nightmare that was to be his life.

_Paul and Seth were walking down the road heading to Sam's for yet another meeting. Paul had been helping the young cub get through the loss of his father as well as teaching him to get used to his new wolf form. They were passing the Black house when a car pulled up that they hadn't seen before. Both curious they stop and watch as the driver got out of the car. _

_Paul took one look at her and knew that he was now and forever bonded to this woman. Rachel Black had become his imprint. Paul fell to his knees as she called out to her father and brother. His wolf demanded that he go to her. Seth not understanding tried to get the older wolf to stand. _

"_No, no, no." _

"_Are you okay?" Seth asked finally pulling Paul off the ground. _

"_Yeah come on let's get out of here." Paul said. _

_The further he walked away from Rachel the angrier his wolf became. But he didn't want the imprint. Paul had no interest in women. Never had the desire to be with a women in his life. He wanted the boy he met at the waterfall. But now it would never be. _

"Hey." Edward said wiggling beside Paul.

"Morning Red." Paul shifted so he could kiss the top of his mate's head.

"I love you." Edward whispered as he kissed his mates pec.

Paul rolled them both over so Paul was laying on top of Edward. Brushing the hair out of his mate's eyes he kissed his lips. Their cocks rubbing together. Edward moaned when Paul's lips went to his mating mark.

There was a knock on the door. Sighing Paul rolled off Edward and covered his lower body. The door opened and Jacob walked in looking smug.

"Good morning."

"What the fuck do you want?" Paul growled.

"Time for you to come and phase."

Paul looked at the clock shocked that it was already after one in the afternoon. "Just give me ten and I will come down." he huffed.

Jacob winked and left them alone. "Red I need to ask you something. I don't want you to answer me right now. In fact your answer better wait till tonight."

"Mmm" Edward said not taking any notice as he kissed every part of Paul he could reach being pressed so close to his mate.

"Edward." Paul panted.

"The answer is yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Edward leaned up on his elbows. "Why do you block me." he pouted.

"I don't know I am." Paul chuckled. "But listen to me okay this is really important."

The vampires focus went to his mate's chest. Paul sighed and took his vampires chin in his hand. "I'm listening." Edward pouted until his wolf pressed his hot lips against his.

"I want to do the mating ritual."

"Okay." Edward shrugged.

"Edward."

"What?"

"Don't answer me now go talk to Brady he can explain everything to you."

"My answer will be yes." Edward said.

"Fine but go talk to him. I love you but I need to go phase." Paul went to get out of bed.

"Want me to take you down?"

"Yeah," Paul sighed.

* * *

Edward showered after taking Paul down to the lounge. They would have to find somewhere in the city where Paul could phase safely and run to stretch his legs. For now however just phasing would be enough for his wolf. The wooden floor would have to be replaced though. Wolf claws were sharp and since they can't be retracted they were marking the floor. If Esme saw it she would be upset.

Brady was in his room studying when Edward found him an hour later.

"Afternoon." Brady said shutting his book happy he had a distraction. "Wow you look stunning. I can't wait to see you after the mating ritual." he smiled.

"Paul told me I had to come and talk to you about the ritual before I gave him my answer about allowing him to do it."

"Then lets go for a walk. There are too many ears in this house."

"Shall we take Seth?" Edward asked as he watched Brady going and getting changed.

Brady shook his head, but didn't explain why. When they were about to leave Edward stopped at the front door unable to step over the threshold. It was like an invisible wall was stopping him from leaving. Brady sighed.

"Paul Lahote let him go." Brady shouted.

"_Be safe Red." _

Brady dragged him out the door and waved a taxi down. Getting in they made their way through the city and pulled up to a small restaurant. When they had removed their coats and sat down Brady sighed.

"So you wanted to talk to me about the mating ritual?"

"Actually Paul told me to talk to you before I said yes to it. But why? Isn't it just… you know sex?"

Brady chuckled. "In a way it is yes. But its not just sex Edward its a bonding it makes you two connected like nothing else. It's not something to take lightly."

The waiter walked over and asked if they were ready to order. The waiter's eyes refused to look at Brady instead they remained on Edward or the table. Once he had gone Brady sighed.

"See what happened there?" Edward shook his head. "That guy knows he can't look at me. Nobody can but another submissive."

"But I'm looking into your eyes now."

"You're a submissive Edward. You need to be dominated its in your nature."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" The vampire hissed.

"Far from it Edward." Brady took Edward's hand in his. "When you are with Paul what do you feel?"

"Happy."

"What else? And think about it before you answer."

Edward sat there watching the condensation run down the side of his glass. He felt so much when he was with Paul. The need to be by his side was probably the most dominating as though it was the only place in the world where he felt truly safe.

"Protected. But I don't need to be protected. I'm strong and can look after myself."

"So can I. I am just as strong as Embry. But the need to be wrapped in his arms and have the feeling of being safe is the best damn thing."

Edward nodded it was exactly how he felt being around Paul. But it still didn't explain what he needed to know. The food arrived and all talking stopped as Brady ate and Edward played with his food. Once Brady had finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin he was ready to talk.

"When Paul does the mating ritual the wolf does it."

"WHAT?" Edward shouted everyone in the restaurant stared at him. Lowering his head he shook his head.

"Hey its not as bad as it sounds. Paul will still be in human form. Maybe I should have phrased it better." Brady looked abashed.

"You think." Edward hissed.

Brady chuckled and shook his head. "Have you seen the size of a wolf. Their dicks are about twenty inches long. It would be coming out your mouth." he scoffed.

"Okay now that is just sick." Edward moaned. "Okay so your telling me that his wolf will take over like it did last night when Carlisle tried to touch me?"

"I wasn't there remember but it's not sweet loving sex its hard its violent and most of all its dominating. Then after he has filled you with his seed the ritual will begin. This is where it can be even more painful."

"I don't get it. That sounds bad enough and now you're telling me its going to be even worse?" Edward whined not liking the sound of this at all.

"Edward the pain is for a short while. Believe me its the most magical thing there is. When the knotting is finished you will be bonded to Paul in every sense of the word. He is what makes you whole and you him. If either one of you gets hurt the other will feel it. But I can tell you right now that my mate is sitting eating his lunch worried that I am okay. Even though he knows I am because I'm not with him he worries."

"You said knotting."

"Yeah it takes anywhere from half an hour to two hours. Depending on how strong the bond is. Not that if it is shorter it is a weaker bond. In fact mine and Embry's was an hour. The longest I've heard it to be is three days. But that was because the submissive was scared of his dominante. The shortest is half an hour. The knot is what binds you as one."

"I'm scared." Edward admitted. "But not because I don't want to be his mate or be bonded to him. I'm scared that there is a mistake and it would never take."

"A imprint is never wrong Edward. Even his imprint on Rachel was not a mistake it happened for a reason. They never did the mating ritual."

"Why hasn't Jacob done it to Emmett?"

"Okay this is the part that might freak you out a bit. Because you weren't there last night when they were talking about it. I called Jacob's father and checked with him this morning and he believes what I think to be true. Come on lets walk while I explain some more."

The wind was cold as they made their way through the city streets. They made their way to a bench in a small park where no one was.

"When I was phasing I could have fallen pregnant. The reason the elders were so against Jasper and Seth is because Seth should have been Jacob's mate. The one to bare the next alpha. Or so they believed. It was obvious that he was a submissive I was overlooked but that may have been because of the power of my dominante protecting me. The elders never really saw me. Just like that waiter didn't."

"I'm dead I'm not a shifter. So that rules me out. Doesn't it?"

**Okay guys this is where you come into it. Do you want this to be an m-preg? Let me know I'm easy either way. Anyway please review. :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to every single one of you that reviewed. It was overwhelmingly clear that you wanted to have this story turned into a m-preg. So I guess we are going there. But there is a way to go before the boys consider it. Who will get pregnant I am unsure at the moment. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post From Cubs to Men later today or early tomorrow morning depending on how busy I am since I need to tweak it a bit first. **

**REVIEWS ENCOURAGED! **

Chapter 16

Brady and Edward sat in silence. Brady honestly didn't know the answer. But obviously Paul must have thought it possible if he was willing to do the ritual. Edward loved Paul so much it was almost painful but if it failed what would happen to the imprint?

"We should get back. Our mates will be getting worried." Brady said standing up.

"He wants my answer tonight."

"Tell him you need more time. It took me a long time to agree to the knotting with Embry and it was not because I didn't want it. Like you I was scared."

"Why couldn't we bring Seth?"

"Because it is between those who can be knotted. He knows it happens, all shifters do. But to what happens it is only shared between us. I was told by a submissive from another pack." Brady took Edward's hand and pulled him up. Hand in hand they walk through the cold city knowing their mates would be waiting for them.

When they arrived back at the house Paul and Embry were waiting by the door. Embry dragged his mate up the stairs their bedroom door slamming. Edward didn't have time to remove his coat before Paul sniffed his mate making sure no one had touched him. His eyes hungrily roamed him making sure there wasn't a mark on him other than his mating mark.

"Missed you." Paul said kissing his mate as he sat on his lap.

Edward placed his cold hand on his wolf's cheek looking him directly in the eye. Paul had avoided looking at his mate for so long but now was the time to drown in them. Unlike the others in the pack Paul's eyes were grey. After a few minutes Edward had to turn away as it felt like Paul was looking into his very soul. Until that moment the vampire didn't believe he had a soul, but his mate had proved him wrong.

"How was shifting?" Edward asked when Paul tugged his hair getting him to look back up at him and kissing him quickly.

"It was good. Seth kept me company as well as Jasper. That man has trust issues." Paul snorted wheeling his chair around with Edward still on his lap.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked as they made their way to the elevator.

"Not for food." Paul thrust up his hips.

"Mmm." Edward moaned into Paul's lips as they made the short trip up to the bedrooms.

When they got to Paul's door Edward jumped up and opened the door to allow the wheelchair in however when he turned Paul was standing by himself. Winking at Edward he took his hand and they walked over to the bed.

"Your walking!"

"Yeah a bit. Now come here you." Paul pulled Edward against him and slowly began to remove his clothes one piece at a time. "My god you're stunning Red."

Edward moaned as his mate's overheated hand travelled from his cheek to his nipple before tweaking it. Plump lips connected hungry for each other. Edward started tugging at Paul's shirt making the man stumble forward and toppling them both on the bed. Hands explored forgotten parts from years gone by. Paul pulled back panting needing to breathe in much needed oxygen. His lover lay there panting with more need than he knew was imaginable as Paul's lips once again explored his body.

Slowly the wolf made his way down the vampire's hard cold body tasting, sucking, kissing every perfect inch accept the part that Edward wanted him to taste so bad. Groaning he went to beg to be touched, until Paul nipped the inside of Edward's thigh making him hiss. Paul chuckled when Edward's hand gripped his hair.

When Paul's tongue touched his rock hard cock Edward gasped his eyes snapping open. From the bottom of his ball sack to the weeping slit at the top, the wolf licked his lover like he was licking a popsicle. The vampire bit his lower lip trying to not make a noise.

"Let me hear you Red. Let me know you are enjoying this as much as me." Paul commanded just before he wrapped his lips around Edward's cock.

"Mmm, ahhh , ohhhhh. please P..P..Paul, Pleassssse oh god, oh god, ohhhhh I'm gunna gonna, cum," Edward screamed only moments later.

Paul greedily took his lovers cold seed in his mouth and continued to bob his head up and down till the vampire hissed his cock now extra sensitive. The wolf pulled off Edward's dick licking his lips before he crawled up his lover like a prowling cat. His eyes never leaving his lovers golden ones. When his lips touched Edward's he demanded entrance Edward moaned into his mate's mouth as the normally hot heat was cooler than its normal burning heat. He could taste his own essence on his tongue. To him it wasn't as pleasant as Paul's his own more bitter. When the wolf needed to breathe he rolled over onto his back pulling Edward with him so he was laid on top of him.

"Fucking brain freeze." Paul chuckled pinching the bridge of his nose his eyes closed.

"Seriously?" Edward giggled.

"Seriously Red. That is some serious ice cream you have going on there." Paul pulled his lover closer and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry." Edward pouted.

"Hey don't be sorry Red. You taste perfect to me." He pecked Edward's nose as he adjusted his lovers position.

"I love you so much Wolf." Edward said his hand snaking between them till he reached Paul's hard cock.

Paul moaned and thrust his hips up to greet his lovers hand greedily. Edward had felt bad for coming so fast and without giving his lover warning that he was going to cum. He had never cum so fast in his life. Yet he couldn't feel embarrassed for his lover was very talented with his tongue.

Edward rolled off Paul never losing the rhythm they had going. Paul was larger than himself by several inches and extremely big around the girth. The vampire's fingers couldn't even come close to wrapping around it fully. The wolf took control of the tempo his eyes closed his head thrown back. Edward watched as Paul's eyes flickered around the back of his eyelids his lashes dare he say pretty, curled at the tips.

Without warning Paul growled his head snapping forward his breathing erratic. "God, Red," his balls tightened and his cock twitched in Edward's hand as his hot cum shot up in the air before falling on Edwards hand and his torso. The vampire kept pumping Paul's dick while he leaned down and licked the juice off his lover until he was milked dry and cleaned up. Paul flopped down back on the pillow panting.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Paul said pulling Edward up so he was able to kiss him.

Edward had never heard those words pass his lips before. He pushed himself from Paul and looked him in the eye. "No never," he whispered.

Paul looked genuinely shocked and sat up placing his large hand on Edward's cheek, his thumb brushing up and down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I love you with all I am. Be mine."

Edward kissed Paul's palm feeling his eyes getting wet. But he didn't care they were tears of joy. Paul had made him the happiest man in the world. No, even better the happiest human in the universe. He threw his arms around Paul's neck and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Thank you Paul. I've waited so long for you to tell me that."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Paul chanted over and over again. "From now till the end of time I will always love you my beautiful precious man."

Edward began to sob uncontrollably. Paul tried to pull the vampire away but he refused to leave the comfort of his mate. Chuckling the wolf pulled the sheet over them both and rubbed comforting circles till the sobs turned into soft sniffs.

* * *

Edward woke up in Paul's arms again. This going to sleep should worry him, vampires don't sleep. Yet he never felt so rested in his life. The wolf was still sleeping his chest raising up and down his lips slightly parted. When Edward tried to move Paul held him tighter but didn't wake. The vampire could hear the rest of the house up and about. Carlisle was reading in his office while Embry and Brady were talking softly to each other about how much they would miss each other as they parted for the day. Emmett and Jasper playing Halo on the xbox while their mates were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful, sleep well?" Paul whispered a while later.

"I did and you?" Edward said drawing circles on Paul's abs watching his fingers dip up and down.

Paul nodded his head as he went to kiss Edward's head. "You know I love you right?"

"As I love you."

"Red you need to go hunt."

"I don't feel like I do," Edward frowned. "Actually my throat feels…" The vampire sat up and held his throat. "I don't feel the burn. I need to go see Carlisle."

He kissed Paul and raced to the door. "Um Red you might want to put some clothes on first. I don't want anyone seeing you naked." Paul growled.

At vampire speed Edward gathered his clothes and put them on. Once again he kissed his lover and raced out the door without a backwards glance. Paul sighed his legs were once again to weak to do much and his wheelchair was still in the hallway. Deciding not to bother calling Edward back he pulled back the covers and lowered himself to the floor. Crawling away from the bed he called to his wolf. He had forgotten how much he missed his wolf. It felt so good to be as one with his inner beast. As carefully as he could he walked to the hallway. His stomach growled and decided he needed food. Knocking over his wheelchair as he went he climbed down the stair and pushed the door open with his snout.

"Morning Paul, Want a bowl of coffee." Jacob chuckled.

The giant wolf went and rested his head on his alpha's shoulder allowing him to be stroked between his ears making a happy rumble. Seth started making food for Paul the whole time chatting about something that didn't catch Paul's attention. He was content to stay right where he was. Not having his mate around wasn't the greatest thing but if one must the alpha was the next best thing.

"You know Esme is coming tomorrow and if she sees the state of these floors she is going to rip someone a new one." Emmett said coming in behind Paul who was now on his back so Jacob could rub his tummy. "Should I be jealous." he chuckled.

"Nope it's a pack thing." Seth said. "If his dick comes out then you best stand back though." Emmett looked down checking that Paul's cock was still hidden.

Paul chuckled making it sound like he was coughing. Seth and Jacob sniggered when Emmett moved back just in case. Jasper soon joined them stepping over the giant wolf as though he saw it every day. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck. Paul huffed and laid on his side giving Jacob the message he had enough. Jacob stepped away and raced upstairs coming down a few seconds later with a pair of shorts in his hands.

"You know no matter how many times I see it I can't believe it." Emmett said.

"What, the size of my dick?" Paul asked patting the big vampire's shoulder as he sat down to a large pile of pancakes courtesy of Seth.

"Dude my mate's the alpha yours is teeny tiny compared to his." Emmett said holding his fingers a few millimeters apart.

"Bullshit dude! I've seen both their dicks and Paul puts…" Seth shut his mouth when he saw his mate glaring at him. "Nevermind. So um nice weather we are having don't you think?" Seth said his cheeks flaming red. "Anyway its not the size its how you use it." Seth said once the chuckles had died down.

"You are digging yourself a bigger grave there pup." Paul chuckled looking at Jasper's face.

"Um I might just go and um shit." Seth got up and cleared the dishes before Paul had even finished.

"Where's Edward anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Paul sounds like you really gave it to him last night." Emmett said patting Paul hard on the back.

"We didn't." Paul sighed.

"Wait are you telling me that Prince Edward is still a virgin?" Jasper said chuckling.

"Well I think it's romantic waiting." Seth sighed.

"Romantic! Seth why didn't you wait then? You had poor Jasper ready to rape someone the amount of lust you were projecting at him. The poor guy walked around a week with a boner." Emmett snorted.

* * *

"I wish I could tell you more Edward." Carlisle said looking at his son.

"Paul said I should hunt and he is right I haven't hunted in over a week and yet I don't feel the thirst."

"And you said you slept again last night?"

"Yeah and I cried real tears." Edward admitted.

"Do you mind if I run some tests, son?"

"What kind of tests?"

"I want to see what is happening perhaps take a sample of your tears. Watch you while you sleep. I would just put sensors on your head to watch your brain waves. I promise you nothing that would harm you in any way."

"I would have to ask Paul."

Carlisle sat back in his chair and put his hands together. He had been quietly observing Brady the last few days as well as Seth. They all did the same thing and looked at their mates for assurance and anything that would maybe displease the dominates. As much as he wanted to he could never look Brady directly in the eye even when they were alone. Yet Seth and Embry had no issues the three of them seeming to relax more in the presence of each other. Rarely did he see one of the three alone with a dominate that wasn't their mate. He had walked in on Brady once while he was studying to offer some help. The young man seemed tense until Embry walked in and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Seth wasn't so bad but he guessed because the youngest of the family considered Carlisle to be like a father to him. But he still looked at Jasper for reassurance, but the doctor had put that down to Jasper being centuries older than him.

"Of course Edward. I will ask Jacob to see if he can tell us anymore about the mating ritual. Have you decided to go ahead with it?"

"I've made up my mind but I haven't told Paul yet so…"

"Whatever you decide Edward know that you have my full support. However I do hope if you decide to go ahead with it you will wait until I have looked into it more. Just to make sure that you will be safe. You understand?"

Edward lowered his eyes and nodded. "He told me last night he loved me dad. It was the best feeling in the world. If I had a heart I swear it would have burst into flames."

Tears started falling onto Edward's hands that were resting on his lap. Carlisle smiled, his son had waited so long to find his mate the one to bring him back to life. Admittedly his maker hadn't expected him to find his mate in a man let alone a shapeshifter. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to his son just as the door opened and Paul walked in worry etched on his face.

"Hey Red. You okay?" Paul said kneeling down in front of Edward and brushing the wayward hair out of his eyes.

Edward nodded before he threw himself at his mate. Paul looked at the doctor his eyebrows raised.

"Hormones?" Carlisle shrugged. "Paul I wish to do some tests on Edward if that is alright with you? I've explained to Edward that anything I do will not be in anyway harmful of him. I will let Edward speak to you about it. But if you will excuse me I must go hunt."

"Sure thing doc." Paul said putting his attention back onto his mate.

Once the door was shut Edward pulled back from Paul and held his face in both his hands.

"I love you Paul. I want to do the mating ritual. But we need to wait a while."

"God Red. You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Marry me!"

"What?"

Paul took Edward's chin in his hand and made him look him directly in the eyes.

"Edward I have waited all my life for someone to love like I love you. I want to marry you and make an honest man of you. We will wait till we are married to do the mating ritual. So please Edward Anthony Cullen will you do the honor of marrying me?"

**Wow that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Paul finally said the L word. Awwww. **

**Reviews are what make me want to write quicker ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to all those that reviewed put on alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a whole four days to myself this weekend and hope to catch up with all my stories. But for now I leave you with this chapter. **

**I own nothing. REVIEWS WANTED PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

Chapter 17

Edward stared at his mate. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Paul's fingers were gently carding his hair. His silver eyes never leaving Edward's golden ones. Tears well up in the vampire's eyes before they spilled over. Not if he lived a million years would he ever thought someone would ask him to marry him. He had seen his brother and sisters marry each other not once but repeatedly over the years. Even Esme and Carlisle had married a few times.

"Red talk to me." Paul chuckled nervously.

Edward threw himself at his mate making them tumble to the ground. His lips attacked Paul's face. "Yes, yes, yes."

Paul pushed Edward away from him. "Red your eyes!" he rolled to his side making Edward fall onto his back on the rug. "What color where your eyes before you got changed?"

"Um green why?"

"They are beautiful like emeralds." Paul leaned down and kissed his lover his warm hand creeping up his shirt brushing against his nipple.

Edward moaned as he arched his back up encouraging Paul to keep going. His fingers card through Paul's hair his breathing slow and laboured. His cock painfully hard against the seam of his jeans. Thrusting up his hips to meet Paul's they continued to dry hump against each other on the floor fully clothed. The kisses hard wet and sloppy but filled with passion and love. Edward whimpered when he came in his pants. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks and knew he would be blushing if he could. Paul continued thrusting himself against his lover a few more times and he too found his release.

Nuzzling into Edward's neck Paul tried to catch his breath back. He so desperately want to calm his mate but he wanted their first time as lovers to be special, not on the rug in Carlisle office. He licked his lovers mating mark. Making Edward start to moan and his cock already getting hard. It was like a on off switch. From now on whenever Paul touched the mark Edward would submit to him. Wanting him to mate with him even if they had only just finished making love. Chuckling Paul pulled back. His eyes once again found Edward's which were now back to their usual golden color.

"Thank you Red you've made me the happiest man alive." he pecked Edward's lips and rolled off him. "I haven't come in my pants since I was a kid." he sighed looking down at his wet sweat pants. Edward giggled. "I wouldn't laugh too loud Red you're the same. Come on let's go shower and change before we tell the others our news."

Edward sighed and got up helping Paul to his feet. Both looked at each others crotch and burst out laughing. Paul shook his leg as come drippled down his thigh. Sending Edward into another fit of giggles. Shaking his head Paul took his mates face in his large hands and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Wolf."

"Love you too Red. You want to go away for the weekend just you and me? Maybe a cabin somewhere so you can hunt before I ravish your sexy body?"

As they made their way up to the bathroom to shower and changed they talked about where they would go. Paul admitted he missed Leah and Colin and maybe they could go somewhere near Seattle so they could visit them on the way home.

"Do you want to go back to La-Push." Edward asked as Paul stripped him.

"I don't know? I guess we could go to the mansion. Its still mine apparently. Rachel had insurance on it so if anything happened to either of us it would be paid off so the other didn't have to worry about it."

"You think you're ready?" Edward closed his eyes all thoughts of going anywhere out the window as Paul fell to his knees and took Edward's cock in his mouth.

Paul and Edward didn't make it downstairs till late afternoon. They had pleasured each other once again in the shower and after drying each other down gratefully fell on the bed and took a nap together. It was only when the wolf's stomach growled loudly that they got up and headed down to find food. No one was around so Edward made Paul a sandwich. They still hadn't discussed them going back to Forks or La-Push.

"We need to go shopping. Once I've eaten lets go out." Paul said not looking at Edward.

"Okay what do you need. Do you want me to go out and get it for you?"

"Red just relax. I want to go out. Will take the crutches so you don't have to worry if my legs give out. But honestly they feel great today." Paul said accepting his sandwiches with a kiss of thanks.

The days were warming up. Snow now melted on the ground. Both men wrapped up to make them not stand out. Paul didn't take his crutches instead he took his lovers hand. If he felt weak he knew that Edward could get him home. But he felt stronger than he had in a long time. Edward still had no idea what Paul was needing as they walked round the city looking in shop windows.

Edward couldn't help but look at their reflection. He was shorter than Paul and slim compared to the wolf. He wondered how Paul saw him attractive because next to him he looked quite plain in his eyes. People walked past not taking any notice of the couple but it was New York after all. Paul tugged on Edward's hand and lead him further down the street. They came to a jewellery store.

The window display showed necklaces and watches. Edward pointed out a watch that he liked and wondered if he should buy one for Paul who agreed it was nice. "Let's go have a closer look." the wolf opened the store door and bowed to let the vampire in. When Edward went towards the watches Paul took his hand and led him to a different area. The vampire looked down.

"Good afternoon gentleman. Can I help you with anything today?"

"Yeah we are looking for a ring for my fiancée. I'm thinking something with a emerald perhaps." Paul said.

Edward stared at Paul as though he had lost his mind. "Well congratulations. Let me show you our range. If you would like to follow me?"

Paul looked at the rings and asked to look at one that was a plain gold band with a small emerald in the middle a diamond on either side on it. "Red what do you think?"

"Paul I don't need a ring." Touching his mating mark.

The assistant excused herself and left Paul and Edward alone to talk. "Red I want the world to know you are mine." Paul kissed Edward and took hold of his left hand. "Marry me." Paul slipped the ring on Edward's finger and brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you Paul."

"It's a perfect fit. Excuse me miss we'll take this one." Paul said.

Edward took the ring off and allowed the assistant to clean it before handing it back to Paul who once again placed it on Edward's finger. "I love you." The assistant awed and once again congratulated the happy couple.

Thanking the assistant they left the store. Edward now wearing his engagement ring. "Where we going now?" Edward asked expecting them to head home.

"You'll see." They walked another block when they came to the restaurant where Edward often ordered food for the wolves.

They stepped inside the rich aroma of spices filled their nostrils Edward all of a sudden felt hungry. Paul spoke quietly to the waiter while the vampire once again admired his ring. He couldn't wait to get home to share the news with his family and friends. A warm hand went around his waist and he leaned into his lover enjoying the warmth he always felt when he was near the wolf. The waiter asked them to follow him to their table. Edward was still dazed to the days events that he hadn't noticed the familiar scents of his family.

"Surprise!" Edward looked up and saw not only his whole family including Rosalie but the whole wolf pack.

"How, when. Mom." Edward said going and hugging Esme.

"Alice insisted that everyone meet here a few days ago. She wouldn't tell us why though."

Edward held up his hand and waved it to everyone. "Oh boys." Esme cried pulling her son into her arms again as Paul was patted on the back and kissed by the women.

Paul saw Carlisle who had yet to greet the boys walking towards him he looked sheepish. "Forgive me doc for not talking to you sooner. But I want to marry your son. I promise to take good care of him and love him till the end of time."

Carlisle smiled and nodded before pulling Paul into a hug. "I know you will Paul. You have my blessing of me and his mother."

The women and the other subs all wanted to see the ring. They huddled around Edward asking a million questions. Paul went to his alpha and lowered his eyes. "I will never forget Rachel. She will always have a place in my heart. Please Jacob give Edward and me your blessing."

Jacob sighed. "You don't need my blessing Paul. I'm glad you followed your heart. Edward loves you that is obvious. Now come here you big lug and give me a hug." The two men embraced.

Leah pulled Paul away from Jacob and hugged him. "Knew you were a softy." she giggled.

Paul picked Leah up and hugged her back taking in her unique scent. It wasn't until he heard a growl that he put her down and apologized to Colin for touching his mate. Edward came to Paul's side and looped his arm through his.

"Wolf I want you to come and meet my big sister Rosalie. You two haven't met yet and she is dying to get to meet the man who stole my heart."

Paul knew the story of Carlisle rescuing Rosalie and changed her hoping that Edward and her would become mates. She was strikingly beautiful and Paul chuckled to himself. '_He has always been gay if he turned her down.' _

They sat down when the waiter came in with menus. Jacob kept his arm around Emmett shoulders as a warning to Rosalie that he was his man and to back the fuck off. There were five empty chairs and Paul wondered who else was suppose to join them. He looked at his friends and soon to be family.

"Sorry we're late. Our flight got delayed." Sam Uley said coming behind Paul and placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

Paul shot up and hugged his former alpha. Behind him were his wife Emily with a swollen belly. To his right was Quil and young Claire who had grown up and now was a young teenage girl. But the biggest surprise was Billy Black. Paul went to the chef and knelt down in front of him. Billy placed his hand on Paul's head and said a blessing in Quileute, before pulling him into a hug.

"Forgive me son."

"I miss her." Paul whispered.

"She is at peace now. She loved you in her own way. Be happy. Now enjoy your moment. We need to talk." Billy pressed his hand on Paul's cheek who kissed it and stood up wiping the tears away.

Carlisle stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand. "To Paul and Edward."

Everyone stood and saluted the happy couple. Paul kissed Edward before everyone sat down. Jared and Kim had sent their apologies but Kim was due their first child any day now. But promised to make the wedding. When the meals arrived the vampires played with there food all except one.

"Red you don't have to eat it one of us will." Paul said leaning towards his lover as he placed a prawn in his mouth.

"I'm hungry." Edward pouted.

"Wait. What?" Paul asked watching Edward putting another mouthful of food in his mouth.

"I'm hungry. These are delicious you should try one." Edward put one up to Paul's lips and let him take it.

"We so need to talk Billy." Paul chuckled.

Billy hit the side of his glass to get everyone's attention once the main meal was cleared and they waited for dessert. "I want to congratulate the happy couple on their upcoming nuptials. May the spirits guide you." Billy held up his glass and saluted Paul and Edward. "I believe that we have another reason to celebrate." Billy looked at Brady and Embry.

Brady lowered his eyes. Embry took his hand in his and kissed it. "Seems like you don't have to be still shifting to become pregnant. Brady is expecting."

The room went silent. "What is Brady expecting?" Claire asked.

"I will explain it to you later." Quil said leaning over and shaking his best friends hand.

The room erupted into claps and squeals. Edward looked at his friend Seth who had kept quiet and could see that he was fighting back the tears. While he was watching his friend his lover was watching his alpha who had paled his eyes looking at Emmett longingly. Jacob being the rightful alpha should be adding cubs to the blood line. Yet he was mated with a vampire who couldn't give him what he really wanted and that was cubs of his own. When Jacob looked up he saw Paul looking at him and gave a sad smile and a shrug before going and congratulating the pair.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So many questions but don't worry they will all be answered in time. Yes Edward's eyes did change to his human color. Its good that Billy is there and hopefully have some answers for everyone. Awww Brady is gonna have a cub. How you ask, well you will have to wait and see. REVIEWS ENCOURAGED! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. Some questions are answered here today but the rest in the next chapter. Oh and maybe a bit of loving for two very special boys. **

**Please enjoy and remember reviews loved. **

**I own nada. **

Chapter 18

The celebrations went well into the evening. After the meal everyone headed to the Cullen home where they continued talking getting to know one another. Accept for Billy who was in a hotel and was looking after Claire so Quil could spend time with his brothers. Billy requested that Paul and Edward meet with him the following day so he could explain why things were happening. It was after one in the morning when the rest of the pack bid them good night promising to talk soon.

"Let's go to bed." Paul said nuzzling his mate's neck.

"You go, I'll be up shortly." Edward said baring his neck to Paul.

"Alright. I'll warm the bed up for you." Paul kissed him and said goodnight to the others.

Edward desperately wanted to go join his mate. However even phasing Paul got tired and needed to sleep. He was right when he heard the elevator being used. Jacob and Seth kissed their respective partners and left the vampires alone as they headed up to bed hand in hand. Edward join the rest of his family after getting himself a bottle of water. It was nice to taste something other than warm animal blood. His mouth watered when he remember the prawns he had at dinner not to mention the two servings of pumpkin pie he had after taking Esme's off her hands.

"That is so weird." Emmett chuckled. "So Carlisle I saw you talking to Billy care to shed some light on why Edward is acting almost human?"

"He is very secretive of what he knows. Out of respect he wishes to tell Edward and Paul first and if they wish to share with us then."

"We hold no secrets in this family. I will tell you anything." Edward interrupted.

"Like I was saying it's up to Paul as the dominant really. But what I can gather is that Edward's body is preparing itself to bear cubs."

"He's going to change into a human female?" Rosalie shouted.

"NO!" Edward growled. "Brady isn't changing and he is already pregnant."

"He is human but your right you won't change gender. It will also be temporary from what I can understand. Paul's wolf seems to have a lot of control over his mate."

"So he gets to choose if we have a child or not?" Edward hissed.

"Not Paul, son his wolf. There is a difference."

Jasper stood and walked to the door. "Jasper."

"I'm happy for you Edward, ignore my selfish thoughts. I know how much Seth desires a cub and I am not able to give him what he wants more in the world." Jasper was gone in a blink of an eye. The front door closing behind him slowly.

"Jacob is the same. He tries to tell me he doesn't need a cub to make him feel complete. But I see it in his eyes." Emmett sighed.

"I don't understand if Edward can get pregnant why can't you?" Esme asked.

All the male vampires chuckled. "Emmett isn't strong enough to carry a cub." Edward giggled.

"Thank Christ for that. You're turning into such a girl, with all your cute giggling and shit.

Before he knew what hit him Edward's water bottle struck him on the head and Alice and Rosalie were on top of him.

"Children you will wake the wolves." Emse said but not firmly glad her daughters were going to teach Emmett some manners.

"Maybe Jacob and Seth could help each other out?" Alice said sitting back down after giving her big brother a bite he will remember for eternity.

Emmett shook his head. "Kinda need to be able to get it up to conceive a kid. The joys of imprinting. Jacob doesn't see anyone as a potential mate. Even if they agreed to it."

"What about artificial insemination?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think the magic works like that." Carlisle said.

"So why don't you top Jacob and Seth, Jasper?" Esme lowered her head knowing she would be blushing if she could.

"Because Jacob is the alpha and he won't bottom for anyone. Wolf thing 101." Paul said from behind them.

Edward was at his mate's side in an instant. His eyes checked over his mate's body for any injuries. Satisfied he had none he wrapped his body around him like a cloak. Paul's large strong arms wrapped around his mate and nuzzled his neck putting his scent on his mate.

"What are you doing up my wolf?" Edward cooed.

"I came down to get Jasper. Seth has been silently crying for the last half an hour. I didn't want to wake Brady up as he needs his sleep. But that pup needs his mate at the moment anyway."

Alice got out her phone and called Jasper. "I'll go up to him." Edward said leaving Paul with the rest of his family.

Paul was just about to head up back to bed when Rosalie spoke. "So what about Jasper bottoming for Seth?"

Pau ran his hand down his face and looked at Carlisle who was waiting to hear his answer. "Ugh why me?" He flopped down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table until he saw the glare he got from Esme.

"Wolves are complicated creatures." Emmett scoffed. "

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded.

"We have a pecking order. First there is the alpha who you know as Jacob. Then the beta which is now me. Then comes the rest of the dominant wolves. Embry, Jared, Sam and Colin were all the dominant males. Then you have the submissives. Seth, Brady and Leah. Although I'm still debating over Leah being a submissive." he chuckled. "

"That's not complicated." Alice said.

"Nope its not your right. But the thing is that when people think submissive they automatically think of the weaker pack members. That is far from the truth. If anything they are much stronger than us dominates."

"What so they could kick your ass in a fight?" Emmett sounded surprise.

Paul shook his head. "For one no they can't beat us in a fight. We would NEVER fight a submissive. They are too important to the survival of shapeshifters. Our pack has been blessed with three. Leah being the only female shifter in known history."

"I like that mutt." Rosalie said.

Paul growled. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Rosalie nodded. "As soon as Seth phased we all waited for the imprint of Jacob and Leah. When it didn't happen we thought that maybe we would have another female join the pack. When Seth changed a few hours later it was obvious that he was a submissive wolf. The pack celebrated yet we still didn't have an imprint."

"Then Seth saw Jasper." Alice sighed.

"Yep first time that I've ever heard of a wolf imprinting on a leech." It was Rosalie's turn to hiss. "Bite me!" Paul growled.

"You two knock it off or I will bang your heads together." Esme sighed.

Paul and Rosalie looked at each other and smirked. "When the elders found out, well you know what happened. When Brady shifted we never told the elders that he was a submissive. They may have forced Jacob to take him as his mate without his consent.

"What about the little." Alice held up and finger and bent it.

"Jacob hadn't imprinted then so it would have been possible. But he would have still imprinted on Emmett and Brady would have been left with no possible way of having a mate. Once marked that is it no other wolf will touch them."

"Why does all this make them stronger though?" Emmett asked.

"Would you like to pop out a litter of pups?"

"Fuck no. So you're saying they are stronger cos they can have pups?"

"That and they will die for their mates and their cubs without hesitation. Even a fellow subs cubs come before their own lives. A dom will protect their own mate and cubs but would hesitate to save another's. That few seconds of hesitation could be the meaning between life and death."

"We would all die to protect the cubs." Emmett puffed out his chest.

"But you would check your mate first wouldn't you? We are selfish creatures, accept the submissives. So in mine and the rest of the dominates eyes they are the strongest in the pack because they put others before themselves."

"Like a mother." Esme smiled.

"Yeah like a mama." Paul smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my mate and go and sleep."

"Still don't understand why Seth can't top?" Alice sighed.

"He's the major." everyone said at once.

"Ahhhhhh."

Jasper came back in when Paul was heading up the stairs. The wolf only knew he had when he felt a breeze and Jasper's scent. When he got to his room. Edward was bending down to remove his pants. Paul went behind him and grabbed his hips and thrust his own forward. Edward whimpered Paul's arousal was stronger than he had ever smelt before. He could feel something strange happening inside him.

"MINE!" Paul growled ripping off Edward's shirt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Nice to read all your comments. I know one reader who is getting excited about what is yet to come. Hopefully you are too. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember reviews make me write faster. **

**I own diddly squat. :( **

Chapter 19

"MINE!" Paul growled ripping off Edward's shirt.

* * *

Paul was baring his teeth his eyes pitch black his mind not that of his own, but his wolf. Edward trembled in fear his mate was not in control. The vampire stepped back trying to escape his wolf. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell onto his back Paul looming over him.

"Paul." Edward whimpered.

"MINE! MATE! MINE!"

The bedroom door was ripped off its hinges. Paul phased destroying the furniture and his mate flying across the room. Jacob was in his wolf form with Emmett right behind him. Jasper smashed through the bedroom window and threw broken furniture off his brother. Paul turned his attention to the vampire who was touching his mate. This gave Jacob the chance to launch himself at Paul. Everything was a blur even to the vampires as Jacob and Paul fought. Even with Jacob using his alpha voice the enraged wolf tried to kill him to get to his mate who was now been taken out the window.

The streets of New York heard a howl of a wolf not even the sound of car horns blaring or the loudest music in the night clubs could dull the noise the angered wolf's howl. Alice had the car ready and waiting as soon as Edward was safely in the back they took off through the streets. Carlisle caught up and jumped in the back while the car was still moving to check his son.

Edward was out cold his chest had a large claw mark that ran all the way down to his navel. Jasper held his brother but his anger was making it hard for Carlisle to check his son from his trembling. It was almost as if Jasper was about to phase himself.

"Calm down son." Carlisle ordered.

"I need to get him somewhere better to check his injuries. Something isn't right, he isn't healing."

"I can see Edward's future." Alice gasped almost losing control of the car.

"Good." Jasper hissed.

They travelled through the rest of the night to arrive at one of the many homes the Cullen's owned. Still Edward hadn't woken his wound not healing at all blue blood oozed out. The moment the car slowed Carlisle was out and running to the door to open it up. Going to the medical room he had set up in all their various homes, he ripped off the dust covers just as Jasper came in carrying Edward in his arms. Placing him on the table he stood back. His clothes were covered in blood. Alice came in a pushed Jasper out telling him to go change she and Carlisle would take care of Edward.

"I'm going back to New York and kill the fucker." Jasper growled heading to the door.

"No you won't Jasper. Paul was out of control but smell your brother."

Jasper inhaled a deep breath. His brothers scent sweet and delicious. No longer the vanilla scent he associated with Edward but more like apple. If Jasper closed his eyes he could taste his long deceased mother's apple pie. The vampire covered his mouth and nose.

"Why does he smell so good?" Alice says leaning down and taking in the scent to her it smelt like lilies her favourite flower that Jasper first gave her when they had joined together.

"He's in heat. Now come we need to stop this bleeding. Get bandages while I apply pressure to try stop it."

Alice snapped out of it and moved around the room at vampire speed. Jasper forced himself out of the room. How badly he wanted to grab his brother and run. To mate with him and to make him his.

"Think of Seth," Alice hissed as she went past.

Jasper pulled out his phone he had to ring his mate. How could he have forgotten about his sweet little mate. The boy who brought him so much happiness. His body that called to him. His innocence that he still had even after they became mates in the purest of forms. Until recently everything had been perfect. Seth loved Jasper with his whole being but he wanted more. The one thing his mate, lover and forever couldn't give him and that was cubs.

Jasper had never thought of having children of his own. When he was human he was so young and building a career in the army. He had dreams of being a general to maybe one day be the President of the good ole U.S of A. All that was taken from him however when Maria tricked him into helping her and her sisters. When he had joined a new army all he could think about was his thirst his next victim who would satisfy his needs. He felt their pain and fear but he fed off that just as much as their blood. The phone rang repeatedly. Even so far Jasper knew his mate was okay but he wanted to know what was happening.

"Hello." a tired voice said answering Seth's phone.

"Brady its Jasper. What's happening?"

"Where are you? How is Edward? Sorry um Seth has gone with the pack Paul has taken off through the streets in wolf he is trying to find his mate."

"Which way were they heading. Why would Jacob allow my mate to go." Jasper said already running out the door to get to his beloved Seth.

"Calm down Jacob and Embry will not let any harm come to him."

"What? Embry but he's not a shifter."

There was a big sigh. "Embry's wolf returned when everything started happening. I'm here with Esme the rest of your family are with Paul and the others. Just stay where you are in case you need to run. Just be warned Paul's wolf has taken full control of him and with Edward in heat nothing is going to stop him."

"You think he could find us. We are over three hundred miles away."

"A wolf could find his mate if he was on the other side of the world. There scent calls to them. I suggest you light incense it won't stop Paul finding him but it will slow him down."

"I'll do it. I should get back to the others. Take care and get Seth to call me the moment you hear from him." Jasper turned off his phone and raced back towards his family.

* * *

"_**I order you to back the fuck down and phase Paul." **_

"_Mate, Mine, Mate." _

"_**Paul listen to me Edward is in heat you need to calm the fuck down and shift. You have hurt your mate. Do you want to kill him?" **_

Paul's wolf lunged at Jacob and all hell broke loose. Fur and blood flew around the room. Emmett tried to jump in but was pulled back by Rosalie just as Paul's jaw went to snap at his arm.

"Mate, Mine, Mate." Paul tilted his head up and howled.

The vampires covered their delicate ears the howl deafening. Embry was on the phone at the top of the stairs talking to Quil. Asking that he go get Billy if Paul wouldn't listen to his alpha maybe the elder and chef of the tribe could make him calm down. However it was too late. Paul had gotten through Jacob and was flying out the bedroom window in search of his mate. Embry threw the phone down and ran down the stairs stripping.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you myself Lahote." he growled as his wolf woke from his slumber.

"Don't phase till you hit the park and keep out of sight of human's." Jacob was in his human form catching up. Emmett and Rosalie on Paul's tail.

The second they hit the tree's they both phased. Embry held in a howl his mind instantly connecting with his alpha and a very out of control Paul who was dodging cars to get out of the city keeping up with his mate's scent.

"_Welcome back Em's. Let's get those legs burning."_ Jacob said and they took off at high speed.

"_Still gonna rip him a new one when I catch the fucker._" Embry snapped.

"_You know he can't help it. Edward's scent was getting to my wolf and he knows he is taken._"

"_Sup guys._" Quil's voice joined in.

"_Not you as well?" _Jacob chuckled.

"_Yeah and um Sam, Leah and Colin are on their way. Our wolves know they are needed I guess." _Quil chuckled loving been in his wolf form once again.

The pack held their breaths when they saw through Paul's eyes a truck heading straight for him. At the last second the wolf jumped over the moving truck and finally made it out of the city and into the dense cover of the forest. The pack kicked it up a notch and tried to catch up but Paul was on a mission to get to his mate.

"Does anyone have any idea where they took Edward maybe their is short cut." Colin said finally coming into the pack mind. Everyone shook their heads through the mental link. "Okay I'm gonna phase out I've got my phone but means I'm going to have to leave you guys to it. I'll get a truck and follow you once I let you know where he is."

Colin phased out. "_Smart kid you got there Leah." Jacob chuckled. _

"_Didn't think I would imprint on an idiot now did you Black." Leah growled. _

"_Guess not. Anyone got a visual yet." Jacob asked. _

"_I've got him. Or rather a vamp's ass. Dude your vamp is hot." Leah giggled. _

"_Stop looking at my mate's ass. What will your mate say." _

The pack were trying to distract themselves from what they had to do once they got to Paul. It wasn't going to be pretty. They will have to all fight him at once to get him to the point of exhaustion. There would be a lot of injuries it was undoubtable. Colin phased back in.

"_Marienville PA_." Colin said.

"_Okay I know where that is we can cut across."_ Quil said.

"_You go I'll stay on his tail."_ Leah said kicking up another notch.

"_Okay hopefully we can circle around and cut you off before you get too close to Edward." _

"_Make for Little Mountain."_ Colin said. "_Good luck guys."_ And then he was gone again.

"_I really like that kid." _Jacob chuckled.

Emmett and Rose managed to get Paul to move north leading him away from his mate but close enough he could still pick his mate's scent up. The pack managed to get in front of him and got ready to block him. No one had heard anything from Paul as he was so far gone he wasn't in the pack link as himself his wolf just chanting the same thing.

"_Okay guys you ready."_ Jacob asked as they felt their brother coming towards them.

Jacob tried once again to get through to Paul. "_**You need to stop Paul. You have to think of you mate. The man you love and promise never to hurt. Remember Edward he loves you so much. Your getting married and do the mating ritual when HE was ready. Not your wolf Paul. Take control of your inner beast. Show us Paul or we will have no choice but to hurt you." **_

"_Paul don't do this, don't hurt your mate." Seth said quietly. _

"_**Seth what the hell are you doing. You should be at home with Brady." **_

"_Esme is with him. Now shut up and let me talk to him." _

Seth suddenly came out of the trees in direct line of Paul who was charging full ahead. Without thought for his own safety he phased into his human form. Paul flew over him just in time. Seth feeling Paul's belly fur touching him. The wolf skidded to a halt and turned to Seth. The minute their eyes locked the human Paul surfaced he let out a whine and laid down.

"Paul you need to stop this. You don't' want to hurt your mate do you." Seth said walking slowly to the silver wolf.

When he got in touching distance from Paul he got down on his hands and knees and crawled to Paul his eyes lowered and his neck bared. The pack watched in amazement as the wolf allowed Seth closer. The desperate wolf whined he wouldn't hurt a submissive. He hadn't meant to hurt his mate. Seth reached out and touched Paul's paw and allowed the wolf to sniff him.

"See it's me. Your safe, shhh. relax." Seth said sitting down and rubbing the wolf on his ear. "Guys move back please I've got this." Seth ordered.

"_We aren't leaving him." Embry growled. _

"_Yeah we are come on. Leah get Emmett and Rosalie to back off and get to Carlisle will stay and guard Seth. Go with them so we can keep connected." _

"_Why me?" _

"_**Do as I say Leah." **_

"_Now I remember why I happily left the pack. Stupid alpha order. Just wait till you are back to your human form and I will kick your ass for making me leave my brother." _Leah mumbled as she pulled on Emmett's shirt to get him to move back.

"Paul I want you to phase back." Seth said gently. The wolf whined. "The sooner you do the sooner you get to go see your mate. But we have to get your wolf to calm down. I'm not going to lie to you Paul. You hurt Edward and that is why you can't see him at the moment."

The wolf howled into the early morning light. He hadn't meant to have hurt his mate rather to protect him from Jacob and the others. But for him to actually hurt him that was the worse crime a wolf could do. Sam Uley whined it brought back the memory when he had hurt his sweet Emily. He was a new wolf and she had angered him by saying she didn't' want anything to do with him. He belonged to Leah not her. Paul saw all this through the pack link. It was then he phased to his human form and sobbed in Seth's waiting arms.

"_Okay guys just back off. Don't phase keep alert. Hopefully he's calm enough to see reason."_ Jacob said.

"_Um Jake I know your alpha and everything but none of us really want to see your goods man." Embry chuckled. _

"_I grabbed extra."Quil pointed to his hind leg. _

Jacob phased and went and grabbed the shorts and slipped them on. Patting Quil he went through the trees. Paul tensed sensing his alpha and a dominate close by. He pulled Seth closer to him and bared his teeth.

"Back down Paul."

Seth just kept soothing the distraught wolf. Paul sighed and nodded as Jacob made his way to them. When he got close enough he threw some pants at Paul. Jacob knew not to get any closer to them and sat on the ground and waited for Paul to get dressed.

"How bad is he hurt? I swear I didn't mean to harm him. You just came in so fast my wolf got angry and wanted to protect our mate." Paul said trying to justify his behaviour. "They won't let me see him again. They will take him away won't' they? I'm a bad mate I deserve him to not want me anymore."

"Paul I don't know what is going to happen. But Edward is your imprint and he has bonded with you. It's going to take more than a few scratches for him to want to have nothing to do with you. It may take him some time, but you two belong together. He knows that and you do too. Now we should head back to New York."

"I'm not leaving my mate. I need to see him."

"You can't control your wolf Paul. I'm sorry but I will alpha order you if I have to."

"If I could just see him. Make sure he is okay." Jacob shook his head.

"My answer is no and that is my final order. It's up to Edward when he wants to see you Paul. I'm sorry."

**OMG WTF. Will Edward be okay? Will he want to see his mate ever again. Stay tuned folks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**To my awesome incredible reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH. It should be your fellow readers thanking you as well because of your reviews I have the encouragement to post quicker. **

**I own nothing. (seriously I don't) **

Chapter 20

"You can't do that Jacob. He is my mate I need to be with him. You know this." Paul whined.

Jacob shook his head. "My answer is the same. You're not ready to see your mate."

"Jake it's a new imprint." Seth whispered.

"Phase Paul, but don't you dare think of getting to Edward." Seth moved away and took Paul shorts from him.

They all phased.

"_I want you to show me exactly what happened Paul. Don't hide anything from me." _

Paul started from the moment he opened the door and smelt his mate. Nothing was more pleasing than his lovers scent he was emitting. Paul's wolf came to surface before the shifter had time to think straight. The wolf had been denied so long to mate with his lover.

When Jacob opened the door Paul was starting to control his wolf ordering him to back down. Paul's focus went from taming his wolf to defending his mate at all costs. When Jacob set that one step to close Paul lost his fight and his wolf took over completely.

"_Edward's on heat." Embry said. "It's hard to control the wolf at best of times when we are alone. Jacob you broke the bond between the wolf and his shifter." _

"_So this is my fault?" Jacob whined. _

"_It's nobody's fault. It just a mix of many things." _

"_Embry is right Jake, When Colin and I were still wolfing it. Colin was more demanding when I was coming up to my menstral cycle. Even though I wasn't getting a period he said it smelt like I was on heat. He…. god I'm don't believe I'm showing you this." _

Leah and Colin were at the beach after patrol. Leah felt cramping in her stomach for a few brief seconds. Next thing she knew Colin jumped her and ripped her clothes off her. It took all of her strength to push Colin off.

"_Mine, Mate, Mine. It was like a tantra over and over again. He threw me over his shoulder and took me to the meadow where the mating rock sits." _

"_He mated you on the mating rock?" _Sam snapped.

"_No I kicked him in the balls and ran until I got to the middle of the forest. I wasn't going to let him mate with me on the rock. He was fifteen years old. But we mated he begged me to let him calm me as his mate. That day Colin performed the knotting." Leah blushed through her fur._

"_Okay don't need to see that. But really he was fifteen." _

"_Like I said his wolf took over. He had no say in the matter he was only a few months of being a shifter. Now the way I see it is that Paul needs to see his mate without ANYONE being in the same room. If Edward isn't one hundred percent perfect Paul won't mate with him." _

"_Brady was fourteen. Don't fucking judge me. MY wolf did the same thing." _Embry growled before anyone said a word.

"_What's the mating rock?" _Seth asked.

"_The books said that once upon a time." Jacob rolled his eyes at Sam. _

"_Its not a fucking fairytale Sam." _

"_Do you want to hear this or not?" _

Jacob laid down and rested his head on his paws. "_Go ahead. Just give us the shortened version I would like to get back to my mate sometime today." _

"_When the first pack phased only one shifter imprinted. The rest seeked out their mates but none came to light. The tribe's numbers were decreasing and the elders were worried that we wouldn't have enough shifters to carry on the gene." _

"_So on the full moon a year after the first imprint all the single women of the tribe were taken to the clearing where a almost flat rock sat. It had four indents in it. The women were ordered to strip and get on all fours. The unimprinted wolves took turns at sniffing the woman's womanhood. If their wolf approved they would mate with them. Only one didn't choose his mate that night." _

"_So these women didn't have a choice they got forced into sex?" Leah growled. _

"_To be mated with a shifter was a great honor bestowed on anyone. They were also mated for life after that." _

"_Did they all get pregnant?" _

"_It is said they did that is why it was against the tribe's law to go to the meadow unless you were a shifter looking for a mate." _

"_What happened to the one that didn't pick their mate that night?" Quil asked. _

"_He was a submissive wolf. He was the first of our kind to produce a cub with another male." _

"_How come we don't know about this. I've never heard it." Jacob said. _

"_Because that man happens to be my ancestor. It has only just been given to me by my father. It is not for outsiders. I felt no need for anyone to know about it." Sam said. _

"_But who did he mate with. All the other shifters found their mates that night?" _

"_His name was Daniel Yorkie a human from Forks. He refused to acknowledge that the cubs were his saying it was impossible. My grandfather couldn't tell him our secret so he was left to bring up the cubs with the help of the tribe." _

Seth whined and shifted. The rest of the pack watched as the man curled up and sobbed. Confused Jacob shifted telling the others to go towards the main road to meet Colin. Once they were out of earshot Jacob knelt beside his pack brother.

"I know what you're thinking Seth but I don't think the rock is magical. Besides Daniel was human not a vampire."

"But Edward is a vampire and he is going to be able to have cubs. I'm a wolf and I can't. How is that fair Jacob. Why would the spirits wolves choose Emmett and Jasper for our mates?

Jacob just sat there not knowing what to say. He knew how desperate his friend was to have cubs. What would it hurt to allow him to go with Jasper to see if the legend is true? It would pain the man more than he already was. He needed to find out more about this so called story and see if it is possible. But if its on tribal land they were doomed before they got any further. Unless….

"Let me talk to Billy. I'm not saying yes Seth, but I will consider it. Okay?"

Seth threw himself at his alpha showering him with kisses. Jacob laughed and pushed him back. "Thank you Jake. I know you don't' believe it but I feel it in here." Seth said hitting his chest with his fist.

"Alright but first we need to figure out what to do about Paul and Edward. I have a feeling Edward's family are not going to be to happy with Paul being close to him. I need to talk to Carlisle. I think you should come as well to try and reassure your mate that Paul wasn't fully responsible and it was an accident."

Seth stood ready to phase. "We should take Paul as well. I know you don't think he is safe but Jasper will feel his emotions and know he is remorseful and that he loves his mate."

"You Pup get away with far too much. Now shift." Jacob shifted and howled. "_Leah warn Carlisle we are on our way. Paul you are to stay with me at all times. One mistake brother and it won't be Jasper ready to kill you but me." _

"_I swear I will never hurt my mate again." Paul whined. _

"_Well what are we waiting for lets go. You guys meet Colin and head home. Will find our own way back." _

The pack all wished Paul good luck. While his alpha and Seth were talking he had apologised to his friends for making their wolves return. The only one that was really pissed was Sam who wanted to continue aging with Emily and their child.

Out of everyone though Sam had the most self control. However he did feel guilty for not telling Jacob and Seth that it was only after he took Emily to the mating rock that she conceived their soon to be firstborn. Sam now almost regretted telling Leah about the mating rock. Sighing he sat on a tree stump and waited with his fellow pack brothers who were talking about being back shifters.

**TBC **

**Okay I know it's super short but there is a hell of a lot happening in the chapter. So what do you reckon about this mating rock? REVIEWS WANTED PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to my reviewers. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short and so late. Writer's block sucks. I don't know if I will get the next chapter out before I leave but it's going to be a huge one explaining everything that is or can happen to each wolf and their mates. Eeep. **

**Anyway reviews are awesome and give me motivation. **

Chapter 21

Edward's eyes snapped open and he laid there trying to breath. Carlisle put his hand on his son's chest trying to get him to relax. Edward took unneeded breaths and let out a sigh his eyes closing again. His wound on his chest began to heal like they normally would. Alice closed her eyes and smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay." she began tidying up the surgery humming to herself.

"They're coming." Jasper said going to the door.

"Jasper son don't…"

"I know Carlisle." Jasper said racing out the door to get to his mate.

Seth phased the moment he saw his imprint and the others raced past not slowing down. Leah was still pacing and phased when she saw her pack brothers. She held Jacob back when he tried to follow Paul to his mate.

"He has to do this on his own." she said.

"But…"

"No trust me on this Jacob." Leah patted Jacob's arm as Carlisle came out the room shutting the door behind him.

"Jacob I think it is time your father stops holding secrets from me. My son could have lost his life tonight. If I had known this could have happened."

"I agree with you Carlisle. I've never felt anything like what I felt from Paul before. It wasn't Paul that was in control. How is Edward?"

"Recovering now. But he was not healing until his mate got close. I believe that has to do with Paul been his mate. Its not something a vampire normal deals with when they are injured. No matter where their mates are."

"I don't know." Jacob admitted.

* * *

Paul stood by the door looking at his mate laying completely still. His naked body just covered in a white sheet. His pale skin glowing in the harsh light of the room. The wolf didn't know what to do. Normally the self assured man was at a loss. He brushed away the tears that silently slid down his cheeks.

"_Look what you did to our mate." _Paul's wolf whined. "_I am in control not you." _

"_Mine, mate," _

"_But you hurt our mate. He is beautiful and perfect and you could have killed him. How could you? How could I? look what we did." _

"It wasn't your fault." Edward whispered.

Paul raced to his mate's side and took his hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Oh god Red I'm so fucking sorry. I should have more control over my wolf." Paul showered kisses on Edward's hand.

"It wasn't your fault Paul." Edward sighed and tried to sit up.

Paul rushed to his mate and helped him up. On his body was a long scar that seemed to be healing. Paul gently ran his finger over it. Normally vampires skin cracks unlike this which seemed to be broken skin. A soft glow followed behind Paul's finger and the scar was healing with just a hint of a line.

"Paul what happened?"

"I'm sorry Red my wolf got one whiff of your scent and he went crazy. Your on heat."

"I'm what? How is that even possible. I mean I'm not a wolf I'm a vampire you know solid as a rock."

Paul shrugs and pulls Edward on to his knees. "I think it is best if you go home with your family for a few weeks just so that we know it is safe for me to be around you."

"No I trust you Paul. Please don't send me away. I can't be without you. Not again." Edward clung to Paul his body trembling.

The wolf cooed the vampire and hugged him close to him letting him take in his scent. "Why don't you lay down and rest. You're still healing." Paul gently placed Edward back on the bed.

"Please don't leave me Wolf." Edward said his eyes closing.

"I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." Paul took Edward's hand and kissed it.

Edward yawned and closed his eyes. Paul knew exactly when his mate went to sleep all pretense of his chest rising and falling gone. The wolf rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of Edward's hand. His snowy white hand seemed less white and his touch not so cold. The vampire gave a small shiver in his sleep so Paul went to put an extra blanket on, which is sitting on the end of the bed. A small whimper leaves Edward's lips his brow furrows until he feels Paul gently squeeze it.

Carlisle comes in every now and again and checks Edward ,but he steadfastly stays asleep. The doctor doesn't say a word to Paul but squeezes his shoulder whenever he leaves giving the wolf silent assurances that his mate is okay. Jacob would pop his head in now again but never said a word. The vampire continued sleeping the hours turned to days. Alice made Paul leave his mate to eat and bathe.

Paul had fallen asleep his head resting on the bed his hand lightly holding Edward's Four days had past since Edward had fallen asleep. His eyes flicker open and looks around the room at first confused as to where he is. The memories of what happened in New York come flooding back to him. His chest hurts like hell and he looks down to see his beautiful mate sleeping. There is a light knock at the door before it opens and in rolls Billy Black with Carlisle behind him. The wolf even in sleep can tell that someone is in the room and his head whips up his teeth bared.

"Paul."

The wolf turns his head and looks at his mate his body relaxes. He picks up Edward's hand and kisses it a smile on his face his eyes filled with love and remorse for hurting his mate.

"_I love you Red." _

Edward gave him his perfect smile and went to sit up only to be held down by Carlisle who started checking him over once again. "Carlisle I'm fine." Edward said his eyes never leaving his mates.

"Humor me son." Carlisle chuckled.

Billy coughed making Paul and Edward turn their attention to him. "I think I have some explaining to do. Maybe it would be best if we gather all the pack. I was intending to just speak to you two alone but it has been brought to my attention that more is known than I was lead to believe."

"I think Doctor Cullen should be here to listen Billy. No disrespect but he is going to taking care of Brady because as far as I know men still can't have babies." Paul said.

Billy chuckled and nodded. "Carlisle and I have already discussed this and he has been given the tools he needs to help when the time comes. However he will be here along with your pack brothers and mates."

"The others will be arriving in the morning. In the meantime Edward you need to go hunt and Paul you need to sleep." Carlisle said.

Both men went to protest but Carlisle shook his head. Like young children they pout but do as they are told. Carlisle and Alice promise not to leave Edward's side. His need to feed is still only a slight tickle in the back of this throat but his eyes are black and Carlisle needs to make sure he isn't in danger of attacking Billy the only human in the near vicinity.

Paul and Edward's goodbye is long. "Promise me that you will stay close to Carlisle." Edward nods biting his bottom lip. "If you sense danger run no matter what. I can feel you so I will come for you." Paul said pressing his mate to his chest drawing in his delicious scent. Even though Edward is in heat Paul's wolf in under control.

"Wolf I'm a vampire I've looked after myself for over a hundred years. I'm going to go hunting that is all." Edward reluctantly pulled back and kissed the bottom of Paul's chin. "I love you."

Paul cupped Edward's face in his large hands and kissed him sweetly. "I always worry about you Red, so get used to it."

"We need to go." Carlisle said standing at the door.

Billy Jacob and Paul ate in silence each in their own thoughts. Jacob wondered why his father insisted that everyone came to hear what his father had to say. He knew his father wouldn't tell him before he told the others. It was after midnight when they finally went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a day that none of them will forget.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. **

**Thank you to all those that review put on favorites and reviewed. :D **

**I know it's a bad day to post as not many read in the weekend but this is the only time I have managed to get decent reception to do so. **

**I have a long haul trip tomorrow and since I'm not driving I can maybe write after the windy hills are out of the way. **

**Okay enjoy I'm finished yapping. **

Chapter 22

Edward sighed as he watched Carlisle and Alice feed from the animals that had kept them and himself alive their whole vampire lives. The desire for blood didn't excite him in fact it almost repulsed him. When he caught his first stag he sunk his teeth into the thick vein and drew in the blood, not even quarter of the way through he threw the animal to the ground and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Thankfully Alice and Carlisle were just interested in their own meals to notice he didn't even finish one. He looked towards their home and wished he could go back and be with his mate and to eat some human food. When the others went on to their next he went behind a tree and put his fingers down his throat and emptied his stomach of the blood.

He knew he had to tell Carlisle his maker, but not yet Edward hoped that Billy Black could put explain what was happening to him. Alice looked up from her latest feast a smile on her face however she had blocked her thoughts from her brother. Edward knew if there was any reason to be worried she would tell him. He smiled and jumped down and joined his family in their hunt.

* * *

The moment Edward walked in the door Paul had him in his arms, but not before he had ran his eyes over his mate and touched his mating mark. Edward lowered his eyes knowing that everyone could smell his arousal. No one said a word and continued eating their meal. Edward sat down on Paul's lap and happily ate what Paul put towards his mouth. Soon he was helping himself to food from his plate not being fed quickly enough. Someone kindly put a full plate down in front of Edward and he picked up his fork and dug in. He was putting the wolves to shame the speed in which he was wolfing down the food.

Paul watched in amusement at the way his mate was eating. He was upset though he had come home alone. Carlisle and Alice were supposed to keep an eye on him. Paul wanted to nuzzle into his mate and take in his scent but it was still so strong he was scared he would lose control again.

When Carlisle and Alice returned Paul was about to yell at them for letting Edward return on his own. However the look that Carlisle gave him made him clamp his mouth shut. Huffing he went out to help the rest of the pack build a bonfire. Tonight was all about the legends and as such they would be told and explained in front of the fire as through protecting them from vampires that may come into their territory. Even though they were on Cullen land.

Sam and Jared were excused from the meeting since it was going to be normal births for their imprints and it didn't concern them. Leah and Colin were there since Leah was not just a ordinary woman but a shifter. Billy took his place and then the pack sat in order of ranking. The doctor was sat next to Billy as leader of his coven. Alice was sitting on the ground by his feet having no mate to be with. The dominants in the pack had their mates sitting on their laps their noses taking in their mate's scent. Jasper was of course sitting in Seth's normal place with his mate on his lap. The elder of the tribe opened with a blessing to the spirits.

"It is time that I told you the history of our people." Billy started.

Carlisle leaned forward he was the most interested in the shapeshifters and even though Jacob had told him bits and pieces he couldn't tell him much since he was forbidden even being alpha. The only people outside the pack to know were the imprints and the elders of the tribe. The most known history was Jacob's great grandfather who had made the treaty with Carlisle and so it was more documented. However there were several more packs before even his time.

"It was the second pack that changed the history of our people. A vampire by the name of Cedric came into our lands the first vampire who had golden eyes. He had no knowledge of the shapeshifters in the area. Being a rouge leech he had not heard the stories of La-Push. Of course there hadn't been any shifter for several generations since there was no cold ones coming onto their lands. The pack was known to be strong and would destroy vamps without question."

"Why have we never been told this?" Jacob asked.

"Son let me finish." Billy sighed.

"What was Cedric's last name?" Carlisle asked.

"I cannot say that was never documented." Carlisle nodded he had known several Cedric's but none of them vegetarians.

"Please excuse me I need to put my mate down to rest." Embry said picking up Brady who had fallen asleep on his lap. "Continue I won't be long." Everyone watched as Embry gently carried his sleeping mate into the house. Billy knew he would still be able to hear him so continued.

"Christopher Lahote was out doing patrol the youngest of the pack and only shifting a few weeks earlier, when he came across an unusual scent. It was an unpleasant scent in fact he found it arousing to his wolf. He followed the scent which disappeared suddenly. He shifted to his human form and looked around it was dangerous to shift but the boy was young and inexperienced. He heard a rustle above him and looked up to see a man standing on a branch looking down at him."

"Christopher felt no danger from the man and neither did his wolf. It wasn't until the vampire jumped down that he realised that he had found a cold one. But his body refused to shift to its wolf form. The moment his eyes connected with the cold ones Christopher imprinted. Out of fear he raced home not understanding what had happened. He kept his imprinting a secret from the pack and elders not wanting them to tell them not only had he imprinted on a male but a cold one at that."

"He was beginning to become weak the longer he stayed away from his imprint. It is believed that Cedric was also feeling the effects of the imprint and was being careless trying to stay close to the boy he had seen. Even though words were never exchanged he felt the pull of the imprint as well. The pack was beginning to worry about their young brother and the alpha tried ordering him to tell him what was wrong. However the imprint was stronger than the alpha order and he stayed silent."

"One night while out on patrol the alpha came across a scent that was of a cold one. However it was not as strong as the normal leeches scent he had smelt from across their border where they had right to hunt and kill. He followed the scent and saw a man that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sniffing the air he decided that he would allow the creature to live until he explained himself. Shifting to his human form he walked towards the leech who had not moved. He was no less than thirty feet away when the man spoke."

"_What are you?" he asked without turning around. _

"_I should ask you the same. You have the scent of a cold one yet not." _

"_Cold one?" _

"_Vampire." the alpha growled. _

"That is when the cold one turned and the alpha could see his eyes were golden instead of red. The pair spoke for many hours until the sun began to rise it wasn't until the alpha asked him to leave their lands that Cedric asked of the young shapeshifter. It didn't take long for the alpha to put the pieces together. It was unheard of but didn't mean it was impossible. After all the golden eyed leech was no threat to his people for the most part but was still not welcomed onto their lands."

"So that is why the elders know how to break an imprint because they did it to Cedric and Christopher?" Jacob growled.

"Son let me finish." Billy sighed.

"This isn't explaining anything." Embry said sitting back down.

"I will get to that part please be patient." Billy said.

"Sorry."

"The alpha made a decision to go get his sick pack brother and bring him to see the vampire. If it made him better then he would know that indeed he had imprinted on the leech. However he made the vampire leave their lands and promised he would seek him out in a few days along with Christopher. Sadly the young shifter passed away before they met again."

"What happened to Cedric?" Esme asked dabbing her eyes as though she was crying.

"Nobody knows. It was believed that he died of a broken heart as he never returned to our lands to find his mate."

"You only tell half truths elder Black." the pack and the Cullens jumped up at the sound of a voice that didn't belong to anyone they knew. But they couldn't see anyone either the smell was light though and mixed with shifter and leech.

"Where are you?" Jacob growled.

Suddenly a man dropped from the tree's in front of them. The pack shifted and the Cullen's got down into defence mode.

"I am not here to be of harm. My name is Kaleb Knowles Cedric and Christopher are my parents."

"A halfling?" Billy asked.

"If you like but yes I'm part vampire part shifter." Kaleb confirmed.

Carlisle stood first and went to step forward only for Kaleb to growl. The doctor held up his hands in peace and stepped back. Seth shifted into his human form and smiled at the young man. Kaleb smiled back before looking at Jacob.

"Alpha perhaps it is time I showed you I mean no harm. Inside you have a sub who is pregnant. I too am with cub." Kaleb held his stomach. Jacob sniffed the air and nodded his big head. "My family are ten miles away hunting they will be with us presently. However I am in need of food and rest."

Esme was standing up and already thinking about what to feed the young man. Emmett stepped away from Jacob and watched as he shifted into his human form. Jasper already had his mate held at his side. One by one the pack and the Cullen's began to relax.

"My name is Jacob Black alpha of the pack. This is my father Billy Black elder of the La-Push tribe and this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen leader of the Cullen coven." Jacob stepped forward and held out his hand.

"I have heard a lot about the Black family Your great, great, great grandfather helped my father before I was born."

"I thought that Christopher ran away from Cedric?" Embry said confused.

"Many things are not revealed. My parents had a secret affair for many moons. My father does not know why Christopher stopped meeting him suddenly. He went closer to the lands and it was only then that he found out that his mate was sick. He didn't die of a broken heart he died of a curse that the witch doctor placed on him to try and break the imprint."

The pack growled and stared at Billy who shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair. "You could have killed Sam?" Jacob growled.

"We didn't know I only spoke of what was in the books."

Esme came out carrying a tray of food that was leftover from dinner as well as a fresh bottle of water.

"Jacob don't judge your father it seems that the elders from yesteryears only spoke what they wanted others to know." Kaleb turned towards the forest. "My family is close do I have your assurance that they will be welcomed?"

"Of course. Please everyone sit down." Jacob said to not only his pack but to the Cullen's as well.

"Jacob?"

"Go to your mate I'm sure that Kaleb understands." Jacob said to Embry who was edging closer to the house.

"Of course. Please I would like to meet your mate sometime." Kaleb said.

Embry nodded and raced to his mate who was still sleeping soundly. The pack and the Cullen's tensed but didn't move from their seats by the bonfire. A vampire came through the trees followed by two younger men who looked a lot like Kaleb although their skin was lighter and their eyes. The vampire walked straight to Kaleb and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him towards him sniffing his neck before running his hand over the mating mark that he possessed.

"I see you found them my love."

"Indeed. Abe I would like you to meet the pack my father belonged to and the Cullen Coven. Everyone this is my mate Abe and our two sons John and Chris." Both the young boys stepped to either side of their father and held a hand each.

"Hi." Seth said the first again to speak.

"Hello." Chris said a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"You have a heart beat." Esme said standing closest to them still holding the tray.

"Only I don't have a heart. My children are like their father accept they need blood more than food unlike their father. Kaleb you should be resting." Abe whispered into his mate's ear.

"Please sit everyone perhaps if you would mind going inside and just me and Carlisle and Billy stay with our guests." Jacob ordered.

"Jake." Emmett hissed.

Jacob turned to his mate and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Babe I'm fine promise now go." Emmett sighed and went inside.

"I can show you the bathroom." Edward said to John.

John looked at his parents his eyebrow raised. "Forgive my son he is a mind reader." Carlisle said.

"I'll show him." Seth said smiling.

"Thank you." Abe nodded to his son after sniffing the air to take in Seth's scent.

Chris went as well allowing their parents to talk to the leaders. Already he liked the young man named Seth. Like himself he could smell that Seth was a submissive and so was the vampire and another upstairs although he seemed more human only a slight trace of wolf in him.

"Do you shift?" Jacob asked sitting down first before the others followed.

"When we hunt unless I am pregnant and then I can't."

"So that is why Brady doesn't?"

"I can't answer that I'm not a full shape-shifter."

"Can I ask how old you are?" Carlisle asked.

"To old to have cubs." Abe growled.

"I'm nearly two and fifty years old. Our sons are coming up to their hundredth birthday." Kaleb smiled.

That is a big gap." Jacob chuckled. Kaleb looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Just a tad. Honeymoon babies and a surprise." Abe looked at the alpha and decided he liked the young man.

"How did you know we were here?" Billy asked.

"I can sense my alpha. Although I could feel two for a while but one broke off. I have no need to have a pack. Abe is my alpha although a desire to meet my true alpha has always been strong."

"Why didn't you come when we lived in La-Push you would have been welcomed onto our lands."

"I promised my father I would not return. This is delicious by the way." Kaleb shoved another fork full of food into his mouth.

"It would seem the elders have done some bad things." Billy sighed and lowered his head.

"Yes you have and perhaps it is time you fixed them." Kaleb growled.

Jacob tensed but agreed with Kaleb whole heartedly. "Forgive my mate Jacob Black he has been wanting to know of his family for many decades."

"What was Christopher's last name?" Billy asked.

"Lahote."

Paul came out the door and stood staring at Kaleb who placed the tray on the ground and stood. Slowly both made their way to each other before they embraced each other. Now that Carlisle looked carefully he could see a resemblance between the pair but not much. Kaleb pulled back first and took Paul's cheek in his hand gently brushing his thumb down Paul's cheek wiping the tears away.

"Your mate is beautiful child."

"He's perfect." Paul whispered.

"Indeed. We will talk later. I sense your mate is worried for you. Soon you will mate his scent is strong."

"We want to wait till we marry and do the mating ceremony."

"Yeah good luck waiting." Abe chuckled.

Jacob and Carlisle nodded they would explain later why they are here, but for now there were still many questions to get answered.

**TBC **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to my reviewers. Now I was going to post my other story but alas I refuse to with only one review. Yes its a bitch of a thing to do, but what can you do? This story is still getting a decent amount although of course could be better. ;) Anyway hope this answers some more questions for you. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and remember review as it makes me write quicker and makes me happy. **

Chapter 23

Kaleb sat down beside his husband and continued to eat. Like any shape-shifter he could eat and Esme was ready to get more but he seemed content with his fill. No one spoke although everyone could hear Seth chatting to John and Chris.

"The young one is a bundle of energy." Kaleb observed.

"He's mellowed a bit." Jacob chuckled.

"Forgive me but may I ask of your father Cedric?" Carlisle asked.

"My father is in state of mourning. He has not moved since I was six years old. The day I became an adult. We have him taken care of him, but alas I doubt he will once again see anything of this world."

Jacob and Billy looked confused. "His body has effectively shut down. He only lived to bring up his and his mates child. That is how I found Kaleb who was protecting his father in the wilds of Canada."

"How is that even possible? I mean he needs nutrients right, to live?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle smiled and patted Jacob on the shoulder. "He isn't alive son. Cedric is just a shell of a person. He has no thought no feelings he is just...nothing."

"So nothing will bring him back?"

"What could have was killed by the elders of your tribe." Kaleb glared at Billy.

"The elders will learn from this," Jacob growled. He didn't blame his father, how could he?

Kaleb seemed satisfied and nodded. "Alpha you have not marked your mate."

Jacob shook his head and a light blush covered his cheeks. "He is a vampire and not a submissive."

"Yet he is your imprint?" Jacob nodded.

"When you are ready you will." Kaleb smiled at him.

"I am more than ready. But like I said he is not a submissive."

Kaleb stood and walked to Jacob and held his hand. A strange sensation ran through the alpha's body, it wasn't unpleasant or particularly pleasant it was just there. The halfling dropped Jacob's hand after kissing it and went and sat down on his husband's lap.

"Your happy puppy will be pregnant before the end of the full moon."

"Sorry?"

"I can smell his scent. He has come of age."

"Come of age. Brady is younger than him yet he is already with cub." Billy said.

"Shifters are not designed to live forever. They will stop shifting and become one with the earth once more." Jacob looked shocked. He had intended to spend the rest of eternity with his mate. "They are both shifters you need not worry you will live as long as your mate." Kaleb smiled at the alpha.

"Thank you." Jacob whispered.

"Seth is young for a mate of a vampire. I was old when I became of age. We didn't know what to expect and was surprised when the twins were conceived. Our spirits have decided we are ready again." Abe explained touching his mate's stomach.

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Two months I will carry for another month."

"You do not show."

"It is correct and neither will any of the others. Perhaps a bit of a pot belly but nothing more. When they are ready to give birth they will shift to their wolf form I dare say like myself. Your mate alpha and my nephew's mate will carry for the same amount of time but they will have extended bellies I believe like my father." Kaleb yawned.

"It is time we leave. I am ready to sleep."

"It has been nearly a month my love." Abe sighed.

"Morning sickness doesn't help my dear."

"Have you somewhere to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"We will find a cave close by. Kaleb will sleep for a while."

"You are welcome to my home." Carlisle said.

"A bed would be wonderful." Kaleb sighed but looked at his mate.

Abe pressed his hand on his mate's cheek and it looked like the couple were having a conversation. Every now and again one or the other nodded. Jacob didn't want Kaleb to leave they could learn so much from the halfling the newest member of his pack.

"_Thank you for letting me be part of your pack."_ Kaleb seemed to whisper but his lips never moved.

Jacob frowned. "_I can hear your thoughts and can speak to you without been in wolf. Forgive me for intruding young alpha." _

"_Your one up on Edward he can only read minds." Jacob chuckled. _

"_His talent will grow when he carries his mates cubs." _

"_What did you do to me before?" _

"_We will speak of it later. I must rest." _Kaleb actually yawned into Jacob's mind making the alpha chuckle.

"Thank you for your offer Doctor Cullen. We would like to accept your offer of a bed."

Kaleb jumped up and clapped his hands like an excited child. Abe shook his head and stood beside his mate. "My mate is a lot like your young Seth when he is not tired. When he awakes you will meet the Kaleb I fell in love with."

"John has met his mate." Kaleb put his hand on over his mouth tears welling in his eyes.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"The seer." Abe said. "Come we will celebrate once you have woken my love. Now you must re…" Next second Kaleb collapsed in his mate's arms. "Rest. He always pushes himself." he chuckled scooping his mate into his arms.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked.

"Perfectly fine. His body shuts down when it has had enough. John doesn't sleep at all but Chris sleeps once or twice a year."

"How amazing." Carlisle said. "Come please I am sure my wife has a bed ready for your mate to rest."

The Knowles went inside while the pack came outside along with their imprints. Emmett flew into his mate's arms and pulled him close allowing Jacob to rub his scent all over him. Tonight he will once again fill him with his seed to mark him and the vampire couldn't wait and neither could his wolf. Perhaps they would go for a hunt for some privacy.

"Jake." Seth whispered looking at his alpha.

Jacob pulled the young man into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Did you hear what was said?"

Seth shook his head as did Edward. "There seemed to be a shield up. We could see you but nothing else. I couldn't get into anyone's minds."

Jacob nodded and sat down bringing Seth down with him. "I know what you're thinking pup and I believe you will be blessed with a family sooner rather than later." Seth hugged his alpha just about knocking the pair over.

Jacob wasn't ready to freak his mate out. He closed his eyes briefly trying to imagine his mate with a big belly. He sighed and shook his head. As much as he tried he couldn't imagine his mate with child. Or rather cubs. When he opened his eyes he turned to see Chris standing looking at them. Jacob waved him over and patted the seat next to him.

"Alpha." Chris said showing his neck in submission.

"Who wants to run?" The pack got up and began to strip.

Chris stood there his eyes lowered. "Don't be shy we've all seen it before." Seth whispered. "You can go behind a tree if you want?"

"Oh no its not that." Chris giggled. Next second he began running towards the forest and phased.

Emmett went to gather his destroyed clothes but found nothing. "Oh I so gotta learn that," Quil said running and phasing. The rest of the pack took off leaving their vampire mates behind.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 28

Edward watched his mate sleep. It was unusual of late that he was the last one to get to sleep. However tonight he couldn't close his eyes his mind working over time. He sighed and got up kissing his mate he headed down to join his family and the Knowles.

John and Alice had gone for a hunt even though both only hunted earlier. Everyone knew without Edward's mind reading skills that they were going to get to know each other. They made a beautiful couple and Edward wondered what Jasper was thinking, but he was so busy thinking about his mate that his other thoughts were hidden deep.

Emmett was playing on the old Atari which had the young wolves in stitches when they saw the basic graphics. However they soon learned that the games were just as enjoyable to a certain extent. Abe and Carlisle were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly. Edward discovered that Abe was just as old as Carlisle and were reminiscing of days gone by.

Edward made his way to Esme who was already preparing breakfast for the wolves. Chris was mixing something in a bowl. When he saw Edward he smiled and went back to his task. Edward went to the fridge to see what he felt like eating. Finding nothing interesting he shut the door and went to the cupboard and pulled out the container holding the cookies.

"You should eat fruit." Esme tutted as he slipped one in his mouth his other hand already going for another.

"Aww mom." Edward said almost putting the cookie back but didn't.

"When papa goes on heat he loves sweet things. We have seen him sit down and eat a whole cake and still needing more." Chris said smiling. "You want me to put these in the oven?" Chris asked holding a tray full of blueberry muffins.

"Yes we can make another batch to put in the freezer." Esme smiled turning back to her task of whisking eggs. "Why are you not sleeping Edward?"

"I don't know?" Edward shrugged still hungry.

Chris looks at him and blushes. "Can you tell me about Paul?"

Edward smiled and nodded, but he didn't know where to start. Christ giggled and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh I thought you hadn't mated."

"You can read my mind?" Edward gasped wanting to die if he could.

"Not so nice is it." Jacob said coming into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water wearing just his boxers.

"Dear please put some pants on." Esme sighed.

Jacob looked down and chuckled. "Sorry Esme." Jacob leaned on the counter and opened his bottle with no intention of going and getting pants. He knew if he waited long enough Esme would either ignore him or go get him some herself.

"I,I, well its not the same." Edward huffed.

"Oh really and how?" Jacob asked loving the way the vampire squirmed.

"I'm going to bed." he huffed getting up.

Jacob had always said that Edward was a mind rapist and now he understood what he meant. He would have to keep his thoughts to himself like the rest of his family did when they didn't want him to know what they were thinking. He had seen enough of Jacob's and Emmett's thoughts to know what to do when it came to sex although for love making he always looked through Embry and Brady's thoughts.

Kissing his mother and Jacob he raced up the stairs to his imprint. He could have kicked himself that was the first time he had kissed Jacob and wondered what on earth possessed him to do it. Paul was still deep asleep and didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon. Yet again he wondered what his mate dreamt about. He decided he would see what the other wolves were dreaming.

Seth may act like a cute boy but he had a dirty mind and was extremely kinky. Edward wondered if he and Jasper actually did some of the things he was dreaming of. Deciding that his dreams were rather too risque for him he moved to Brady but he was so deep in sleep he wasn't dreaming at all. Embry was dreaming about his mate and the cub they were to have. Settling on Embry he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Suddenly a new mind came into his.

_He was standing at the kitchen sink in Paul's home in Forks. He was humming a tune he didn't recognize but liked it nonetheless. When he heard the person behind him come in he turned. Edward eyes widened and he sat up as he saw his extended belly. He bent down and a little child ran into his arms. The hair was long and ink black the child only up to Edward's waist. _

"_Dadda." _

"_Hello love you had a good day with Grandpa and Nanna." _

"_I've never seen your parents look tired before." Paul kissed Edward. "Please tell me you rested." Paul's large hand went on Edward's extended belly. _

_Edward sighed. _

Paul had shut Edward out again. This time he sighed for real. He truly wished he could see into Paul's mind more often but loved what he had just seen. His mate dreamt of them having a family together and not just one. He didn't get to see much of the child but knew he or she would be beautiful and perfect just like Paul.

Edward laid down by his mate who pulled him into his side protectively. With a contented sigh Edward closed his eyes he was soon having his own dreams about the family they would have together.

"FUCK!"

Edward shot up right as did Paul. Scrambling out of the bed they raced down the hall where Brady and Embry were floating above the bed. Abe pushed past and took hold of Brady gently and pulled him down so he landed softly on the bed. Chris caught Embry so he didn't land on his mate.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Embry shouted reaching for his mate his eyes glaring at Abe.

"Why would I do such a thing. Perhaps Brady's powers are coming into play already."

"What it wasn't me and what powers?"

"When Kaleb became pregnant with the cubs he was able to add more than mind reading to his mind. Now he can talk to others inside their heads."

"Its freaky shit too." Jacob chuckled.

"What else can he do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing."

"Who put the shield up?"

"That would be me." Abe said. "Forgive me but I always do it around my family."

"Understandable." Carlisle smiled.

"Excuse me but do you mind getting back to my mate." Embry growled.

"Well until we see his powers again we can't tell exactly what they are. Do any other shifters have powers?" Abe asked. The pack shook their heads. "Interesting."

"Yeah really. Now please leave my mate needs to get dressed."

"So its begins." Jacob sighed.

"Don't be sad Jacob Black. This will strengthen your pack." Abe patted him on the back.

When everyone went down for breakfast Edward slipped from under Paul's arms and went to Jacob and hugged him tightly. Jacob instinctively wrapped his arms around the vampire only to have Paul bare his teeth and growl.

"He is starting to acknowledge Jacob as his alpha." Billy explained coming and joining the others.

"Sorry?" Edward whispered going back to his mate.

"Have you noticed that the pack submissives greet their alpha more affectionately than their other pack brothers?"

"Thought that was a gay thing?" Quil chuckled.

Billy laughed. "I guess in a way it could be seen as that. But no. A submissive feels the need for protection. That they get from their mates of course it is not possible for them to be around all the time. The alpha of the pack is the natural choice to take the mates place."

"Okay but why did he hug him." Paul frowned.

"Cos if he was a wolf he would sniff his butt." Emmett boomed out a laugh.

"Actually you're not far wrong but that is incorrect. Animals sniff each others anus to see how healthy they are. It is nothing sexual at all. The submissives are rubbing their scent on their alpha while taking his from him."

"So I have to put up with my mate smelling like the rest of the pack?" Emmett grumbled.

"Have you yet?" Billy asked. Emmett thought for a minute and shook his head.

"Only those from outside your pack can smell it on them. Letting other packs know that not only are they mated but they have a strong powerful alpha."

"So he doesn't want to get into my mans pants?" Emmett asked.

The submissives lowered their heads. "What the fuck?" Colin growled.

"Okay you guys need to calm down." Jacob said getting up. "I want Embry,Colin, Quil, Paul and Jasper outside now."

The four wolves got up following their alpha outside. "Do you think we are going to be in trouble?" Brady asked Abe.

"They may need a little time to understand it, but it is not wrong. The alpha is naturally the next in line to take you as his mate."

"Say what?" Emmett bellowed out.

"What about the whole imprint thing?" Alice said holding up her little finger and bending it.

"Alice!" Esme gasped.

"Please calm down." Billy sighed. "Like what was explained before a submissive needs a protector. Yes the chances of that alpha taking them for their mate is very likely."

"Doesn't a imprint mean that the wolf would want to die to be with his mate?" Leah asked.

"It can, unless the alpha chooses to take the submissive on as his mate."

"So what the doms go to Emmett and get him to be their mate?" Edward hissed.

"No the dom will succumb to the pain of losing their mate. Once the submissive is gone so are they. They aren't as strong as you. Remember that all of you. You are strong intelligent men each of you being blessed with your wolves. Leah forgive me you as a woman."

"So my mate could sling me out for one of these?" Emmett hissed.

"We would share." Seth whispered.

"Over my dead body." Emmett growled.

Brady giggled setting the others off at the table. Emmett glared at them until he figured out what he had said.

"Still not happening. I don't share." he said.

Abe sat down beside Emmett and patted his shoulder. "Yes you will. You love your pack brothers and sister just as much as your mate does. You won't see any harm come to them. They are your family and as such you will share your mate to see them happy and loved."

"Why does he have to fuck them." Emmett yelled.

"If you don't want us to Emmett we will understand." Seth got up and went upstairs the others on his heels.

Emmett hissed and ran out the back door Carlisle and Esme right behind him. Abe looked at Chris. "Go be with your pack brothers." he sighed. Chris looked out the door and up the stairs before racing up the stairs.

* * *

"So do I kill you now or later?" Paul grabs hold of Jacob and tries to slam him against a tree.

"Try and that will be the last thing you do." Jacob growled throwing Paul easily off him.

"You want my mate!"

"I dont' want your mate. I have my own."

"Then why is he rubbing his body all against yours huh?"

"Listen no one has had a problem with this until now." Jacob snapped.

"Haven't we?" Embry growled.

"Look I don't want any of your mates. But if it means I can save them then yes I will take them as my mate and love them as much as you do. Look I am only starting to figure this out myself. They are my pack brothers but they are also my friends who I love and will protect."

"This is fucked up." Jasper sighed.

"No shit." Paul growled. "You touch my mate and I will kill you, alpha or not."

"God listen to me Paul, all of you. If you died would you want your mate to die right beside you?"

"Of course not but it doesn't give you the right to fuck them the before our bodies are even cold. Hell what will happen if we all died you telling me you would take them all on?" Colin asked.

Jacob ran his hand down his face. "Yes."

The air shifted and four angry wolves phased. Jacob less than a second behind. Jasper tried to send calming waves through the pack but they were too angry. The shifters from inside stood at the window watching down at what was taking place before them. With the alpha order in place they couldn't' go down and reassure their mates.

"Enough." a booming voice shouts.

The wolves stop fighting and huff. Emmett comes from out of the trees and stands by his mate who is panting. He is relatively unscathed considering he has just been attacked by his pack brothers.

"Look at yourselves. Your brothers and you are attacking each other and for what? Turn around and look up. They are your mates the most important people in your lives. You can't tell me that none of you would die for them. Not only your mates but your brothers and sister. Do you think I want to see my mate take on another lover? I know what your thinking and your right. I don't. But I would rather do that than lose anyone of them. So get your fucking dicks out your own ass and thank my mate for willing to giving your mates a life that they may not get. Now I pray to whoever the fuck out there created this because frankly I would rather let him love them than lose them. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go to my pack brothers and sister."

**And that is where I will leave this chapter. I think I have fallen in love right there. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing**

Chapter 25

The tension in the house was thick. Leah and Colin decided it was not their fight and headed home. Not that Colin was for it but accepted Jacob would only do what he had to do, to keep his mate alive if something happened to him.

Paul and Embry wouldn't let their mates out of their sight and refused them to go anywhere near their alpha. Jasper was still battling with himself about his mate. He knew how Jacob felt about Seth. The love between them was strong. Stronger than anyone else and very close behind what Jacob felt about Emmett and Seth himself.

Alice and John had gone ahead to Alaska where the Cullen's were still living. Abe had given his son and Alice his and his papa's blessing even though Kaleb was yet to wake from his sleep. It was coming up to four days, but the vampire didn't seemed concerned. The more he rested the better it was for him and the cub.

Jacob had spent hours talking to his father and Abe about the reasoning of what came to light. The alpha wondered if Edward or another of the submissives had a feeling was going to happen. When they were close to the alpha they had to fight their natural instinct to find comfort from their alpha and give him their scent so they could take on his. Emmett was confused and the normally gentle giant kept very much to himself.

The vampires were out hunting leaving the wolves at home. Jacob assured Abe that he would protect his mate. Chris decided it would be best to go on the hunt even though he was not in need of feeding. He needed to get his father alone and talk. Something wasn't right and he was confused as to why he had imprinted on someone who already had a mate.

Jacob was leaning against the kitchen counter looking over the garden. He missed his friends even if they were in the same room as them. Paul, Embry and even Quil avoided him. Seth was the only one missing holed up in his room saying he was tired. Edward and Brady were shopping for baby furniture online and Jacob knew better than go join them. Looking at his reflection he was surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks. Quickly wiping them away he turned as Kaleb's reflection joined his.

"Your heart is heavy young alpha." Kaleb said grabbing water from the fridge.

"My pack is falling apart and I'm the reason." Jacob whispered.

"No Jacob Black you're the one that is keeping it together." Kaleb stood in front of the alpha and placed his hand on his cheek. Jacob smiled and kissed Kaleb's palm just as Paul walked into the kitchen.

"Seriously?"

Kaleb turned and smiled at Paul dropping his hand. "You my child are the beta and even though you can never be my mate."

"Stop this bullshit."

"Language young one." Kaleb went to the knife block and took out a large knife and turned twirling it in his hand. "You have to learn to trust your alpha." He threw the knife at Paul who caught it just its blade inches from his face.

"What the hell?" Jacob growled.

"Slipped." Kaleb shrugged walking up to Paul. "Trust your alpha young one."

Paul and Jacob watched the man walk out of the kitchen the door shutting behind him. "He's fucking crazy." Paul growled.

"Your relative." Jacob sighed.

"And your point being?" Glaring at Jacob who smirked. "Bastard." Paul chuckled.

"Paul I don't want your mate or anyone else's."

Paul ran his hand over the back of his neck and sighed. "You know in my head I know."

"But not your heart?" Jacob asked.

"What will happen to Emmett if something happened to you Jake?"

Jacob had never thought about it. He would hope that Emmett would move on with his life meet someone else. As much as it pained him he didn't want Emmett gone even if that meant them being together in the afterlife. Jacob took a deep breath.

"You Paul."

"What?"

"You would be the next alpha."

"I, I…"

"Welcome to my world." Jacob patted Paul's shoulder as he walked out.

Paul stood there and let what Jacob had told him sink in. Would he be able to do what was expected of Jacob. Could he take Emmett or any of the submissives as his mate if it meant that they would live?

Brady walked in and went to the fridge looking for food. He smiled at Paul but didn't say a word. Paul's eyes never left him as he started looking for food. The young man was carrying a cub not just any but his pack brothers cub. Embry and Brady were so in love. They had become the ones that took him in when no one else did. They had done more for him than anyone when he was at his lowest. Neither man asked Paul for anything in return. Walking over to Brady he turned him and pulled him into his arms. Brady took a few brief seconds to respond before wrapping his arms around his friend's waist.

"As nice as this is Paul."

Paul pulled back and chuckled. "Just know that I am here for you. Always." he said before leaving a confused Brady in the kitchen with a loaf of bread in his hand.

"You okay?" Kaleb asked walking in on the young man.

"I honestly don't know." Brady shrugged his shoulders and went back to making himself a sandwich.

* * *

Paul went to find his mate and dragged him downstairs and went to Jacob. "Thank you Jake." he pushed Edward towards Jacob. "I will do whatever it takes to keep this pack together."

Jacob nodded and pulled Edward into his arms and both men sighed. The connection of the pack was starting to be restored. Smiling Paul left them alone something that had not happened since the fight.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Brady and Kaleb asked standing behind the pair.

Jacob opened his arms and let them join them. Seth came running down the stairs and threw himself on Jacob's back making the alpha laugh. This is how it should be his submissives in the protection of not only him but his pack. He was not alone they were only strong together. Without the pack there was no alpha. With no alpha there was no pack.

When the vampires returned from their hunt the atmosphere felt different. Emmett was happy to see the whole pack were sitting at the table playing poker Edward sitting on one side of Jacob and Seth on the other. They were so into their game they didn't notice the others had returned. Paul was the first to look up and smiled at Emmett who walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Quickly stepping back he raced up the stairs a smile on his face.

"Glad we got that sorted." Abe said going to his mate.

"_Why is our son hiding his thoughts from me?" _Kaleb asked.

"_He imprinted." _

Kaleb frowned and looked around. Other than Rose Cullen everyone had mates and he most certainly didn't imprint on her. "_On who?" _Kaleb gasped his eyes going to the wolf sitting across from him.

Edward dropped his cards his eyes bugging out as he read Kaleb's thoughts. Abe cringed forgetting to put the shield up. "_Please don't say anything it is between them." _Edward nodded looking at Chris who was staring at his imprint with love and devotion on his face.

Things were about to get very interesting to say the least.

**TBC **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey sorry this is so late. Real life is busy at the moment and I'm away from home. From Cubs to Men is now finished and since I have only my laptop my other story chapters are at home. I had to rewrite this chapter :( **

**Also I wanted to point out that I have started another story called House of Submissive's. Its going to be short maybe 3 or 4 chapters so I have something to do while stuck in this crappy city. **

**I've decided I really don't like the cold and frosts suck. Anyway I will leave you to read. Remember I don't own anything. (This is just a filler chappy really can't promise when I will update) **

Chapter 26

Edward looked at the halfling and frowned. How could he have imprinted on someone who had imprinted on someone else? Not only that but a straight wolf. Quil was happy being Claire's imprint and was very protective of her but to have a male imprint on him, he wasn't sure how he would feel.

"Earth to Red, come in Red," Paul waved his hand in front of his mates face.

"Sorry," Edward snapped out of it and looked at his mate and smiled.

"Where were you then?"

"I'll tell you later." Edward squeezed his mate's hand. He had made a promise not to say anything but he would never keep anything from his mate. It went against everything he knew.

"Alice asked where we wanted to get married."

"She did?"

"Nevermind, we'll discuss it later." Paul sighed.

Edward didn't need to read his mate's mind to know he was hurt. He was as excited as Paul that they would marry and finally complete the bonding with the knotting. Leaning over he kissed his mate. When the pair pulled apart it was only then that they noticed the cards on the table were floating as were the glasses which were still full of water.

Nobody was saying a word just watching everything slowly waver but not actually move once they got to a certain point. Next second they came crashing down onto the table smashing glasses making the cards and the wolves at the table jump as they were splashed in water. Everyone turned to Brady who seems just as stunned as everyone else.

"It wasn't me." he cried before racing out of the room, Embry on his heels.

"If it wasn't Brady who was it?" Jacob asked starting to pick up the broken glass.

"Oh it was him." Kaleb giggled. "I'm going to go up and talk to him." Kaleb was gone in a flash.

"I wish he slowed down." Seth sighed shaking his head.

"You okay pup?"

"I feel kinda sick. Must have eaten something that didn't agree with me." he moaned holding his stomach.

"He's gonna blow." Edward shouted pulling back his mate.

Sure enough Seth threw up the content of his stomach all over the floor and himself. Jasper and Carlisle were the only ones not worried about the mess and the smell. Paul pulled his mate outside to the fresh air soon followed by the others.

"Shifters shouldn't get sick." Quil said

"Papa did when he was first pregnant." Chris said smiling at Quil who gave a small smile back but quickly turned his attention to Jacob.

"Well he can't be pregnant he would have to go on heat first and well... Jasper's dead."

"So is dad," Chris snorted.

"He has a point." Quil said patting Chris on the shoulder and leaving his hand there.

"_Oh he smells so good and he is so nice to me." _

"Well until we know what is wrong I think it best if we keep him quarantined." Jacob said looking at his pack.

"You think he is like really sick?" Paul asked frowning pulling his mate into his arms wanting to know his mate would be okay.

"I don't know," Jacob sighed.

"I need to go ring Claire bear." Quil said pulling out his phone and walking away from the group.

"Who's Claire bear?" Chris asked.

"His imprint."

"He, he's imprinted?"

"Yeah did years ago. Claire is the sweetest thing. You would love her." Paul said the whole pack nodding in agreement.

Chris looked at his father before taking off his father on his heels. "Paul I need to go talk to him." Edward said quickly taking off after father and son.

"_Be carefu_l." Paul thought to his mate. Edward smiled.

"I will," he called back so Paul could hear him clearly.

* * *

Carlisle had Seth laying on his bed. Jasper was sitting beside him caressing his hand sending calming waves towards his mate who was feeling scared. It had been years since he had been sick.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a few hours." Seth shrugged trying to act as though he wasn't scared.

Carlisle sat on the bed and took Seth's wrist not really needing to as he could hear perfectly clear his heart beat. The doctor in him was doing it out of habit as well as comfort for the boy he considered one of his sons. Placing his hand down at his side Carlisle placed his hands on his stomach. Raising his eyebrow he took his stethoscope out of his bag and placed it on Seth's stomach. His face didn't give anything away but his emotions did.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

The doctor took the stethoscope out of his ears and smiled. "May I be the first to congratulate you both."

Two sets of eyes widened the golden ones darted from his father to his mate. "How?"

Seth burst into a fit of giggles causing the two vampires to look confused at the young wolf.

"If you don't know already then we seriously need to have a talk." he scoffed.

Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Seth was only just nineteen and the idea of them having children was just a dream for Seth. Jasper really didn't know if he would make a good parent. He had no memory of being around children.

"I can here two small heartbeats and yours as well. So twins, however until we can get you to New York where I can get a ultrasound done I wont' be sure how far you are."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Seth said his hand going to his mouth.

At vampire speed a bowl was placed under his chin just as he once again threw up. Once he had finished Jasper cleaned his mates face with a warm cloth.

Outside the pack celebrated having heard everything been said. Emmett never moved a inch the thought of another cub in the house wasn't the scary thing. He was looking forward to being an uncle. Everyone was getting what they wanted except Jacob.

"I'm going to go hunt." he said taking off without kissing his mate.

"Didn't he just hunt last night?" Jacob watched his mate disappear through the trees.

"Yeah." he sighed.

Since the revelation about Jacob taking on other pack brothers as mates Emmett had been standoffish. Not that he blamed him but he had said he was okay with it. Maybe it was time the pair had a serious talk. Something that the vampire did. Quil returned to the others a smile on his face.

"They make it home okay?"

"Yeah Claire's decided she loves flying. Wish she could have stayed." he sighed.

"You don't need to stay here. If you want to go be with your imprint I understand."

Quil kicked the ground with his barefoot. "Nah I'm good." he said a blush on his cheeks. "So what now?"

"Sounds like we need to get back to New York. I want Seth and Brady to have the best possible care while they are pregnant."

"Looks like we are getting married in New York." Paul smiled.

Everyone stayed outside the stench of Seth's vomit still lingering in the house. Brady and Embry came and joined them.

"Kaleb wants to speak to you Quil." Embry said sitting down and pulling his mate onto his knee.

"Me? What have I done?"

Laughing Embry shook his head before turning his attention to his mate. Jacob kept looking at the forest but knew he couldn't go join Emmett. When he took off he made it clear he wanted to be alone. Carlisle came and sat beside him and patted his shoulder. Jacob wanted to cry and leant into the family patriarch. As much as he loved his father he found comfort in the doctor more his cold hard body reminding him of his mate. Billy was talking to Esme telling her how to make fishfry for the wolves who had all grown up eating the cheap meal. When Jasper and Seth came down to join them everyone congratulated the couple. The empath had always been protective of his mate but it looked like he was going to be even more so. Not allowing his Seth away from his touch.

* * *

Paul was talking to Alice on Skype when Edward returned. She was complaining of having so much to do before the date the wedding was going to take place.

"Six weeks is almost if not impossible." she hissed when Paul told her the date.

"Not for you Alice. Besides we can get married at the courthouse then have the reception at the house. We don't need anything big. Just family." Paul sighed.

"Fine I will see what I can do. I will get everything done." she said as John came and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"So I'll leave it in your capable hands." Paul smirked.

"Yes now go away." she said switching the screen off.

"We really doing this?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Paul pulled his mate onto his lap. "You okay with this Red?"

"More than okay?" Edward wiggled in his mate's lap feeling his cock harden.

"Who you gonna ask to be your best man?" Paul said kissing Edward's neck his hands slipping into his jeans to caress his butt.

"Jasper I think. Maybe Emmett as well. Is there a rule I can't have two?"

"Our wedding our rules." Paul said standing with his mate in his arms and carried him bridal style up to their bedroom, his lips never leaving Edward's neck.

They spent the rest of the day in bed. Paul's resolve to wait to be married almost wavered but he pulled back at the last minute much to Edward's disappointment. However Paul made sure his mate was satisfied and sudate by time they went and joined the others for dinner. While they had been locked in their bedroom the others had decided that tomorrow they would be heading home. Emmett had still yet to return and Jacob was getting worried.

"Have you tried calling him?" Paul asked helping himself to food.

"Yeah his phone is by our bed."

"I'll go look for him after dinner if he hasn't return." Paul said patting his alpha's shoulder.

* * *

Paul found Emmett just after midnight. He was sitting on a fallen log the ground at his feet several feet deep as he swung his foot back and forth. Paul trotted over to him in his wolf form and licked his cheek. Emmett smiled sadly and sighed. The wolf sat down and rested his head on the vampire's knees.

"Guess Jakes getting worried." Emmett said his fingers scratching Paul between the ears. The wolf yipped. "Why did he imprint on me? I mean I can't give him cubs. I think there was a mistake."

Paul huffed and let out a grunt before lifting his head up and going to the trees and phasing. Quickly slipping on his shorts he went and sat down next to his alpha's mate. The big vampire rested his head on Paul's shoulder.

"Imprinting is never a mistake. I thought we had already been through this. What's really going on in that head of yours Em's?"

"I'm not like the others. I am not able to have cubs. I don't want to have cubs. I'm a selfish being."

"There is nothing wrong with not wanting cubs. Besides you and Jacob have forever. Maybe in a few years you will change your mind."

"Everyone else is having cubs now. I can sense Jacob's desire to have cubs of his own."

"Have you actually asked him?"

Emmett shook his head. "Like I said I can feel it."

"He will always love you Emmett even if you can't or don't want to have cubs."

"I'm being selfish."

"No your being honest with yourself, but you have to be honest with your mate as well. Jacob needs to know how you feel."

"So why you."

"Why me what?" Paul asked confused.

"Why are you the one that came to find me? Normally it would be Carlisle."

"I offered. Believe it or not I actually like you. I know we got off on the wrong foot Em's, but know I'm here for you. And sometimes we need a friend not a father to talk too. Come on your mate is worried about you."

Emmett lifted his head and nodded. "Thanks." he said standing up.

"You're a good man Emmett and Jacob loves you. Remember that and also talk to him." Paul put his hand on the vampires cheek and brushed his thumb down it.

Emmett did exactly what Paul thought he would do and leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Such a submissive thing to do. The vampire may not realise it but he was going to want his mates cubs one day. Maybe not for a while but one day. The thought of mini Jacob's and Emmett's running around made Paul smile. They would be big strong cubs and the sweetest of natures just like their fathers. They decided to walk back to the others as dawn was fast approaching. They were heading back to New York and promises of scans of the new pack members growing in their father's stomachs. Already the cubs were loved by so many and will be protected like no other.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! **

**Sorry this is so late. No excuses really I am just losing my love of writing at the moment and will only do it when I feel the desire. Anyway please enjoy this chapter. Reviews are encouraged PLEASE. **

**I love this chapter we have a WEDDING PEEPS! **

Chapter 27

Paul hit his head on the table again. Surrounding him on the floor were scrunched up balls of paper. Edward had wanted them to write their own vows making them unique to them. Paul had agreed thinking he could have it done within the hour. Six hours later he was no closer to where he was when he sat down with a blank piece of paper in front of him.

"What has that table ever done to you?" Jacob chuckled coming into Carlisle's study.

"Nothing." Paul sighed and once again ripped the paper off the pad and threw it aimlessly at the trash can. "Edward want's us to write our own vows. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed? The dude has hundreds of years of thinking about what he would say and he is so..so.. Fuck! The wedding is off."

Paul growled when Jacob chuckled. "Paul the idea is to say it from your heart. It's not a competition. I know for a fact you are a romantic under the hard exterior and so does Edward."

Paul ran his hand down his face throwing the pen on the desk. They had three days before the wedding. Edward had asked him three weeks ago to write his vows. With everything going on around them Paul had put it off. Now the panic was beginning to sink in. Alice was preparing the wedding of the year much to Paul's horror. The small wedding was growing into the wedding of the century. Thankfully Esme was able to rein her in a bit.

"Help me man." Paul sighed.

"Ask Brady he is probably the one you should ask."

"I did he got all pompous on me and told me it had to come from the heart. I thought best men were supposed to help the groom." Paul huffed.

"He's right. You'll be fine." Jacob sat down on the chair opposite Paul.

Paul had thought long and hard who he would have as his best man. Each of his pack brothers meant something to him, however it was a toss up between Brady and Embry the two who helped him out when he was at his lowest. In the end he had chosen both of them. Edward decided to Jasper and Emmett so it evened things out for Alice.

Jacob had gotten a special licence and would officiate over the ceremony. Billy would have done it if they were getting married on the reservation. He was however busy the day they planned to get married and was unable to attend. Paul was certain the man was completely free, but things would be awkward since he was supposed to marry Paul to his daughter.

"How is Brady?" Paul asked wanting to forget about the wedding for a little while.

"At present wrapped up with Emmett." Jacob chuckled.

As the weeks passed Brady was struggling with heat. The cubs were seemingly more wolf than human and the poor guy was melting from the inside out. Often he would be seen sitting with either Esme or Carlisle. However both were now busy with the wedding preparations and Emmett was the only one that Embry was comfortable with. The Knowles promised to arrive in time for the wedding. They had headed to their old home to pack up and planned on purchasing a house close to the Cullen's.

"Gotta feel for him." Paul chuckled.

Jacob smiled and picked up the pen and handed it to Paul. "Do your vows." he said standing up.

"Ugh."

"Just listen to your heart Paul." Jacob left him to his thoughts.

Paul was pacing the room his head and heart were telling him two different things. He was never more grateful to see Quil in his life.

"Wanna go run?"

"Sure." Paul threw the pen on the desk and together the two men sneaked out the house.

An hour later in the forest they both phased and let the wolf take over for a while enjoying the stretch of their legs. Neither man spoke both of them happy to alone. Even though they were pack brothers they weren't particularly close. Paul never got over the whole imprinting on a toddler and even though he understood it wasn't Quil's chose the boy accepted it pretty quickly.

"_You ready for your big day?" _

"_Yes and no. I know I want to be with him. He is my everything. Its just these vows." _

"_Write them from the heart." Quill shrugged mentally. _

"_If one more person tells me to write from my heart." Paul snapped. _

"_Alrighty then." Quil said frowning. _

"_Sorry. I'm just stressed I guess. On top of that I'm worried about the knotting as well. I mean I know that Edward wants to do it, but I don't' know if he really understands what it means to me and to my wolf." _

"_I'm sure he does. Remember the guy reads minds." _

"_Yeah, not mine. Apparently he can only get snippets from me or if I really want him to listen. Other than that I'm silent. Anyway I came to get away from thinking about my problems. Claire is arriving tomorrow I bet you're looking forward to being with her again?_

Claire was going to be their flower girl. She was so excited and was going to be the one holding the rings as Paul decided that as much as he trusted his friends to take care of the rings, he didn't. At present they were sitting in Carlisle safe. Paul wouldn't be wearing his often as the risk of forgetting it before he phased was too great of a risk. Edward had a silver chain to put it on so it was always with him if not on his husband. Quil's wolf almost skipped with the sound of his imprints name.

"_Yeah I miss her so much. It's going to be hard introducing Chris though. I mean what to I say about him imprinting on me to her?" _

"_Wait. What?" Paul skidded to a halt. _

"_Edward didn't tell you?" _

"_Well if he did I wouldn't be asking." Paul huffed. _

"_Yeah the first night we met he imprinted on me. I'm not gay and I already have my own imprint. Billy promised to look into it, but nothing so far." _

"_Harsh dude." Paul said licking his friend's muzzle. "You can just be his friend. I mean you know how it works with Claire. You can be whatever she wants you to be. Right?" _

"_It does in a way. The thing is I miss him just as much as I miss Claire." _

"_Maybe when you see them both together it will become clearer." _

"_Yeah anyway lets run." Quil took off Paul snapping at his tail. _

The house was quiet when they returned early evening. Paul frowned. He and Edward had planned on going out for dinner alone since everyone would start arriving and it was probably the last chance they would get until the wedding. Going to their room he found a note sitting on his pillow with his name on it written in Edward's elegant scroll.

_My dearest wolf. _

_I have been kidnapped against my will. Please come save me my wolf. _

_All my love _

_Red_

_xxx _

Paul's hands trembled out of anger, who had kidnapped his beloved. Someone knocked on his door and he saw Embry standing dressed up including a tie.

"Your clothes are on the bed. Hurry up we should have left already."

"Where is my Mate?"

"Waiting for you now hurry up for fucks sake man." Embry walked out shutting the door behind him.

Sure enough on his bed laid clothes. Nothing that Paul actually ever wore before. One look at them he knew they were bought by Alice. Sighing he went and had a quick shower and got dressed. Ten minutes later he was racing down the stairs. Embry, Jacob, Brady and Quil were there along with Sam, Jared and Colin.

"Right lets go." Paul snatched the keys out of Jacob's hand.

"Wait, Leah and Seth aren't here yet."

"Tough shit my man needs me." Paul scoffed.

"Wow! Leah." Embry said, before wolf whistling.

Paul turned and watched as the Clearwater's walked down the stairs. The whole pack whistled to their pack sister with only Colin who was growling at his pack brothers. She was an incredibly beautiful woman. Seth to was dressed to impress his arm hooked with Leah's. However it was Leah supporting her brother. Paul was surprised that the ever protective Jasper wasn't around. There was a knock at the door and in walked Kaleb with John and Chris.

"Okay people let's get this party started." Jacob clapped his hand and grabbed his keys off Paul.

"Where's our vamps?" Paul asked Seth as they sat in the back of the people mover that he and half the pack in it. The others were being driven by Sam following behind them.

Seth just shrugged and nudged Paul to look behind them. Quil and Chris were sitting together talking their shoulders bumping together as it seemed like Jacob was purposely hitting every pothole. Paul shook his head. Jacob needed to let them sort it out themselves. Kicking the back of the driver's seat Jacob poked his tongue out at him but behaved after that.

"Alright you lot out you get." Jacob said pulling up outside a nightclub.

"This is a gay strip club!" Jared snarled.

"Well what did you expect a strip club with chicks." Embry rolled his eyes and pulled his mate closer to him.

Jared huffed and followed the others into the club head down and hands in his pockets and went straight to bar Sam right behind him. The host came and asked who the groom was. All fingers pointed at Paul and they stepped away from him.

"Well aren't you just yummy." the host said taking Paul's hand in his. "Oh and so hot too." he winked tugging Paul close to him so they were chest to chest. "Such a waste. I hope your boy knows what a catch he has got with you handsome." Paul chuckled and shook his head.

The host who they found out was name Mitch draped a sash over Paul's shoulder saying groom on it, and lead him and the rest of the party to a private room where tables were set up. Half naked men with trays of cocktails greeted them. Colin was not letting his mate away from his sight. Leah giggled as she sipped her drink. Brady and Seth sulked when they were given non alcoholic drinks.

By time the pack stumbled out of the club at 3am they were well on their way to being drunk. Everything had been paid for so they decided to try everything from the bar. Quil was leaning heavily on Chris who was more than happy to wrap his arm around his waist and help him walk to the car. They had been given their own private show. Paul was put on a chair center stage and the strippers gave him a show he will never forget. The wolf was never so grateful his mate couldn't read his mind.

Jared had a guys' name in black pen written on his arm in waterproof ink. No matter how hard he tried to rub it off it wasn't budging. Even Sam had been hit on although he had no numbers. All in all the pack had a great night. Getting to the car's Emmett and Jasper were waiting for them leaning on them. Everyone moaned when they had to watch Jacob and Seth have a long make out session with their mates before they got in the cars to be taken to their hotel or homes.

Paul woke the next day with his first hangover in a very long time. The house was quiet and he laid there not opening his eyes as the room was spinning slightly. How much booze they had consumed he had no idea, but was glad he wasn't the one that had to pick up the tab. The bed beside him was cold but it was messed up so at least he knew his mate had slept with him even if he can't remember what happened once they had left the club.

Wanting his mate Paul forced himself out of bed to go find him. But first he needed shower and brush his teeth desperately. The scent of other men overwhelmed him and he wondered if Edward was pissed with him. He knew he hadn't done anything to disgrace himself with another man, but it didn't mean his mate knew that. Finding painkillers in the cabinet Paul swallowed two before heading downstairs.

"So he lives." Emmett scoffed sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Mmmm. Coffee." he muttered.

"It's coming you have to wait the rest bet you to it." Edward said coming up behind him wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

Paul leaned into his mate something he had never done before. "Morning Red." Paul sighed and turned so he could kiss his mate and see his beautiful face.

"My wolf." Edward said kissing his nose before letting him go. "Sit before you fall." he said.

"Kay." Paul was not going to argue today. He also vowed he would never drink again. "Where is everyone?"

"The others have gone to get their suits. We have to go later." Edward said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his mate along with a very large cup of coffee.

Paul pulled Edward to his lap and allowed his mate to feed him while he nestled into his neck between bites taking in his scent. "So where were you guys last night?" Paul asked.

"We had to have a dinner with the humans." Emmett huffed. Wish I could have gone with you guys. By the sounds of it, it was way better than us having to listen to Kim and Emily going on about their little muppets."

Paul chuckled. Edward leaned over and slapped his arm. "It was very nice I had a great time."

Paul looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, but don't' tell Alice that. It was nice to have a quiet evening though." he shrugged.

"Sucks being the bride." Emmett boomed out a laugh.

Paul cringed at the loud noise and Edward growled at Emmett and so began their verbal fight. Pushing his mate off his knee Paul slipped out and made his way back up to Carlisle office hoping to get his vows done today.

* * *

"Breathe." Brady said straightening Paul's tie for the fifth time.

"Easier said than done." Paul said taking in large gulps of breaths.

"You are marrying your soulmate. What have you got to be nervous about?" Brady chuckled.

"I'm going to fuck up the vows." Paul patted his pocket again to make sure he had them with him.

"I'm sure they are perfect. Remember this is just a moment in time. If you muck it up who will care as long as it comes from the heart that is what counts." Brady patted Paul's chest and stepped back. "Perfect."

There was a knock on the door and Alice walked in looking like a princess dressed in a long red dress her hair fashioned elegantly and a tiara on her head. She looked at the boys before giving an approving nod.

"Edward is ready when you are. Now remember wait to kiss him after the ceremony no jumping him the moment you lay eyes on him. Paul huffed but nodded. "Well come on." she said opening the door wide.

The three wolves walked down the stairs. The wedding itself was going to be held in the garden. No one who didn't know about the pack or the vampires were there so it didn't matter that occasionally the sun would peep through the clouds and they would sparkle slightly. Jacob was standing on the small stage that had been set up. Paul shook hands with his guests or kissed their cheek as he made his way down the aisle. Kaleb openly wept and it was only when his mate pulled him back did he let Paul go to stand in front.

Jacob had his usual grin on his face and winked as Paul stood beside him while Embry and Brady stood slightly back from him. Paul shoved his hands in his pockets so no one could see his hands shaking. After hours of arguing Edward agreed to walk down the aisle, he had wanted Carlisle to give him away anyway and it was the deciding factor. Alice assure him that no one would think he was the bride. Although to Paul it seemed like it, not that he would tell his mate.

Everyone stood when the music started. Paul held his breath when he saw young Claire walk down the aisle holding the pillow that was carrying their wedding rings. Next came Jasper and Emmett who walked down with Alice and Esme before helping them sit down before standing the opposite side of Jacob. The music changed and the tune A thousand Years surrounded them. Edward and Rosalie had recorded it with the piano and cello.

Paul bit his lip when he saw his mate walk towards him on the arm of his maker. Tears welled up in his eyes. Their gaze met and both smiled at each other. Paul let out another gush of air his eyes welling with tears. Brady nudged his arm and he found a handkerchief in his hand. The wolf had never seen anything more perfect than his mate walking towards him. When he made it to stand by Jacob the couple couldn't take their eyes off each other and they almost missed Jacob begin by asking who give this man. Again Brady nudged Paul making him take his mates offered hand from Carlisle to shake before taking his mates.

"Hey." Paul whispered.

"Hi." Edward blushed.

Jacob coughed and the pair finally looked at him. Paul's mind went blank the vows forgotten in his pocket. He listened to Jacob asking everyone if there was anyone who didn't want to see them marry. Both Edward and Paul glared at their guests earning light chuckles.

"Paul and Edward have decided to write their own vows. Paul if you would like to start." Jacob said smiling at his beta.

Paul took the written vows out of his pocket and tore them up. He should have listened to everyone right from the beginning and he spoke from his heart.

"Edward I love you, with everything I have. Today I am so proud to call you my husband. Words will never be enough to show the love I have for you. When I'm with you my heart beats so fast. I feel like it may explode if I let myself feel just how much I love you. The extent of your beauty is overwhelming, both inside and out. I could not possibly live without you. I promise to be there for you and our family, and I will never let you down. You are my best friend, and my soulmate, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will continue to do so until forever." Paul slipped the ring on his mates finger.

Emmett was nudging Edward and handing him a tissue to stop the tears that were unashamedly running down his cheeks. Paul winked at him making him laugh and slap him lightly. Sniffing Edward took his vows out of his pocket and tore them up just like his mate.

"Paul, my wolf, I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love and adore you. There just isn't words to express what is engraved on my heart. Without you I would have never known what true love is. Or warmth that flows through my body and soul whenever I look at you. Even when you are angry your eyes always tell me you love me. I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you as you stepped out of the waterfall. You're my mate, my forever, my soulmate. I love you." Edward smiled as he placed the ring on his finger.

Jacob took in a deep breath. He had tears welling in his eyes as did the guests who were not opening crying. Esme and Alice were dabbing their eyes as if they were crying and if no one was mistaken even Sam Uley had tears in his eyes.

"Wow okay. All that is left for me to do is ask. Paul do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love honor and cherish till the end of time?"

"Yeah I so do." Paul said.

"And Edward do you take Paul to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love honor and cherish till the end of time?"

"I do." Edward whispered.

"In the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss your husband."

Cheers erupted as the couple kissed. The pack howled as the happy couple walked down the aisle. They went up to their room to have some private time before joining their guests for the reception.

**TBC **


	28. Chapter 28

**It's been a while. I'm sorry drama in real life had me once again go away. My son was in hospital after only leaving home not even a month ago. One operation later he is on the mend. I was so tempted to bring him home, but guess I have to let him make his own way in life. **

**Anyway then I get home and thought right I will write. UM hello my laptop decided to not let me use three buttons. Do you know how many times you use g h and the backspace button. :O **

**Okay so another chapter. Paul and Edward's honeymoon. For those who are waiting on the Jacob and Emmett's talk patient please it will come. **

**Please review. I have been able to do some reading and I was shocked to see that out of 63.4k stories started in the M rated Twilight fanfic only 24.5k have been complete. :( **

**Anyway enough from me. I will hopefully get Hale Storm chapter up this weekend. Please review THANKS and ENJOY. **

Chapter 28

The wedding party was going well into the night. Around midnight Paul and Edward slipped out leaving them to celebrate without them. They were going to honeymoon at an unknown destination thanks to Alice. The limo driver kept it quiet so the men sat in the back just holding hands as though they were on their first date. Occasionally Paul would squeeze his new husband's hand reassuring him that tonight was all about him. The bonding wouldn't happen straight away as their was much to decide between them. This was their honeymoon night and Paul planned to take his time getting to make his imprint feel loved and cared for. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his mate.

The limo drove out of the city and as the lights of the city faded the men cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. When they awoke they were still on the road. Edward sighed when he read the driver's mind. They were going to Chicago the city where Edward had once lived with his parents and where he was changed. He had avoided the city since they left so many decades ago.

It was just on lunch time when they pulled up outside a hotel in the heart of the city. Trump Hotel was luxurious and the suite was like a small apartment. Neither man took much notice as they made their way to the bedroom and stripped before heading to the shower. If Paul had known he had to wait so long to make love to his mate he would have refused Alice making their honeymoon her gift to them.

Before the water even had time to warm up Edward was on his knees before his husband. Paul growled in approval as his lover looked up at him as he took Paul's thick pulsing cock in his hand. The wolf groaned as Edward's cool tongue licked from the base of his ball sack all the way up to the tip of his angry purple head. The water made Edward's hair fall in his eyes but he took no notice his sight now on the cock that he was going to devour with gusto. All thoughts of food gone as he wrapped his lips around the appendage and greedily began to suck as he bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft.

"That's it Red suck my cock." Paul panted.

Edward didn't need telling twice his own cock in his free hand as he stroked himself with his bobbing. When Paul gently pulled him back he wondered if he was not doing it right. The wolf pulled him off his knees and kissed him deeply. Suddenly Edward is flipped over and put upside down so his cock was at Paul's face and his on Paul's dick. When the hot lips of his husband's wrapped around his cock Edward almost exploded. At first it was awkward but soon they found a rhythm and they were soon hitting their peak of release. The vampire came first filling his mate's throat with his sweet salty come. A few more bobs of his head and Paul returned the favor and Edward greedily swallowed all Paul had to offer him.

Paul slid down the wall making sure his mate was safe in his arms and allowed him to use his arms to turn him around. Sitting on Paul's lap they tasted themselves on each others tongues. Thankfully the water never cooled as they explored each others mouths for a long time. It was only when Edward heard Paul's phone ringing that they pulled apart and washed one another. Whoever had rung would have to wait, everyone who was important to them knew they were on their honeymoon.

With a fluffy bathrobe around him Edward left Paul to shave while he ordered room service, both men now hungry for food. After ordering enough food to feed a small army Edward went and looked over the city below. He could see where he once lived his eyes welled up remembering where he woke to find out he had become a monster. When strong warm arms wrapped around him Edward closed his eyes and leaned into his husband. Maybe he wasn't a monster. If he was would this man/wolf love him like no other?

"Why so sad Red?"

"I don't understand why Alice chose here. See that building over there the one with the red roof?" Edward said pointing at the vast city below him.

"Red do you know how many red roofs are in this city? Do you mean that one?" Paul said opening his mind and showing Edward the building he was looking at.

"Yeah that's the one. That is where I woke up a monster." Edward sighed.

Paul growled and turned Edward to look at up at him. His warm finger making sure his eyes wouldn't leave his. "I never want to hear you call yourself a monster Red. You are the man I love, we all make mistakes in our lives. Do you consider me a monster?" Edward shook his head. "See I turn into a giant wolf and you don't see me as a monster."

"It's not the same. I've killed people."

"So have I. Do you think that I don't see all those leeches I have killed as people? They may not be living or breathing but they were once innocent people and had family and loved ones once. So get that thought out of your head Mr Lahote and come to bed."

They never made it to bed as their was a knock at the door announcing room service. Kissing his husband Paul went to get dressed while Edward let the staff in and place it on the table. Signing the docket he gave a generous tip before seeing him out. Both men made quick work of the food not really caring for the beautiful presentation or the taste. They had more important things to do.

* * *

Paul carded his fingers through Edward's hair. He truly had that just fucked hair now. His husband was almost shy when he had carried him to bed. Even though they had done many things to each other, the act of making love had been held off till the right moment. Paul had wanted it to be perfect for his mate.

_Carrying Edward to the bed he placed him down gently in the middle. His bathrobe covering him, but not hiding the engorged cock that was begging for attention. However the wolf was going to take his time. After he had shaved Paul had made sure to have the lube in easy reach of the bed. There was no need for condoms as neither man could get any human diseases. He had checked with Carlisle as well as Billy that he was correct. Edward couldn't get pregnant since he wasn't on heat either. _

_Laying beside Edward, Paul started on his lovers lips while he let his hand slowly explore his torso his hand gently caressing his lover his thumb brushing over his pebbled nipple as he pulled the bathrobe off his shoulders. Edward arched his back wanting more of the heat from his lovers hand. Soft mewls left his mouth when the wolf licked and kissed his way down the vampire's neck spending time on his adam's apple. Over the month's Edward's skin was becoming more malleable and even though it was nowhere near as soft as a human it was certainly more sensitive. _

_Paul had to fight down his wolf who was wanting to mark their mate as his. Edward's slight frame looked and felt petite under his large hands and when he brushed his hand over the hip bone Edward knew that he was going to have to be gentle with his mate. Even though he was a vampire when he was ready to breed he would be more human and his frame was still slender after being change with the illness that nearly took him from this earth. _

_The wolf spent time kissing his lovers entire body Edward mewling softly the whole time his fingers digging into Paul's skin leaving scratch marks. When Paul kissed Edward's inner thigh he eagerly opened himself up to his mate. His scent peaked and Paul took in a deep breath enjoying his mate's arousal. Edward painfully pulled on his hair bringing the wolf up to his face. _

"_Please my wolf."_

_Paul looked his lover in the eye as his hand creeped between his legs and pushed them apart further. He felt something wet on the sheet and wondered what it was until Embry explained to him that his mate would not need lube instead making his own when aroused. So not to frighten his husband Paul brushed his thumb over his virginal hole and found that indeed his imprint was wet with desire. His wolf howled in approval knowing his mate was ready to take. _

_Gently circling the asshole he found not only was Edward wet but was dripping with desire. Attacking his lovers mouth he pushed his finger slowly into Edward. At first the vampire didn't seem to notice until he was up to his knuckle and he gasped into Paul's mouth. The wolf stilled his finger giving his mate time to adjust. _

"_Just breath Red." Paul whispered into his ear._

_Once again Paul pushed his finger in slowly taking it out a little before pushing in a bit further. When he found Edward's bundle of nerves he couldn't help but chuckle at Edward's reaction. His eyes flew open and the delicious sound he let out was the last thing he thought his mate would make. It was like a purr. After several strokes on the prostrate he added another finger. Soon he was adding the third to open his lover up more for him. _

"_So tight." Paul growled as Edward clenched his muscles on his mates fingers. _

"_Make love to me." Edward begged. _

_Paul pulled his fingers out which made a noise that made his mate blush lightly. Looking away from Paul embarrassed he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Baby, it's normal don't feel ashamed of your body. Everything about you is perfect." _

_Edward bit his lip and turned to face his lover once more. Paul was now between his leg his cock lined up already. Without a word the wolf pressed his cock into his mate's tight ring of muscle. He slid in with ease as though Edward was made for him. Closing his eyes he savoured every sensation he felt entering his mates velvety heat. _

_Strong slender legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him in deep until he was ball deep in his mate. Paul gave Edward time to adjust, fighting the desire to pound into him. Together they began to move rocking together. Paul's lips sucking on his mate's neck. If Edward was human he would be covered in love bites. The only way he would leave a mark on his mate was when he marked him as his mate. _

"_Good your beautiful Edward." _

_Edward's hands found Paul's ass as he tried to make his husband go faster and deeper. However Paul wasn't having it. He wanted to take his time to explore his mate to see what he liked and didn't like. When he hit his mates prostate with his cock Edward once again began to purr. The wolf decided that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and wanted to hear it often. _

"_I'm gonna come." Edward panted even though he didn't need to breath. _

_Paul had yet to touch his mate's dick and it would seem he didn't need to as the next brush of his bundle of nerves Edward came hard over himself and his mate. A few more thrusts later and Paul filled his mate with his seed. The vampire kept rocking until his mate was completely milked dry. He greedily licked and sucked on Paul's neck leaving love bites again making him purr. The wolf didn't leave his mate until his cock finally went soft. Pulling out he grabbed the bathrobe and placed it under his mate so he didn't soil the bed with their juices. _

_Kissing his husband Paul got up and went and got a warm cloth to clean his mate up properly. By time he returned Edward was already lightly snoring. "Love you Red." Paul said as he finished cleaning his mate and pulling him into his arms so he could protect him while he sleep. "Always and forever." Kissing his husband's soft hair he soon joined him in slumber. _

_**TBC **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. **

**First off I'm sorry it took so long to update. To be honest I have been busy reading trying to figure out where I am going wrong with my stories. Honestly I have read a lot of good stories. A few amazing stories and a lot of crap. **

**Then I get a message from a very talented writer who has decided to leave fanfic because of the negative messages they has been getting. I tried to convince them to keep going as their stories outweigh many including mine by a long shot. If you don't like a story or the person don't read. There is no need for bullying on this site. So because of a few idiots who think it's fun to diss someone then they are idiots to ruin it for anyone else. No matter how much I tried to convince this person they refuse to ignore the cruel comments and believe me they were disgusting. It explains why we as writers get the chance to remove horrible reviews. I hope I am made of stronger stuff but I would probably leave to if I got those. :( **

**So if you don't know this writer known as Manawa please take the time to read the amazing stories he has done so far and try and encourage him to continue writing. He asked me to take him under my wing when he started and honestly I didn't think and know I can't show him anything he doesn't already know. Besides I really want to know what happens in all his stories. **

**I own nothing and this is probably longer than the chapter. I will try and get my mojo back but honestly it could be a while I'm afraid. **

Chapter 29

Paul let the water flow over his body. His mate was demanding in the bedroom. Even though Edward was showing more of a human side he still had the endurance of a vampire. They had not left their bed other than to wash, eat and fuck on every surface they could find. The wolf knew exactly what his vampire was doing, but today he was putting his foot down. They were going to get out and enjoy the city whether he liked it or not. Washing his dick he was surprised that it wasn't raw from the constant sex his mate wanted. The shower door opened and his beautiful mate stepped in his eyes dark not from hunger rather lust.

"Red," Paul sighed.

Edward pouted as he ran his hands down his wolf's chest. His cock already getting hard at the thought of his mate once again taking him against the shower wall. They had made love in so many different ways and each and everyone the vampire loved. Some more than others a few times Paul had gotten rough which Edward loved.

"Please. I need you so bad."

"We aren't teenagers anymore. The answer is no. Now shower and get dressed I want to see this city before we go in two days."

"I am forever a teenager." Edward giggled.

"Yes you are and a beautiful one at that." Paul kissed his mate and gently pushed him out of the way and grabbed a towel before his imprint could get him to change his mind.

Breakfast had arrived just as Edward walked out with just a towel around his hips his hair plastered flat from the water. Paul's cock twitched. His mate did nothing but walk to the table and pick up a strawberry and bite into it the juices dribbling down his chin. The wolf bit his lip and looked away. He picked up his phone and switched it on. There was seven messages from Jacob. He called the number straight away his heart beating a million miles an hour making Edward race to him concerned.

"Managed to get out of bed finally I see." Jacob chuckled as a greeting.

Paul chuckled letting himself relax and kiss his mate on the top of his head kissing him. "Jake why did you call?"

"Oh yeah well old news now I guess but guess I should say congrats you're an uncle and have a new relative."

"What who?" Why didn't you call the hotel?"

"Seth didn't want to ruin your honeymoon. He and Jasper are the proud parents of…oh wait he wants to talk to you." there was sounds of the phone being handed over.

"Paul how are you and Edward?"

"PUP!"

Seth giggled. "Well…."

"We're coming home."

"No, no promise don't come home. The cubs are fine."

"Cubs?"

"Harry and Madison are fine. Jasper just sent photo's to Edward's phone. So what is Chicago like?"

Edward raced to his phone and waited with tapping toes for it to start up. Paul walked over to him and hugged him close to him.

"How is Kaleb?"

"Fine they had another boy. He looks just like his father."

"Which one?" Paul chuckled.

"Oops like Abe although he seems more wolf, which is kinda strange."

"Awww," Edward said wiping tears from his cheeks and handing the phone to Paul so he could see the young cubs.

They were beautiful both cubs were held by Jasper who was grinning from ear to ear. Both with a full head of hair. Harry was blond like his father and his skin a lighter shade than Seth but not pale like Jasper. His eyes were wide open and blue just like any other newborn although his were pale. Madison was like looking at a younger version of Seth. She had ink black hair the chubbiest cheeks that Paul had ever seen on any child and almost looked like a little buddha. Her eyes were closed so Paul had no idea what colour they were but guessed they were just like her brothers.

"Seth they are perfect." Paul swallowed trying to keep the tears from falling. "I can't wait to meet them in person."

"Thanks Paul. I should let you go though. See you next week." Seth ended the call leaving Paul staring at the photo. The urge to go home and see his friend and his new family was great.

"Lets pack." Edward said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Red we are on our honeymoon."

"Paul I dont' need to read your mind to know how desperate you want to meet them. Besides Brady could have his cubs any day now. Jasper sent a text saying that he and Embry have headed to La-Push."

"Seriously?" Edward chewed his lip and nodded.

"Pack we aren't going home we are going to Forks I need to be there for them."

"I've already booked tickets." Paul kissed his mate and followed him to the bedroom started pulling out his clothes.

"We are coming back Edward."

"Why is it so important to bring up the past when we have a future to look forward to?"

"Red."

"Come on let's go the flight is in a few hours."

**Okay this totally sucks I'm sorry. I really have lost the love of writing. :( I'm trying people this is the best I can do you. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi guys! **

**Thank you for the support you have shown my friend. Also me with my stories. Now I thought this chapter would be about the new cubs that Embry and Brady were to have. However my boys have decided differently and am happy with what I got in the end. Ugh do you know how many times I sat down at this damn computer trying to write. They kept telling me not yet and so another day would pass with nothing to show for it. Blank pages are boring to look at too.**

**I own nothing. Please remember that reviews are loved and give inspiration for me to continue writing. **

Chapter 30

Paul pulled up to the house he now owned outright after the death of Rachel. The once manicured lawn and flower beds overgrown with weeds. Yet the house still stood majestic if not intimidating. He never really liked the house though it was after all where he had seen his beloved mate for what he thought the last time. The memory of him and Edward dancing in the sunlight making his mate sparkle would never leave him, for there was never a more beautiful sight as far as he was concerned.

Turning the engine off he sat there trying not to think of the time he spent there with Rachel. In a way he did love her. However it was not the right love for a mate not when he was still in love with a vampire. Edward moaned in his sleep bringing Paul out of his musing. '_God he is beautiful.' _he thought to himself.

"Red wakey, wakey we're here." Paul gently nudged his mate's shoulder.

Edward snorted and stretched his limbs in the small confines of the car. His hair messed up more than usual, giving it the I've just woken up look rather than the usual just fucked look that Paul loved so much. When his eyes focused they went straight to his husband and a soft smile spread on his lips.

"Why do humans sleep so much." he groaned opening his door after receiving a kiss on his lips from his mate.

"We don't it's just you." Paul chuckled getting out and standing by his mate hands in his pockets.

"Maybe we should go stay in a hotel." Edward suggested.

Paul sighed as he took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around his mate pulling him closer to him needing the comfort of his touch. When he had the accident the house was locked up and no one had entered since. Often Paul had thought about selling the house and now he was here knew that it was part of his past that he couldn't just let go. Besides no one in Forks had the sort of money that was needed to buy the house. If Brady and Embry decided to move back to the area he would give it to them for a gift.

"Come on let's get settled then I want to go for a run." Paul said wanting to let his wolf stretch his legs.

Both men gathered their bags and the food they had stopped off and bought on the way. Edward ate just as much as Paul now giving even him a run for his money. The vampire/human had even learnt to cook some basic meals thanks to Esme. Unlocking the door they were greeted by a thick layer of dust a musty smell. Putting the bags by the door Edward let his mate take in the lounge where there was all of his and Rachel's things. Photos on the mantel above the fireplace. A woven rug over the back of the couch that once belonged to Sarah Black which she had been given when she had married Billy. Paul made a mental note to take it to Billy as it should go to Rebecca or Jacob so it could remain in the Black family.

Silently Paul went and started opening the big windows to let the fresh air in. Edward took the food to the kitchen and was glad to see that the water was still on meaning they could at least freshen up. There was no power however and would have to call the company to have it connected before they could cook. When he opened the fridge he just about vomited as food was rotting. Obviously no one had thought to empty the contents before locking the house up. Taking out his phone he started looking up stores where he could buy a fridge freezer since no amount of cleaning would get rid of the smell.

Edward could hear his mate wandering around the house the odd noise of windows or large doors being opened to let the fresh air in. Deciding to keep to the kitchen and leave his mate to it Edward found cleaning products and began cleaning the countertops so they could at least have somewhere to sit and eat the meal they had decided on. Bread and cheese with fruit would have to do them tonight.

* * *

Paul stood outside the master bedroom trying to steady his breathing. He and Rachel had made love in the room. Although the shifter didn't love his mate that way they still consummated their relationship in the bedroom. Paul had made sure his mate was satisfied in the bedroom which wasn't easy as she was a demanding lover. Thankfully she was not averse to taking it up the ass from time to time, allowing Paul to close his eyes and imagine him taking Edward. However now that he had been with the vampire it was almost laughable at what he had imagined it to feel like.

It took several minutes and more attempts to reach out and push the handle down to open the door. Finally he took the plunge and opened it letting the door silently open. The first thing he saw was the large bed that was still unmade from where he had been woken by a very angry and drunk Rachel. On the back of the chair was his dress pants and shirt he had removed so they wouldn't get crumpled.

Rachel had picked his clothes for him just like everything else he wore. All of them ridiculously expensive as she wanted people to believe that they were rich. Yet they were anything but. Only himself and Rachel knew how much debt they had not even their parents. If it wasn't for the insurance money Paul would now be in over his head so badly he was sure he would be paying it off till his dying day. They would no longer have the house either. Already they had been behind in the mortgage payments by three months and had been threatened by the bank for foreclosure.

The wardrobe door was open showing the rows and rows of clothes that Rachel had. Tears began to silently roll down Paul's face. Walking slowly over he took the first dress in his hands and brought it up to his nose. Through the musty smell he could still pick up the faint smell of his one time mate. There was no denying his mate had the perfect scent of that of a woman. Yet it soft delicate flowery scent didn't seem fitting to the selfish woman it had belonged to.

Falling to his knees Paul openly sobbed for his lost mate. No matter how many times he told himself he didn't love her he would always remember the good times they had. He was sure that over time he would have forgotten Edward and fallen in love with her. He even hoped that they would soon have a family that would bring meaning to the imprint. Often he had dreamt of them having so many children it would fill the house with love and laughter. Even though Rachel said she wanted children Paul had found her diary on the bed one day which he read.

_The house is perfect just as I imagined it to be. All my friends are envious of what I have. The clothes and the handsome man who I will marry. If only they knew how miserable we both are. I know he will never leave me but sometimes I wish he would just die. So the insurance would pay for it. Often he talks of our future and the children he hoped we would have. As far as he knows we are trying to conceive. I am not stupid though we won't be having cubs as he so stupidly calls them. I don't feel guilty for having my tubes tide. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Of course with the stupid imprint he will feel he is the one at fault. Maybe in a few years I will even allow him to think I am pregnant and miscarried. There is a beautiful ring I saw in Portland's maybe I can convince him to buy me that as a gift for giving him what he so desperately wants. Why does he have to be so damn needy and selfish? _

Even with that Paul couldn't help, but love her. Never telling her he had read it though he silently wept for the cubs he would never have. Getting up off the floor Paul threw the dress carelessly on the carpet and got up. How had he forgotten what she had done to him. Storming out the door he slammed the door shut. Never again would he step foot in the room. Running down the stairs he began stripping. His wolf needing to get out. Without a word to Edward he phased just as his feet hit the damp overgrown lawn.

Edward sighed. Not often did Paul allow him into his head, but the moment he stepped into that room his mind was open completely whether he knew it or not his mate saw everything. Knowing his mate needed time to himself he let him be he would be back when he was ready. He would go and make up the bed in his old room. Edward was going to make sure he mate left this place with happy memories. Letting him know he is loved more than life itself. In the distance he could hear his mates howl which was quickly answered no doubt by Embry.

**TBC **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey here's another chapter for you. Thanks to those who have reviewed lately. I am sorry if I haven't got back to you. Just been busy and wanted to get this chapter out. Good news for all those Manawa fans…. He is writing again. Although still no promises of posting but at least he is writing and finishing off his stories. **

**Again I own nothing. Remember reviews loved. **

Chapter 31

Paul ran through the forest the familiarity was welcoming. Since he had shifted for the second time he hadn't really managed to test his legs other than when he seeked out his mate when he was in heat. The wolf whined hating himself for his stupidity and was grateful his mate had easily forgiven him. Tilting his head back he howled and was suddenly answered.

"_Paul what are you doing here?" Embry asked. _

"_I want to be here for you guys. How's Brady?" _

"_Look for yourself." _Embry turned and there was Brady with a swollen belly in his wolf form.

"_Hey Brady." _

"_He can't communicate his wolf has taken over. We just have to wait." Embry sighed. _

"_You need anything?" _

Paul breached the area where Embry and Brady were. Embry growled in warning not wanting the wolf to get any closer to his pregnant mate. Paul stepped back and laid on his stomach and rested his head on his front paws showing he was no threat. The chocolate brown wolf huffed but didn't growl again. Brady's attention was on the den which he was still digging out. It looked large as it was but Paul guessed that he would need room for the cub to be born in.

"_He won't let me help." _

"_It's a mama thing." _Paul said trying to sooth his pack brother.

"_That is stupid he's my mate." _

"_Yeah and at the moment he is a mother trying to do what is best for her cub. She is truly a beautiful wolf Embry." _

"_Oyi" _

"_Just saying." _Paul chuckled.

"_So how was the honeymoon?" _Embry trotted over and sat beside Paul as they both continued to watch Brady dig his den.

Paul showed him snippets of his honeymoon. Embry held up his paw making Paul sit up so he could tap his against it like they were high fiving. Several hours later and Brady seemed finally satisfied with the den going in and turning around in circles before settling down. His fur was covered in dirt and his stomach growled loudly. Paul offered to go hunt for them wanting to feel useful. Embry thanked him and crawled close as he could to the den before Brady growled. Paul took off and soon came to a herd of elk.

Crouching down he kept hidden in the tree's while they grazed unaware of his presence. It had been years since he had hunted in wolf form and knew he would have to give over to his wolf to catch the meal for his pack brothers. When he saw one that was standing slightly away from the rest of them he leapt at it only for the elk to make an easy escape and alerting the others of his presence. The herd scattered and took off in different directions. Huffing Paul took off to find another herd hoping he wouldn't have to go far. Embry wasn't helping when he sniggered in his head.

Much to Embry's amusement it took Paul several more attempts to catch a meal for him and his mate. Dragging the carcass back to the den Paul dropped it behind Embry knowing not to get closer to him or his mate. Embry ripped the hind leg off and went to the den and left it at the opening. Brady's slowly came out and sniffed the offering before snatching it and taking it back into the den. This would no doubt be the last meal the wolf would have until it had given birth to the cub.

"_I should go. Edward will be starting to worry." _

"_Thanks Paul, give Edward my regards." _Embry said tucking into the belly of the elk.

"_Anytime brother. If you need anything and I mean any time of day or night just howl and I will be come." _

"_Thanks I'm pretty sure we will be fine. Its nature at its best right?" _

"_How are you so calm. I would be shitting myself." _

"_I trust Brady I guess." _

"_Still the offer is there. Goodnight Embry. My the spirits be with you and yours." _

* * *

The moment Paul stepped into the house Edward was in his arms. Chuckling the wolf picked up his mate and took him to their new bedroom and gently placed him on his feet. Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. While they were in Forks Paul would talk to Billy about the knotting of his mate. He knew the general gist of it though from what he gathered from Brady and Embry's thoughts. The old books said that they would have to do it with the pack watching which wasn't something the wolf wanted. His mating with his mate to make him his forever seemed to personal but, he wanted it done right. After all he would only have one mate for the rest of the time he walked this earth.

Both men were woken by the sound of Paul's phone. Grunting he got up and grabbed it from the dresser. He could feel Edward's eyes watching him which meant that he was beginning to get hard. He flexed his butt cheeks earning a moan from his mate. His cock went straight to attention even after only being satisfied hours earlier.

"Talk to me." Paul said turning and heading back to bed.

"You really need better phone manners." Jacob snorted.

"I'm kinda busy." Paul sighed kissing Edward before pulling him to his side letting his mates head rest on his chest.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Listen I need a favor." Jacob paused waiting for Paul to ask but the wolf wasn't giving him the satisfaction. "Sure Jake anything for you alpha."

"Idiot what you want oh great alpha of mine." Paul chuckled.

"I want you to take over the pack for a while."

"Is everything alright?" Paul sat up straight away making Edward flop down on the bed.

"Um yeah, look can you?"

"Jake talk to me man." Paul got up and grabbed a pair of shorts before leaving a sulking Edward in bed. "I'm alone and you know Edward can't read my thoughts."

Jacob sighed. "Emmett is struggling with all the cubs being here."

"Jake.."

"It's fine Paul honestly." suddenly Paul knew his alpha and friend was anything but fine.

"Phase." Paul heard the phone go dead and threw his phone on the table before heading outside and phasing.

The beta collapsed at the pain that his alpha was throwing at him. Thankfully the alpha could speak to just a single wolf even if any of rest of the pack were phased at the time. Jacob showed the family celebrating the birth of Seth and Jasper's twins and then when Kaleb and Abe brought their bonny we boy over to show the family. But standing at the back was Emmett looking miserable and refused any offer of holding the cubs. In fact he refused to look anyone in the eye including his mate.

"_We haven't been intimate since the wedding. He hardly talks to me or anyone. I dont' know what I've done wrong." _Jacob whimpers.

"_You haven't done anything wrong Jake. He just needs time to get his head around it. Remember he loves you."_

"_Does he?" _

"_You know he does. Come on man give him some credit." _

"_That is why I want us to go away. Prove to him I am happy that I have him in my life and having a family doesn't matter. I'm happy being an uncle." _

"_Are you?" _

Jacob was silent for a while. Paul didn't push his friend into saying anything. Suddenly imagines of two little kids running around a house that Paul had never seen before. They looked like mini Jacob and Emmett's it was obvious that even though he said he didn't want kids he really hoped one day that his mate would want them too.

"_It's just a dream." _

"_You have to be honest with him Jake. He can feel it coming from you. You think you're hiding it but you're not. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Be honest with him and he will with you. Unless you two talk nothing is going to fix itself without you being honest with one another." _

"_Am I that obvious?" _

"_To me and no doubt to your mate as well. He may not be able to read minds but he can feel your emotions. That's part of the imprint my friend." _

"_Wait where are you?" _

"_Home. I wanted to come support Embry and Brady." _

Jacob opened up his mind and suddenly Embry's thoughts were in Paul's head as well. Small whimpers could be heard from the den. Brady's mate was pacing back and forth in front of the den. He didn't even seem to notice that his pack brothers had joined him, so focused on his mates pain. The alpha closed his mind to his pack brother.

"_We best leave them to it. If they need anything at all please let me know as soon as you can." _

"_Of course. As for taking over for a while. As soon as I have these two sorted I promise I will come back and take over. In the meantime though talk to Emmett. Even if he refuses to listen talk anyway. The big guy loves you Jake." _

"_When did you get so wise. Your mate rubbing off on you Paul?" _

Paul chuckled. "_Maybe I've always been wise you just never needed me before." _

* * *

Paul was halfway through breakfast when when he heard a howl. Edward dropped his knife and fork and together they ran through the forest. In Edward's hand was a bag holding things to wrap a newborn baby up in.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sigh**

**Well you may or may not have noticed but a few of my stories have been deleted. **

**Hale Storm**

**Stay With Me**

**Seth's Graduation Gift**

**Twisted Fate**

**Butt Sam**

**Deep Within**

**It was the work of some idiot who decided to report them. I'm not sure of their reasoning but guessing its because I gave them a piece of my mind about bullying my friend. So since this is the only story that is left that isn't complete I guess this is my focus from now on. I still have my other stories saved thank goodness but I won't be revisiting them on fanfic. I am undecided as to whether I will place them anywhere else either. All we can do is hope like hell they are satisfied and will leave other people's stories alone. What pisses me off is that there is no reason for them to be removed as none of them violated the rules of fanfiction itself. :( **

**Please take the time to review and leave your thoughts. **

**Chapter 32**

Embry never felt more helpless in his life. His mate was giving birth and he could do nothing to help. Whenever he tried to get close his mate would give a warning growl. In the end he decided it was best to stay a safe distance and let Brady do what he had to. It pained Embry not to be there to comfort him. Twelve painful hours later Embry heard the greatest sound he could have imagined. The sound of a little heart beat along with his mates. Soon the sound of suckling and snuffling added to the mix. However it didn't last long, Brady had not finished yet and again he was whimpering.

"_Twins." Brady sighed. _

"_My sweet clever man, can I come see?" _

"_Just a peck my wolf isn't going to want you to close for long." Brady sighed. _

Embry kept himself on his belly as he crawled towards the opening of the den that Brady had dug out the previous day. As predicted the mother wolf growled in warning but, whimpered softly asking her mate for forgiveness. The den was dark the only light came from the opening which was as usual the dull grey that filled the sky. Embry stayed away from the cubs staying near his mates head giving him a loving lick.

"_I love you." _Embry's mind filled with all the pride and love he felt for his mate.

"_Love you more. I can't believe we did it Em's." _Brady moved slightly back and lifted his tail.

Two squirming fluffy balls rested against their mothers belly trying to stay warm. Embry's chest swelled with pride as he looked at his new instant family. They had been warned that it was rare for a shape-shifter have only one cub as they were more than likely to have a litter. Even with the scans and everyone's acute sense of hearing they all thought that Brady was going to have just one.

"_Oh they are beautiful just like you." _Embry risked crawling in further. Brady's wolf didn't seem to mind or the human side was now more in control as Embry was able to actually lick both his cubs soft fur.

"_Are you mad?" _

"_Why would I be mad Bray?" _

"_Their both submissive's," _

"_What is wrong with submissive's I couldn't be more proud." _Embry forced his eyes from his pups and looked at his mate. "_I will love them unconditionally and protect all of you with my life." _he said again licking his mate.

"_We need to name them." _

"_Well we have one already. I think the biggest should be named that. As for the little one how about River." _

Brady looked down at the pups and nodded the names suited both of them. Both wolves were quiet just watching their son's sleep. Neither noticed that Embry had managed to squeeze into the den and wrap his wolf around his mate. Together they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Paul and Edward started making headway in cleaning the house. Even with the dust covers over the furniture the house was in need of a good clean. Paul asked Edward to gather everything of Rachel's and pack it into boxes. Anything that Billy didn't want needed to go to a charity store in La-Push. Paul concentrated on the garden happier outside while Edward set about his task.

The wolf knew he would have to go into La-Push soon to see Billy not only to drop off Rachel's belongings but, also to get the date of the knotting sorted. Right now though he would stay close and every now and again shift to do a patrol to make sure his two best friends were safe. His wolf yearned to take his mate and have cubs but the likelihood of Edward going on heat anytime soon was doubtful.

At night Paul and Edward would talk of their future. After all it was going to be a very, very long one. The vampire wished to travel and show Paul the wonders of the world before they settled down and started a family. Because he wouldn't age time was of no importance as to when they had cubs. Although Paul saw it differently and wanted his children to grow up with the rest of the pack's pups.

Paul secretly hoped that once Edward saw all the cubs he would change his mind and they could start their family sooner rather than later. Yet another part of him wanted to be selfish and have his mate for himself as long as he could.

Paul was halfway through breakfast when when he heard a howl. Edward dropped his knife and fork and together they ran through the forest. In Edward's hand was a bag holding things to wrap a newborn baby up in.

It didn't take long for them to get to the den Embry was in his human form while Brady was still in wolf curled up on the dewy grass. Paul shifted and went and pulled his friend into his arms congratulating him on becoming a father. Edward stood back his eyes focused solely on the wolf who had his tail wrapped around the two cubs who were feeding.

"Two!" Edward gasped.

"Two healthy little boys."

"They haven't shifted." Paul said standing back from his friend.

"Not yet we aren't sure when they will but we wanted you to come see them before they did. You didn't happen to bring a phone did you?"

Paul chuckled as Edward at vampire speed pulled out his cell-phone and handed it to Paul. The next hour was a meet and greet of the cubs and their uncles. Hundreds of photos were snapped including one of Edward and Paul each sitting with a cub on their laps. Brady hadn't once phased and kept a wary eye on both men.

"Why don't you bring them back to the house there's a storm coming and the house will be warm and dry." Paul said.

Brady shook his head. The den was built for any conditions and knew that they would be fine out here in the forest, especially now his wolf allowed Embry to join them in the den. He could see the longing in both his friends eyes but his wolf could never relax if they moved. Edward nodded hearing his friends thoughts and agreed that they were safer here.

"So have they got names?"

"You know I have to inform the alpha before we can announce them," Embry chuckled patting Paul's back as he pouted.

"I'll call him and get him to phase." Paul said grabbing hold of Edward's phone.

The other three men chuckled earning a frown from Paul. "You didn't think Jacob wouldn't have phased over the last week did you?" Embry said snagging the phone from his friends hand.

"Ugh you're a prick you know that?"

"Hey no swearing in front of your godsons."

Paul's jaw dropped. "My, my what?"

"Brady and I want you to be the cubs godfather."

Paul's eyes darted to the cubs now suckling on Brady's teates then back to Embry then to his mate. His mouth the whole time open in shock. It wasn't until Brady gave a yip did he seem to snap out of it.

"I, I, shit, sorry. Um yeah I would be honored."

"No it is us that are honored." Embry said going to his mate and sitting down by his mate. Picking up the smallest he kissed his head before putting him close to his chest. "This here is River Kiowa." Embry nuzzles his youngest son taking in his scent before placing him back down beside Brady. he picks up his eldest and the biggest repeating the nuzzling as his son woke not liking being away from his mother's touch.

"He's a mamma's boy," Paul chuckled.

Brady growled while Edward sniggered.

Embry stood and walked to his friend and handed him his son. Paul met PJ Call, also known as Paul Jacob."

Again Paul's jaw dropped his body trembling. He looked down at his name sake as tears fell on his soft fur. Edward wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Thank you," Paul said after several long minutes. He turned and hid his face in his mate's shoulder his godson and namesake between them both.

They pulled apart when a human cry was heard. Everyone turned to see a naked baby on the ground. It seemed to trigger a reaction and PJ phased in Paul's arms. Laughing Paul quickly handed the crying baby over to his father.

"Let's go home," he sniffed.

**TBC **


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D **

**No chit chat today. Please enjoy and remember to review. :D **

**Own nothing. **

Chapter 33

Jacob laid on the wet earth watching his mate feed. They left the family weeks ago after Paul and Edward returned to New York. The once lively vampire had sunk into deep depression and no matter what his wolf said to him the spark in his eyes never came to light. They had made love a few times although Jacob knew that Emmett wasn't into it and was just giving himself to satisfy his alpha mate.

"_Does he always feed naked?" _Paul asked phasing to check on the alpha whom they had not heard from since they departed for some unknown part of the world.

"_When we are alone he never wears clothes. How is everybody the babies?" _

"_Fine Jake we are all worried about you and Emmett though." _

Jacob sighed. "_I don't know how I can prove to him that I love him more than life itself. I know he feels guilty for not wanting cubs and no matter how many times I tell him I don't care he just shuts me down or runs away." _

"_Jake how much do you love him?" _

"_Stupid question?" _Jacob growled.

"_Yeah I know just checking. Listen I don't know if it will work but I've been thinking." _

"_Should I be worried?" _Jacob said getting up and following his mate who was off chasing another animal to feast on.

"_Hey you want to get your mate back right?" _

"_More than anything in the world." _

"_Give yourself to him. I've been thinking about it and lets be honest Emmett is not your typical submissive." _

"_I give him myself every time." _Jacob frowned.

Paul chuckled and shook his head mentally. "_Bottom Jake give yourself over to him let him dominate you. Prove to him that even though he is your mate he is still all man." _

"_That goes against my nature." _Jacob huffed.

"_Well I'm guessing it goes against Emmett's as well. Jacob he probably feels emasculated. Why not show him that just because he is your mate he is all man." _

"_I don't know if my wolf would even allow it." _Jacob admitted after a few minutes silence.

"_Jacob you are the most controlled wolf out of all of us. You've tamed him well. If he has a problem with it show him his mate needs this. Show him that if he does this he will get his mate back, but right now you need to submit to your mate." _

"_I wouldn't know how to submit." _Jacob admitted.

"_It's not that hard Jake." _

"_Have you bottomed for Edward?" _Jacob said starting to feel more interested in the idea.

"_Once. We both agreed it was nice, but it's not something we will do again in a hurry." _

Paul attention was distracted by four balls of fur running towards him. When they had returned to New York the two sets of twins phased and seemed to prefer to wolf it. Paul and Edward had become the favourite uncles and during the day while Brady and Seth were at college the cubs were more than not in their care while Embry headed back to work wanting to support his own family. Jasper loved the cubs dearly, but wanted to go to college with his mate being the protective mate he was.

"_Damn they have grown." J_acob chuckled watching PJ trip and fall face first into the soft grass his too big of paws getting in his way as he rushed to Paul.

Paul got up and walked slowly to the cub and nuzzled him helping him to his feet. Jacob felt a pang of jealousy. He would have loved to been there getting to know the newest members of his pack. Jacob watched Paul and Edward play with the cubs all the while thinking of what his beta had said to him. It was going to be hard but he wanted his happy loving Emmett back and he knew in his heart he would do anything at all to make him happy after all that was his job to make his imprint happy.

Bidding Paul goodbye he promised to be in touch soon. Phasing he leant against a tree and waited for his mate to finish his meal.

* * *

Emmett dropped the carcass and wiped his mouth on his arm. He wasn't like the rest of his family where they could hunt and look like they had walked out of the pages of Vogue Magazine. Often he would go hunt with himself so he could strip and not ruin his clothes. Of course now he more times than not hunt with his mate while in his wolf form. He knew that Jacob loved seeing him naked. Of course that meant his mate was horny after and they would fuck on the forest floor or Jacob would take him while his back was to the trunk of a tree. His legs wrapped around his mates slender waist, his hard cock slamming deep into him.

The vampire missed being fucked by his mate, but he honestly didn't want to be the woman in the relationship. He was after all a man and a strong one at that. Rosalie may have worn the pants in the relationship yet in the bedroom he dominated totally never allowing her to make him submit. With Jacob he submitted if not willingly at first and then over time accepted it as his wolf was all alpha in the bedroom demanding his mate submit to the wolf. He truly loved Jacob with all he had. More so than Rosalie which he thought was his true mate. However it wasn't meant to be and they had decided to go their separate ways although they remained close.

Turning around he saw his mate leaning against a tree his cock in hand slowly stroking it. Jacob's eyes were closed his lips slightly parted. Emmett let out a growl and his golden eyes turned black as coal even though he had just fed. Racing to his mate at vampire speed he chuckled when Jacob gave a high pitched yelp at seeing his mate suddenly in front of him.

"Need a hand with that?" Emmett asked looking down.

"Mmm thought you'd never ask."

Jacob let his cock go allowing Emmett's equally large hand to take its place. Even all these years of being mates Jacob couldn't get enough of his mates cold hands on his body. Emmett stepped closer and pressed his lover harder against the tree the bark cutting into his back. Their lips slammed together allowing Jacob to taste the coppery tang of blood on his mate's tongue. Hungrily he invaded his mates mouth wanting to rid of it so Emmett would only taste him.

Jacob growled when he felt Emmett trying to dominate the kiss earning a light whimper from his mate and withdrew his tongue from Jacob's mouth. '_Let him dominate' _Paul's words came to mind and Jacob broke from the kiss. His inner wolf snarled and snapped at him.

"Lets go home." Jacob said taking his mate's hand off his swollen cock and leading him towards the cabin they had rented for the summer.

It didn't take them long to reach the cabin. It wasn't the grand houses that they had both being living in since they had mated rather the bare basics as they were so far from civilization. They had stocked up the kitchen when they first arrived and wouldn't go back to the nearest small town for another week to get more supplies. They were assured by the owners that no one came this way. The land was private for over two miles and if anyone got that close Jacob and Emmett would be able to smell them and dress.

Out the front door was a small but beautiful lake. The owners had kayaks that were available to them as well as a dinghy with fishing rods. Not that either Emmett or Jacob had any interest in fishing. The inside of the cabin was basic and the only lighting was by gas lamps. Their was a generator for the fridge and that was it. Cooking had to be done either outside on the grill or the wood burner inside to heat the water for Jacob's much needed morning coffee. There was no radio TV or even coverage for cellphones.

With the long nights they had a selection of books and board games for entertainment. Often they would play poker although with just the two of them they soon got bored. They swam in the cool lake which was fed from the spring water coming from the mountain. That was also where they bathed.

"Why don't you go for a swim while I make myself some dinner" Jacob said rather than ask, when they arrived back at the cabin.

Emmett nodded and raced to the lake. Sighing Jacob went inside and gathered what he needed to make himself some dinner and getting the grill hot while he watched his mate swim across the lake not once slowing or turning his head needing to breath. Every stroke of his arms cutting the water sparkles from his skin would show Jacob exactly where his mate was. He could never get sick of the beauty of his mate skin sparkling in the sun and wished the his mate didn't hate it. All of the vampires hated how their skin sparkled but none more so than Emmett. Another reason to think he wasn't all man lighting up the sky with sparkles. Millions of gay men around the world would love to sparkle. Jacob chuckled to himself when he thought of the times he and Emmett had gone to gay night clubs and see men almost drown in glitter. Even Seth now and again put glitter on when they went clubbing much to Jasper's amusement.

* * *

Jacob had just finished the last of his meal when Emmett walked out of the lake. His hair plastered to his head and his skin sparkling lightly from the fading sunlight. Jacob's wolf growled his approval as his mate walked towards him his cock already growing.

'_Mine!'_

'No ours.' Jacob snapped at his wolf.

'_Mate' _

'_We give him ourselves' _

The wolf snapped and snarled at Jacob. Not liking the thought of submitting to his mate. He was alpha wolf and he took what he wanted.

'_He is our imprint we are whatever he want and needs us to be. We will submit.'_ Jacob ordered.

With one last snarl the alpha wolf backed down, but not before letting Jacob know he wasn't happy.

Emmett picked the towel off the back of the chair and sat down drying his hair. The rest of his body already dried thanks to his skin teflon texture. Jacob reached over the table and took Emmett's hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Em's talk to me. What can I do to make you happy again?"

Emmett sighed. "I am happy Jake."

"Babe I'm your mate and I can see your miserable." Jacob blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Please I miss you."

"I feel." Emmett paused and let out a unneeded breath. "I feel I have let you down I can't give you what you want. I know you want kids one day, but I just can't imagine me pregnant. I'm a man for fucks sake. Its not natural to walk around its what woman do not men. Please understand I just can't do it."

Jacob stood and went around to his mate and pulled him up and got him to turn and face him. Taking his chin in his large hand he kissed him deeply.

"I'm not going to lie to you Em's I do want cubs one day. But I would rather have you at my side. The rest of the pack have given the pack enough to start the next generation if it is needed. How can I prove to you that it's you I want not cubs?"

Emmett shook his head and pulled away from Jacob. "You are my mate my dom you don't have to prove anything to me. Lets go to bed."

"Emmett stop and listen to me please." Jacob sighed.

The vampire got on his knees and took his mates cock in his mouth. "Damnit stop." Jacob growled. "I am not your master I am your partner. I fucking love you. I want us to be equal in the relationship."

"Do you Jacob? Because it doesn't feel like it to me." Emmett hissed.

"Why not, just because I top in the bedroom don't we make the our life decisions together?"

"No, not really. You decided to come here. You decided we would move back to New York so you could support your pack. Not once did you ask me what I wanted Jake not fucking once."

"I'm sorry Em's I just thought that you would want to support my family. We can go back to Alaska or wherever you want to go. I will follow you to the end of the world to be with you. I just want to be together and for you to be happy. Its all I ask."

"Why are you turning this back onto me. Of course I want to support you and your family. Your their alpha."

"Yeah I'm their alpha not yours. Don't you see that."

"What about Edward, Jake?"

"Edward is part of my pack I'm not going to deny it. As a submissive mate of my beta I accept him into my pack and under my protection."

"Yet I'm not part of it." Emmett snapped.

"What no, of course you are. You're my mate my equal."

"I need time alone. I think it's best if you go back to New York." With that Emmett took off into the forest.

"FUCK!" Jacob phased and chased after his mate.

Emmett was not the fastest vampire his bulk slowed him down, but it didn't mean he wasn't fast and it took Jacob nearly half the night to catch him. Launching himself at his mate he tackled him to the ground his huge claws holding down his arms above his head. Laying his wolf on top of his mates back he felt himself getting aroused. His wolf snapped and snarled wanting to mate him in this position show him who is boss.

The vampire hiss and snarled at Jacob demanding he get off him and leave him alone. He stopped struggling however when he felt the wolf's engorged cock against his entrance. Emmett bared his neck to his mate and whimpered softly and spread his legs. Never before had Jacob taken him in his wolf form.

"Please."

Jacob pulled off him letting his mate go. The wolf circled his mate who was still laying flat on the forest floor. He could smell his mate arousal and his own cock was un-sleeved and oozing pre-cum.

"I need you Jake. Make me yours. Do the knotting please anything prove to me here and now I belong to you and you only."

Jacob's wolf roared with approval. The knotting was for submissive mates to let everyone know he was taken. Of course Emmett had asked about knotting, but never said he would do or that Jacob asked after all he never considered his mate submissive in that way. Both wolf and man were happy that Emmett was willing to give himself so much.

The wolf continued to circle his mate. Only a month ago Paul had done the knotting with Edward their bond even stronger than what it was before. Jacob was the only dom that could look him in the eye. Not even Carlisle was able to look his own son directly in the eye anymore. Edward didn't seem to mind though. There were times when he saw Emmett looking at his brother though yet other times he couldn't bring to look him in the eye. The conflicts he had of himself being a submissive or a dominant evident.

Jacob's large tongue ran over his mates back. Emmett whimpered as the wolf stopped and gently nipped his hard marble skin when he got to his neck. As yet the wolf had not marked Emmett as his mate. Unlike the rest of the imprinted pack.

"Please." Emmett said baring his neck to his mate.

The wolf didn't need telling twice and sunk his teeth into the hard marble skin. Emmett screamed in pain yet the wolf was not done. Laying down on top of his mate his cock pushed against his mates entrance. The magic of the shifter flowing into the vampire and the power of the alpha making the vampire explode over the forest floor. Never had Emmett felt so connected with his mate. It was as though he had come alive become one with Jacob like he had always wanted.

There was a shift in the air and instead of a wolf on top of him his very naked and aroused man who pushed his cock into him. It was only thanks to Paul shifting at the time that got the alpha wolf to take back control of his wolf and made him shift before entering his mate. Emmett was going to be knotted with his mate to form the bond that could never be broken until his dying breath.

**Okay well I'm kinky but not that kinky to let Jake fuck Emmett while in wolf form. Although it was pretty damn close. As you can see Paul and Edward did the knotting and I know you are all waiting for the grand show :P However not yet. You will see it before the end of the story. I think Emmett is a bit bi-polar at the moment and I hope that he doesn't have any regrets taking his place as Jacob's submissive mate.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you everyone that reviewed. **

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 34

Edward flushed the toilet and crawled back into bed. He rubbed his stomach wishing that the pain would go away. Ever since the knotting he had taken on almost all human characteristics including having to use the bathroom. Esme had insisted that he now ate a healthy diet rather than just eating gallons of ice cream and cookies. Like a kid he hated his vegetables and Paul wouldn't allow him to have dessert until he had cleared his plate. The need for blood lessened but never completely went away he still hunted once every few weeks.

There was a light knock on his door and he called for Emmett to come in. Since his and Jacob's return the difference in the vampire was surprising. He had shrunk and was now only 6ft tall and like Edward he was more human. His personality was still the same as before he had gone into his state of depression. In his hand he held two mugs of steaming hot tea. Edward sat up and held out his hands taking the tea with thanks.

"How you feeling?"

"Rotten. I wish I knew what was wrong with me." Edward sighed.

"Maybe it's time you told Carlisle."

"It's just stomach ache I'm fine."

"What does Paul say?"

Edward looked away from his brother chewing his lip. Emmett sighed and took the cup off Edward and let him lay down. "I don't want to worry him."

"He has the right to know Edward."

"Please Emmett just drop it. I'm probably just missing him. We've not been apart this long since the knotting."

The pack had decided to take the cubs to La-Push to meet the rest of the pack and family. Edward and Emmett were going to go with them since they were no threat to the tribe however Billy wouldn't allow it not wanting to risk the tribes young boys to phase. Even going to Forks to stay at Paul's was a risk. A few of the boys from the tribe had started to show signs of shifting and Billy had ordered Edward to leave town.

"Yeah okay. Promise me that you will talk to Carlisle if you aren't any better tomorrow."

Edward burst into tears. Emmett sat on the bed and pulled his brother into his arms. The big fella missed his mate as well and could understand the emotion his younger brother was feeling although he didn't feel sick or the need to cry. Edward was always the emotional type and Emmett put it down to that. Soothing his brother he gently placed him down when he started lightly snoring. Placing a kiss on his forehead Emmett left Edward to sleep.

* * *

Esme rubbed her son's back as he threw up into the toilet. He woke up feeling fine and went down to join Emmett for breakfast. Their mates were coming back that very evening after a week apart. Even though Paul and Edward saw each other via skype it wasn't enough the vampire needed the touch of his husband. Across the hall Carlisle was doing the same to their other son. Unable to take blood from them the dr was at a loss as to what was wrong with them. Neither of them felt hotter than normal and hoped it was just the excitement of seeing their mates.

"I poisoned them." Esme said after settling Edward back into his bed and heading to see her other son.

"No my dear they can't be poisoned on cereal."

"What is it then Carlisle? I can understand one being sick, but both of them."

"Maybe I should see if Kaleb has any answers." Carlisle turned to look at his son only to find the bed empty.

He heard mumbling from across the hall and at vampire speed raced to Edward's room where he saw Emmett and Edward facing each other sharing a pillow talking quietly to each other. Frowning Carlisle stepped out of the room shutting the door quietly so he wouldn't disturb his sons. Going back to Emmett's room he shut the door, Esme humming to herself as she made the bed.

"I think it's time we bought another house." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"It is getting rather cramped isn't it. What with the babies needing their own rooms soon."

"Esme I think our sons are pregnant."

"WHAT! How? I thought they had to go on heat to get pregnant."

"Shhh, I can't be a 100% sure yet. I don't want to say anything until I can confirm it and also I think their mates should be here when I do."

"Oh my babies having babies." Esme put her hand to her mouth.

Yes she loved all the babies equally, but her own sons having babies of their own. Never in a million years had the vampiress dream of her family expanding now she was a proud grandmother not only to Jasper and Seth's cubs but also to Brady and Embry's taking on the role of doting grandma.

There was loud banging on the front door. At vampire speed Carlisle raced down to answer it.

"Where is he? Where is the mutt who stole my boy's innocence." Abe demanded.

"Abe what are you talking about?"

"That mutt Quil he got my boy pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked confused.

He hadn't known that Quil was even in the city since after the wedding. Chris was living with his parents still. Kaleb walked in calmly holding their youngest son. Patting his husbands arm he walked past and handed the baby to Esme who cooed over the child. A very nervous looking Chris walked in and never said a word as he headed up the stairs no doubt to go seek out Edward and Emmett.

"Of course I'm sure. My son is not a slut." Abe hissed.

"No one saying he is. I just…"

"Shhh listen." Kaleb said going to the bottom of the stairs.

After several minutes of silence Carlisle shook his head. Kaleb sighed and took his son off Esme.

"Nope guess I was imagining it."

"What?"

"Hello we're home!" Jacob called from the door throwing his bag on the floor.

"Oh boys welcome back." Esme said as the wolves one by one filed through the door dropping their bags and accepting hugs from the vampiress.

"YOU!" Abe said grabbing Quil who was last through the door and slamming him into the wall.

The pack growled and got into defence mode. "Abe put the boy down." Kaleb sighed.

"Father please," Chris cried from the top of the stairs.

"I will kill him."

Kaleb tutted and pushed the wolves out of the way and hit his mate's arm. With no warning the vampire dropped the wolf to the ground. Paul and Embry raced to Quil and helped him up.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked behind his mate.

"FUCK!" Jacob said holding his heart startled at his mates sudden appearance. .

"Okay." Emmett chuckled pulling his mate in for a kiss.

Jacob fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his imprints waist and wept. "Um dude." Emmett said trying to pick his mate off the floor.

* * *

No one noticed Paul slip away from the gathering. Walking into his room he saw his mate standing by the window his hand rubbing his stomach. Smiling he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and kissed his mating mark. Edward bared his neck in submission. Picking his husband up Paul placed him gently on the bed and slowly lifted his shirt up. Tears unashamedly splashed onto Edward's stomach.

"I love you." Edward whispered his hand carding through Paul's hair.

Paul pulled the shirt down and rolled over pulling his mate on top of him. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought we couldn't get pregnant unless we were on heat so I never thought."

"Are you okay with this?"

"More than okay. You?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. OH HELL NO YOU DIDN'T" Emmett yelled followed by the sound of shattering glass.

"I'm not so sure Emmett is," Edward giggled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys thanks so much for those who reviewed your awesome. Sorry I haven't replied to you all personally. This is just really a filler chapter since I haven't written in a while. I've been too busy reading. Yet again I have read my favourite all time story for the tenth time. If you want a really well written and sexy sweet read try Belonging by AuthorBoi so good. Go check it out I promise you wont' be disappointed. **

**So tell me your favourite completed story. I'm pretty sure I've read every single one now in the m/m genre. **

**Anyway please enjoy. I hope this story gets to 200 reviews soon and would love to get more favs as well. My other story was not that well received so will just work on this for now. Thanks again :) **

Chapter 35

Edward stared out the window as the scenery changed with every mile they travelled. Paul's hand was resting lightly on his leg. After hours of arguing on the phone with Billy Jacob and Paul were heading back home to La-Push with their pregnant mates.

* * *

"They have just as much right as anyone to live on the reserve. Emmett is carrying my child dad your grandchild and the future chief of La-Push." Jacob said again for the seventh time in just as many minutes.

"You were banished Jacob you defied the elders." Billy sighed. "Your lucky I've even been able to allow _you_ back."

"Why are you fighting me on this dad. Don't you want your grandchild to be born and brought up with our people?"

"Son you know I do. The elders are just worried that some of the young ones will again begin to shift. Tell me that you don't care about that Jacob."

"For fucks sake dad they are more human than leech and besides me and Paul aren't going to let them out of our sights. I want my son or daughter to be born in La-Push. Why are you being so difficult about this?"

"I will talk to the elders again." Billy sighed. "Just don't get your hopes up son."

"Thanks dad." Jacob smiled as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"You okay Red?" Paul asked.

Edward turned from the window and smiled at his mate and nodded. It had taken Billy a week to get back to Jacob and giving him permission to return to La-Push on the proviso that as many of the old pack could return would. One breech from either Emmett or Edward and they will demand their destruction. No one was worried since neither vampire felt the need to hunt or had the speed to. Edward was all but human now the only thing he didn't have was a beating heart. Emmett was still as strong as before and would drink blood once in awhile when he felt weak.

Until the babies were due none of the Cullen family could return and even then it would be Carlisle by himself. Edward understood the reasons why they wanted to return to their home, but Emmett and Edward were away from their own family. They were the ones carrying the cubs yet they had no say in the matter.

"Can we find a rest stop?" Edward asked fidgeting.

Paul chuckled and took his husband's hand and kissed it before pulling over to a gas station. Before the car had even stopped Edward was heading to the restroom only to find he needed to get the key from the attendant. Much to the man's horror there was a cue and the old man seemed to be having trouble with the cash register. Not wanting to be rude Edward stood in line while he watched Paul fill the car with gas. Finally getting to the front Edward pulled out his credit card and paid for the gas and asked for the key. With only seconds to spare he managed to make it in time before he had an embarrassing moment. Taking the key back he was greeted by Emmett stocking up on snacks. In his mouth he had a half eaten hotdog. Edward scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Should you be eating that? I'm sure it's not healthy for the baby"

Emmett glared at his brother and shoved more of the hotdog in his mouth before picking up a large bag popcorn. Jacob came around the corner his hands full of more junk food and putting it in the basket. Shaking his head Edward went to the counter and handed back the key. Going to his car he found Paul shoving his own hotdog in his mouth.

"Did you get me one?"

"You shouldn't eat junk food it's not good for the cub." Paul said spitting crumbs from his mouth. "Here." he handed a bag to Edward.

Edward eagerly opened it up and saw bottled water, fruit and crackers. The pregnant man looked at his husband who was smiling at him. "You fucking serious?" Edward said throwing it at Paul and crossing his arms.

"What come on now you know you need to eat healthy food, think of the baby." Paul said grabbing a chocolate bar from the side compartment and ripping it open.

Edward snatched it out of Paul's hand just as he was about to take a bite and threw it out the open window.

"Hey what you do that for?"

"Think of the baby." Edward said winding up the window.

"I'm not pregnant." Paul said frowning.

"No but I am and if you want your child to be brought up with two parents I suggest you either buy me some decent food or not eat crap food in front of me." Edward huffed crossing his arms.

"Red come on man. I'm a big guy I need to eat to keep my energy up."

Edward opened the bag and handed Paul a banana. "Food."

"Baby come on you can't expect me to eat that shit."

"If I have to you have to."

"But baby."

"Don't but baby me."

"Fine." Paul started the car up and waved to Jacob and Emmett who were just getting into Emmett's jeep as they continued their long journey.

Edward pulled out a apple and a bottle of water and happily munched on the juicy apple. Paul muttering under his breath about not having anything left to eat. Jacob and Emmett whizz past them honking the horn and waving out the window junk food in hand. Paul lets out a growl which only makes his mate horny.

"Pull over." Edward demands.

Thinking his mate is going to be sick Paul pulls over on the now quiet road. Undoing his seatbelt Edward leans over and kisses his mate deeply.

"Red?"

"Fuck me."

"Red we are on a state highway…"

Edward was already undoing his mate's pants and pulling out his flaccid cock.

"No not here we will be in Seattle in a few hours." Paul groans as his mate wraps his lips around his thick member and starts sucking for all he is worth.

Paul's head hits the back of the headrest while his hand takes his mates hair in his hand trying to take control of the situation. Cars zoom past and a few honk only imagining why the driver was looking like he was about to shoot his load. Paul opens his eyes to look at his mate. He briefly looks in the rearview mirror and sees a patrol car pull up behind them.

"Fuck, shit," he said pushing his mate away and doing up his pants.

When there's a knock on the window Edward is sitting there innocently munching once again on his apple.

"Licence and insurance." the officer says.

Edward opens the glove box and hands Paul everything. The officer takes it and looks at it before handing it back.

"Is there a problem officer?" Edward asks.

"No, no problem. Just thought I would check to see if you were okay. Nice car you have here."

"It was a gift for my husband." Paul said taking Edward's hand in his and kissing it.

"Where you folks from?"

"New York, but we are heading back to my home in La-Push."

"La-Push you say. You wouldn't happen to know Charlie Swan would you?"

"Chief Swan of course, who doesn't know him." Paul said remembering too well the time he had been arrested for stealing a bottle of coke from Quil's family store. He was only ten at the time and was grateful that Charlie just sat him down and only gave him a stern talking too. It was enough to put the boy off stealing ever again once he was shown the cells.

"Well I won't hold you up but if you see Charlie pass on my regards." the officer tipped his hat and went to walk away.

"Officer who can I say you are?" Paul said as Edward giggled.

"Just tell him Deano, he will remember." Paul waved and started the car and pulled out into the line of traffic.

"What are you laughing at Red. If I hadn't have noticed him we could have been arrested for lewd conduct in a public place."

"Wolf he was hoping to get an eyeful. Charlie was more than a friend by the way his thoughts were going. Come on drive faster I'm horney."

"You're always horny." Paul scoffed.

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no." Paul said squeezing his mate's crotch.

* * *

The next morning all four men were shoving food into their mouths as though they hadn't eaten in a month. They all you can eat breakfast in the hotel restaurant was just about out of food. The waitress was running to and fro from the kitchen restocking it as fast as the men could eat it. She gave a sigh of relief when they finally all sat back and rested their hands on their stomachs.

"Is there anything you want to do before we head out of the city? It's your last chance before the cubs come." Jacob said.

Everyone shook their heads. Alice had already stocked up everything they would need for the cubs arrival and Seth's mother had assured them that their new homes would be stocked of everything that they would need. Esme had given all four ,men cooking lessons so that they would not starve. Jacob had wanted to take Emmett to his old family home but the vampire put his foot down saying that he wouldn't be living with a man who didn't even like him. That was one of many arguments the couple had. However since they had left New York the couple seemed to have sorted their differences out. When Jacob and Paul went to clear the bill and get their luggage Emmett and Edward went outside to wait.

"Last taste of freedom." Emmett said taking in big deep breaths of air.

"You really think so?" Edward asked.

"No I'm just being a bitch. I think we are going to be okay." Emmett said looking at the door to make sure their mates weren't around. "Are you always horny?"

Edward giggled. "Always."

"Thank god I thought it was just me. We gotta promise we stick together Eddy it's us against the world now."

"Promise." Edward placed his hand on his still flat stomach. "Are you scared?"

"Nope I'm fucking terrified, but you know what. I'm more excited now that I'm pregnant I can't imagine not having this child our child. You ever tell anyone that I will rip you a new one though. I gotta keep up appearances you know." he boomed out his normal big beautiful laugh that Edward had missed for a long time.

"Idiot." Edward said watching his wolf come towards them.

"Alright guys guess will see you in La-Push." Jacob said wrapping his arms around his mate's waist.

Edward burst into tears. All three men stood their shocked. "I want my mom."

"Okay then um, shit," Paul said wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulder.

"Hormones?" Jacob chuckled earning a slap from his mate.

"Me and Edward will go in the jeep you too can take Paul's car." Emmett grabbed Edward's hand and stalked off.

Once they were in the car Edward held up his hand for Emmett to high five. Revving the car they pulled out of the parking lot heading to the nearest gas station where they would stock up on all the junk food that they could fit in the car. Paul and Jacob being to slow lost them in the city streets.

"I think we've been duped." Jacob sighed.

"We're so screwed." Paul chuckled.

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Surprise. I know quick chapter right :) Since I don't have another story going on at the moment I may as well keep this one coming. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I will post the next chapter when I get to 200 reviews which isn't a lot so come on people I know you can do it. **

**I own nothing except my imagination. **

Chapter 36

Emmett and Edward waited for their mates in Forks having stopped off to eat. They were not going to go to La-Push on their own. They both lower their heads when their lovers arrived and gave them a telling off for leaving without them. After Jacob and Paul had rubbed their scents on them and checked them for any injuries they sat down and ate. Under the table the two vampires held hands giving each other comfort. Edward didn't need to read his brothers mind to know he was just as scared as he was to enter the unknown.

As the car passes the sign welcoming people to La-Push Edward tenses. Never before had he stepped over the line and now it feels like he is trespassing. Paul gives a contented sigh for being back home. Taking Edward's hand Paul kisses it a smile on his face. Soon they see houses nothing grand as where they had lived before but that didn't matter as long as they were together Edward knew they would be fine.

"That's my parents house. We'll go visit them in a day or two when you have rested. They are looking forward to meeting you."

"I can't wait to meet them. Your mom promise to show me all your baby photo's." Edward chuckled at the face his husband made. "Oh come on I bet you were adorable."

"Maybe I should go hide the photo albums and I was never adorable." Paul huffed.

They pull up to a small house that looked like it had just been freshly painted. The garden was neat and tidy and what looked like a freshly planted flower bed surrounding the large porch. Paul turned the engine off and sat quietly while his husband examined his new home. Slowly Edward opened the car door wondering if it really was safe for him to be here. However the thought soon disappeared when a woman stepped out of the house and opened her arms in greeting. Edward couldn't help but relax as he walked into the arms of Sue Clearwater.

"Welcome home boys." she smiled hugging Edward close to her.

Sue was going to be Emmett and Edward's midwife throughout their pregnancies. No one really knew how long they would be carrying for as it was so new for all of them. Not even Kaleb knew as his own father never told him. At the time the young vampire/shifter never thought to ask how he was born and his father never told him.

"Come inside you're a bit peek." Sue said taking Edward's face in her hands.

Edward happily followed Paul and Sue into their new home. It was small but homely. Paul had spent some of the money from the sale of the house in Forks. The new doctor had bought it at what Paul considered a steal but was glad to get the house off his hands.

"Welcome home Red," Paul said wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

The vampire leaned on to his mate and looked around, it was perfect just how he envisioned his new home to be other than small. The kitchen was brand new with the latest gadgets which would make cooking easy for them. The black and white granite top shone with pride. The lounge was simple with a television on the wall and leather couches sitting across from each other. There was even a real fireplace meaning when the weather got cold they could light it and sit watching the flames dance. Above the fire was a photo of Paul and Edward on their wedding day. Little knick knacks on the mantel that Edward had collected throughout his many years travelling. Photo's of both their family and friends scattered on the walls.

"It's perfect." Edward sniffed trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Stupid hormones," he chuckled when his mate turned him to see what was wrong.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

Edward nodded and allowed his mate to give him a quick tour of their new home. The bathroom was basic but it had everything they needed in it. The bath although not as big as the one in New York was suitable for one of them to have a nice long soak something Edward was looking forward to very soon. As though reading his husband's mind Paul massaged Edward's shoulders promising he could have a bath later once he had settled in.

The guest room was simple as well with a double bed in it and would need some more personal touches. Paul pointed out the nursery and admitted that it wasn't done yet until they knew what gender the baby was and he and Edward could set it up how they wanted to. The last room was the newest part of the house. The once two bedroom house was made into three. The bedroom itself was huge almost as big as the lounge and the kitchen combined. One wall was completely glass and showed the forest where Paul would no doubt go and patrol to make sure his family was safe.

Edward squealed when he saw his beloved piano sitting in the corner. He had thought he would have had to leave it behind and was dreading not having his music to relax him over the coming months if not years. Neither of them discussed what they would do once their child was born it still seemed so far away to both of them. Already the vampire missed his friends in New York especially Seth and Brady.

The bed was beautiful in a rich cherry red wood with carvings on the head board. Edward blushed when he felt a stirring in his pants at the thought of what he and his beloved would do in the bed. Paul let out a soft growl making his husband tilt his head to give the wolf assess to his mating mark. Edward all but purred only to be brought back to reality when there was a crash from the front rooms.

"Later Red." Paul sighed taking Edward's hand and showing him the walk in wardrobe and another door leading to their own private bathroom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Edward clapped his hands and jumped up and down like a child when he saw the bath which was massive and was like the spa bath they had in the hotel in Chicago.

Paul chuckled accepting the sloppy kisses and firm hugs from his mate. However Sue was still in the kitchen and they would have to wait until they were alone to get to try out not only the bath but the bed as well. All thoughts of tiredness left Edward as he followed his husband back to the lounge. The vampire went and hugged Sue thanking her repeatedly for all the effort she had put into his new home.

"I wasn't alone Leah and Colin helped me. They are out patrolling at the moment and promised to visit tomorrow after you have settled in."

"Who else returned?" Edward frowned.

"Sam and Emily with their wee little boy. Quil was supposed to come back but now with Chris pregnant he needs to stay in New York. Jared and Kim are living in Forks so Jared can do patrols but they refuse to return to La-Push." Sue sighed.

"I wish Seth and Brady were here." Edward admitted.

"We all do Red but they want to finish college besides they promised to visit often." Paul said stroking his mates hair.

The three sat down at the large table and chatted for a while Sue explained that the elders had arranged a bonfire for the following evening. It was going to be decided how they were going to explain to the tribes people that not only were their pale faces living on their lands but two pregnant males. As yet neither man was showing signs of a baby bump but knew that it would come. The vampires had feared they would be locked up and hidden for their pregnancies and not be able to simple walk to visit each other or family.

Edward began to feel tired and rested his head on Paul's shoulder. Sue had brought her bag over and wanted to give Edward a check up before she left. She would be stopping off and welcoming Jacob and Emmett on her way home. Billy was the one to welcome them home. Edward wondered how that was going. Paul excused himself to get the rest of their things from the car while Sue did her check up. She opened her bag while Edward laid on the bed and took off his shirt. He was used to this already with Carlisle checking his progress every day.

Sue got out what she needed and put it on the end of the bed. When she pulled out the blood pressure machine Edward gwaffed. Tutting Sue put it back shaking her head muttering that she knew that under her breath. However she did put the stethoscope around her neck. Even if Edward didn't have a beating heart the baby did. The first time Paul and Edward heard the fast heartbeat they were fascinated and both wiped away each other tears. It was only then that it finally felt real to both men.

Rubbing her hands together Sue placed her hands on Edward's abdomen and pushed gently. Edward was almost as warm as a human but not quite. Sue's hands felt hot against his skin and he suddenly missed his creator. Tears welled up again in his eyes and he silently cursed his stupid hormones. Sue kept prodding at his stomach a frown on her face. Quickly putting the stethoscope to her ear she listened carefully.

"Sue is something wrong?" Edward panicked.

Paul was at his mate's side in a flash. Sue pulled the plugs out of her ears and smiled at Edward as she patted his hand that was now resting on his still flat stomach.

"Not at all child. Listen." she said handing the stethoscope to Edward.

Putting them on he waited for Sue to place the cold metal against his stomach. At first Edward heard nothing but the sound of the babies fast heart beat. He couldn't help but smile he didn't think he would ever get sick of the sound. Sue moved the piece slightly and suddenly there was a sound of a second heartbeat.

"Twins?"

"I believe so. Although how Carlisle didn't pick it up I'm not so sure. I will contact him later. He has promised to get the ultrasound machine down here as soon as possible so we can see if we can see them. I'm sure we can since I can clearly hear their heart beats."

Paul squeezed his mate's hand and kissed it before taking a listen to his children's heart beats. Sue gave them a few minutes to stroke and whisper love to their new additions. When their focus was now on each other she took measurements and wrote them down keeping a well documented account of both his and Emmett's pregnancies. When she had packed up she patted Paul on the shoulder saying she would see them at the bonfire the next night. Thanking her she allowed Paul to show her to the door while Edward got his shirt on again.

"Paul, Edward is very underweight I want you to make sure he eats plenty and rest. I will give you some vitamins to give him. Also exercise will be good for him and fresh air."

"Carlisle thinks it's because of the illness he had before he was changed as to why he is underweight. He is eating me under the table. Should I be worried Sue?"

"No it just means I will keep a closer eye on him. Now I have made a casserole which just needs heating up slowly in the oven for an hour or so. No hanky panky today let the boy sleep." she said walking towards the neighbouring house. .

Paul sighed and walked inside just as the first drops of rain hit the ground. Out of everything the rain was the one thing the wolf hadn't missed while being in New York. Heading to his mate a frown on his face he was beginning to feel the first thoughts of worry his mate wasn't going to be strong enough to carry their cubs. Now that he thought about it Carlisle always spent a bit more time checking Edward over than he did Emmett.

The wolf shook his head. His mate was a strong vampire and was given to him so he could handle the cubs he was carrying. Surely everything was fine. When he walked back into his room he smiled at his mate who was still shirtless snoring lightly cuddled up with a pillow in his arms. Taking the blanket off the foot of the bed he gently covered his mate and let him sleep. One thing Edward loved more than anything was sleeping and it was a good thing as it allowed his body to help their family grow.

Shutting the door he left his mate to sleep while he went and contacted New York to let them know they had arrived safely. He would let Edward tell the family that they were expecting twins. What Paul couldn't' understand was how did no one pick it up before today.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we go as promised when I made it to 200 reviews. As always I want to thank my reviewers. :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 37

When Edward woke the following morning he was laying on his side his mate spooning him from behind. The vampire didn't move wanting to just enjoy the connection he felt with Paul. Out the window he heard the birds tweeting and the people of La-Push going about their day. Rays of sunlight were coming through the window and even though he was mainly human Edward's skin still sparkled slightly. Edward had a sudden urge to use the bathroom. Trying to slip his way out of Paul's arms he stumbled onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"Red?" Paul called confused to where the noise had come from.

"Down here." Edward huffed trying to untangle himself from the sheet that his foot got tangled up in.

"What you doing down there?" Paul said not able to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Oh I don't know, thought I would see what was hidden under the bed." Edward snapped not in the least bit amused.

Paul shot out of bed and helped his husband off the floor, his hand going straight to the now slight bump in his once flat stomach. A delicious shiver ran through Edward's body just at the simple touch. His cock began to fill with need. If it wasn't for his need to take a leak he would have pushed his mate back into bed and demanded some serious attention. Instead he pushed his mate away and shut the bathroom door behind him.

By time he emerged Paul was dressed and opening the curtains. Pouting Edward sat on the bed trying not to think of jumping his mate. He rubbed his throat suddenly needing to quench his thirst and it wasn't water that would fix it. It had been so long since he felt the urge to hunt but right now that is all he could think of. Grabbing his shirt he slipped it on and went to the window. It wasn't until Paul grabbed his arm that he remembered he was even there. Hissing he snatched his arm away and jumped out the window and headed to the forest.

Lifting his head he sniffed the air trying to find a herd of elk anything to take the burning from his throat. He heard Paul running towards him and the distinctive move of the air as he shifted to his wolf form. Neither spoke as they moved through the forest. Edward was jogging although he felt he was going full speed. The wolf easily kept up with his pace. When they came to a clearing that Edward had never seen before they were greeted by the site of a whole herd. Instinctively Edward crotched ready to pounce on his prey. He was going for the biggest stag who was idly munching on the rich long grass.

"_Red how about I catch it for you?" _

Edward hissed and took off towards the clearing scattering the herd. The vampire wasn't even close to catching even the smallest of the herd. Falling to his knees he sobbed his thirst was getting to him. He felt large warm arms wrap around him as his sobs turned into wails. Paul rocked him gently trying to sooth his distraught mate.

"I'm so hungry." Edward sobbed.

"I know Red."

Once he was sure Edward was safe out of harm's way Paul shifted and went to the forest to hunt down an elk for his mate. Edward sat still in the middle of the clearing on a large rock. He jumped when a wet nose pushed him from behind. Screaming he waved his arms erratically and landed on the large wolf's snout. Another wolf behind gave a barky chuckle and rolled on the damp grass.

"Leah!"

The grey wolf sniggered before running her tongue over his face. She instantly regretted it as the taste of Edward was nothing like his smell. She quickly lowered her head and started licking the grass trying to get the dew from the grass to take the acid taste away. All the while her mate Colin was rolling around on the grass.

"Serves you right." Edward huffed wiping his face of wolf slobber.

"_You okay Edward?" _ Leah asked finally getting rid of most the taste in her mouth.

Edward sighed and shrugged his shoulder. Leah put her big head on his lap and let him run his fingers through her course fur coat. Colin decided to head off and see if he could catch up with Paul and help him hunt. Neither said or thought anything, Leah happily rumbling at the contact from her friend. No one would have ever thought that Leah of all people would befriend a vampire yet for some reason she felt a connection with this one. She wasn't close to any of the Cullen's including her brothers mate Jasper.

Somehow both Leah and Edward had moved and now he was resting his back against the she-wolf and was humming while drifting off to sleep. Every now and again Leah's ears would flick as though she was hearing something come towards them and then she would push her nose against Edward's stomach.

"_Mines bigger." _Colin's voice startled Edward awake.

"_Whatever dude he was lame it doesn't count." _Paul said breaking through the trees dragging a large stag in his mouth.

Quicker than he had moved in a while Edward was racing towards his mate who had dropped his prize and watched as Edward ripped the fur from its neck with his still sharp teeth and puncture the skin right over the main vain. Paul always enjoyed watching his mate feast and today was no exception as he looked like he was making love to the animal almost humping it while he pulled the blood from its body draining it completely. None of the wolves missed the contented purr Edward made or the arousal scent coming from Paul.

"_Should we leave you?" _Leah giggled.

Paul huffed and shook his head as he laid down. Colin had his stag at his paws. When Edward had finished Paul's he knelt up and licked his lips as he eyed the second one. A wolf to share his meal with his mate was rare but for another wolf to share with even a pack brother was unheard of. However Colin nudged the dead carcass and stood up going and sitting by his mate.

"_You and the cubs need it more than me." _Colin said kindly_. _

Edward didn't need telling twice and repeated what he had done with the first one. It was the first time either Leah or Colin had seen a vampire eat a meal and had to admit it was very sexual the way he drank. Finally Edward dropped the stag with a contented sigh and crawled to his mate.

"I'm tired." he yawned climbing on Paul's back.

Making sure he was holding on tight Paul slowly stood up with his mate on his back. The three walked towards La-Push the wolves on either side in case Edward fell as his eyes were becoming heavy. Just as they breached the forest Leah shifted and gently took Edward off Paul's back. The vampire nuzzled into her hair and soon was lightly snoring.

"Thanks guys." Paul said as he pulled up his shorts and took his sleeping mate from Leah.

"Anytime. We'll see you at the bonfire." With that Leah and Colin walked back into the forest where Leah phased and took off no doubt ready to patrol since the elders insisted.

* * *

Paul was pacing outside phone in hand. Edward seemed to be getting weaker as the hours went on. Even after feeding his movements were sluggish. Sue had arrived to do her normal check up but Edward refused to allow her near to him locking himself in the bathroom until she left. It wasn't until Jacob and Emmett arrived that Edward came out having been assured that Sue had left.

"Carlisle there is something that you're not telling me." Paul growled.

Jacob stood at the door watching his beta and couldn't blame him for getting angry with the doc. Emmett was having no side effects like all the extra sleeping and although they didn't know when either vampire became pregnant they were pretty certain it was around the same time. What was more concerning was that Edward was definitely showing even more so than just a few short hours ago.

"I don't care what the fucking elders say you will come here and you will check my mate." Paul threw the phone at Jacob and ran towards the forest and phased.

Jacob put the phone to his ear. "Carlisle?"

"Jacob I'm trying to find out why this is happening. All my books are here. I will contact you as soon as I have an idea. In the meantime. I need you to get Edward to allow Sue to come do a check up."

"I can try but honestly he is only allowing Emmett or Paul close to him."

"Normally I wouldn't suggest it but now would be a good time to alpha order him."

Jacob sighed he could imagine Carlisle on the other end of the phone pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though the doc was like a father to Edward he didn't hold the power that Jacob did over Edward. The alpha also didn't like abusing his position believing that Edward had the right to do what he wanted to.

"Carlisl…"

"Jacob I wouldn't say this if I didn't believe it was important. Edward might not like it but one day he will understand. My own son refuses to listen to me or his mother. Esme is blaming his hormones but I believe it's more than that."

"Will it be safe for Sue?" There was a long pause. "Carlisle?" Jacob growled.

"Yes she will be safe."

"I'm going to speak to the elders I think Paul is right you need to be here."

"I think you are right. I want to bring Kaleb with me and maybe the other submissives. Hopefully Edward will be more comfortable with them around him."

"Your pushing it doc. I will ask and get back to you." Jacob pressed the end button before Carlisle could reply.

Jacob went inside and was greeted with Emmett and Edward in the kitchen covered in flour. Edward turned and smiled at Jacob before turning back to his task. Shaking his head Jacob left them to it. Maybe it was just hormones because only ten minutes earlier the guy wouldn't stand him being in the same room as him let alone give him a smile. Stripping he phased, he wasn't surprised when he looked for Paul and saw him at the waterfall where Paul had seen Edward for the first time.

"_He's going to be fine." _

"_Yeah sure." _

"_Paul we are all going to help him through this. I'm getting the elders to allow Kaleb to come. He is the closest to a vampire who has been through this." _

"_I can't lose him he is my everything." Paul sobbed. _

"I know you're frightened Paul. I get it. You think I don't worry every second of the day for Emmett?"

"Emmett is fine." Paul growled as he too shifted.

"And so will Edward. He could be just further on than Em's and that is why he isn't showing the same symptoms as your vamp." Jacob went and sat by his beta and draped his arm around his shoulders. "When I left they were baking something. They" Paul shot up and stripped his shorts.

"You left them ALONE"

"They can look after themselves." Jacob frowned.

"YOU LEFT THEM ALONE IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Oh shit." The shifters phased and ran full speed towards their mates the ensistant squeal of the smoke alarm going and smoke bellowing out the door.

Without dressing Paul ran inside. "Shit fuck ouch." was all that anyone heard.

"I told you the oven was to hot." Emmett chuckled.

"I wanted them cooked quicker." Edward pouted.

Paul came out carrying a tray with what looked like coal on it. "You two are officially banned from the kitchen." he huffed throwing the burnt offerings into the garden hoping that the birds would come and eat it, although he highly doubted it.

"But I'm hungry?" Edward wailed folding his arms and stomping his foot.

"Red there is plenty of food in the cupboards that doesn't need cooking." Paul said walking back inside waving his arms around trying to get rid of the smoke before he could deactivate the smoke alarm.

"Well I wanted pancakes."

By this stage a crowd had arrived to see if they were needed and more curious at the new members of their tribe.

"Oh this is just to funny." Jacob snorted as he pulled Emmett and Edward away from the curious eyes.

"Will you make me pancakes?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Sure, sure. I will make them while Sue gives you a check up."

Edward went to protest but his stomach growled. "Fine." he sighed following Jacob into the house that didn't smell of smoke.

"What was in the oven anyway?" Jacob asked Emmett as Edward went to the longue and picked up the television remote.

"The mixture was like dough so we thought if we cooked it in the oven they would cook better than on the stove.

"Yeah no more cooking for you either Em's" Jacob shook his head while pulling out the ingredients he needed to make the vamps some pancakes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York things were going from bad to worse. Carlisle just put the phone down from talking to Alice.

**TBC **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello :) Thank you to my reviewers. I thought I would get one more chapter out before the weekend. **

**For those that don't follow me as a writer I have started a new story called Slave to You. Its a Jacob/Edward story and hope to get enough interest to continue it. Please if you haven't already go check it out. For now though please enjoy this chapter and reviews loved. ;) **

Chapter 38

"Red my old's aren't going to care what your wearing." Paul sighed as again his husband went to change.

"I want to make a good impression. Does this make me look fat?" He said holding his shirt against his stomach.

"No you look perfect." Paul wraps his arms around his mate's waist and pulls him close to him.

"You're just saying that. I'm going to ask Emmett." Edward pushed out of Paul's arms and makes his way next door to see his brother.

Paul's parents had invited them over for dinner before the bonfire. Edward had spoken to both of them on the phone. They had known for years about the pack and also their only child was gay. As yet they hadn't told them that Edward was able to have babies and was in fact pregnant. Billy had agreed to allow him to tell them before the bonfire so they don't find out with the rest of the tribe. Thanks to Billy's connections La-Push was closed off tonight to anyone who was not from the tribe. They were going to finally reveal their secret to their people in hopes that Emmett and Edward would be able to live a much a normal life as possible. It was hoped by the elders that not only Paul and Jacob remain on their lands but also that the rest of the pack return.

"Paul hurry up we're going to be late." Edward called from the door.

Sighing Paul grabbed the keys to the car and headed out to Edward who was wearing a different shirt from what he was wearing when he went to see Emmett. Deciding not to ask he opened the door for his husband earning a kiss.

The dinner with Paul's parents went well. Although Paul vowed to destroy his baby photos. The wolf's father sympathised and they sat in the lounge while the other two were at in the kitchen cooing over the photos. When they explained that Edward was able to carry babies and in fact he was Paul's mother went straight into grandmother mode. She didn't seem to care that Edward was a male and he was pregnant. She promised to bring over meals for them at least twice a week and they were to go over every Sunday for a family meal. When they were finally able to leave Paul's mother was already planning on going to Forks to buy wool to knit booties for her new grandbabies.

* * *

Everyone stared at the new arrivals. Edward shyly hid behind his husband who had his arm around his waist glaring at anyone who dare come to close. The couple walk over to the Black family and sit down between the elders. Leah and Colin stood protectively behind Emmett their eyes not missing anything. Whispers were pointless with the wolf senses and they heard a few people complain about pale faces allowed on their lands.

"Wait till they hear about them being cold ones and are up the duff." Colin scoffed earning a fist in his stomach by his alpha.

Billy Black welcomed them both fondly even allowing Edward to kiss his cheek. before Paul introduced him to the other elders. When they sat down Leah wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Should I be worried?" Paul asked amused, but dragged his mate onto his knees.

Everyone knew the legends of the tribe. They were told as bedtime stories and even at school. Of course they still thought it was just a story until Leah was asked to phase. She didn't remove her clothes as Billy had already asked if she would be the one to shift as she was the smallest out of everyone their.

At first their was nothing but silence. Colin was weary of his mate being displayed and kept a very close eye on everyone in case their was a new shifter among them that felt threatened or even worse if someone tried to attack her. Jacob and Paul were on high alert as well. Jared and Sam were hidden in the trees in their wolf form just in case.

It was Claire Uly who stood and went to Leah and stroked her. A few of the women screamed as though finally it hit them exactly what they were seeing. A young teenage boy was next who happened to be Claire's date. She of course knew everything of the pack and how Quil had imprinted on her. She loved Quil dearly and loved him like a big brother. She had given the wolf her blessing to go to Chris. Of course it was possible when she got older she would feel the pull of the imprint and want Quil for herself, but until then he was happy being with Chris.

People started talking amongst themselves Leah and Colin disappeared only for Leah to return a few minutes later in her human form and sat down beside Edward and Paul.

"These cold ones are they real too? Are we in danger now?"

Jacob stood up and looked at his tribe. "The tribe is safe. The pack take their duties seriously. Yes vampires are real. Many of you will have heard of the Cullen's and even been under the care of the good doctor." People nodded.

"He and his family are vampires or cold ones as our legends say."

"Why have you not killed them Black?" People started shouting demanding answers.

"Wait he is a Cullen and him."

Men gathered their families and woman their children. This wasn't going as well as they had hoped. Of course Jacob couldn't blame them. Although he had hoped no one remembered Emmett and Edward from their time in Forks. A young boy began to tremble and it was Sam who came and pulled him away from the group. Billy sighed and shook his head as a howl was heard in the distance.

"I need to go." Jacob sighed.

"Go we will make sure he is safe." Paul said hugging his mate closer to him and pulling Emmett closer. Leah and Colin stood in front of the lone vampire.

"Please everyone let me continue with the explanations." Billy shouted above the crowd.

"How can you allow this Billy your son is protecting the thing he is suppose to kill?"

Emmett hissed and stood up pushing Colin and Leah aside. "My family are not monsters. We don't drink human blood."

"How can we trust you won't in the future?"

Emmett sighed. "I don't know. All I can tell you is that my father has brought us up teaching us his way of life. He is over 300 years old and has never tasted human blood. Like Chef Black said he is a doctor and many of you have no doubt been cared for by him at some point. Edward and I can't say we have never tasted human blood. I wish we could, both of us are not happy we failed with our blood lust but assure you we are in control now and neither of us have tasted it in any of your life times."

"Why are we being told this now?" A young pregnant woman asked.

Paul pulled his mate closer to him. Leah and Colin managed to get Emmett to sit between them. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because we are pregnant to our mates." Edward said standing up and holding his stomach.

"Is this some kinda of sick joke?"

Paul stood up and snarled at the man. "Are you calling may mate sick?"

"Paul please calm down." Edward faced his mate putting his hand on his chest. "Please." he whimpered as the wolf continued to tremble as though he was going to shift.

The wolf looked down at his mate and nodded before kissing him on the lips. Edward turned back to the crowd and lifted his shirt. "Is this proof enough?"

"So you got a pot belly."

The pregnant woman gasped and held her own stomach. "Wait he isn't lying. Look please pregnant woman carry differently from woman with pot bellies. How is this possible though?"

"It's the magic that flows through the shifters." Billy explained.

Question after question was asked. Jacob came through the trees with a young boy who looked no older than Seth did when he shifted for the first time. There were older teens there but none of them showed any signs of shifting.

Edward had drifted off to sleep over an hour ago and Paul wanted to get his mate home. Tomorrow was going to be busy as Sue had the scanner set up at her house and they were going to have the first look at their cubs. A few people had come and introduced themselves to Emmett and Edward including the pregnant woman whose husband was away on the boats at the moment. She explained that their was a mothers group if the boys wanted to attend. Paul thought they would be insulted but Edward was eager to meet other pregnant people. After exchanging numbers she left with her parents.

After seeking Billy and Jacob's permission Paul left the bonfire leaving them to answer the many questions that were still been asked of them. Edward didn't even stir when his husband stripped him and put a blanket over him. Tonight he was meant patrol but couldn't leave his mate. He knew it wasn't fair on the rest of the pack but felt he needed to protect his mate tonight. Colin and Leah agreed to do it for him as long as he did theirs the following Saturday so they could go on a much needed date.

* * *

Jacob stood beside his mate holding his hand. Sue was showing them their baby. It was still too early to say the sex and it was determined that Emmett was three months pregnant. Meaning that he fell pregnant not long after the knotting.

"Everything looks perfect." Sue said taking a photo so they had a momento of the scan.

"Is it me or does this all of a sudden feel real?"

"Pftt dude it feels real to me." Emmett said accepting his mate's hand to sit up.

"Are we late?" Edward asked as they came through the door.

"You just missed Emmett's scan," Jacob said proudly showing them the photo.

"Congrats guys." Paul said looking at what looked like a jellybean to him.

"Well we'll leave you to it. I've got to take Dion out for training."

"I'll come as soon as we are done here." Paul said as they waved them off.

Sue had already ushered Edward to the room which she had converted into a small surgery. Edward was slightly bigger than yesterday but not as much as Sue thought he would be. After the sudden growth of his expanding belly. After she had taken down the measurements it was time to see what was going on exactly. Edward was trying to put on a brave face but was failing miserably until he felt his mate take his hand in his.

Sue squeezed gel onto Edward's stomach and was surprised when he didn't jump like Emmett had done. Even though they were slightly colder than a human they were now able to feel the difference in temperature.

Sue moved the wand around and frowned she leaned closer to take a better look at the screen. She looked at the young men she had been entrusted with her care. She knew straight away she was out of her depth. Carlisle needed to come here or them to travel back to New York.

"Sue?"

"Well I was correct you do indeed have two babies."

"Can we see?" Edward said excited.

Sue took a minute to move the wand around so they could get a better look. Slowly she turned the screen towards them. Both men started at the screen neither saying a word tears running down their faces.

"Take me home." Edward said slapping Sue's hand away and scrambling off the bed.

"Edward."

"NOW!" he screamed.

"Go I will contact Carlisle and explain. Just make sure he rests."

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys. Thank you to all my reviewers. **

**This is a super short chapter but it will explain why Paul and Edward were upset. Just a warning. I've been asked to go back to work full-time so chapters could be slower coming I'm afraid. I will endeavor to get one chapter out a week though. Sp my new story isn't going to be going anywhere as people don't seem to like it. Honestly if people think I would kill Jacob at the end or at any time pfft I'm not mean. I love HEA stories. **

**Anyway this is almost as long as my chapter. Please enjoy. **

Chapter 39

Paul's warm body curled around his mate in a protective manner his hand gently placed on his stomach. The shock of what they had seen had dissipated and now it was time to start focusing on the positive. They had two new babies coming into this world a part of each of them. Edward was relaxed and sniffing quietly and Paul was ready to talk and hoped that his husband was as well.

"Red."

"Please Paul I don't want to talk about it. I wish it would just go away."

"It's not going to go away and that is our child."

"It's a monster."

Paul sighed and turned his mate around to look him in the eye. "Neither of our children are going to be monsters. Different but not monsters please stop calling it that."

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward sighed and pushed his husband away and stood up. "I'm going to go visit Emmett."

Paul remained on the bed and watched his mate leave the room. Trying to hold back the tears he swallowed hard. He pulled out his phone and called Carlisle. Hopefully he would have more answers. However it went straight to answerphone. Why did shit happen to them? Why couldn't they be normal and have a quiet life? What had they done so bad that all this was thrown their way?

"Paul?"

Paul quickly wiped the tears that managed to fall away and jumped off the bed. "Yeah coming." he called to Jacob.

Quickly washing his face he looked in the mirror to check there was no signs of his tears. Straightening his shoulders he lifted his head up and walked out to the lounge. The alpha was alone and one look at his beta he opened his arms. Paul walked straight into the and sobbed needing the comfort, someone to keep him together. Jacob didn't say anything but wrapped his friend up in his big strong arms.

"Jesus sorry." Paul said half an hour later pulling from Jacob and heading to the kitchen. "Want a beer?"

"Shouldn't really it's still early but yeah go on." Both men sat at the counter and sipped their beer.

"Why us Jake?"

"I don't know Paul. Your mate is strong and he will get through this."

"What about the baby will they?"

"Carlisle called he and the others are coming. Screw the elders right now Edward and the cubs are what are important."

Paul nodded grateful that Jacob was supporting his family. Hopefully with his family and friends around him Edward would be okay. It wasn't until then that he noticed a photo on the fridge. Getting up he went and took from the magnet and looked at it.

Two precious gifts one much larger than the other. It was no doubt more vampire than wolf. The other however was just fully formed and a lot smaller. Jacob came and looked over his shoulder.

"They're beautiful Paul."

"Yeah, thanks Jake." Paul sniffed.

"Let's go find our mate." Jacob said taking the photo and putting it back on the fridge.

**TBC **


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! **

**Well here is the next chapter in the story. Like I said I'm going back to work and can't believe I have to step into a law office once again thinking I had seen the back of them. Although it's going to be a new challenge since I'm practicing in a different area of law. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and since I don't start work until 5th October I should be able to get a few more chapters out by then. Ugh gotta go buy new clothes and I HATE shopping with a passion. **

**REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS and they make me want to write quicker. ;) **

Chapter 40

The moment the cars pulled up outside Paul and Edward's home the young vampire ran as fast as his extended belly would allow him. Running into his father's arms. Carlisle was the only Cullen allowed on the reserve the rest staying further away in Port Angeles where it was far enough away to not cause more new shifters. The pack stood in their human form in the trees Jacob holding on tight to their newest member. The young boy trembled and scrunched up his nose almost gagging at the stench that Carlisle was giving off.

Seth, Brady and Chris were next in line to hug their fellow submissive. Embry and Quil stood back keeping their eye on the forest ready to protect not only their mates from the young one but the good doctor as well if need be.

Paul stood at the door his arms crossed as he watched his husband visibly relax being in the presence of his father and friends. Carlisle strode towards him his hand extended. They quietly greet each other before Paul opened his home to the vampire.

"Please tell me you can help."

Carlisle put his bag on the floor and sighed. "There is so little known about this Paul what research I have done doesn't make for good reading. However it doesn't mean to say that its impossible. I've arranged for equipment which should be arriving tomorrow."

"Edward wants the bigger one to be aborted." Paul said tears in his eyes.

They had not slept for two days arguing about the baby that was growing at an impossible speed. Edward had sat down and shown Paul how much longer they could expect the biggest one to grow and their small child wouldn't have a hope in hell of living outside the womb even with today's modern technology. Carlisle already knew this as Edward had called him demanding answers only hours ago as they traveled towards La-Push.

"We'll talk about more when everyone is here. I know it's Edward's decision at the end of the day but I'm hoping he will listen to his friends thoughts on the matter before he makes up his mind."

Paul nodded but knowing his mate he had already made up his mind. His husband was if nothing a stubborn ass at times.

"I'd offer you a beer doc but guess that is out of the question." Paul chuckled going to the fridge and pulling out a beer for himself before the pack came in and helped themselves.

"I do miss a good ale." Carlisle chuckled and tilted his head when Paul saluted him with his bottle.

Edward walked in holding Brady's hand offering him a seat. Brady and Embry's own children were already staying with Emily for the time being. While Seth and Jasper's twins were in PA with Jasper and the other vampires. They thought it best to keep their healthy cubs away from their friend until they had tried to convince him to carry on with the pregnancy full term. Of course none of them would judge Edward whichever way he went.

"Your home is beautiful." Brady said looking around smiling at Paul.

"Let me show you around." Edward said enthusiastically already dragging Brady towards the bedrooms.

As predicted the pack had arrived and going straight to the fridge as Emmett and Jacob greeted Carlisle. While the submissives were safely away in the bedrooms Jacob called out for Colin to bring the newest member of the pack in. Jacob walked upto the young boy and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Caden this is Dr Cullen my future father in-law and great friend."

Caden bit his bottom lip his hands slowly came out of his pockets to accept Carlisle hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Caden."

"Caden go patrol with Embry and Quil get to know your pack brothers." Jacob ordered.

The young wolf couldn't get out of the house fast enough and phased the moment he was out the door. Jacob shook his head and was grateful that the tribe had been told the truth because he was visible to the neighbourhood kids who had come closer to look at the flash vehicles that had turned up.

"I can't wait to be a wolf." One young boy cheered as he watched Caden and the others run towards the forest.

* * *

Everyone was around the large table still talking to Edward. They had been going around in circles as the vampire had made up his mind. Tears and tantrums from all the submissives as they argued back and forth. Carlisle ran his hand down his face he knew that no matter what anyone said it was Edward's decision.

"Son if you are absolutely certain I will have to perform surgery as soon as possible. I have explained the risk you put onto the smallest one. I can't assure his safety."

Edward nodded his hands on his stomach gently stroking it while tears ran down his cheeks. Paul wasn't hiding his tears either. Jacob was gently rubbing his back in support. Since they had sat down Edward had refused to be near or look at his husband. Throughout the discussion Paul had remained quiet. He had already said his peace to Edward and knew he couldn't add anymore.

"Very well tomorrow." Carlisle got up. "Forgive me but I must hunt would you care to join me son?"

"No thanks." Edward said getting up and heading to his bedroom leaving everyone staring after him.

"Guys let's leave these guys to get some sleep." Jacob stood up the rest of the pack following patting Paul on the back as they left one by one none saying a word.

Emmett kissed his mate and went out with Carlisle so they could hunt together. Jacob would join them as soon as he had talked to Paul privately.

"No matter what happens tomorrow know you have mine and Emmett's full support Paul."

"Yeah thanks Jake. Look not to be rude or anything but do you mind telling the pack to stay away tomorrow."

"Of course. You know where we are when you're ready." Jacob patted Paul on the back before leaving.

* * *

Paul tried to understand his husband's decision and would respect it. Even with such slim odds Paul wanted Edward to at least try to keep both babies. When he went to bed he noticed the bed was empty and wondered where his mate was. Deciding to let Edward come to him when he was ready he curled up on his side of the bed and tried not to destroy the bedroom as he sobbed silently into his pillow.

Edward was sitting on the back deck looking out into the dark forest. He was so deep in thought that he never heard a shifter heading his way until a wolf stood ten feet away from him. Startled he jumped from his chair and got into defence mode.

"What do you want." Edward hissed.

The shifter phased and quickly pulled on shorts before holding up his hands in peace. Edward stared at him for several minutes before he relaxed and stood their. Since he had become pregnant his mind reading abilities had weakened and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't dig into young Caden's thoughts.

"I know we haven't spoken much Edward since Paul is so protective of you I thought I would get to know you while you are alone."

Edward scrunched his nose before he nodded and resumed his seat. Caden didn't get to close knowing that if Paul came out he needed to be at a safe distance so not to anger the wolf who could kill him with one single blow if he felt his mate was in danger.

"Sorry my family have caused you to shift Caden." Edward finally said after a long silence.

"Nah it's kinda cool. My friends are seriously jealous."

"Still." Edward smiled.

They spoke quietly Caden telling Edward about his family while Edward listened every now and again the vampire would tell the wolf a few stories that he remembered from his own youth before he changed. What neither of them knew was that Paul was listening to them from the window.

"I think you've made the right decision about the baby. I mean how do they know that it won't be a danger to the tribe? None of the pack would willingly want to harm it either."

Edward held his stomach. "The child would not harm anyone. It maybe more vampire than wolf but it would never hurt anyone."

"Then why are you willing to destroy it now? From what I gather from your father the small one has a 10% chance of surviving outside the womb. Isn't it worth taking that percentage and give them both a chance." Caden stood and nodded to Edward before walking to the forest and phasing.

Edward just sat there not doing anything. Paul slips out of the house and sits beside his mate. "You okay Red?"

"Why am I being portrayed as the baddy here?"

"No one sees you as a bad person Red."

Edward snorted and shook his head. "I've made up my mind." He made to stand only for his mate to take hold of his hand.

"No matter what you've decided I will respect it. It's your body. I love you."

Edward nodded and walked inside shutting the door behind him. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day and for the first time in a long time Paul wished that time slowed down.

* * *

The mood was somber the following morning. Carlisle was busy in the spare room which he had set up for surgery. Paul sat at the table hands wrapped around a cold cup of coffee staring at nothing. Edward had gone for a walk saying he would be back when he was ready to have the procedure done and he needed to be alone. Jacob didn't even have a wolf follow him respecting that the vampire needed space.

Earlier that morning the incubator and other medical paraphernalia arrived while Carlisle and Sue stripped the room and sterilised it. The tribe elder was going to assist the doctor with the procedure. Carlisle had allowed for any possibilities, what they were Paul didn't know exactly he was trying to not think about what will happen. In a perfect world this would not be happening but it was and he wasn't ready to deal with it, and doubted he ever would be.

It was nearing lunch time when Edward walked through the front door. Paul went to get up to greet him but he waved him off.

"Why don't you go visit Jacob and the rest of the pack?"

"I'm here for you Red."

Edward shook his head. "Not this time Paul."

The vampire side stepped his mate and headed to the makeshift operating come clinic. Paul fell to his knees and wailed his pain so strong that he thought his heart would break.

**TBC **


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much to my reviewers. I've been so busy getting organized before heading off to work I've only just managed to find time to write this. Its a decent length too I must say. **

**Please enjoy and remember reviews are loved. **

Chapter 41

Paul never moved from the chair that Jacob had placed him in after going and finding him curled up on the lounge floor in the fetal position. The pack came and went not knowing what to say even Brady and Embry left leaving Paul with the pack alpha the only one that seemed to be able to comfort the grieving wolf.

"Shouldn't it be over with by now?" Emmett asked just arriving home. He couldn't be around when he knew what was happening and went to visit the rest of his family.

Jacob nodded his head and checked his phone for the hundredth time since he had brought Paul to his house. Yet again there was nothing. Carlisle promised to call him when it was over. The wolf for the first time in hours seemed to be listening and looked up at Emmett tears welled in his eyes.

"He is fine, I'd feel it if something happened to him." he whispered

All three men jumped when Jacob's phone shrilled loudly in the quiet house. Not even checking the number the alpha answered. Even with his super hearing Paul couldn't hear the vampire. Jacob took Paul's hand in his and gently squeezed it tears welling in his eyes.

"Edward is ready to see you." Jacob said smiling at his friend.

Paul nodded and stood up his legs shaking. Jacob put his arm around his waist and helped him walk the short distance to his mate. When they walked in Sue was in the kitchen making coffee her eyes red from crying. However Paul never noticed as he made his way to his husband. Carlisle was in the hall and patted Paul's shoulder as he walked past. Once at their bedroom door Jacob let him go and said he will be in the lounge if he needed him.

Paul braced himself against the door frame his forehead on the door. Taking deep breaths he slowly opened the door. He was greeted by this mate on the bed facing away from him. Shutting the door quietly he walked to his mate and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Red."

Edward turned his head as he looked into his mate's eyes. Next second he threw himself at his husband sobs racking his body. Paul quickly wrapped his mate in his large arms and buried his face into Edward's neck taking in his scent.

* * *

"So why did he change his mind? He was so determined before." Jacob asked going and hugging Sue.

"Carlisle was all scrubbed up ready to perform the procedure and I was doing a last scan to check where the baby was positioned. Carlisle asked me to turn the screen so he could have a look and Edward just stared up at the ceiling."

"I asked Sue to move the wand so I could get a better look and for the first time Edward felt the baby kick him."

"It made it all too real for him. He threw me against the wall and got down in defence mode his natural instincts to protect his children kicked in." Carlisle smiled.

"So what took you so long to call me? Paul has been dying waiting to come to his mate." Jacob huffed.

"That I can't tell you."

"What?"

Sue went to Jacob and patted his shoulder. "Don't be mad at Carlisle it was my idea."

"Now I'm lost." The alpha said sinking down into the couch.

"I talked to Edward before the procedure was to begin. So we took a few hours before it started. Leah wasn't my first pregnancy. When I was fourteen I fell pregnant to a boy who I loved dearly. Or so I thought, we both were so very young, he was only fifteen himself. We broke up before I even knew I was pregnant. He met someone else and I knew then that they were meant to be together. I went to PA and got an abortion at a back street clinic."

Jacob didn't say a word and pulled Sue into his arms as she quietly sobbed. She gently pulled back and put her hand on Jacob's cheek.

"I've regret that day every single day of my life. Yet so much came of it. The man who was the father went on to have three beautiful children with his new bride. I met Harry on the bus back home and we married two years later."

"Do Leah and Seth know this?" Jacob asked wiping Sue's tears away. Sue had become like a mom to Jacob after his own mother died.

"Yes they know, but they don't know who that man was."

"Sue?" Everyone turned to see Billy at the door.

Jacob looked between his father and Sue Clearwater. His eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

"I should be going." Carlisle said picking up his keys and heading to the door.

"I think I will come with you." Emmett said feeling out of place suddenly.

Jacob jumped up after giving Sue a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Patting his dad's shoulder on the way out he shut the door. The alpha was shocked and shook his head as he walked home. Sue could have been his mother and Seth and Leah his siblings. His and the Clearwater family were always close but he hadn't realised how close they were.

* * *

"Please forgive me. I thought I was doing what was best for all of us. I can see I was wrong." Edward said later as the couple laid on the bed Edward draped over his mate.

"Nothing to forgive Red. I said I would respect your decision even if I didn't agree. I love you more than anything in the world and always will. Now get some rest you have to keep healthy." Paul kissed his mate's head.

"There is still a chance that the cub won't survive this."

"He's a Lahote he or she is strong, you just wait and see." Paul said as his mate's eyes began to close.

* * *

Jacob was rubbing his mates back while he threw up in the toilet. Until now Emmett was feeling great and was not showing any side effects of the pregnancy. It had been a month since Edward had come to his senses to keep the baby. The young vampire now proudly waddled around La-Push as he visited his new friends and the rest of the pack. Paul not far away being the protective wolf he was.

"Never again." Emmett said after blowing his nose and flushing the toilet.

"You don't mean that." Jacob said helping his mate off the floor.

Emmett growled and went to brush his teeth. In the last week Emmett had started showing and it was sinking in that he was well and truly pregnant. Later that day they were going to have another scan and hopefully find out the sex of the baby.

After he had brushed his teeth Emmett walked through the wall taking a short cut to the kitchen. Jacob still shivered at his mate's new talent. It was only discovered when Brady and him were playing with the cubs and the youngest tripped over. Emmett went to help him up and his head disappeared through to the other room.

The only one that didn't seem to have gained a talent was Edward. Seth could manipulate the elements. A trick that amused the cubs more than anything else. Each of the submissives were helped with their new talents by Kaleb who would visit from time to time. Although he never really felt comfortable in La-Push for some reason.

Chris and Quil had moved to Alaska so that they could build on their relationship without Chris worrying about Claire taking Quil's attention from him. The young girl would hear from her favourite uncle from time to time. As the pull of the imprint would always be there and the wolf needed to check up on her from time to time.

"Jake!" Emmett shouted unnecessarily.

Jacob went to the kitchen and found his mate trying to reach something from the top cupboard. Since the knotting Emmett had begun to get shorter and now the once 6ft 3" vampire was 5ft 9" much to his horror. He was also less bulky but still as strong as any of his family and most the pack.

"What do you want Em's?" Jacob asked,gently pushing his mate from the counter.

"The cookies. Who put them up there anyways?"

Jacob chuckled and pulled the cookie jar down and handed it to his mate. Sue was making sure that the boys were well fed and would bring them treats from time to time. Although Emmett was on restrictions as he would sit and eat a whole batch of cookies in one sitting. Carlisle had made Jacob restrict his access to them. Not thanking his mate Emmett went to the lounge and flopped on the couch and began to munch on the sweet treat with gusto. The alpha decided what the doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him. However his mate would if he didn't get what he wanted. He would rather deal with the patricah tongue lashing than his mates fists. When the pack had heard about it they gave their alpha a hard time about being whipped. Jacob however said it was survival 101 and why he was alpha and they weren't.

Jacob placed a cup of tea on the table in front of his mate when the door opened and in waddled Edward with his mate right behind him. The moment his eyes landed on the cookies he was at his brothers side reaching into the jar to grab a few for himself. Paul shook his head and left his mate alone and notioned for the alpha to join him outside. Jacob made sure his mate was happy and even poured tea for Edward before leaving them to fight over the last chocolate chip cookie.

Paul stood in the cover of the tree's. "Just thought you would want to know a few more of the teen's are showing signs of shifting."

Jacob sighed. The last thing he or any of the others wanted young Quileutes to get into the life they had lead. What he couldn't understand though was why. With only Carlisle coming once a week there shouldn't have been a need for other shifters. After all the pack could easily take down one vampire without new ones joining. Emmett and Edward had lost their sickly sweet scent to the pack. Even Caden had no problem with them and at first didn't believe that they were even vampires.

"We better amp up patrols the last time this happened was when the Cullen's showed up."

"Thought you might say that. I'll set a meeting for this evening shall I?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let Carlisle know. In the meantime I don't want our mates knowing they will only worry."

"So you going to get to see your cubs gender today." Paul said smiling.

"Yeah although I would like a surprise. What about you?"

"One of each would be perfect. I don't want my husband to go through this ever again." Paul admitted.

"Not me I want a baseball team." Jacob grinned.

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Your mate know this?"

"Fuck no. I like my balls thank you very much. So how long does Carlisle give Edward? He looks like he is about to pop."

"A month at the most. Edward has started what Sue and Esme say is nesting. I've had to paint the nursery three times already he keeps changing his mind."

"Embry said wait until they can't think of anything other than sex." Jacob nudged his beta.

"God give me strength, he's already horny.I swear he is making up for lost time." Paul laughed as they headed back to their mates who were now arguing about what to watch on television.

"Waddle over and get your own freaking drink." Emmett said as their mates walked in.

"I don't waddle." Edward pouted.

"Yeah you do." Emmett scoffed.

"Paul tell him I don't waddle." Edward said trying to get himself off the couch.

The beta looked frightened. He couldn't lie to his imprint it just wasn't possible. He had tried before and knew there wasn't a hope in hell.

"Paul?" Edward whined.

"Like a duck." Paul blurted out.

Emmett burst out laughing while Jacob sniggered before moving away from his friends.

Edward glared at Paul before waddling as fast as he could out the door his mate on his heels begging for forgiveness.

"I wouldn't laugh Emmett you're going to be waddling too before you know it." Sue said coming through the door looking at the sulking vampire. "Oh stop pouting boy it's time we check that cub of yours."

Emmett growled but got up and followed Sue over to the Lahote's house. Carlisle was just pulling up as they walked across the lawn. Paul was still trying to get Edward to forgive him. Carlisle raised his eyebrow wondering what he had missed. Jacob just shook his head and went inside.

* * *

"Everything looks good. Do you want to know it's gender?" Carlisle asked Emmett and Jacob as they watched their child suck its thumb.

Jacob and Emmett looked at each other before Jacob answered. "We've decided to wait. As long as it's is all we care about."

"Well I can assure you the baby is perfect." Carlisle said taking a photo of the baby and before taking the wand away and cleaning it.

Jacob helped his mate sit up after gently wiping his stomach of the gel the doctor had used. With photo in hand the happy couple left the room to allow Edward to have his scan in private.

Edward waddled in and was helped up onto the high bed by his husband. Already his shirt off happy with his large belly and his belly button sticking out proudly. Paul couldn't help himself and kissed the stomach their baby was very active and it was surprising it was still at the moment. Edward didn't sleep well at night if his mate was out patrolling. It would seem that Paul had a calming presence to the bigger of their children. Carlisle took time moving the wand around getting different angles and measuring both babies.

"Edward I want you to keep drinking blood and lots of rest." The doctor said pressing on the wand.

"Is everything okay doc?" Paul asked worried.

"I assure you everything is fine. I would say that baby will be ready to come very soon."

Paul squeezed Edward's hand a bit to hard making his mate yelp. "What about the little one?"

"I would like to give him a few more weeks I admit, but I don't want you to worry about that just yet. Technology has advanced and we can care for very prem babies now."

"I know I've asked this before, but would you like to know the baby's gender?"

"Not going to change our mind. We want it to be a surprise." Paul said kissing his mate's hand.

"Very well. I think I need to come over everyday from now until the baby is born. If you feel even the slightest change I want you to contact me straight away." Carlisle said.

"Really is it that close?" Paul asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded.

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you to those that reviewed they mean the world to me. Of course I wasn't going to allow Edward to abort the baby. In saying that I believe a woman has the choice of what to do with her body. Ugh not starting that argument it's just my preference. I've never had to deal with it myself but would imagine it is a very hard decision to make. Anyway. Long ass chapter for you here. **

**Please review it so lovely to see my faithful reviewers but I'm pretty sure there's more of you out there reading this. The story is winding down now so thanks to those who have stayed with me throughout this story. **

Chapter 42

Jacob goes over the new patrol roster after two weeks nothing had changed not a single wiff of rouge leeches. However the alpha doesn't think it is safe to slow down patrols. Once everyone is happy with their patrol times after a lot of changes because of other commitments the pack are allowed to eat the feast that Emily and Sue has prepared for them.

It wasn't until everyone's plates are piled high that anyone notices the loud snoring coming from the lounge. Paul is sitting on the small love seat in the corner. Even food couldn't wake him from his slumber.

"Should we wake him?" Caden asks.

Embry looks at Brady and smiles. "I suggest you leave him. Edward has been keeping him busy these last few days."

"What more painting?"

"Well he is painting something but not the walls of the house." Brady sniggers.

Caden looked confused but no one would explain it to him telling him he was to young to understand just yet. The pack ignored their sleeping beta not bothering to keep the noise down. Nothing would wake the tired wolf anytime soon. It wasn't until several hours later when the rest of the pack headed off to do their own thing that Paul woke by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Lazily he pulled it out and looked at the screen.

"Hey Red."

"Where are you? I've been waiting hours for you to come home."

"Still at Jake's for the pack meeting."

"I've seen the others leave over an hour ago." Paul closed his eyes and licked his lips.

Paul loved his mate more than life itself, but he was exhausted. Edward was demanding of him in the bedroom not allowing the wolf to recover from their last round of fucking before he was again sucking his husband off to get him hard again so they could go another round. They hadn't made love in a while it was just pure animalistic fucking. At first Paul was not complaining but after a week he hadn't slept more than an hour before his mate woke him either sucking his dick or riding him. Of course he had been warned not only by his pack brothers who had been through the same thing as him, but also Sue and Carlisle who put it more delicate way saying that his body was reacting to the raging hormones.

Jacob snatched the phone from Paul's ear and walked away from Paul. "Edward it's my fault as my beta I needed to go over some things that doesn't involve the rest of the pack. He will be home shortly."

Paul ran his hand down his face and made his way to the kitchen in need of food. Thankfully someone had put him a plate aside and no one had touched it. Sitting down at the table he wolfed the food down as his alpha sat across from him sliding the phone over to him.

"Thanks." Paul said his fork not halting as he took another mouthful.

"I'm taking you off patrol."

"What why?"

"You need to rest once the babies are here you're going to be just as tired."

"Thank Jake but if I stay at home." Paul blushed.

"Dude I've spoken to the rest of the pack and they have agreed to take your load as well. You can go to Sue's and rest there. No one will tell Edward that you're actually sleeping."

"Jake you know as well as me I can't lie to my mate. Fuck I'm still not in favor for the _duck _comment."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle. Paul had a point though none of them could lie to their imprint no matter what. Even if it was in their interest to lie to them to keep them happy.

"Oh sure laugh now dude but you just wait Em's is going to be just as bad if not worse being the alpha's mate."

Jacob clapped his hands together. "Bring it on."

Paul shook his head. "Idiot. When your time comes I'll be the first one that says I told you so."

"Sure, sure." Jacob sighed. "How is he though? I haven't seen him around much."

"Massive. Carlisle is happy that he has lasted this long. I better go Edward needs more blood and I haven't hunted in a while for him." Standing up he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off.

"Go to your mate. I'll go hunting and drop it over later. It will be a good chance to take Caden with me."

"Thanks Jake. I owe you one." Paul said heading to the door.

* * *

"Edward it's time. I'm sorry but I need to get the baby out now." Carlisle explained to his son two days later.

"No I can hold on. Just another few days."

"Son I'm sorry you have done remarkable but you're not only endangering the baby but yourself as well."

Edward pushed away from his mate and wiped away the angry tears that fell. The smallest cub was not ready to come out yet. Another few days would give its lungs time to develop more. However the bigger baby was starting to break bones and although he couldn't hurt his insides since they still seemed to be frozen to some extent. No one could miss the pain or the bruises that littered Edward's torso.

"I'm not ready."

"Yes you are Edward." Paul said going to his mate. "I know you're scared I am too but we need to get the baby out of you. Please for me." The young vampire didn't say a word but nodded.

"I'll call Sue and Jasper."

Edward and Paul went to the room where the procedure would take place. Slowly Paul helped his mate strip and put on the gown. Paul wouldn't be able to stay in the room as his wolf would not understand what the doctor was doing to his mate. They had already tried anesthetic on Edward but it didn't work so the vampire would feel everything. Sue had been teaching him breathing exercises to hopefully lessen the pain. Paul was going to be taken far enough away as not to hear his mates screams. Jasper had been given permission to come and help try and reduce the pain as well, but it wouldn't be enough on its own.

"I wish I could be here for you Red."

"Me too." Edward sniffed.

"I'll be back the second I get the call."

"Okay. Please kiss me then go otherwise I won't want to let you go." Edward said tears running down his face.

"I love you Red with everything I have." Paul leaned down and kissed his husband tenderly.

Their tears mingled together as the kiss deepened. Neither of them heard Carlisle and the others enter the room and it wasn't until Jacob and Embry pulled Paul away that panic hit the wolf. He began to struggle out of their hold. He couldn't leave his mate alone to face the unknown. More wolves came in and helped them pull the stressed wolf from his mate. It took all of them to carry him forcefully out of the house into the forest where Paul snapped and snarled at them. Once far enough away from his mate Jacob ordered the pack to let him go as they were now in danger of getting hurt from their pack brother.

Paul phased seconds later just as the pack had gotten a safe distance. One by one they began to join him circling him not allowing him an escape. He lunged at Caden knowing he could easily defeat the youngest member of the pack. However Jacob was anticipating that and head butted him away. The angry wolf snapped and snarled at the alpha as he flipped back to his feet.

And so it went on. Paul would try and get through the circle not caring if he hurt anyone to get to his mate. The only ones he didn't attack were the submissives they alone were left alone as though the wolf knew not to hurt the smallest in the pack. Paul was not in control his wolf was angry that they were keeping him away from his mate. Blood and fur littered the forest floor and there was no letting up. A protective wolf would fight to his last breath to save his mate.

Caden was the first down and shifted to his human form. Brady shifted and dragged him away from the fray.

"_Brother please" _ Embry begged when Paul's mouth found his best friend's throat.

Paul took no notice and his teeth sunk deeper into the skin. "Paul please he is my mate." Brady said pushing his way through the angry pack risking his own life to save that of his mate's.

The beta shook his head rattling Embry's neck his body dragging along the forest floor. Suddenly Paul's paws were no longer on the ground. Wind swirled around him disorientating him. The wolf's mouth slackened and Embry fell to the ground shifting to his human form. Seth and Leah phased and quickly ran to him taking an arm each and helping him to a tree. Brady's attention didn't go off the distressed wolf as he made him float away from harm to him or his pack brothers.

Mid air the wolf phased and Paul went limp. As gently as he could the submissive brought his best friend to the waiting arms of the alpha before racing to his mate. No one blamed Paul for his actions as they all knew that they would do the same. Fear ran through Jacob, as alpha he could take out each and everyone of this pack easily. Especially if it meant getting to his mate. No life was more precious than that of the alpha mate. The beast inside the normally loving alpha would kill to protect Emmett.

Paul snapped and snarled as he tried to get from his alpha's arms. "Relax brother." Jacob said sinking to the ground not caring for his naked form and cradled the beta in his arms.

The rest of the pack save for the two injured and the three submissives stayed in wolf form not able to trust the distressed wolf just yet. Like a child Jacob rocked back and forth with Paul in his arms still singing an old tribal song his mother had sung to him when he was frightened of the thunder and lightening storms. The beta relaxed slightly taking comfort from Jacob and the rest of the pack now surrounding him sending out thoughts of love.

"Paul."

Paul pushed himself out of Jacob's arms when Jasper emerged through the trees.

"No, no." Paul whispered.

**(I was going to leave it right here. But I didn't want to be that mean.)**

"We've been trying to call for a while but no one answered."

Jacob lowered his head, he had phased with his phone in his pocket destroying it. Paul didn't care though he began racing back towards his mate phasing once again the pack on his tail. He didn't phase until he reached the back door. Sue was holding a pair of shorts which he slipped on. Heading to his mate he stepped into the room.

"Congratulations Paul." Carlisle said smiling.

Paul's eyes didn't leave his mate who was sitting by the incubator his eyes looking down at the tiny body with tubes everywhere. Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder and gently led the wolf to Edward. The wolf couldn't make himself look at the child placing his hand on Edward's shoulder he relaxed when Edward's small cold hand touched his.

"He's so tiny." Edward whispered.

Paul dragged his eyes from his mate and looked down. His heart melted when he saw the tiny bundle. "Don't be scared of the tubes they are just precautionary." Carlisle explained. "You can hold him for a few minutes if you like."

Paul couldn't speak so nodded. Someone had pushed him down into a chair that wasn't there before. He watched as Carlisle gently picked up his son and made sure the tubes and wires were safe from harm. The wolf cradled his son in his arms as though he was made of the most precious glass. Tears silently slipped down his cheeks.

"He's perfect."

"He is small but he is strong. He weighs 9 ½ oz and is 9.8 inches long." Carlisle said.

Paul pushed the little wooly hat that had slipped down over his son's eyes. If he thought he was instantly in love with Edward he was mistaken. Nothing had prepared Paul for the intense feelings of love he had for his baby boy. He gently rubbed his thumb over his soft cheek. He looked over at his mate and smiled.

"Thank you Red."

"You're welcome." Edward chuckled and kissed his mate before brushing his thumb over his son's warm forehead.

"I should put him back now." Carlisle said gently taking the cub from Paul allowing him to place a kiss on his cheek as well as Edward. "You can hold every day for a few minutes until he is strong enough to breathe on his own." The doctor explained.

Paul pulled his mate into his lap as they watched Carlisle make their son comfortable as possible. Once the doctor had done he silently left the two alone with their youngest child. The wolf noticed that his mate was once again vampire. His eyes back to their golden colour. His skin as hard as marble and as cold as ice.

"We need a name." Edward said finally taking his eyes off his baby.

"Awan?"

"Awan I like it. What does it mean?" Edward asked looking at his son.

"Somebody." Paul said pulling his mate closer to him.

"It's perfect. Just like him."

Paul stood his mate up and leant down to his son. "Welcome my son Awan Lahote may the spirit guides protect you."

The wolf's attention moved to the closed door when he heard a baby crying. Edward sighed and kept his focus on Awan. Paul went to the door. Not that he had forgotten the other child it was that he was more focused on being with his mate who was with their little one.

"Where is his sibling?" Edward ignored his husband's question as he began humming a tune to his son his eyes never leaving him. "Edward?"

"I don't know." Edward said before continuing his tune.

Paul kissed his mate and went to the door saying he would be back soon. Following the sound he walked to the living room where Sue was sitting down a pink bundle in her arms. She looked up when she heard Paul and smiled.

"She's hungry. Carlisle has gone to get some blood for her."

Paul stood where he was and nodded. He turned and went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink of water. He knew that the chances of his child being part vampire was strong since it was so different from the others. Yet it still hadn't sunk in. Not after seeing his beautiful son Awan.

Sue came through the door carrying the baby in her arms. Paul couldn't make himself look at her. Closing his eyes he spoke. "Please not yet."

"Paul she is your daughter your flesh and blood." Sue sighed. "She is beautiful just like your son."

The front door opened and the pack entered all trying to be as quiet as they could although failing miserably because of their excitement to meet the new cubs. Paul pushed past Sue without looking at his daughter.

"Shut the fuck up or get out. You'll wake Awan." Paul growled.

The pack bowed their heads but continued to settle themselves in the lounge. Brady was the first one to hug his best friend followed by Jacob and Embry. All eyes flicked to the door when they heard a baby crying rather loudly. Paul pretended not to hear it.

"Paul?"

"Carlisle has gone to get something for it to eat."

Jacob looked at Brady and Embry who shrugged. "Can we meet your cubs?" Seth asked.

"Sure if you promise to keep quiet you can go see Awan, but one at a time." he snapped as the pack all jumped up to head to see the young cub.

The crying was now turning into screams. Sue came through the door and smiled at everyone. Paul grabbed Jacob and dragged him towards Edward and his son.

"Fuck dude I would run if I was you." Colin snorted.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Sue asked. Paul's ears pricked up.

Running towards the lounge he snarled and pushed the circle of people away and looked down and saw Caden holding his daughter in his arms a goofy look on his face.

"He's not wrong boy I suggest you RUN!" Paul snarled taking his daughter off Caden baring his teeth.

The young wolf wasn't going to take any chances and took off out the door. Most the pack following him to make sure Paul didn't chase after him and hurt him or worse still kill him. A wave of calm went through the new father thanks to Jasper. Taking a deep breath he finally let his eyes go to his daughter. The wolf dropped to his knees as his eyes met emerald green ones.

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you to all those that reviewed. Its nice to know some are still reading it. Sorry it's been a long time between chapters. School holidays and the last with my son until I head back to work. Also at night I've been going over this story and cringe at all the mistakes I have made. Once it is finished I'm going to go back and correct it promise. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 43

Paul couldn't believe how beautiful his daughter was. So like his mate the same copper red hair and emerald green eyes that he had when he was human. He chuckled when her little face turned into his chest looking for something to eat.

"Sorry angel daddy can't help you there." Paul chuckled.

Her little face scrunched up and she let out a rather loud scream her arms wiggling free from her blanket and waved them around in protest. The back door opened and Carlisle came in with a bottle which he handed to Paul who got off the floor and sat down on the chair before he allowed his daughter to take the silicon teat in her mouth. The screaming stopped instantly and only slight whimpers and sucking could be heard as she drank with gusto.

Jacob sat down beside Paul and reached out and brushed his thumb on her forehead. She stopped sucking and looked at the alpha and smiled before again sucking on her bottle. Paul was so engrossed with his daughter he hadn't noticed Caden and the rest of the pack had returned.

"I will have to run some tests on her later Paul. However she was born a healthy 8 pounds 7 oz. Have you decided on a name for her yet?" Carlisle asked admiring his granddaughter from afar.

"Not yet." he sighed. "Guys can you let me and my family have sometime alone." Paul said once his daughter had finished her bottle and he placed her on his shoulder patting her back lightly.

Other than a whimper from Caden everyone agreed and said they would be close by if they needed anything. Jacob went and pulled up the youngest wolf and dragged him out the door telling him that Paul won't let him be too long without seeing his imprint.

Carlisle and Sue stayed but left the young family alone. Paul walked to his husband and son. The wolf went to step into the room only for Edward to hiss at Paul. Shocked the wolf just stood their as his husband got in defence mode in front of their sons incubator.

"Get that thing away from my son." Edward hissed.

"Red this is our daughter. You can't keep her away from our son. Look at her she wants to meet you and Awan." Paul said lifting his daughter up to show his mate.

"No!" Edward hissed getting lower. "Get it out of here."

Paul stared at his mate not able to say a word. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and turned to see Carlisle standing there understanding in his eyes.

"Let me take her and do some tests. I promise nothing that will hurt her." The doctor held out his arms.

Paul hesitated but slowly handed his daughter over before turning his attention back to his mate who relaxed slightly once Carlisle was out of his view. Stepping in the room Paul shut the door quietly. Edward turned and put his attention back on their son.

"He is so handsome. I can't wait for you parents to meet him." Edward said sitting back down smiling at his son.

Paul chuckled and went and sat in his own chair and looked at his son with pride. Neither man said a word just content to admire their boy. However Paul knew he had to bring up their daughter somehow.

"Caden imprinted."

"On who?" Edward said looking at his husband for the first time.

"On our daughter." Edward didn't' say anything and put his attention back onto Awan. "Red did you hear me?"

"I need to hunt. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't leave him or let anyone in the room." Edward said going to the door. Pausing he turned to his husband. "I'm trusting you Wolf don't allow that thing near my son." With that Edward raced out the house at vampire speed.

Paul ran his hand down his face. He couldn't go against his imprints wishes no matter what. He turned his attention to his son. "We'll get him to come around Awan. You can't wait to meet your sister can you? She is so pretty just like your papa."

Paul was interrupted by a knock on the door. Going to the door he opened it and was greeted by his alpha who was smiling at him. "I've come to visit my newest pack member. I didn't get a chance before."

Paul stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Jake I'm sorry but Edward won't let anyone else in the room."

"What the hell Paul?"

"Jacob he won't even look at our daughter, refuses to acknowledge her at all. I don't know what to do." Paul sighed.

Jacob was silent for a few minutes. "I guess I understand where he is coming from, but why can't I see Awan?"

"Protective momma." Sue said from behind Jacob. "Give him time he wants to be their for his son. His thirst must have been bad for him to leave him so soon. However I do need to go in and check your son Paul."

Paul whimpered. He didn't know what to do. Awan was in need of special care he knew that, but his mate had trusted him not to allow anyone in the room while he wasn't their. He looked at Jacob pleadingly with just his eyes and his body language the alpha knew what he was asking.

"Let Sue in." Jacob alpha ordered. Trembling Paul stepped aside and opened the door. "Go with her Paul I will wait and explain to Edward when he gets back. By the way Caden is at the door he wants to spend time with your daughter."

"Yeah okay thanks." Paul said stepping in the room leaving the alpha there alone.

Sue started doing things around the room and explaining to Paul what she was doing. The wolf just sat there watching her every move trying to take in what she was saying. He could hear his daughter crying and his heart ached to go comfort her not knowing what Carlisle was doing to her. The need to stay with his son was stronger though not wanting to leave his tiny son alone with anyone, even Sue.

"Have you got a name for your daughter yet?" Sue asked as she stood their feeding Awan through a tube.

"Not yet. We had talked about calling her Elizabeth after Edward's mother if we had a daughter. Now I'm not sure he would want that." Paul sighed.

"It's a beautiful name. Like I said I'm sure he will come around soon Paul. Just give him time."

"Why doesn't he love her? His own flesh and blood she is so perfect."

"I'm sure it's because he feels he needs to blame someone for Awan being so small and defenceless. Just keep talking to her and maybe slowly introduce her to him. Once he lays eyes on her he will fall in love just like you did when you saw her for the first time."

"I guess. She kinda scared me to be honest. Thought she would be a monster. God what was I thinking Sue? I'm already a crappy father." Paul sobbed.

"You are nothing of the sort and I never want to hear you think about yourself like that again Paul Lahote. You know even parents of perfectly healthy normal babies can react like you. Now you've met her she has become your world just like Awan and Edward."

Sue slipped out the room shortly after allowing Paul to relax since Edward had not caught Sue in the room. He would be able to smell her scent but she had been in before so he would not be any of the wiser. Wishing he could hold his son in his arms he had to content himself with watching him through the glass side. Watching his tiny chest moving up and down.

* * *

Edward had not left his son's side unless he had to hunt. It had been a week since the birth of the babies. As yet Edward had not laid eyes on his daughter refusing to acknowledge her at all. When Paul suggested the name Elizabeth the vampire hissed and shook his head. She was called Angel by Paul and it seemed to stick with the rest of the pack. However she had to soon be officially named for her birth certificate.

"Red you sure you're going to be okay?" Paul asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, your next door I think I can cope on my own for an hour." Edward smiled at his mate.

"Alright just call if you need me." Paul pulled his mate up into his arms and hugged him close to his chest taking in his lover's scent.

"Go or you'll have Jacob coming and dragging you by your short and curly's." Edward pushed his mate to the door.

When Edward heard the front door shut he let out a unneeded breath. Awan was growing everyday and was becoming stronger. Carlisle said it would be another month or so before he would be able to breath on his own without help which was miraculous since he was born at twenty two weeks old.

Edward had just settled down when there was a knock at the door. Frowning Edward made sure that Awan was okay before going and answering it. Opening the door he smiled at his visitor the first one other than the pack since the babies were born.

"Hello Diane, what a lovely surprise." Edward stepped aside and let his friend in.

"I hope you don't mind. I've been so busy getting ready for this one." she said rubbing her baby bump.

"Not at all please come in. I'm glad you came."

"So look at you. Parenthood suits you." she said taking off her coat.

"Your to kind. Let me go put these in water. Would you like something to drink?" Edward said heading to the kitchen.

"Tea would be lovely if it isn't too much trouble." she called looking around the lounge. "Your home is nice."

"Thanks. Paul had it done up before we arrived. I'll give you a tour if you like while we wait for the kettle."

Edward showed her around they stopped off so Diane could meet Awan. "Oh he is so tiny. Wow he looks like Paul doesn't he." she giggled.

"Grumpy like him too when he doesn't get his food fast enough." Edward chuckled. "Well that is it." Edward said heading to the kitchen.

As they were passing the nursery a little whimper was heard by Edward and Diane. "May I?" Diane didn't wait for an answer and opened the door. Even with his vampire speed Edward wasn't fast enough to keep her away from the door handle. When the young woman gasped Edward's eyes looked up.

"Oh she is beautiful. Wow Billy wasn't lying when he said that halflings grew faster than normal babies."

Edward didn't say a word. It was the first time he had looked at his daughter. She was standing at the edge of the cot her little arms out wanting to be picked up. The vampire had thought his mate would have taken her with him when he went to Jacob's. Normally he did knowing that Edward wouldn't tend to her if she needed anything. Without hesitating Diane went to the crib and picked the little girl up.

Edward snapped out of it and raced over and snatched the girl of his friend. "Please don't touch her. She doesn't understand she isn't allowed to bite yet." he quickly explained holding his daughter to his chest.

"Forgive me Edward." Diane said.

"Papa." the little girl squealed.

"Wow she can even talk!"

"Hey Red I'm home." Paul called from the lounge.

Edward turned and gestured for Diane to follow him. Still holding his daughter he went to his mate his child pressed against his chest. "Wolf you remember Diane don't you?" Edward said unable to stop smiling at the look on his husband's face.

"Um yeah sure. Actually we were in the same year at school. Hi Diane." Paul said going and hugging her before going to take his daughter of his husband.

"It's okay I've got her." Edward whispered tiptoeing to get a kiss from his mate.

"Well I should leave you two to it. Thanks for letting me come by. Maybe next week you would like to come over for a coffee?"

"Yeah I would like that." Edward said watching Paul help his friend into her coat.

Once the door was shut Paul watched as Edward headed to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of blood for their daughter the whole time chatting to her. Pulling out his phone he took a quick photo while his mate was distracted. The vampire looked up when he heard the click and smiled.

"Do you think Angel likes banana?"

"She loves banana." Paul said going and wrapping his arms around his mate and his daughter. "Maybe it's time we go introduce her to her brother."

Edward nodded his head when Angel squealed in agreement or, was it the sight of her bottle in her papa's hand?

**TBC **


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you to those that have reviewed. Dont' forget that reviews do spur on authors to write faster. **

**To anyone that has been around for a while will know a reader/writer ****l****ytebrytehybrid88, well she has finally decided to continue with her story Necessary Escape. Go check it out. **

**This is just a filler chapter really and hopefully I will have a chapter to you in the next couple of days if not it will be next Tuesday as work is keeping me busy and my son is due home this weekend so that is my time gone. **

Chapter 44

Caden stood at the door waiting to be allowed to step over the threshold. To say that Angel's parents were not happy with him imprinting on their daughter was an understatement. Even though the two men knew that the young boy would do nothing to hurt their daughter in anyway didn't help them feel less resentful of him. He had been patiently waiting at the door for the last half an hour as Paul and Edward pretended he didn't exist.

"Hey pup what you doing standing here?" Jacob said behind him. Caden sighed and stepped aside to allow his alpha into the house. "Still having a hard time huh?"

"Jacob come in and shut the door." Paul said from the kitchen.

The alpha grabbed Caden's arm and walked in shutting the door after him. Paul let out a growl but continued to ignore the young shifter. Angel was nowhere in sight but Caden knew exactly where she was. His eyes never moved from the passageway door his wolf quietly whining.

"Paul we need to talk." Jacob said.

"Okay shoot." Paul said handing over a beer to Jacob.

"Perhaps Caden can watch the cubs so I can talk to you and Edward together save me having to repeat myself."

Paul huffed before he nodded. Caden couldn't help but grin at his alpha only to lower his eyes when he heard his beta growl. Edward walked out of Awan's room and glared at Caden before going to the alpha who accepted his hug.

"You so much as touch my daughter and I will personally rip you a new one." Paul said as Caden made his way to the bedroom.

Jacob shook his head and watched the young shifter head straight to his imprint and her brother. Awan was still in the incubator and would be for sometime. He was slowly gaining weight and he was able to be out of the incubator for a bit longer each day. As soon as he opened the bedroom door squeals of delight were heard from where the older shifters stood.

"How is Emmett?" Edward asked.

"He's fine, but that isn't why I'm here." He looked at his pack brothers. "You two are not been fair on young Caden. You of all people know what it's like to be imprints." Paul went to say something only for the alpha to hold up his hand. "I know that you don't like the thought of her already mated but the fact is she is and Caden is a good boy. He has top grades at school and he takes his job as a protector seriously."

"Jake."

"No hear me out the pair of you. I think it's time that you two got out of the house a bit. When was the last time you two spent some time together?"

"Actually we were just talking about that earlier."

"Great so Caden can look after them and me and Emmett can come in seconds if needed." Jacob said looking well pleased with himself.

"Sue offered to come stay with them. Caden won't be required." Edward said going to his husband and taking his hand.

Jacob ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Give the kid a chance guys."

"And that is what the problem is Jake, he's a kid hell he's like what 12? I have nothing against the imprint, but the kid hasn't even dated a girl his own age. Caden needs to go out and try dating like a normal kid. Angel is growing so fast and at this rate she is going to be looking and acting like a 17 year old before we can even blink."

"You know he can't see anyone other than Angel."

"We know that Jake we have watched Quil go through this with Claire and look what's happened he has been imprinted on by Chris. My answer is that he has to go out and experience life before he gets tied to our daughter. Let Angel make the decision on her own when she is old enough."

"Quil still loves Claire that is a perfect example of this except the opposite way around." Before Jacob could continue there was a mighty crash from Awan's room.

Edward was the first at the door quickly followed by Paul and Jacob. Awan had phased in the incubator destroying it. Paul moved away from everyone and quickly phased. Caden was holding Angel in his arms protectively. Edward carefully picked his son up and removed the tube that fed him. Jacob already had his phone out ringing Carlisle who hadn't been to the house in a few days.

"Puppy!" Angel said trying to get out of Caden's arms.

"Caden take Angel over to Jacob's and stay there until someone comes and gets you both." Edward said not sure what was happening.

Paul pushed his way into the small room and nudged his husband's arm. Edward turned to show Paul their son. Awan was just the size of a normal newborn wolf cub. When he sees Paul trembled but allowed the shifter to lick his fur.

"He looks like a panda." Jacob said coming closer.

Edward lifted his son and held him under his front legs so he could see him face to face. Jacob wasn't lying Awan had the markings of a panda not only on his face but his body. Paul nudged Edward

"_Red put him on the ground. I promise you he is safe." _Paul thought to his husband.

Kissing his son Edward placed him on the ground. On four strong little legs Awan stumbled his way to his father who had sunk down to his belly so he could be closer to his son. Jacob went to move back careful not to startle the little cub. However Awan noticed and instead of been frightened his took one look at the alpha and rolled onto his back baring his big white belly to the alpha.

Jacob didn't know what to do. He couldn't shift in the already overcrowded room not without destroying or hurting either Edward or Awan. Instead he had to contend with kneeling down and rubbing the cubs belly. A happy rumble was felt through the alpha's hand.

"Welcome to the pack cub." Jacob chuckled. "Sorry but this cub is just to freaking cute. Paul why don't you take him outside and call the pack."

"Don't you think we should wait for Carlisle to check him over first?" Edward asked.

"No offence to the doc but we have a cub here not a little boy. Paul how is he feeling?"

"He says he seems just like the other cubs when they were first born." Edward said after reading his husband's mind.

"Right well come on Panda come met the rest of the pack." Jacob scooped up Awan and headed out the door his father's following close behind.

Once they were outside Paul tilted his head back and called the pack. Awan didn't want to miss out and followed his father and imitated him by doing the same. Paul sniggered but his chest puffed out at his son's effort. Jacob placed the cub near Paul before he stripped his clothes and phased far enough away to not hurt anyone. By time he had phased most the pack was there. Caden was standing by Emmett who was now holding Angel.

"Shift Caden be with your pack." Edward smiled kindly to the boy. It must have taken the young boy a lot of effort to not shift at the call of the beta.

"Doggies." Angel squealed trying to get out of Emmett's arms.

"Yes baby doggies." Edward said earning growls from most of the pack. "Oh come on you are just overgrown mutts." he chuckled.

On seeing the other wolves arrive Awan went and stood under his father his whole body trembling. When the young cub saw River and PJ he tilted his head to the side looking at the cubs that weren't much bigger than him. Both cubs got on their belly Awan tentatively stepped out from his father's legs and sniffed the young cubs from afar. Soon the pups were sniffing each other and it was when River and Awan touched noses that the pack let out a collective aww in through the pack mind.

Seth was the last to turn up with his two who wanted to also join the meet and greet. The older wolves all laid down carefully on their stomachs in a circle so the cubs couldn't escape and were safe if anything tried to get to close to them.

"_Is it me or does Awan look like a panda?" _ Colin asked.

"_Think he has a new name." _Jacob chuckled.

"_Paul you should be proud he is beautiful." _Leah said smiling.

"_Edward why don't you go call your family and let them know about Panda and call Paul's while you're at it?" _

"Can they come to the rez?"

"_Sure this is just as big of a deal as when they were born." _

Jacob had seeked approval from the elders of the tribe for Edward's family to come to the rez a few days after Awan and Angel were born so they could meet them since they couldn't take Awan to meet them. The pack were ordered to never let the vampires out of their sight. Of course the pack kept them in their sight but allowed them to meet their nephew and grandson in the case of Esme without them being in the room.

"_There at the border already." _Seth admitted.

"_Right Colin and Caden go get them and bring them straight here." _

The two wolves dashed away the circle quickly closed in so the cubs still couldn't make a run for it. Paul kept a close eye on his son as no one really knew what the repercussions would be for him not shifting before now. So far he seemed okay though and happy chasing his own tail.

Paul's parents were the first to arrive after receiving a call from Edward. Much to Paul's embarrassment his tail thumped loudly on the ground. Yes his parents knew he was a shifter but, had not yet seen their son in his wolf form.

Paul's mother walked straight for her son and hugged his big body. Paul hadn't even shown his mother a photo of him in his wolf form and was surprised that she could tell it was him. Paul's father went to greet his son-in-law before respectively acknowledging Jacob as alpha.

"Well look who we have here." he chuckled as a gap was made in the circle and he could walk through holding his wife's hand.

"Oh what dear little cubs. Now why aren't I surprised that this one here is my grandson?" Paul's mom giggled picking up Awan.

"Why is that mom?" Edward asked.

Paul growled and lowered his head when his mother reprimanded him. Edward was already giggling as he had heard his mother in-law's thoughts.

"When Paul was a toddler we took him to the zoo in Seattle. When he got to the panda he declared he was going to buy one to take home with him. Every year until he turned nine he asked father christmas for his very own panda promising he would look after it."

The wolf pack sniggered only for Paul to growl in warning at them. "Looks like you got your panda son."

The Cullen's had arrived and had stayed back to give the Lahotes time with their grandson. Angel was not liking the fact that she was been ignored and sat in her uncle Emmett's arms pouting. Carlisle had confirmed early on that she didn't process the shifter gene at all.

After the whole family had met the new Awan wolf the young cub crawled to his father and curled up and fell asleep.

**TBC **


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you to my reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a reminder that I'm now working and time to write isn't as much as before. In saying that even less this week as I have to go away for the weekend. So probably no updates till next Friday. If I manage to get one out before then I will be impressed. **

**Please if you haven't already check out my new story Blind Faith. It is a Jacob/Seth story in which Seth is blind. **

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please. **

Chapter 45

The rest of the pack left one by one as did the Cullen's except for Carlisle who was waiting for Awan to phase back to check him out. In typical form for the area it started to rain. Edward went and carefully picked up his son and carried him inside and placed him in a basket that someone had for their old dog. Paul couldn't go in the house due to his size and had no choice but to phase. He went and moved his husband out of the way and lit the fire to keep Awan warm since even though he was in wolf he didn't have the heat of a adult shape-shifter to keep him warm.

"How are we going to get him to phase back?" Edward asked as the evening went on.

"I guess we just have to wait it out." Paul sighed yawning.

"What if he never changes back?"

"He will the other cubs do it all the time. When he gets hungry he will."

Paul fell asleep on the couch as he watched over his son. Edward had to go hunt as his thirst was back and seemed to need to feed more often now. As much as he loved eating normal food he preferred having his vampire abilities back. The beta woke to the sound of whimpering and saw his son trying to get out of the basket.

"Hey little fella." he said going and picking his son up.

Awan peed on his father causing the older wolf to growl as he held his son by the scruff of the neck away from him.

"Toilet training methinks." Carlisle chuckled.

"You think." Paul said handing his son over and heading to the bathroom to shower.

By time Paul had finished the shower most of the pack had arrived to see their nephew who was happily eating out of a bowl on the floor. The beta looked at Carlisle who just shrugged his shoulders a smile gracing his lips.

"I thought we were going to get him to phase once he was hungry?" Paul sighed petting his son as he went and got his own cereal.

"Sorry he looked so hungry." Jacob said looking guilty.

"I think it maybe a good idea if we keep him from phasing as long as possible. I am not sure of his progress but he has certainly grown in the last few hours." Carlisle said going and picking up his grandson as he was pushing the bowl around the kitchen as he tried to lick it clean.

"You going to explain to Edward that his son is a mutt?" Paul chuckled shaking his head.

For the first time ever Paul saw fear in the family patriarch eyes. As more of the pack arrived the more excited Awan became. The moment River arrived with his fathers he phased and wiggled out of Brady's arms trying to get to Awan. None of the other cubs seemed interested and happily sat on their fathers laps.

It soon became apparent that the house was not designed for cubs and the pack was shifting things so they wouldn't get damaged. If it hadn't been raining outside Paul would have taken them again to the back yard and let them loose. It didn't take long for Awan to get tired and started to whine even with River trying to console him by licking his face.

"Come on buddy phase back." Paul said going and picking his son up and cuddling him to himself.

Nothing he or the rest of the pack did seemed to comfort the cub. Even trying to feed him more food didn't help. When Edward raced in the door his son was full out howling which was breaking everyone's heart. Taking his son off his husband Edward began to pace back and forth rocking Awan like he did Angela when she was upset. Still the young cub refused to phase or stop howling. His little tummy was growling meaning he was hungry but, the young cub refused a bottle.

"Can I try something?" Brady asked.

"Please." Edward asked his hair in more disarray than it normally was.

Brady began to strip not caring that the pack were all there. Embry growled at anyone who dared look at his mate. With ease and grace the shifter phased and nudged Edward's arm wanting him to put the cub down. Brady went and laid down in front of the fire. At first Awan just stood their howling. Something made his nose twitch and he trotted over to Brady. Soon the cub was suckling on Brady his paws kneading the wolf's stomach getting the milk to come faster.

"Well would you look at that." Carlisle said fascinated.

Edward looked at his husband venom welling up in his eyes. Paul wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Red don't even think it." Paul said already knowing his husband thought himself not a good parent.

"I wasn't." Edward lied.

"So how's this gonna work, Brady can you get him to try and phase back?" Jacob asked.

Brady shook his head after several minutes. Soon Awan was finally content and snuggled into the wolf and curled up. His little belly now full with milk. Like all good mama wolves Brady licked the young ones fur. River went and joined his father and curled up next to Awan and soon all three of them were sound asleep thanks to the heat coming from the fire.

"Um what will happen if he never phasers back?" Caden asked as he walked in the house with Angel.

No one said a word and all looked at Jacob for the answer. "I better go speak to dad see if he has any idea. Maybe he can find something in the books."

No one said anything while Jacob disappeared. Edward sat down beside Brady and stroked his son's soft fur. Nobody was expecting the Lahote kids to phase just yet after been born human. Emmett came in and sat down with a grunt. His belly was now showing and the tale tale signs of a waddle beginning to show.

"Sup?" he asked when nobody greeted him.

"Awan won't phase back still." Embry said wondering what he was gonna do if his mate had to look after another one. The twins were already enough for the young parents to deal with. Not that either of them regretted it but they hadn't planned on adding to family any time soon if at all.

"What have you tried?"

"Every damn thing." Paul huffed.

"What so even the alpha order didn't work? He's gotta be in your pack right?"

The wolves all looked at each other. No one had thought of getting Jacob to try and order the young cub to phase. Although Awan couldn't understand English as a wolf he understood wolf. Didn't he?

Edward whipped out his phone and called Jacob asking him to come back as soon as possible. Awan snuggled into Brady and seemed quite content to never phase again. After all what more could a cub want. He had a nice warm home milk on demand and his friend by his side to play with. When Jacob arrived Paul quickly explained Emmett's idea.

"I knew I imprinted on you for a reason." Jacob said pulling his mate up and kissing him deeply.

No one could have missed the smell of both wolf and vampire's arousal. It wasn't until Carlisle coughed that the pair pulled apart.

"When he has woken how about I phase and try. I will have to be in wolf since I can't think wolf in my human form."

Everyone agreed and suddenly the wolves were hungry. Edward pulled out his phone and ordered two dozen pizzas for them since he was not about to try and feed them with what he had in the house.

When the food arrived Emmett asked for Awan so Brady could phase and join his pack brothers. The young cub woke and yawned, his big brown eyes on his uncle.

"Your damn cute Panda."

Awan's tail wagged at the use of his nickname. Edward was the only one who noticed and stood up and went and sat by his brother.

"Panda!" Edward called Awan's tail went into overdrive.

"Can you change for papa and me?"

Awan gave a little yip and next minute the cub was now a baby boy crying on his uncle's lap. Carlisle quickly came and picked him up and took him to the bedroom so he could give him a check over.

"Please don't tell me our son will only answer to Panda." Paul growled before following his husband and father in-law to his son.

In just the twenty-four hours Awan was a wolf cub he had grown and was now the size of a newborn baby. Carlisle did a complete check and declared Awan to be in great health and was now able to sleep without any assistance.

"The wonders of shifters." Carlisle said as he packed up his bag. "I will leave you boys to it. I don't think you will need me anymore but if you do, call me straight away.".

"Thanks dad." Edward said holding his son for the first time without any tubes or fur between them.

Paul wrapped his arms around his mate and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I love you Red. We make beautiful babies."

"Damn straight we do." Edward and Paul turned when they heard their daughter enter the room. Paul scooped down and picked Angel up blowing raspberries on her cheek making her squeal in delight.

There was a click and a flash and they all looked up seeing Jacob smiling at them.

"First family photo for the Lahote family album."

**TBC **

**Back to the action next chapter. Emmett is getting close to having his baby. Wonder how pregnancy is treating the vamp. Stay tuned. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you to those that reviewed. Sorry I haven't posted earlier but work keeps me busy. Anyway the chapter where we get to see Emmett going through his pregnancy. **

Chapter 46

Paul pulled the car up the driveway and noticed his alpha leaning against the porch of his house. Jacob looked back at the closed door and headed to his beta and Edward who was already getting the babies out of the car.

"Sup?" Paul asked his alpha.

"Give you one guess." he huffed.

"Still not talking to you huh?"

Edward giggled and handed Angel to her imprint who had suddenly appeared out of the forest. Patting Jacob's arm he headed inside to put a sleeping Awan to bed, leaving the two pack brothers to talk.

No matter what Jacob did Emmett was not happy with his mate. He blamed him for his swollen ankles and the lack of sleep as his belly prevented him from sleeping on his stomach. He repeatedly vowed that his mate would never touch him again.

"Two fucking months and I haven't touched my mate. What the hell happened to them not getting enough sex during the last few months?" Jacob growled.

"Don't ask me brother. Edward would jump me 24/7 if he could." Paul said grabbing the baby bag from the trunk of the car.

"He threatened me tonight with getting me nurtured. Me the alpha of the pack." he huffed.

Paul bit his lip to hold back his laughter only to be clipped behind the ear of his alpha before he too laughed at the situation.

"Maybe you should speak to Abe. He would be probably your best bet when it comes to strange mates."

Jacob considered it for a minute or two and nodded in agreement. Even though Kaleb wasn't a full vampire he seemed the one closest to Emmett in temperament. The normally laid back halfling was so different when he was pregnant and extremely moody. Something been thrown at the wall from the Black household made Jacob race back to the house. Shaking his head Paul walked inside, but not before watching the front door of Jacob and Emmett's house swing open and what looked like all of Jacob's clothes flying to the wet muddy ground.

Paul decided he would take a horny mate any day over a moody one. Leaving the door open for his alpha he set the bag down and made his way to his son's room. Edward was just tucking their son in singing to him a old Quileute song Paul's mother had taught the vampire, saying it was what would always put her son to sleep when he was little. The beta leaned on the door frame and listened not wanting to interrupt the father son bonding moment.

Caden came out of Angel's room shutting the door quietly behind him. Nodding to his alpha he left the family in peace now he knew his imprint was safe and in her own bed. They had only been away for a few hours visiting Edward's family. Caden was more than welcome to go with them but as yet the young wolf was still jumpy around so many vampires at once.

"I might go over and talk to Emmett." Edward said getting his mates attention.

"Thanks Red. I'm sure Jake would appreciate it." Paul said bending down and kissing his husband.

"The spare room is made up. Let Jacob put his belongings in there."

"What you think Emmett is serious?" Paul asked following his mate to the front door.

Edward turned and sighed. "He is 8 months pregnant. He has had to carry this cub longer than anyone. We must of made it look easy to him. I think I might go stay with Emmett for a day or two. Just to make sure he is okay. I'll be back in the morning before the cubs wake." Edward allowed his mate to pull him into his embrace and kiss him passionately.

The wolf pouted but let his mate go. Edward quickly went and checked their daughter before heading to the door were a forlorn looking Jacob stood with muddy clothes in his arms. Shaking his head Paul took the clothes off him and dumped them in the washing machine. By time he returned to the lounge Jacob was already asleep sitting up. Shaking the alpha awake Paul led the sleepy man to the bedroom.

Without removing his clothes the wolf fell on the bed and was sound asleep before his head hit the pillow. Shaking his head Paul left him to it.

* * *

A week later things had changed. Jacob was now tired not from worry for his mate but the lack of sleep due to Emmett wanting to fuck like bunnies all the time. Paul took over the pack for the immediate future. Nobody saw the expectant fathers, but they certainly heard them. Even those without wolf hearing.

All that suddenly came to a head when suddenly Emmett went into labour. He still had two weeks before his due date. However the cub had different idea's. Edward and Paul were the first at the alpha's house when they heard the screams coming from inside the Black house.

Running through the house they found Jacob and Emmett in the bathroom. The vampire leaning against the edge of the bath on all fours. The alpha was still wet so Paul gathered they were having a bath when the contractions started.

Edward raced to his brother and took his hand in his. "Emmett we need you to get out and get to the room so you're ready for when…" He never got to finish his sentence though as Emmett screamed again.

"Its coming now." Emmett wailed.

"What you mean you're going to have the baby naturally? Is that even possible?" Paul asked.

"Get the fuck out of here mutt." Emmett growled.

Jacob and Paul both stood back and cringed at the flash of red in Emmett's eyes. The beta turned and left the pregnant man to his brother and husband. Carlisle was just pulling into the driveway as he stepped out to let the others know what was going on. Sue pushed past heading to the bathroom. All the subs followed the doctor inside while the doms stayed outside cringing at every scream from their alpha's mate. If they were anything like Paul their balls and cocks were trying to curl up inside their bodies in fear.

Just when it seemed like it was over another round of moans or screams filled the night sky. It was nearing dawn when the sweetest sound filled the packs ears. There alpha was now a proud father. The pack patted each other on the back. It didn't take long for the cries of the cub to stop and the sound of sucking was now the only sound along with the soft voices of the people in the house.

"Can someone go get my father." Jacob asked.

Embry disappeared feeling bad that no one had thought to go get the chief of the tribe as his first grandchild was being born.

"How's Emmett?" Paul asked.

"He's tired. Nobody was expecting him to give birth naturally." Jacob cringed.

"How the hell?"

"You so don't want to know."

"Seriously Jake. How did Emmett…"

Jacob shook his head not answering the question. Sure Seth, Brady, and Chris had their cubs naturally, but they had done it in their female wolf form . They had the right parts. It seemed to dawn on the pack one by one how exactly it was possible.

"Jesus." Paul whispered shaking his head.

Embry pushed Billy through the pack. Still in his sleepwear the elder was grinning from ear to ear at his son who knelt down in front of his father and accepted his hug before his hand went and rested on his son's head giving him a blessing.

Jacob stood and took his father in to meet his grandson. No one would be told the cubs name until the elder had given his blessing. The door opened again and the subs and the doc came out leaving only the Black family and Sue inside. Carlisle patted Paul on the shoulder before heading to his car and waving as he drove home.

Each sub wrapped their arms around their mates each of them looking tired. No one would leave however until they got to officially meet their latest pack member. When they heard Billy begin to sing the pack soon joined in. It was tradition that the new chief of the tribe would be welcomed by the whole village. Even though the old ways had gone the tradition hadn't died out. Jacob had been greeted into this world the very same way as was his father and his father before him.

The door opened and Sue came out carrying a lit candle. It was the sign that the wolves had been waiting for. One by one they begin to phase. Jacob came out and phased.

"_I have been blessed with a son true alpha of the La-Push pack. He shall be known as William Carlisle Black. In honor of his grandfather's._"

The pack howled in celebration at the chosen name of their future alpha. There would be great celebrations amongst the tribe. However it was just breaking dawn and the tribe's people were not impressed been woken by the sounds of howling.

Inside a tiny little baby phased to answer the call of the pack.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys. Sorry there has been no update lately on any of my stories. I ended up being in hospital and had major surgery which took 7 hours. You can only imagine what it does to your head. Even two weeks after the op I feel weird in the head and not all with it. It's like I'm stoned constantly.**

**I am trying to get back into my stories but it is slow and please forgive any errors and tell me if it makes no sense at all. I have checked it over and to me it is fine.**

**There is a time jump now so be warned. There aren't many chapters left either. I know I have a knotting to do but at present no sex will be in any of my stories until I am fully capable of doing them. **

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts.**

**Chapter 47 **

"Dad!" Awan shrieked pulling the covers over himself and his mate.

"Sorry." Edward slammed the door shut and quickly waddled down the hall.

Paul came in the door sweat glistening on his body making Edward's cock become instantly hard. After 20 years of happiness their love life had not changed nor their love for one another. As the wolf made his way to his mate a bedroom door slammed making the vampire cringe.

"That's it I'm moving." Awan growled going to the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water.

Paul looked between his husband and his eldest son. Suddenly it dawned on him what had happened. Since Edward was pregnant again his vampire abilities lessened. A booming laugh from the wolf made them both turn to him and frown.

"Think of it as revenge." Paul chuckled pulling his mate into his arms and burying his nose into his mate's neck taking in his perfect scent.

"Revenge for what? I never walked in on you and dad while you were at it." Awan huffed.

"Maybe not, but you had the worse timing for needing a bottle or a change." Edward giggled remembering the first few years where Awan was a demanding child.

"Well you were my parents it was job to look after me." Awan huffed. "I'm going back to my mate." he said.

Neither man spoke until Awan's door shut with a distinctive snap. Edward turned into his mate's arms and allowed him to press his body against his rubbing his scent all over Edward. Today the pack was having a get together. With everyone moving on with their lives and some of the pack stopped phasing it was time for a get together. Paul and Edward had moved back to New York when Caden had finished his schooling. Both he and Angel attended NYU just like Brady who went back to study.

Angel had grown extremely fast compared to her brother and at the age of 10 she was that of a eighteen year old woman. She looked older than Edward much to the vampires horror. However now that the vampire was pregnant again he would age over the next few months and he was hoping he would once again look older than his daughter. Caden had done well at college and now he and his beautiful imprint lived two doors down from them. It had taken Paul years to accept the boy was perfect for his daughter. Finally he gave the young shifter permission to court Angel and only the previous year allowed the couple to get married.

Awan on the other hand was still living at home as he was still attending college like his mate. No one was surprised when at the tender age of 13 Awan and River announced that they were mates. It was a time of joy for the families as they were still the closest of friends. However that almost came to an end when Embry caught Awan climbing out through River's bedroom window the undeniable scent of sex hung in the air.

* * *

_**Six years earlier **_

River was only just 14 at the time and Awan 13. Even though they had imprinted on each other they were too young to be having sex as far as their parents were concerned. As much as their parents wanted to ban them from seeing each other they knew that it was impossible. So they had asked Jacob to come and put an order on them.

Awan and River stood there in front of the alpha eyes lowered to the forest floor. Jacob had insisted that he took them to the forest alone in their wolf form. Waiting for the order to placed on them they trembled in fear. They had not seen their alpha in a few years other than through the pack mind.

"_Guys I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want. Not by order at least. I understand where your parents are coming from, but like me they know the pull of the imprint. So I'm not going to order you. I"m going to let you make your own choices, but I want you both to think long and hard first." _

The two young cubs looked at their alpha confused. He was going against what their parents wanted him to do. However Jacob opened up his mind and showed them a future where River was still so young a rounded belly looking tired. Awan trying to study all the while a crying baby in the next room and piles of washing and dishes piled high.

River whimpered and lowered himself to his stomach. "_I don't want to be a daddy yet. I want to go to college and travel." _

"_And you can, and will River. You just need to take care of you. Be a kid while you both can. Sex is great no one is going to tell you otherwise. You know it, your parents know it and god knows I know it." _Jacob chuckled.

"_So what do we do?" _Awan asked confused.

"_Talk to you parents. Even though River isn't old enough to go on heat take precautions. For if he goes on heat he can get pregnant first day and you may not even know he is." _

"_Is that all?" _Awan asked smiling at the alpha.

"_One more thing. When River does go on heat. You Panda will come stay with me." _

"_ME? Why me. River will be the one on heat. I have school." _

"_So does River. Why is your education more important than his. Besides you and Will need to start working together one on one." _

Awan lowered his head. Jacob made a valid point. William had chosen Awan as his beta when. They would be moving back to La-Push starting their own pack in a few years when it was time for the Cullen clan to move back. It was some years off but they wanted the boys to be fully trained.

Of course the rest of the cubs were going to be in the pack as well. While the elders of the pack sit quietly back and hand over the reins. Only 6 of the original pack continued shifting. Brady and Seth were both pregnant at the time adding more to the pack.

* * *

_**Present day**_

"What time is the bonfire?" Paul asked lifting his mates shirt over his head.

Edward's mind went blank now that his mate was touching him. His legs buckled as they always did when Paul took control of him without any warning. When they found out that Edward had gotten pregnant again so long after the twins it was Paul who was insisting that maybe he should get a abortion. After everything they went through with the twins the wolf didn't want his mate or his children to have to go through that again. However Edward refused as he always wanted to add more to their family since Angel had grown up so fast.

The chances of Edward having another vampire child was slim. Emmett had given Jacob six healthy cubs not one of them showing signs of vampirism in them. Angel seemed to be a one off. Even though she wasn't a shifter she was part of the pack and loved by them all.

Carlisle had promised to send the scaner over to New York and Brady would be keeping an eye on him throughout the pregnancy. Even though it wasn't Brady's field he had been at every pack brother's birth and had learnt as he watched Carlisle and Sue bring another cub into the world.

Carlisle and Esme now lived in England along with Alice and her mate John. They would return every few years to catch up with all their children and grandchildren. Each and everyone spoilt by their grandparents and more so by their aunty Alice . They were heading to NY for Christmas and it was going to be a large family reunion tonight however was a gathering of the original pack.

Jacob had decided it had been too long since they had all been together and so much had happened in all their lives. Paul and Edward had made the trip to La-Push several months ago before Edward was to big to travel. It was decided that again Edward would have the baby in La-Push.

Sadly Paul's parents had left the earth to join the spirits and wouldn't get to meet their youngest grandchild. It was a sad day when Paul got news of his father's passing. He and Edward got on the first flight available. It was the first time Edward had shed tears since he had the twins. He was sitting by his husband as he held his mother in his arms as she slipped away wanting to be with her beloved husband. They were buried in the same coffin three days later.

"I want you so bad." Edward whined as Paul slowly ran his tongue down his mate's body spending time on his mating mark making thin vampire thrust his hips up begging for release.

However Paul had other idea's he loved taking his time exploring his mate. Edward however wasn't he wanted sex and he wanted it now. Sadly though being pregnant he couldn't easily flip his mate over and just impale himself on his mate's hard cock. So he became a panting, begging blob of goo as he considered himself while pregnant and very horny.

"My god you're beautiful Red." Paul panted as he worked his way down his mate's body.

"Please." Edward whined spreading his legs wantingly.

The wolf positioned his body between the spread legs his mate now quivering in desire knowing he was about to get filled by the one man who could satisfy his needs.

Just as Paul was about to take his mate in his mouth there was a howl. Not any howl but that of the alpha. Edward stared at his mate as he jumped up off the bed and grabbed his shorts.

"You're leaving me like this?" Edward cried.

"I'm sorry Red, duty calls. I will be as fast as I can promise." Paul said leaning down and kissing his mate before heading through the door.

**TBC **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys!  
Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Its short too :( **

**Happy Christmas. Yeah its Christmas eve here and the weather is hot. Be safe, be happy and see you all real soon. **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 48

"I'm going to rip his fucking dick off." Edward screamed.

Outside the door Paul was pacing. The pregnancy went well and Edward was two days passed his due date. Carlisle got held up because of the weather cancelling any flights into the States. Brady was prepared even after he and the rest of the tribe celebrated Embry's 40th birthday. The couple had stopped phasing and were beginning to age. Embry leant against the wall his eyes following his best friend. His body tense and his eyes full of worry.

"Paul chill Brady said he is healthy and can handle this. Look at Emmett he has done this 6 times and he and Jacob are thinking of adding more."

The wolf growled and kept pacing. In a few hours Christmas would be upon them. The house was decorated from top to toe. Once the twins were born Edward always went overboard wanting the house to feel like the festive season. People from near and far came to view the lights. Paul tried to persuade his husband not to do it this year however he found himself up the ladder putting up the thousands of lights. Edward tutting when Paul didn't do exactly how he wanted them.

The bedroom door opened and Sue stepped out. "Edward wants you to come in."

Paul froze. Embry gave him a little push. "Get in there man your mate needs you." Gulping the wolf stepped in.

Expecting to see his mate on a bed on his back he was surprised his mate was on the floor on all fours. Brady kneeling between his legs. Sue gently pushed the wolf towards his mate. Edward reached out his hand snapping Paul out it.

"Red, you okay?" Paul asked sinking to the ground and running his hand through his mates hair.

Edward didn't say a word but nodded. Next second he was moaning. "That's it you're doing well I can see the head. I need you to push."

"No I'm to tired." Edward whined.

"Come on baby I know you can do it. Just a few more pushes and it's over with." Paul said trying to encourage his mate.

"I so hate you right now." Edward growled.

"I know Red." Paul chuckled.

Edward beared down and gritted his teeth. Suddenly everything seemed to happen at once. Brady and Sue were busy as the baby finally made his entrance to the world. When Edward collapsed Paul knew straight away that something wasn't right. Edward and Emmett went straight back into being vampires. Yet Edward's now soft skin didn't harden.

"Red, Red." Paul shook his mate, but didn't get a response.

"Christ Brady do something." Pau shouted.

Brady quickly turned from the baby and ordered Paul to get Edward on the table. The man looked confused Edward hadn't a heartbeat that was something he never possessed even when he was more human. His once flushed cheeks became grey. Emmett came rushing in phone pressed to his ear talking to Carlisle.

"Put it on speaker." Brady ordered as he started checking Edward over. "Get me blood." he demanded.

Seth came running in and ripped grabbed the equipment. Embry and Jacob pulled Paul out by his arms knowing there was nothing them or Paul could do other than get in the way. The wolf didn't protest. Awan raced in and demanded to know what was happening to his father. Jacob calmly explained as son and father embraced each other, both crying.

Hours passed no one had said a word not knowing what to say. The room was quiet except the soft murmurs from inside. Paul hadn't stopped passing every now and again stopping at the door his arms bracing himself there and taking deep breaths. Several times his alpha would go and pull him away and making him sit down. However it didn't last long and once again the wolf began to pace.

All heads snapped up when the bedroom door opened. Sue walked out looking tired, in her arms was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Going to Paul she handed the baby over. The wolf didn't hesitate and took his newborn son in his arms pressing him close to his chest. His scent almost exactly like his father's.

"How's Edward?" Jacob asked Sue.

"Brady has him stable at the moment."

"Can I see him?" Paul asked.

"I'll ask Brady." she patted Paul's arm before going back into the room.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Embry asked behind his friend's shoulder. Paul looked down at his son moving him so he could see his face.

It was like looking at a miniature version of Edward. The only difference was the skin color which was like Paul's. The wolf couldn't help but smile at his son. They had talked about name over the last several months and in the end decided they would wait until he was born so that the name suited him.

"Masen"

Jacob went and took the young one from his father and looked down at him. Softly he pressed his lips against Masen's forehead. "Welcome little one. May the spirits guide you well." he whispered.

"Thank you." Paul said taking his son back after getting the blessing of his alpha.

Brady walked out wiping his hands. "Jacob can I have a word in private?"

"Can I go see him?" Paul asked.

"Of course Paul. Just for a moment." Brady said smiling softly at his friend.

**TBC**


End file.
